The Human Element
by NoobFish
Summary: Ron is trapped along with Shego when the lair came down around them. They talk while waiting for help to arrive and Ron learns a little more about Shego. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"You think you're all that, Kim Possible. But you're not!" Drakken shouts his final insult as he jammed his finger down on the flashing red button.

Explosions rocked the foundations as blasts of light lit up the dark dank lair. Large chunks of jagged rocks fell around Team Possible, as Drakken's latest Doomsday Device glowed and beeped rapidly. Electronic panels shattered as capacitors overloaded and burst into flames. Even the ceiling lights flickered twice before going out in a puff of smoke. The whole place was all going to hell fast with them in it. Ron Stoppable looked up just in time to see Drakken slinking away into a dark side passage. He yelled out.

"KP! We better get out of here! The whole place is coming down."

"Hang on, Ron!" Kim yelled back as she parried another punch from a glowing-green villainess. She feinted to the left and tried a spin kick from the right, which missed as Shego ducked out of the way.

"Hey, Shego!" Kim taunted. "Isn't this where you usually run and hide?" Again another punch, followed by a leg sweep.

"Not this time, Princess. Not this time." Shego grinned toothily and threw a ball of plasma at where Kim's head was a moment ago, before throwing herself for another barrage of punches. Her eyes flashed as she slowly forced Kim back step by step.

"You want to die fighting?" Kim shot back. She threw another punch while sidestepping another lethal ball of plasma.

Shego just snarled in reply and charged in closer. While Kim might be the faster and more agile of the two, Shego had the stamina and strength to outlast and hurt her opponent, really badly.

Ron ran towards the exit and watched the two battling valkyries. Lunge, kick, dodge, punch and block. It was a macabre dance of death with lethal rhythmic precision, with rubble falling around them and small explosions in the background. The eerie glow of the green plasma emitting from the fist of one green villainess provided what little light there was left in the lair. Occasionally a green ball of plasma would fly and smack into a wall, flaring up like a little green sun, casting long shadows over the room. But the two did not seem deterred or even perturbed by the crumbling lair.

"KP!" Ron yelled, with a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Coming!" Kim feinted again, before successfully landing a straight kick below the ribs of a certain green villainess, and without pausing to look, she did a back flip and turn and ran towards the exit.

"Oh no, you don't!" An angry snarl rose above the sound of the explosions as Shego recovered quickly and charged straight at the cheerleader, with her right hand held high, ready to slash her claws down Kim's back.

Ron was vaguely aware of the Doomsday Device reaching its critical point, the high pitched beeping becoming more rapid and escalating quickly into a siren-like wail. He was vaguely aware of the falling rocks, and the successive explosions as three computer panels behind him just erupted in flames. He was vaguely aware of the gouts of fire that licked the steel girdles that were the skeletal support structure of the evil lair.

He had only one thing on his mind: _KP! I got your back!_

Just as Kim ducked down into the exit passageway with Shego an arm's length behind, Ron did what he had promised her all those years ago. He flung himself at Shego, tackling her in her midrift and the momentum of his body threw them both into the final flash of light and resounding explosion that shook the room and brought everything crashing down on them.

In his mind before the darkness enveloped, his last thoughts were:

_KP, I got your back._

* * *

Ron didn't know how long he laid there in the dark. It was the disorienting sort of dark that just seems to stretch on infinitely in all directions. It was same sort of dark that muted all of his senses, and he felt the formless darkness seep into the very fiber of his being and merged the very fabric of his existence into nothing. Plain and simple, it was just an empty void where nothing existed, not even space and time. Except this time, there was just Ron, amidst and a part of a whole lot of darkness.

Despite his disorientation, he instinctively knew he wasn't dead. After all, how could a dead body feel this much pain? A sharp cold ice dagger pierced his skull as he tried to get up. He gasped at the pain and lay back down again, giving himself another moment to recuperate.

_Take your time, Stoppable. You have all the time in the world. At least you're not dead yet._

He slowly tried to move his arms and wriggle his fingers. Okay, right shoulder was sore, probably after he landed hard on it after his heroic tackle. Fingers are all moving. Slowly he raised his hands to his face, and tried to feel any injuries.

_Okay, face, a couple of small cuts. Nothing that wouldn't be cured in a couple of days. Shoulders, still intact, okay, let's move on. Ribs are… ouch! A little sore on his left side, he probably took at hit or two there when the roof came down. Nothing major. Yet. He felt his stomach, and nope, everything's fine down there. No major bleeding._

Ron let himself breathe a sigh of relief. Almost everything seems to be fine. No major cuts or wounds around. _Must be the Ron Factor working for me._

He slowly pushed himself up with his right hand, as his left hand reached out in front of him into the dark for some sort of handhold to grip. Or something. His fingertips touched something solid. His fingertips did some exploring and realized that had the rubble fell three more feet, he would have been to the big Bueno Nacho in the sky. _Sigh, I should be thankful for the little things. _

He sat up gingerly and reached both hands to feel his legs, feeling for any sore spots or broken bones. When he finally got to his right foot, he winced in pain. His ankle felt distended and swollen. _Oh man, not good. I don't think I can walk out of here like this._ He reached into his large pockets, and pulled out a small flashlight. _Thankfully Rufus isn't here today, he's been sleeping in a lot lately._ Ron tried counting all the small little blessings he had so far, as he prayed someone would come rescue him.

A small beacon of hope lit up in Ron's heart with he found the flashlight still working. _Three miracles and counting. _He thought to himself. First the roof, then Rufus not being trapped with him, and now mysteriously he decided to bring a flashlight along to this mission and it works. _Four if you count the fact you're almost unharmed._ A little voice inside him pointed out. _Okay, four._

His eyes tried to get use to the brightness and he glanced around his little grotto. The space was about eight feet by twelve feet, with only three feet separating the roof from the floor. The dust was still settling and there were a lot of loose rocks scattered. A couple of steel rods stuck out of the wall of stone and rubble at odd angles, which could have easily impaled him. He shuddered at the thought.

Only now could he appreciate how lucky he had truly been. He shone the flashlight at the ceiling. One of the huge steel girdles which had previously held up Drakken's lair had fallen neatly over a huge pile of rubble, which left Ron Stoppable virtually unsquished and unharmed.

_Booyah for the Ron Factor!_ A little voice inside of him cheered.

The throbbing pain in his head was still there, but at least he didn't feel like he was going to throw up with every movement he made. He finally opened his parched throat and yelled out, "KP!"

All he could hear was the panting of his own breath. He crawled to the nearest wall and looked for some sort of escape route, but found nothing. All solid rock, all around him. He slowly crawled around his crude tomb, looking for some sort of way out, when he caught sight of the black and green jumpsuit.

_Shego!_

He slowly inched his way up to the motionless body. The first thing he noticed was her right foot was caught under a large mangled computer terminal that he could never hope to move. Ron did the best he could; he placed two fingers on her jugular vein and searched for a faint pulse. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. _At least she's still alive._ Ron noticed a pool of crimson had formed beneath her lower leg, and he tried to look for a wound. She was slowly bleeding to death, he thought. Frantically, he did the only thing he could. He took off his shirt and ripped it into long strips, before tying it like a tourniquet around her right thigh. _I guess she bleeds red too, like the rest of us. _Ron thought to himself.

Ron gave her another brief lookover. Nothing else major caught his eye. Sure there were the usual bruises, and a bump on the head, and her face was covered in dust, but there was no way of telling if she was really alright. Unless…

"Shego?" Ron whispered. He shook her shoulder gently. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before she moved her head.

"Shego?" Ron raised his voice a little louder.

"Huh?" Her eyes flashed opened, and her lips instinctively curled into a smile as she spat out the word, "Stoppable!" She raised her right hand to tear those brown eyes out, but in her current state she was too weak and slow that Ron easily caught her hand and restrained her.

"Calm down, Shego. You're hurt."

"Get back." She hissed in a low angry voice, then suddenly started coughing violently. Blood, sputum and saliva flew out of her mouth as Ron raised his hand to block the discharge.

He ignored her command and pressed on, "Where does it hurt?"

"Don't… touch me, you perv. Back off!" Her right hand, which was still in the grip of Ron started glowing and suddenly spluttered and died down again.

"Shego, you're hurt. I'm trying to help…" Ron started.

"Get away from me!" Her voice raised to a screeching roar.

Ron quickly backed away. His downcast eyes looked sadly upon Shego's body which was wracked with another coughing spasm. He sighed, and knew that he couldn't help her anymore now. At least she'll live for another couple of hours since he had stopped most of the bleeding. He shone his torch around, trying to spy for some way out, and he began to crawl towards a dark corner.

"Where are you going?" A raspy voice called out from behind him in the darkness.

"I'm looking for a way out."

"Don't…" the voice fell silent. Ron spun around to shine on Shego, wondering if she'd collapse from the pain that must have been shooting through her body.

"Shego?"

"Light…" was all she could whisper.

Ron hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure whether she would try to claw his eyes out again. First she ordered him to keep away, and now she's… she's _pleading_ for him to come back.

"Don't leave me in the dark…" and after a long silence, a gentle whisper, "…please?"

Ron cursed his soft nature, and slowly crawled back towards Shego. He shone the light in her face and asked, "What do you want?"

"Just… don't take… the light away. I'm not… afraid." Her breath was wheezing.

"Okay…" Ron thought to himself. Now what the hell is going on?

"I… don't think… you're that sort of person…" Shego gave him a strange smile to accompany her cryptic words. She gestured down to her right leg. "Your shirt."

Ron stared at her for a moment, trying to wonder what she was trying to say.

"Been so long… since I've appreciated anyone… even Dr. D." Her eyes stared straight up at the cold stone ceiling.

_Was this her way of saying sorry and thank you?_ Ron wondered. _Do evil villainesses even say sorry and thank you?_

"Hush, Shego. Save your strength, we have to wait for rescuers." Ron said quietly.

A choke and a gasp. Ron realized that Shego was trying to laugh. "Rescuers? No one would come looking for me. Maybe you. But even so, it's too late for me. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Shego, you're not going to die." Ron tried to reassure her.

She gave another cough, or was it a laugh, and fell silent.

"They'll come for us, I know it. KP would never abandon me." Ron said, full of conviction. He reached for Shego's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because I trust her." Ron fell into a deep silence.

His eyes slowly surveyed around their makeshift crypt. _It just wasn't right to die here, right now, like this. _He thought. _I want to see KP for one last time._

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Shego grinned weakly.

Ron snorted. "My fault? I wasn't the one building doomsday devices in secret underground lairs."

"That's Dr. D. But if you hadn't tackled me, we wouldn't be stuck here."

"What was I suppose to do? You were about to hurt KP."

"I know."

Again they fell quiet, just listening to the silence around them only to be periodically broken by Shego's labored breathing. Ron could only wonder what was going on in Shego's mind.

"Princess is lucky to have you." Shego suddenly broke the silence.

" Huh?"

"To have you watch her back like that, and trust her so much. How do you know she even got out safely?"

"She did, because she can do anything."

"Stupid line." Shego sneered.

"KP saved the world many times, from you nonetheless. This is nothing to her."

"Princess is just another over-hyped teen hero."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Ron retorted.

"What? Princess?"

"Yeah."

"Because she is a princess. She's got everything, loving family, fair maiden looks, the world adores her and she got her own knight in shining armor." Shego smirked at the word 'knight' and gave Ron another piercing look with her green eyes.

"Who? Me?"

"Doy."

"I don't think that's me."

"Don't put yourself down buffoon. That's my job. At least you're there to save her. Like just now."

Ron just shrugged. "So what do you have against her?"

"Just that she has everything…. You know? Her with her perfect life, always loved, like a fairy tale. I couldn't stand it, I wanted to destroy her. Stamp her out. At all cost..." She left that last line hanging like a sharp guillotine. Shego clenched her fist and thumped the ground.

"Why?"

"She's just too perfect. She had everything I could never have."

"You have a family." Ron pointed out.

"Please. They're more interested in their own egos than each other." Shego rolled her eyes at the thought of Team Go squabbling over who got credit for their last mission.

"You have Dr. D."

"That man can't even fight his way out of a paper bag. Much less care enough to come and rescue me."

"Boyfriend?"

"Never had one."

Ron searched his memory for someone who could possibly be close to Shego, and that's when he realized, that perhaps Shego could be the loneliest person in the world.

"You know…" Shego continued in a quiet voice, "that's why she's Princess and I'm Shego."

"Is that why you turned to a life of crime? Because you're lonely?"

Shego tried to laugh again, and choked up another mouthful of blood and saliva. She turned her head to the side and spat it out into the darkness. Ron could only help her wipe away the bloodstains on her mouth. He gently lifted her head and offered his leg as a cushion to make her more comfortable. Shego found that she could breath much easier now.

"Lonely?" Shego smirked. "I've been lonely all my life. Sure, if it makes you feel better, that's one of the reasons I work for Dr. D. So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, watching me helpless, pitying me like some broken doll. I'm dying and you're standing over my deathbed."

"No."

"I don't need your pity."

"Shego…"

"I know all you hero types. Thinking that you're better than me, just because you're good and I'm evil. Guess what? If the world is such a good place, why do you still have a job?"

Ron sat quietly, letting Shego rant all she want. After all, what else is there to do? He closed his eyes, and it didn't really matter anymore. He thought of the one person that mattered to him, and how she was coming to rescue him.

"Hey buffoon. What are you thinking?" Shego broke his thoughts.

"I'm thinking where I'm taking KP out tonight."

"Ever the optimist. You know what I think I'll be doing tonight? Feeding maggots." She had a malicious smile on her face.

"She'll find us."

"Whatever you say. So what gives between you two?"

"What about us?"

"You know, the whole dating thing."

"We've gone steady since… well since… it's thanks to you and Drakken that we're together."

"Huh? Really? Guess you owe me dinner then."

"Not really. You just made us realize our feelings for each other. I saw Eric and I was jealous enough to confront her about my feelings."

"I still brought you two together."

"That doesn't count."

Shego grinned. "You love each other?"

"Without a doubt."

"Took you guys a while. Could never figure out why else you'd stick with her all this time. So you two done it yet?" A coy smile appeared on her face.

"Done what?"

"Rumblin' and tumblin' under the blankets?" Shego tried to laugh, but coughed again.

"Wha… no… we haven't…" Ron could feel the rising blood to his face.

"How far have you gotten?" Shego pressed on for some snarky details she could use against Princess.

"That's kind of personal."

"Sure you can tell me, I won't tell a soul."

"Shego, in case you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly a trustworthy person." Ron sighed. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, who exactly am I going to tell after I'm dead?"

"You're morbid, you know that?"

"I'm a complex person." Shego muttered scornfully.

"Touché. Shego. So what was that about just now?"

"What was what?"

"When you saw me… you yelled at me, then you said something about the light. Was that you being complex?" Ron joked.

"It's nothing." Her answer was curt and short.

"Really? You looked like you were afraid of something." Ron figured he could get back on her for all the teasing about KP.

"I am not afraid of anything."

"Really? You seemed terrified of the dark." Ron pressed on.

Shego fell silent and the only response Ron got was the slow wheezing of her breath. He couldn't believe he had shut her up! Wow, who would have thought? Shego? Dark?

"Hmm… seems like I got some dirt on you." Ron had an evil gleam in his eye.

"Don't you dare!" And as she raised her voice, Shego broke out again into another coughing spasm.

"Okay, chill, like you said, who's gonna say anything if we're both dead?" Ron had turned the tables on her.

"I'm… Not… Afraid… Of… The… Dark." She gritted her bloodstained teeth.

"You sure?" A slightly malicious light bulb lit up in his juvenile mind. He fingered the power switch on his flashlight and just as Shego opened her mouth for some snappy retort…

The darkness crashed down over them again like a forty-foot tidal wave and hit Ron with a wave of dizziness. But nothing prepared him for what he heard next. A piercing wail that chilled Ron to the bone reached a high crescendo hit him in surprise, and a strong hand shot out and gripped his arm in a crushing vice. Hurriedly he flipped on the switch and the darkness again was held at bay.

Shego's face was all twisted in a snarling rage, and her hand shook as she didn't let go on Ron's arm. Her breathing was even more labored than before, but above all, Ron was shocked to see a single solitary tear glisten as it rolled down the side of her dust-covered face.

Then whatever strength she had left her, and her eyes fluttered closed and her right hand relaxed and fell limply to the ground. Ron felt a sickening blow to his stomach as he stared at the unconscious figure.

_Who knew?_ He tried to reason with his guilt. But somehow, he knew that what he did was unforgivable.

He moved closer and checked her vitals. She was still breathing, and her pulse was shallow, but it was still there. He heaved a sigh of relief that he didn't scare her to death. That's one less thing to beat himself over the head with, but it didn't make him feel less guilty about his _evil_ act.

He wiped off the offending tear with his hand. It had glistened in the dark, like a scar to his crime and he couldn't bear to see it. He choked back a little sob himself and slowly brushed the dust off the rest of her face, and taking the time to look at her features.

And to his surprise, Shego did look human.

No, it wasn't as if Ron thought of her as a freak. Her face was usually hardened and contorted in rage whenever she was sneering and taunting Kim when she fought. She always put on the mask of a super villain that could throw green balls of plasma, nothing more.

_She's a beautiful woman. A beautiful but hurt woman. _ He gazed upon that soft gentle face that could not be Shego.

"Shego?" He shook her again gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered over and over again.

This time it took her a little longer to regain consciousness, and Ron was afraid it was because she was dying.

Her eyes fluttered open again, and when she caught sight of Ron's face, all vestiges of that beautiful vulnerable woman vanished, and instead replaced with a mask of rage that was… Shego.

"Glad you found that amusing." Her first words cut straight through him.

"I'm sorry…"

She ignored him and continued. "Sure, I hope you had your fun. I hope I die, and you remember this day for the rest of your life."

Ron just stared at her with glassy eyes. He didn't mean to. He just didn't mean to.

"What do you care? I'm just another villain out to kill you." She did not relent on the hurt she inflicted with her words. She coughed again, spitting more blood splatters at the shamed blond. He didn't even flinch.

"You're no better than me. You just hurt me to have your little fun." She sneered again accusingly. Ron shut his eyes tight and turned away.

"No, Shego… please, I'm sorry…"

"Hah," Shego scoffed. "You're not sorry. You just like to see me like this, weak, pathetic and broken. You're no better than all the people in my life."

"I…" Ron didn't know what he was going to say.

"I hope they find you weeping in the corner, holding my cold dead corpse then." She cut him off anyway.

"Shego…"

"You want to know why I'm afraid of the dark?" She glared at him, enjoying the cowering form before her.

"Because it reminds me of my first boyfriend. He was blond and cruel like you. He took advantage of me, and raped me. _Just for fun._" Her voice rasped on accusingly. Ron could only hang his head in shame, barely registering her words.

"We dated in high school. I was sixteen, young and stupid, he was a senior, rich and good looking. Typical." She paused for a deep breath.

Ron just looked at her blankly.

"He said asked me out and I fell in love with him, and I thought I was one of the luckiest girls in school. I thought finally someone cared enough about me. He said he didn't mind my skin color, unlike everyone else. I felt his breath on my ear when he whispered that I was _exotic._" She let out a hollow laugh at the word.

"Thing is, guys like that never have girlfriends for too long. After he gets what he wants, he's on to the next girl." Shego's voice hardened even more.

"He took me out to a fancy restaurant then tried to grope me. I said no." She just stared at the ceiling as she recounted the agonizing memory.

"Guys like him don't take no for an answer. When I turned, he slipped a roofie into my drink." Shego closed her eyes hard. She didn't want to remember, nor feel a tear slip through her eyelids.

"The last thing I remembered was the darkness and his leering lecherous face. I see his face every time I close my eyes. In the darkness, I see him." Her voice fell into a whisper. Her shoulders trembled.

"Did you call the cops?" Ron finally brought himself to speak.

"Cops?" She laughed/coughed at the word. "I did. But who would you believe? Son of an upstanding senator? Or little green freak?" Her voiced hardened as she spat the word "freak" out.

"So he got away?"

"Damn straight." Her eyes were shut tight as she fought back against the pain of the memory. "Guess you're happy now. Now that you know _why._"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Ron began.

"No, it's not that you didn't know. You didn't care to know. Just like everyone else." Shego turned her head away from him, not wanting to show her own tears. She had wanted to tear him open, hurt him good, for all her pain, and use it all on the guilt-ridden blond. But all it did was made her hurt more inside.

"I… don't think you deserve this. You deserve justice." Ron said it a low voice.

Shego became livid. "Justice?" She spat back at him that notion of an ideal that abandoned her a long time ago. "There's no such thing as justice. When I told the cops, his father sued my family for everything we had. My father disowned me and called me a liar. My mother could not handle it. My brothers thought I just wanted attention. I was abandoned by everyone when I was hurt the most. There's justice for you."

"I'm sorry…"

"No you're not. And the two of you run around, pretending to act like heroes when evil walks every day. Where's my _justice_ then?" She sneered at him again.

"I… don't know what to say." Ron did the only thing that made sense to him. He reached out to hold her hand. As he wrapped his fingers around her, she didn't move and only turned her head away again. Her labored breathing became harder.

"I had nothing left…" came the quiet voice.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve that. I… will do something about it. I promise." Ron squeezed her hand gently.

"I don't want your help," came the miffed reply.

"No, you're right." Ron sighed a little. "There's no such thing as justice. But it doesn't mean I shouldn't do something about it."

"No you can't…"

"I will. Because you deserve at least that much."

"I… am too tired to argue with you." She exhaled and looked away.

"Just rest now, close your eyes. I'll be here." Ron whispered gently. He was still holding her hand. Shego looked back at the brown eyes and wondered many things. Yet his soft sincere eyes seem to wash the doubt from her mind.

"Okay," she mumbled and she closed her eyes, wondering if the face of an angel was the last thing she'll ever see.

Ron watched her as she closed her eyes to sleep. Her face relaxed once again and there was this strange beautiful woman that lay before him. He touched her face gently with the back of his hand, and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, I'll make this all right for you."

He turned and looked around their little grotto. He still had to look for a way out. He tried to let go of Shego's hand, but she still held on to him tightly in her sleep. He sighed and said, "Okay, I won't leave you alone in the dark."

He crawled over to the wall next to the sleeping woman and leaned back, and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible for the long wait. He never let her hand go. And he started humming a little tune to himself, something his mom used to sing to him when he was five.

A small smile crept to her face. Maybe she wasn't so lonely after all.

* * *

**Author's notes**_(read if you need explanations)_

Okay, I started out this piece with loads of description and action. I wanted to try my hand at describing a fight between Kim and Shego, which is tradition to most stories involving these two within the canon. I hope I did paint a nice picture, using the right words. Words with hard sounding consonants to denote a certain sounds rather than just typing in caps "BOOM!" But I feel I indulged too much in the description and hence the fight doesn't seem fast-paced enough.

Yes, I noticed a problem with my spacing, it's because the site seems to remove additional spaces from my Word document. Bah. Will try to work around that. Another option is to do chapters, but it will not do for oneshots.

This piece explores Shego's character. Rather how I interpret it. She seems out-of-character. My only note here should be that Shego's terrified. And I'm doing my best to not say that outright, but subtly hint that she's hiding that behind a façade of condescending bravado, nonchalance in the face of death and ribbing of Ron Stoppable. That's why she doesn't show any sign of weakness, insults Ron, keeps saying she's going to die in a laid-back manner and uses her pain to hurt Ron. She doesn't really care how much her actions hurt herself, but how much her actions hurt others. She did this twice, to Kim and to Ron. First time physically, second time emotionally. And she ends up getting hurt even worse, both times. But that's her nature.

I can't really say much for Shego, because all this is told through Ron's point-of-view. It's all his thoughts, all his observations, all his words. So she just seems complex and unpredictable. But she acknowledges that Ron is a good and trustworthy guy. He did save Kim, he saved Shego, and she acknowledges how important he is to Kim. That's probably why she trusts him. He does what he says he'll do.

Perhaps the line that sends shivers down my spine is, "That's why she's Princess, and I'm Shego." It's perhaps the most telling line in the whole story who Shego is. Cryptic, but I like it like that.

I know some people hate a cliffhanger, but I assure you, I hinted the ending already. Why else would Ron be so confident in Kim's ability to rescue him? That should be enough to ensure he's going to be saved. As to whether Shego will live, I think it goes to say if Ron survives, so will Shego. Because he won't leave her behind. He said he wouldn't.

Slowly I am peeling away the layers of Shego. Trying to make her more human, less of a green villain. Hence the title. Plus I think while writing this, I have a brief idea of how I want to proceed with this. Not continue this story exactly, this is probably a prequel or something.

I'm receptive to all forms of criticism. If you got something to say, I got something to listen to. Thanks for indulging.


	2. Chapter 2

Blurry eyes and aching heads are a common thing in Ron's life. While most teenagers usually get blurry eyes and aching heads from some after-effects of alcohol in the morning, Ron's blurry eyes and aching heads are usually due to some overzealous henchman trying to vie for a quick promotion or raise. He groaned in pain, experience has taught him that moaning and whining does not help the healing process, but it definitely gets a bit more sympathy from the girls on the cheer squad.

_Let's see now. Collapsing lair, plenty of explosions, plenty of hurt. That about sums it up._

He recognized that smell anywhere. That sterile bland smell that was always stung his nose. _Yup, hospital alright._ _The white plain room, the beige sheets, and the uncomfortable bed. Check, yes, hospital._

He squinted his eyes as he tried to focus on the blurry shapes in the room. He broke into a smile when he recognized a certain red-head laying her head down, fast asleep, on the right side of his bed. He smiled to himself, _Yes, I'm with an angel now. My angel. _

"KP?" He let his fingers run through her soft, red hair. He smiled to himself as he watched the red-head stir slightly in her sleep. _She must be very tired, I guess I'll let her be. _

He kissed his fingers and placed it on her cheek. _I always want to wake up with you by my side, KP. _And he continued to study her beautiful features while she slept.

He twirled her gleaming hair around his fingers, and chuckled softly as he tickled her nose with her hair. She twitched her nose as though she was going to sneeze, then she brought up her hand to scratch at the itch.

As Ron would like to continue teasing his sleeping girlfriend, his fun was cut short by the entrance of one Mrs. Dr. Possible. She smiled warmly when she walked in to find Ron stroking her daughter's fiery red mane and tickling her ear, and did her best not to laugh at his deer-caught-in-headlights look. Kim slept on, oblivious to her boyfriend's ministrations.

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Mrs. Dr. P asked kindly.

"Not too bad, just a little sore."

"That's good. We were so scared when Kimmie called us and told us that you were caught in a cave-in." Mrs. Dr. P glanced at her sleeping daughter.

"I'm sorry for causing so much worry."

"Ron. You don't have to apologize for that. James and I thank you for taking care of Kimmie, time and time again. We owe you so much."

"Ah…" Ron blushed slightly. "It's no big. So how did I get here?"

"We found you after a fourteen hour search. Kimmie called in all the favors she could think of, Global Justice and no less than sixty volunteers came in just because she called. Wade was onsite too." Anne smiled as she remembered the intelligent young boy who had conversed with her like an equal.

"Wade came out?" Ron was startled.

"Yeah, everyone wanted to help. We were very worried for your safety. Especially Kimmie. Even after you were rescued, she refused to go to school yesterday and sat by your side the whole time."

"Yesterday?" The surprises keep on coming. "How long was I out?" He turned to smile at the girl who would move mountains for him. Literally.

"About a day. You just needed some rest. Tomorrow you will be discharged." Anne smiled again.

"That's good. Don't want everyone worrying about me." Ron was touched by all the attention showered on him. Guess he really wasn't much of a loser after all of that.

"Okay, rest well then. I'll call your parents and let them know that you're up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P."

As she turned to walk out the door, Ron remembered something.

"Hey," he called out. "Mrs. Dr. P. There was someone with me, after the cave-in." He wasn't really sure whether he should mention Shego's name. After all, he wasn't sure how everyone reacted to the lime-green lawbreaker who could sling plasmas. He saw her back stiffened.

"Ron," she turned to him. "I think, it's best if Kimmie explains that after she wakes up."

"Okay then, later Mrs. Dr. P." Ron slumped back down as she slipped out the door quietly.

_What happened to Shego? Is she alright? She was badly injured before I passed out. She couldn't have… could she? She's tough, but…_ Ron just couldn't shake the worry from his mind.

He just turned to look at the red-head who had been by his side since… forever. _Love you, KP. More than I could ever say._

He slumped back down on his bed and tried to get comfortable, but he couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling that kept him awake. The best he could do was to stare upwards and count the number of specks in the dry ceiling.

"Ron…" a small moan escaped her lips.

He sat up quickly, and saw Kim with her eyes still closed and her head on the bed. But her lips were moving and she shifted slightly. Again she called out in her sleep, "Ron… where are you?" Ron's heart almost crumbled to see a tear run down her cheek.

"Shh… KP. I'm here, wake up Kim. You're having a bad dream." He shook her slightly.

"Wha… Ron?" She lifted her head and opened her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm here, KP. Always been."

"Ron!" She squealed as she realized that this wasn't a dream anymore. She scrambled to her feet and launched herself into his arms. "Ron! I'm so glad to see you." She threw her arms around him and gave him a very tight squeeze, feeling once again the warmth that gave her heart a reason to continue beating.

"KP. Shh… it's okay, I'm here right now. I'm fine." Ron buried his face in her hair and inhaled. Never had he smelled anything so good. _So good to be alive._

"I thought…" she was tearing up again.

"No KP, no more. I'm here now. It's over. It's all over and we still have each other." He gently stroked her back.

"I…"

"No more words, KP." He held her shoulders gently and looked into those olive eyes that had spent so many previous hours crying. And then he brought his lips gently to hers.

They broke off after what seemed like an eternity. Ron slid over to the side of the bed to make space of his girlfriend, and she sat right next to him with both arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for another eternity, just the two of them.

"KP, are you okay?" Ron finally asked.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again!" Kim said quietly, and gave her boyfriend a hard squeeze.

"Oof." Ron gave a little grunt of pain and surprise.

"I'm not okay if something happened to you."

"I'm sorry. But I had to. I'm not okay if something happened to you too." Ron slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I know." She replied and they both fell silent again in each other's arms, and the world slowly melted away.

"Hey, KP. You know, I wasn't alone down there. Shego was there. How's she?" Ron finally asked.

"Let's not talk about her." A dark scowl fell over her face.

"I need to know, KP. How is she?" He pressed on gently.

"Why?"

"Because she was badly hurt."

"Ron. Is that all?" Her arms held on to him a little tighter.

"KP, what's this about?"

"When we found you… we found the both of you together." After a long pause, she whispered, "…holding hands."

"KP, believe me. It's nothing, we just talked."

"How am I suppose to believe you, Ron? One moment, she was trying to kill me, and the next, she's there holding on to your hand. What am I suppose to believe in?" She shut her eyes tight, to hold her tears in. "I felt I had lost you twice."

"KP, look at me." He pulled away from her just to set himself face to face with his girlfriend. "When I was down there, I didn't think of anything else but you. Of how you would come and rescue me, like always. And I never lost hope that you'll come. That's how much I believe in our love."

"I… I don't know."

"KP, we just talked. She was injured and I was comforting her. She was afraid she was going to die."

"She's a cold, hard person who would have seen her death coming. I don't trust her."

"KP, she's a good person. Deep inside, she's a good person. She showed me that when we were down there."

"Because of her, I nearly lost you. How can I believe that?"

"Believe in me, KP. You'll never lose me."

"I do believe in you, Ron, but this is Shego who we're talking about."

"Talk to her then, let's go talk to her now. You'll see." He grabbed her hand.

"We can't." She said with her head low as she pulled away.

"Why?" Ron felt a slight shiver down his back.

"No, it's not that. She's gone."

Ron sat back, stunned for a moment. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She was in a bad shape when we found the both of you. The doctor said her leg was crushed in three separate places and she had lost almost three pints of blood. It was a miracle she was alive."

"Then what happened to her?"

"They airlifted the both of you here, to Middleton General Hospital. Then she was under surgery for four hours, where they removed bone fragments from her leg and set it back in a cast. She was heavily sedated and the doctors said she'd be out for another twelve hours. Global Justice placed her under light security then. But last night, she just disappeared from her room."

"How? Did someone break her out?"

"GJ doesn't think so. No one knew she was here. It seemed like she was on her own. She burnt the bars off the window and escaped from the third floor. Now GJ is combing the area for her, but they've found nothing so far."

"But how? She's drugged up and hurt!"

"I don't know, but she's probably on her way back to Drakken's by now."

"I don't think she'll go back there, not after he abandoned her at the lair."

"Go Tower?"

"Not even if her life depended on it. Besides, it's too far for her in her current condition. I think she's still in Middleton. I know this may be too much to ask from you, but could you find Shego?"

"GJ is already on the case."

"Well, KP, if GJ's all that, then they would never call you for help." Ron pointed out.

"But why Ron?"

"Because she's a good person and she needs help, and if anyone can help her…" he left the rest of the phrase unsaid.

"I don't want to help her." Kim said quietly but firmly.

"She's somewhere out there, cold, tired and hungry with no one to care for her. Don't you think that she needs help?"

"I still don't want to help her."

"KP, when was the last time you turned down a request for help?"

"But she never asked for help."

"She can't, that's why I'm asking for her. Please, KP."

She stared at him for a moment, with that expressionless look on her face. Ron's face was that of concern, of care, of kindness, and she hated herself for wondering whether he had some ulterior motive, when all she could see were those same sincere brown eyes that looked back at her when he said _I love you. _"Okay, Ron. But I'm doing this for you. Not for her, not for GJ. But for you."

"I know, KP. And thanks," Ron appreciated her gesture. It wasn't easy, to see Kim torn up inside like that. She really didn't trust Shego, but she was going to just because he asked. _Is that what love is?_ He wondered.

"I'll catch you later then. You rest up and get out of here soon. I got a very important mission from my boyfriend." She gave him a sly smile and a peck on the lips.

"I hope he knows how much this means to him." Ron gave her a goofy grin. They hugged and she left the room, trailing behind her the scent of strawberries. There was no need for goodbyes. How could they say goodbye when they had each other in their hearts all the time?

* * *

"Wade!" Kim called into her Kimmunicator to her young tech friend who was the brains behind Team Possible.

"What's up, Kim? How's Ron?"

"He just woke up today. He's alright and they're letting him out of the hospital tomorrow." Kim said with a smile.

"That's good. He had us worried there for a moment." Then he caught a small wince of pain in Kim's eyes.

"I know," she said softly.

"Well, so do you need anything?" Wade hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, actually Ron asked me to do something." Kim said slowly.

"What is it?" Wade reached over his desk for his ever-present supersized Slurpster.

"He asked me to find Shego."

Wade almost dropped his drink. "What? Are you sure? GJ's already on the job."

"Ron insisted. He's positive she needs our help."

"Oh, I don't have any leads on that yet. I'm looking at the same sat photos that GJ has. It's like she disappeared off the grid." Wade typed furiously away on his keyboard, with a furrowed brow.

"Let me know if you find anything."

"Sure thing, Kim. Wade out." And the screen on the Kimmunicator turned dark. Kim sighed and thought that this was going to be a long day ahead. She might as well go check on Rufus. Ron would want to see him the next time she visited.

She headed towards Ron's house, her mind plagued with thoughts. _Why Shego? Why does Ron want to help her? _Shaking her head, she could only imagine. But none of those thoughts brought her any comfort to the disconcerting feelings inside her heart.

* * *

Kim found herself standing outside Ron's house. She let herself in, after all Mrs. Stoppable was now at the hospital fussing over Ron, and Mr. Stoppable would drop by as soon as he got off work. There was only an empty house to greet her, but she knew her way around. She'd been here often enough, usually on a Friday night to drag Ron out somewhere away from his beloved video games, or on a Saturday morning, also to drag him out of bed to some other healthier activity than sleeping until noon.

She made her way upstairs and into Ron's room. True enough, curled in a small pink lump on his bed, was Rufus. She smiled at the little bundle who apparently made a bed out of one of Ron's old trademark jersey. _You miss him too, little buddy?_

Slowly, she scooped him up with both hands and lifted him gently to her face. Rufus tossed and said in his sleep, "Hrnk! Ron…"

"Shh… Rufus. Ron's fine, I'm taking you to him right now." Kim smiled at the little naked mole rat who opened his eyes slightly. Not wanting to fully wake the little critter up, she hummed, "Rock a bye Rufus on the tree top…"

True to his nature, Rufus yawned widely and fell back asleep, this time with a contented smile on his face. Kim rubbed his belly and then slipped him into her pocket. Slowly, as not to wake the slumbering mole rat, she quietly let herself out through the back.

As she walked by the tree house where she and Ron spent many summers playing together, Kim looked up and smiled at the trove of memories it held. Then suddenly something odd caught her eye. The trap door was opened. _There's someone up there!_ Her heart skipped a beat.

She instinctively switched into alert mode, and moved quickly but stealthily across the lawn. She kept her back flattened against the tree and peeked up. She didn't see any movement. Wary of any ambush, she climbed up the ladder and slowly spied into the tree house. There was no sign of anyone. _No! There's someone in here. _

Her eyes immediately fixed on a prone figure on the couch. Its back was towards the trapdoor and lying in a fetal position. Kim recognized that long jet black hair that was usually sleek and shiny, was now matted and tangled. _It couldn't be?_

Slowly she crept forward, tentatively placing one foot in front of the other. She held her breath. Arms raised to strike, adrenaline pumping. The figure did not stir. After an eternity, she was within reach of the figure. Her heart was in her mouth, there was no longer a doubt who this was. Her pale skin was already a dead-giveaway.

She reached out to touch a shoulder, to provoke a reaction, but the body didn't move. She felt only cold wet skin. Finally she gripped her shoulder and pulled her back. Kim gasped at the sight before her. The figure had a pained face that was profusely drenched with sweat that ran down her face in beads. Her 

white t-shirt was already soaked, and yet she shivered as she clutched herself tightly. Her face was contorted in pain as she grinded her teeth. She was, yet she couldn't be…

_Shego!_

Kim grimaced at the sight before her. It was one thing to watch her arch-foe vault over wooden crates and charging at her with flaming fists. It is another thing to watch her broken and sickly. She was wearing a large oversized white t-shirt and a pair of white panties only. It was a far cry from her usual black and green colors. She had been shivering profusely and her t-shirt was already soaked from her sweat.

Against her better judgment, Kim knelt down next to the villain and brushed her black hair away from her ghostly white face. True enough, Shego was already pale to begin with, but her usual _healthy_ green tint had faded into a pasty whitish color. Kim felt her forehead with the back of her hand, and cringed to feel the heat emanating from the heavily perspiring super-villain. For some reason, the sickly villain had not even realized that she was there.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called into it, "Wade, you there?"

"What's up, Kim? No news on the Shego front yet." Wade wasn't even looking at her as he lazily typed away.

"You are not going to believe this. I found Shego." Kim looked back at the convulsing heap before her.

"Wha-?!" Wade immediately sat up. "Do you need me to call GJ for backup?"

"No, not yet Wade," her eyes were focused on Shego. "She's really sick and I need you to get an ambulance here ASAP."

"What's your location?"

"I'm at…" Kim was startled by the hand that grabbed her arm and twisted away her Kimmunicator and tossed it aside. Bloodshot eyes glared daggers into the very fiber of her being and a low snarling sound came from the disheveled woman.

"Kim! Kim!" Wade's voice could be heard from the Kimmunicator's speaker.

"Do not tell anyone I'm here!" The snarling voice commanded. "No one! Or else…"

"Or else what?" Kim responded coolly. She calmly proceeded to pry Shego's fingers off her arm as though she was nothing more than a mere child grasping her. She could see it in her eyes, the fiery spirited resistance, but as they say, the mind is willing but the flesh is weak. No doubt, Kim could easily kick her biscuit from here to Middleton General with one hand and half a kung fu style.

The villain glared straight back at her vehemently, willing herself to struggle and fight to the death. But it would not come to that. Kim simply walked coolly over to her fallen Kimmunicator, which Wade's voice could be heard, frantically calling her name, and picking it up. Under no circumstance would Kim ever turn her back on an enemy, much less an arch-enemy. But this was one act of defiance and superiority that Kim felt she needed to do, to drive home a singular point: she was in control and she was going to call the ambulance and there was nothing Shego could do about it.

"It's okay, Wade. I'm still here. Just dropped my Kimmunicator accidentally," she lied coolly. There was no point of mentioning Shego's little outburst. Soon she'll be back behind bars, where she should be.

Suddenly, there was a flash of movement, as Shego leaped… well, leaped wouldn't be a good word here, as Shego still had her right leg in a heavy plaster cast, it was more of a stumble. Shego stumbled towards Kim, with her fists raised, and tried to punch her. But her movements were so sluggish that Kim stepped aside easily without breaking a sweat.

To her surprise, she realized that Shego never meant to hit her and it was only a feint. The cunning villainess's true purpose was that trap door behind her! Shego was already scrambling down the ladder by the time she came to her senses. Kim sighed as she wondered why the villainess was putting up such a futile struggle.

She leaped down the tree and landed in a crouch. _For a person with a broken leg, she sure does run fast. _She thought to herself.

"Shego! You know you can't get away. Don't make it harder on yourself." She yelled after the limping figure.

All she got in reply was the grunts and guttural groans of pain as the broken villainess limped away.

Without breaking a sweat, she jogged up to Shego and grabbed her by the shoulder. Shego twisted out of her grasp, stumbled, lost her balance as she winced in pain and fell to the ground, panting hard. There was only a cold look of hate in her eyes as she glared back up at her adversary.

"Shego! Stop it!" She growled, her patience wearing thin. "Ron asked me to help you and I promised him I would."

At the mention of his name, her head shot up in attention, and her eyes… her eyes softened for a moment, before her face twisted itself into a smirk.

"How do you intend to help me, Princess?" Her voice drawled shakily over her nickname. "By tossing me to those Global Justice dogs? Or have me drugged and sedated so I wouldn't pose a danger?"

Kim ignored those words and knelt down besides her. "You're hurt and you need help." Somehow those words sounded hollow to her. The idea of helping Shego had not crossed her mind.

"I'm not going back to that hospital. Or to wherever they will take me. I rather die than become their lab rat!" She snapped angrily at the red-head.

"They won't…" Kim instantly protested to the innocence of Global Justice and Middleton General.

"Shows how much you know your employer." There was a thin smile on her face. "You don't know what I've been through at their hands. Global Justice my ass." She sneered at the name and spat on the ground.

"I… You… you deserve every bit of treatment they give you. After all the destruction and lives you cost." Kim yelled back angrily.

"I won't go back… I won't… Anything…" she mumbled incoherently. At this point, her strength left her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The matted web of jet-black hair slumped onto the floor, and for the first time, Kim was afraid not of her arch-enemy, but for her arch-enemy.

_What could possibly inspire such fear in her?_ Kim shuddered to consider the possibilities.

Shakily, she picked up her Kimmunicator and called Wade again. "Sorry about that. Had a little scuffle."

"Is everything alright, Kim?" Wade asked concernedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. She tried to run, but I don't know how she can make it in this condition." Kim said softly.

"Should I send Global Justice over?"

Kim thought on that for a moment. "No, not yet. I want to get some answers out of her first. Scratch that ambulance call too."

"Kim, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah I'm sure," she lied.

* * *

Shego was out of hours. She was barely aware of two small hands that helped her up, supported her and stumbled with her out of the backyard and into Ron's house. She was barely aware that she was helped onto the couch, and in her semi-conscious state was muttering incoherently as a pair of olive-green eyes glared at her for every second of every minute of every hour.

She was an international criminal, known to hurt, injure and maim people, sometimes out of sadistic glee. She was a sick and delirious patient tossing and turning from the pain that wracked her body from the substantial injuries that had befallen her. She was a dangerous weapon that could kill at a whim. She was a whimpering child that was vulnerable and in need.

While most people would automatically feel sympathy for such a tortured soul, who did everything she could, including risk her life and limb to escape from the hospital, Kim felt it was hard to offer her the same privilege. _How many times has she tried to kill me or Ron? How many lives has she destroyed? Was this person even worth saving?_

A groan of pain escaped her pale lips. She raised both her hands to her temple and grimaced in pain. "This sucks," she hissed through her lips.

"Finally." Kim said detachedly.

"No!" She shot up straight, and glared at the direction of the voice. "Where did you bring me?"

"You're in Ron's house. You're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Huh!" She gave Kim the evil eye, before slumping back down, too tired to even argue.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Get lost." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Why? Of all places?" Kim pressed on.

"Because I've got no place to go! Happy, now?" Shego snarled, and turned her head away.

"Why Ron?"

All she got was a grunt. Kim stared at her back intently.

"Get me some aspirin, and I'll talk." Finally came the reply.

Kim realized that by now the painkillers running through her body must have worn off, and that she'd be in the most excruciating pain. From the way Shego lay huddled on the couch, it wasn't hard to imagine. She was there once, after a bad fall from a mission in the jungles of Central America. And Ron was there to help carry her all the way back to civilization, thankfully. _Yet Shego made it on her own, all the way from the hospital to here!_

She sighed and went to the cupboard beneath the television and pulled out a first aid kit. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin, she slammed it on the table next to the green villainess to get her attention. Then she walked back to her seat and sat down and watched.

With her eyes shut tight, Shego pulled herself up and sat up. She laid her head back on the couch, and felt for the bottle. Finally grasping the bottle, she twisted off the top, poured half a dozen pills onto her hand and just shoved them into her mouth. She crushed them in her mouth and forced herself to swallow. Then she just laid there, unmoving for five minutes… ten minutes… fifteen minutes…

"What do you want?" Shego mumbled, not even opening her eyes.

"Why Ron?" Kim repeated her question.

"Ask him yourself." Came the short reply.

"I'm asking you."

"I was waiting for him." Shego replied sullenly.

"Why?" Kim was startled. It didn't go unnoticed, Kim's little gasp of jealousy, and then there was a bright gleam in Shego's eye.

"Because we confessed our love for each other," Shego said with a smirk.

"You're lying." Kim's heart crumbled a little.

"We passionately kissed and made out while we were trapped in the cave-in. The things he could do with his tongue." Shego licked her lips to make her point.

"Ron would never do that." Kim winced as she tore her eyes away from the grinning villainess. That had hit too close for comfort.

"He found you too much of a prude, and you wouldn't put out, so he jumped the first woman who could give him what he wanted…" Shego enjoyed watching Kim seethe in rage.

"Stop it, Shego!" Kim raised her voice dangerously.

"Call him if you don't believe me."

"I don't believe you."

"You should see the lust in his eyes… I even let him cop a feel." A little chuckle.

"Okay, you had your fun." Kim felt her patience wearing really thin right now, and she pictured three ways of making Shego feel more pain that she already is in at the moment.

"_Princess._ I haven't even begun." Shego smirked to herself. "I'm going to make a man out of him."

"Are you done?"

"Not yet…" with a little gleam in her eye.

"Why are you doing this to Ron and me?" Kim cut her short.

"I…" Shego's mind scrambled for a witty remark but found none. She just closed her mouth and laid back on the couch.

Kim just watched. She wasn't going to let that green villainess out of her sight for even one moment.

"How's he?" Shego spoke softly without turning to look at her.

"He's none of your concern. And I don't know why you're any of his either." Kim snapped back.

"Okay, fine. Whatever, I don't want to talk anymore." Shego just shut her eyes and tried going back to sleep. She left a red-head simmering in anger, glaring at her with all her hate and fury.

* * *

"… she seems okay, it just bothers me that she's here."

Shego woke up to hear hushed whisperings. She cocked her head to one side and wondered who it was. She raised her head slowly and the darkened room. All she had for light was the dim glow of the orange street light shining through the windows. She laid back in pain, and tried to shut out the conversation from her ears. But then respecting other people's privacy was never her trait, and so she listened in.

"She was saying awful things about you, Ron. Things like how you two were kissing and…"

"No, of course I didn't believe her, but why would she say such things?"

"I don't think it's funny. It was like a bad nightmare."

"Ron… I have to ask, do you love me?"

"Thanks, that's just what I needed to hear. I love you too."

"Are your parents there? Have you told them the sitch?"

"Yeah, I'll watch her here until you get here. I'll call if anything happens."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Bye."

There was the soft click of the phone, and a quiet sigh. Then a lone dark figure slunk back into the room, soft footsteps stepping gingerly on the carpet and placed itself in a couch opposite her.

Shego quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. The pain was back. The aspirins wore off hours ago. But then she was feeling a new kind of pain she hadn't felt in a long time.

She could only close her eyes and wish the pain away.

Neither of them could get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First and foremost, I am looking for a beta reader. Anyone who likes my work, likes a heads up on what I'm writing, send me a PM. I'm looking for someone who shares my views and I also enjoy your style of writing. Grammar Nazis and anal people are more than welcomed. Also, it'll help in the sense that I don't need to leave these author's notes at the end of the story. It'll be more clear.

Also, I'm offering to be a beta reader for people out there. If you need a beta reader, just send me a PM first. I'm anal about spelling, grammar and cohesion within a story.

On to notes about this story. Yay! Finally a little fluff about K/R. It's needed though, to set the kind of relationship they have here. There's trust, love, and openness. She clearly states her doubts, he 

reassures her. She has her reservations, he's kinda oblivious a bit to her worries. It sort of goes back and forth. I suppose having Shego around threatens Kim. After all, Shego's Shego. Right?

Kim here, is kinda needy. Well, not in a bad way, she's just filled with doubts. The reassurance, the little signs, like holding on tight, like the little words she says, the questions she asks. I don't know, but I seem to view her as the emotionally weaker one among the two. After all, Ron is her emotional anchor. I guess this seems to be the common theme through all fan fictions I've read. So wonder if this is true to his character as seen on Disney?

The other parts with Mrs. Dr. P and Wade just shows how much they worry for Ron. Plus fill in the little details of what happened afterwards. Not much else to add here. Something seems to elude me though, why didn't Ron try to get out of the hospital earlier? I have to ask him that later. Also, I don't seem to focus much on other side characters, I've noticed this in my writings, and I suppose I better bring in some more as the story develops.

Also, I seem to not mention how in pain Shego is here at the moment. It's sort of implicit, she's really sick, but she talks like she isn't. She is in a lot of pain, but doesn't show it through her words. And do you guys know how hard it is to walk with a broken leg? Yeah, even trying could damage your legs. I think I understated that. But then again, it's like Shego to not let other people know she's not in a lot of pain or suffering. It's part of her shame I guess. And I guess part of her way of dealing with the pain is dishing it out on others. I'm gonna talk about that later.

Finally I've noticed I tend to do lengthy dialogs. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Because through dialogue, I can say things more implicitly than explicitly. Contrast, rather than describing her yelling angrily at Shego, Kim's words were curt and short and disdainful. "Stop it Shego." But yeah, well, any thoughts?

Last final note. This was actually two chapters, which I decided to spare you guys a cliffhanger ending where Kim finds Shego at the tree house. I ended chapter 2 there. But after reading on, and finding it a little short, I combined it with chapter 3. So yeah, I'm not interested in many short chapters just to jack up the number of hits and reviews I get.

Reviews and flames welcomed. Next time, my notes will be shorter because I think notes annoy a reader.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long night. Longer than any night Kim could ever remember. She had suffered through some long nights before, like a surveillance mission on Hench Co. Industries to see who its major suppliers were, or a sting operation to catch Professor Dementor and Dr. Drakken exchanging top secret technology. But those were nights where she had Ron by her side. This night, she was alone, cold and hungry. She was alone in a figurative sense because she wasn't technically alone. She was eight feet away from her deadliest foe, her arch-rival and her nemesis: Shego.

Her eyes were definitely feeling tired, and they had turned red hours ago from the constant rubbing. But she knew she couldn't sleep. Not while there was a snake in the house. A green and black snake that was vile, cunning and could sling plasma. A snake that tried to kill her and almost cost her Ron's life.

She grasped her coffee cup and took another sip of cold instant coffee. It tasted like stale cardboard, but it was enough to keep her awake through the night and into the dawning morning. She pulled her legs up onto the chair and hugged her knees close to her chest. All this time, she never once took her eyes off of that snake.

She kept glancing at the clock, cursing each minute that passed. _9:13. 9:14. 9:18. 9:21. Time never seemed to pass so slowly, even in detention._ The whole ordeal was getting to her. She caught herself grinding her teeth and managed to stop and have another sip of cold coffee.

She caught the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway. Quickly she leaped out of her chair and ran to the window and peered outside. There he was. Ron. His dad got out of the driver's seat, and opened the door to help Ron out of the car. His mom carried a little bag and watched with forlorn eyes as every step her son took was hurting him. And yet he looked on bravely, with that sunny grin on his face that declared that everything was alright.

Hurriedly she opened the door, and called out to him, "Ron!"

"Hey, KP." They ran to each other and embraced each other tightly. "Gently, girl! I'm still a little sore!" He let out a light laugh.

"Hey, Mr. Stoppable, Mrs. Stoppable." She smiled at them as she disentangled herself from Ron's arms.

"Good morning, Kim." Mrs. Stoppable smiled at her. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you all to come home."

"Well, let's just get in the house first, and I'll fix you up some breakfast. Ron's dad has got to go to work soon so he won't be joining us." Mrs. Stoppable suggested.

Ron felt something tug at the cuff of his pants and he looked down to see his other best friend. "Rufus!"

Rufus was chattering at a mile a minute and scrambled up his pants and sat on Ron's shoulder. He raised his paw to give Ron a high five and gave him a big hug around the neck.

"Hey, Rufus, I missed you too. I'm back and everything is going to be okay, just after we visit Bueno Nacho again." Ron gave his biggest grin as chattered away with his naked mole rat. His parents only 

looked on in puzzlement, they could never understand his choice in pets, much less the bond they shared which apparently was so deep that they could communicate to each other so well.

The five of them walked into the house, with Ron and Kim, arms around each other, and Rufus sitting comfortably on Ron's shoulder. When they got in, they were met with a cold glare from one green villain who found it in herself to sit up and at least coolly acknowledge the people who live in the house.

"Nice house you got here. Don't mind me." Shego commented.

Ron broke out into a grin. This was her way of saying hi and thank you. He'd come to pick up such subtle civilities from Shego during their brief time together.

"Good morning to you too. How are you?" Ron asked.

"Could have been better, considering I've been treated like a prisoner." She glared at the red-head in his arms.

Mrs. Stoppable was still surprised to see a super villain sitting in her living room. Not that she didn't know or expect it. Ron had warned her of a snippy, injured super villain who had temporarily taken up residence in their house, but even so that wasn't enough to cushion the shock she felt. Hurriedly she excused herself to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, while Mr. Stoppable just silently nodded to her and went to take a quick shower before heading off for work.

And this left Ron and Kim to face off with Shego.

"Can I get you anything?" Ron asked. He felt Kim tensed up by his side.

"How about a glass of water and a blanket?"

Kim glared straight back at her. _No snippy remarks? No veiled insults?_ _What is she up to?_

"Sure, hang on." Ron walked off to look for a spare blanket under the stairs.

"Okay, what sort of stunt are you pulling now?" Kim's voice grated.

"Listen, Princess. If it hasn't gotten into your thick skull yet, I don't play nice with people who give me shit." Shego calmly answered, before slumping back down on the couch.

"You expect us to treat you nicely after the number of times you tried to kill us?" Kim's voice rose to a near scream.

"Doesn't hurt to. He does. " She bit out, nodding her head in Ron's direction.

Her answer left Kim steaming. She had half a mind to punch the insolence out of her, as well as a couple of teeth. She ground her teeth and just glared angrily at the villainess, until Ron came back in.

The first thing he noticed when he came back into the room carrying a blanket and glass of water was how deadly silent it was. Kim had this hateful glare on her face, while Shego lay back on the couch with the back of her hand over her eyes, pretending that nothing had happened. Quickly he set the blanket and glass of water on the table next to Shego and walked over and gave Kim a hug, and in a hushed whisper asked, "What's wrong?"

"She's what's wrong!" Kim yelled. "She's planning something! I just know it!"

"Shh… KP… Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept a bit." Ron held her and gently rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I… I couldn't sleep. Not with her around." Her voice cracked.

"Shh… C'mon, sit down with me." He led her over to the chair opposite the couch where Shego lay, and they both sat down on the floor and leaned back against the chair. He held her gently as she placed her head on his shoulder. "KP, it's going to be okay, just close your eyes," he whispered quietly into her ear.

She just nodded. Here she was safe, in his arms, and she felt his lips lightly brush the top of her head. And she felt relieved for the first time since she last saw him at the hospital. Finally, her slow calm breathing told him that she had fallen asleep.

Finally, satisfied that she was asleep, Ron looked up to see Shego watching them intently. For some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Like I said, she's lucky to have you." Shego spoke quietly.

"No, I'm lucky to have her." Ron smiled back.

"After being with her last night, I gotta say, you could definitely do better."

"No thanks, she's everything I want." He looked at the worn out girl in his arms.

"Fine, your loss."

"What happened between you two yesterday?" Ron asked.

"She chased me out of your tree house, tackled me, shoved me to the ground and then dragged me into this house where she left me cold, tired and hungry and watched over me like a hawk for every second until you came back." Shego spat out.

"That doesn't sound like her." Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have missed out on some parts."

"Kim told me that you said some things about us. Untrue things."

"She was being annoying."

"I wish you wouldn't do that. She was pretty hurt."

"I was…" Shego paused before thinking of her next words. "Just having fun."

"Could you please not do that again?"

"No promises." Shego frowned.

"Okay then… now what are we going to do?"

"Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"You, me and KP."

"I doubt she wants anything to do with me." Shego snorted derisively.

"I think you need to go to the hospital." Ron ignored her comment.

"No hospitals!" Shego raised her voice only to be cut off by Ron hushing her and pointing to the red-head in his arms. Usually that would result in her throwing a ball of plasma at him for interrupting her, but she just glared this time.

"I think you need a doctor to look at you, you don't look very well. How are you feeling?"

"Like a certain red-head's been pounding my skull and yelling in my head. I'm dizzy and nauseous and my body hurts all over, but I've been through worse. I just need rest."

"If it's as bad as it sounds, how come you're still up and about?"

"When you're sick and on your own, you just deal with it."

"Why don't you want to go to a hospital then?"

"Me? A freak and a medical anomaly? Go to a hospital?" Shego asked incredulously. Then with a small laugh. "You really don't know what's it like, do you?"

"Tell me about it then."

"I've had enough of them since I first became… like this." She glanced down at her arms and stared at her hands.

"I still think you need a doctor."

"I don't need help."

"Have you heard yourself recently? You don't sound okay, and you look like you're going to collapse soon."

"I'll deal with it."

"Let me call someone to come and see you first."

"I don't trust doctors."

"I trust this one."

"Who is it?"

Ron broke out into a wide smile. "Let me take her upstairs first, then I'll make the call." Ron slowly picked up Kim in his arms and carried her. He felt her arms tighten around his neck. He smiled when he saw her still peacefully asleep, and walked towards the stairway.

Shego watched him closely. As he passed by, she reached out a hand and touched his arm gently. "Stoppable?"

"What is it?"

"It's… Nothing, I guess."

"Don't worry, I'll be down soon."

He smiled. And he turned and carried the red-head upstairs to his bedroom and laid her down in his bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

He went to the phone in the hallway and punched in a number and waited patiently for the dial tone.

* * *

Today held the first of many surprises for Shego. For once, she beheld the most incredibly disgusting sight she had ever seen. Ron Stoppable, buffoon extraordinaire had _inhaled_ four slices of toast, two pancakes, three eggs and a glass of orange juice. In exactly one minute and forty six seconds. Not his personal best, but nonetheless impressive by any human standards. However that wasn't the end of his breakfast yet. Still hungry, he went to the kitchen and got himself a bowl of milk and cereal. He held the bowl with both hands and lifted it to his mouth, and literally poured it down his throat.

"That was disgusting." Shego commented over her own plate of eggs and toast that she'd barely touched.

"Thanks." Ron grinned infectiously. He sat back on the chair in the den and let out a sigh of contentment.

"So…" Shego began.

"Uh huh?" Ron said dreamily. He was still feeling the warmth in his body from the best meal he'd had since having to put up with hospital slop.

"Did you mean what you said?" Shego looked at him straight in the eye.

"What about?"

"About making things right." Her voice fell into a quiet whisper that Ron didn't hear. "… for me."

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah, there's a little problem." Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I knew it." She spoke quietly.

"It's complicated, I know…"

"It's okay. It was too good to be true." Shego blinked hard.

"I'm sorry…"

"To think that I believed you would care." Shego's voice turned hard and she grabbed her plate and flung it across the room with all her strength. It shattered into sharp fragments. Ron was startled by her outburst. Mrs. Stoppable came running in from the kitchen, and was still trying to wrap her head around harboring a dangerous fugitive in her living room.

"What happened?"

"I… I don't know… I'll take care of this, mom." Ron mumbled after he finally found his voice.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Stoppable asked worriedly.

"Yeah mom… I'm sure." Ron slowly got to his feet and kept an eye on the cold emotionless woman sitting across him. He quietly walked over to the closet and pulled out a brush and pan, and quietly swept up the remains of Shego's outburst.

Mrs. Stoppable had scarcely felt her own head nod and walked out of the living room. She didn't stop until she managed to grab a chair in the kitchen and sit down. Her legs were still trembling afterwards. Maybe this is a good time to go visit her sister?

"I'm sorry, Shego. It's just… I had called Wade yesterday and had him dig up past police records for your case and forwarded it to a lawyer who owes KP a favor. He said we didn't have much of a case." His back was turned to her and his head was hung low. He slowly swept up the broken pieces, and grimaced as the shards scratched against the tiles.

"I called three other law firms, trying to pull in as many favors as I could yesterday after I got up, but they all said the same thing. I asked them to consider picking up the case, and that I could pay for the legal fees, but they turned me down because it was impossible. It came down to your word against his. And I'm sorry, but between your reputation and his, it's hard to convince anyone." Ron stood up and carried the brush and pan to the kitchen. Leaving Shego to sit quietly as she pondered his words.

"We'll think of something else. He can't be allowed to walk the streets like that. I mean, somehow, but we just ran into some problems so soon. So I'm sorry. I know I said I'll make it all right, but I didn't know what I was saying then." Ron heaved a sigh. He walked out of the kitchen carrying a new plate of toast. He slowly set it down beside Shego again, before returning to his chair and looking at his feet.

"You're a buffoon, you know that?" Shego said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know… I tried… but I couldn't…" Ron groaned. He smacked his forehead with his hand.

"It's not that. It's that, but not that."

"What are you trying to say?" Ron asked.

Shego took a deep breath. "You did all of that?"

"Well there's a little more. I got in touch with an old friend who's a detective in Go City. I got him to reopen the case and take a closer look to see if he could find anything. He didn't like it much, because it was ten years ago and there's not much left to find out. Maybe track down a couple of witnesses and see if they could be persuaded to volunteer to testify. But there's not much to go on. I'm sorry I couldn't do much."

"You're a buffoon. To do all of that…" Shego said softly. She turned her head and let her hair fall over her face. She picked up her new plate of food and picked at the toast gingerly.

"Look, it's not the end yet, I haven't given up. I'm going to do everything possible to make things right."

"I know. You tried." She brushed her hair aside and behind her right ear. Then she picked up a piece of toast and took a nibble at the edge. "I'll buy you a new plate."

Ron looked at her in surprise. _Was that almost apologetic?_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the front door. Ron sprung up and walked towards the front door and hesitantly opened the door slightly before peering out. He was cautiously wondering whether GJ would come busting down his door any moment now.

"Ron, are you okay? When I got your call, I was worried." Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible stood on the front porch looking slightly flustered, carrying a very prominent black doctor's bag.

"Mrs. Dr. P! Hi, yeah… I know I didn't explain much over the phone." Ron stammered.

"Are you okay?"

"It's not me, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh my, is it Kim? Please tell me, my Kimmie's okay."

"She's okay, Mrs. Dr. P. She's just tired and sleeping in my room." At those words, Anne's eyes sharpened and bore a hole through Ron's foot in mouth faux pas. "What I mean to say was… I mean, she's tired and I let her sleep in my room, because she was up all night, and I just got back in here today this morning because she was watching my place, like she said, and…"

"Ron! Take a deep breath." Anne commanded. Ron's face was already red from his situation was turning to a slight blue from hyperventilating.

Ron paused, looked at Anne with both eyes in shock, and then gasped as his brain finally caught up and reminded him to breath. "Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P. We're both fine. It's just that, there's someone else I think who needs a doctor. And before I say who, I hope you will…"

"It's Shego isn't it?" Anne lifted one eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look.

"Wow, you're good. Can't slip anything past you." Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Ron…" Anne said warningly. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"I... I think so. She's been here since last night and hasn't done anything yet."

"Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"Yeah, I think I can trust her. She's unpredictable, but I think she's a good person."

"You do know she intentionally tried to hurt you and Kimmie many times."

"I know, Mrs. Dr. P. But she needs medical attention now and I don't think she'll hurt us anymore."

Anne eyed him up and down before speaking. "I'll take your word for it. I think you better let me see my patient then."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron opened the door and let her into the living room. The first thing that caught her eye was the defiant pale woman with black hair watching her every move carefully. She was sitting upright on the sofa, tensed up like a coiled snake, ready to run or fight. She looked like she had seen better days. Neither of them spoke.

"Ah… Shego? This is Mrs. Dr. P, Kim's mom. And Mrs. Dr. P, Shego. I guess you already met each other, but yeah…" Ron tried to break the awkward silence between the two.

Mrs. Dr. P wordlessly walked up to Shego, and placed her bag on the coffee table next to Shego. She never took her eyes off her for one moment. Coolly she asked, in doctor mode, "Where does it hurt?"

Shego bit her lower lip and glanced at Ron questioningly.

"It's okay, Shego. I trust her. She's a good doctor." Ron spoke up.

"I…" Shego looked up at the towering woman over her that looked so much like her arch-nemesis, Kim Possible.

"Go on." Ron prodded.

"Head hurts, ribs sore, bruises all over, leg hurts." Shego summarized and gestured her hand to the heavy plaster cast on her foot. She turned away from the scrutinizing look of Dr. Anne Possible.

"Ron, please leave the room." Anne didn't even turn to look at Ron.

"Err… Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron hesitated.

"While you trust her, and she clearly trusts you, there are certain things about Shego that I don't think she'll be comfortable trusting you with."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Dr. P?"

"Womanly things, Ron, womanly things."

"Ah? Ahh… Ah!" Realization dawned on his face as Ron turned a light pink, then a bright crimson red. "Excuse me, I'll go see if Kim's alright." And Ron scuttled off upstairs.

"So Shego…" Anne opened her bag and took out a syringe. Shego's eyes opened wide. "How do I know I can trust you?"

* * *

Anne Possible opened the bedroom door and found Ron and Rufus sitting on the edge of his bed watching her daughter_,_ _his girlfriend, _she reminded herself, sleeping peacefully.

"Hey, Ron, how is she?" Anne walked into the room and gazed down on her daughter's sleeping figure.

"She's just exhausted. She didn't sleep last night because of Shego."

"Kimmie's not taking this well, is she?"

"I think Shego just got under her skin, that's all. So how's she?"

"It's a miracle she's still conscious."

"Wha… how bad is she?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. Have you contacted any of her family?"

"Team Go? I'm not sure if she wants them to know. She's not exactly on good terms with them. Sort of falling out and she did mention a desire to rip them apart on sight."

"I guess I should tell you then, you're the closest thing to family she has right now. I looked her over, and I'm amazed she could still talk when she was in that much pain. I examined her right leg, **an**d I think she might have suffered a few additional minor fractures. I'm not too sure, I'd need to take an X-ray to confirm that diagnosis, but it doesn't matter as the bone doesn't need to be reset. I don't think she should put any more weight on that leg."

"Uh huh…"

"And she's currently running a high fever, because of an infected wound she picked up from the cave-in. That's why she's shivering and breaking out in cold sweat. Again, a normal person would be bedridden from the fever alone. We're lucky we caught that infection in time before it gets worse. After the initial nausea and dizziness, the next symptoms she'd experience would be loss of eyesight, then a coma. But I've given her a shot of wide spectrum antibiotics and left her some pills and painkillers. I've also given her a sedative to help her get some rest, and she's asleep right now."

"So everything's good, Mrs. Dr. P?"

"So far, medically, she should be fine after two weeks of rest since we caught that infection, and her leg should be okay after three months. But since she's not exactly…" Anne struggled to find a word. "…normal, she's healing faster than I've ever seen before. Though, I would definitely prefer it if you could convince her to go to the hospital."

"She doesn't like hospitals. I asked her earlier, but she wouldn't go."

"Why, Ron?"

"I don't know. She called herself a freak and said that freaks weren't treated in a hospital, they were experimented on."

"I have to say while her case makes an interesting medical study, I don't believe any doctor would subject her to experimentation."

"I find it hard to believe too, but she's willing to jump out of the third floor to get out of the hospital. Who knows what she'll do the next time?"

"You may be right, she seems at least calm and controlled here, so it might not be a bad idea to let her stay here for a while. But there are bigger problems than that."

"What sort of problem, Mrs. Dr. P?"

"Ron, do you have any idea that you're harboring an international villain?"

"Err… is that a bad thing?"

"It's a felony, Ron. You're going to go to jail if they find her here."

"Oh…" Ron's eyes opened wide.

"Ron, I think we should inform Global Justice."

"But they'll take her away and she's in no condition to go to prison."

"She's a dangerous fugitive, you must remember that."

"No, Mrs. Dr. P! She's in no condition to hurt anyone."

"I know, but she's wanted in eleven different countries. And her presence is bound to attract attention. So I'm concerned that perhaps you're getting in the way of something."

"I believe she's a good person. And all she needs is a second chance. She had a messed up life, and I think she's going to change…"

"Ron, I know. But sometimes a change of heart just isn't enough."

"Then what is, Mrs. Dr. Possible? What is enough for us to give her a second chance, then?"

"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know. That is up to her."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Thanks for the responses to the beta-read. I appreciate it and hope we can work well together.

First thing, is that Shego's at least civil beginning of this chapter. Mostly towards Ron. I guess she's feeling better after a night's rest. Of course there's still a lot of animosity between Kim and Shego, and Shego seems to be of two characters. Yes, we're wondering why Kim didn't call her mom or someone to come and take a look at Shego's injuries. For the record, I guess, Kim still doesn't give a crap about Shego; she's only there because Ron asked that of her.

I guess Ron's pretty light-hearted and misses most of the snippiness that Shego shows. Unless it's really obvious to him, that Shego did something wrong, like her little "talk" with Kim. He's clueless at times, and he doesn't know what the hell he's doing. Particularly when inviting a dangerous criminal into his home. I'd like to highlight a lot of Ron's flaws here, his lack of forward planning, his innocence and his belief in people which is highly unsubstantiated.

I moved the plot a little more, with regards to Shego's past. Just Ron narrating a little of what he's done so far. I'm not abandoning this part yet or writing it off. It'll go on a little more, but more importantly I would like to focus on Ron's gesture of actually doing what he said he'll do. Shego seems to be acting weirdly in between her wild outburst and her quiet voice and her calling him a buffoon. I rather not spell it out, but her words reveal her feelings as to what she expects.

Mrs. Stoppable seems to be afraid of Shego's presence, I think she's not as exposed to these people as Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible is. And I think it's odd that Mrs. Dr. P would treat Shego, but her responsibilities as a doctor do come first instead of her immediate distrust of Shego. Plus Ron seems to vouch for her. The thing which bothers me a little is Ron's desire to keep Shego out of prison. I believe he's doing what he believes is right, between treating Shego and giving her a second chance? Or does it just seem odd for him to defend her? But that's Ron. He believes in what is right.

This seems like a good place for a brief respite, since both Shego and Kim are asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shego slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through the windows of the nicely painted beige room. She squinted hard as she raised her hand to rub her eyes, kicking off the blanket with her left foot. She slowly sat up, grunting in pain as she twisted her body to get up. Gingerly she placed her right foot on the floor, which was still wrapped up in a plaster cast. She stretched her arms out in front of her and gave the most unlady-like yawn. Then she tried to crack her neck. Sleeping on the couch in the living room wasn't exactly comfortable, but she had spent nights in worse places before, and she couldn't find much to complain about. She was merely a free-loader after all.

Her eyes came to focus on a plate of still warm pancakes on the coffee table, a glass of orange juice and a small note slipped under the plate. She picked up the note and read it.

_Shego, _

_Hope you had a good night's rest. Kim and I are in school right now. We'd be back soon around 5pm after cheerleading practice. Left you some breakfast, so sit back, rest, watch some television or play Zombie Mayhem V. My mom's around, so if you need anything just ask. And don't get into trouble. Wade's helping us keep an eye on you._

_Ron and Kim_

She could clearly see that he signed off both of their names. _Princess wouldn't even look at me if she had a chance_. She read the letter softly to herself again and let out a little laugh when she got to the line, "And don't get into trouble." _Like I am going to get into any trouble with the huge plaster cast on my leg. _

She picked up a fork and attacked the heap of pancakes with renewed relish. She had been out for almost twenty hours since Anne Possible had given her the sedatives, and her stomach was screaming bloody murder from the ravenous hunger pangs. She had only paused to take a huge gulp of orange juice to wash it all down. Finally, satiated, she leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh of contentment.

She looked around the room, and her eyes rested on the clock hanging on the wall. It was already 10:23am. She wanted to lie down again but felt something round and hard pressing against her back. She reached for it and pulled out a medicine bottle with a Post-it note stuck to it. There was a single line on it in the same bad squiggly handwriting. _Don't forget your pills._

She smiled and twisted off its top and took out two pills, swallowing them before lying back down on the couch. She closed her eyes and thought of the events of the past 48 hours. It was rather surreal to her, escaping the hospital, and seeking refuge in the last place she would have ever thought of. Suddenly she realized she had an urge to go and she quickly sat up. She looked around for something to hold on to when she realized that there was a pair of crutches leaning against the back of the sofa, with another Post-it stuck to it. _Toilet's down the hall, second door on the left._

She felt another smile on her face as she slowly made her way to the restroom where she found another Post-it. _Remember to flush._ It was signed off with a little smiley face.

"Bah!" she grumbled good-naturedly then let out a little chuckle as she crumpled the note.

She made her way back to the sofa in good time and looked around to see if there were any more messages hidden somewhere around the room. She found another one on a stack of books left inconspicuously by the side of the sofa. _In case you get bored._

She glanced through some of the titles. There was nothing that caught her eye. Bunch of sci-fi books, nothing that caught her eye, except for one. She picked up the book: _The Solitaire Mystery_ by Jostein Gaardner.

"Interesting," she mused out loud before flipping it open to the first page. She read to herself softly. One line caught her eye.

_My advice to all those who are going to find themselves is: Stay exactly where you are. Otherwise you are in great danger of losing yourself._

She read those lines one more time. She slowly dog-eared the page and set it down next to her before leaning back and falling into deep thought. Somehow she could not bring herself to read anymore so she tried to turn her attention to the room. She spied the remote nestled in between the cushions on the sofa and pulled it out. There was another note on it. _Fearless Ferret reruns on Channel 49 at 2pm._

She lazily flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything to watch. Finally she settled on the weather channel. At least it was good to know that it was sunny outside.

A car pulled up in the driveway and she looked up in interest. She watched the door earnestly, wondering whether _he_ was coming back. But the clock had only ticked 11:45am. Slowly the door opened and in came Mrs. Stoppable carrying a large paper bag of groceries. She was grumbling about some driver that had rudely cut her off and she didn't realize that she was being watched by a highly dangerous, plasma-slinging super villain.

"Oh!" That was the only word she got out when she finally realized that Shego was watching her carefully as she stood in the front door. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Morning." Shego finally decided to mumble out.

"Ah… yes, morning." Mrs. Stoppable said after finally finding her tongue. Slightly flustered she walked quickly to the kitchen. She peeked her head back out and realized that Shego was still watching her, with a slightly bemused look on her face.

"It's okay, I'm not going to do anything." Shego spoke up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… Ron's told me a lot about you and…"

"I know. I haven't been exactly on my best behavior."

"It's just that you are a…" Mrs. Stoppable paused, trying to find the word.

"Criminal?" Shego suggested.

"I was thinking more of a violent person. From the stories he told me and the bruises that he had, you were…" Mrs. Stoppable let out a visible shudder.

"I…" Shego looked away guiltily. "I was a different person."

"For all you did to my son," she sighed loudly, drawing a look of surprise from Shego. "He still took you in and put up with you."

"I know. He has already done so much for me. More than anyone I can remember."

"I just hope, as his mother, that he knows what he is doing."

"I… I hope so too." Shego turned her head away again. And she sat quietly while fingering the remote.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Stoppable called from the kitchen.

"A little, I guess." Shego replied.

"I'll have lunch prepared soon."

"What's he like?" Shego asked after a long silent moment.

"P… Pardon?"

"What's Ron like? As a person?"

"He's a really good boy, lazy on occasion, but he's nice to everyone. Sometimes I don't even understand that boy, he's always cheerful and never lets anything get him down. He always finds something to smile about, and he makes people happy. He might not be the brightest child, or the most athletic, but he certainly is thoughtful of others." Mrs. Stoppable paused for a moment, as if in thought.

"But?" Shego asked gently, drawing a soft chuckle from Mrs. Stoppable.

"Maybe that's why hero work seems to agree with him so well, though I do not approve of him going out late on a school night with his girlfriend on missions. My husband and I have always encouraged him to follow his heart, and it just didn't seem right to stop him from doing something he believes in." Mrs. Stoppable let out a little sigh.

Shego just nodded slightly, even though Mrs. Stoppable couldn't see her reaction from the kitchen. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence for Shego. She didn't know what to say. She had spent most of her time seeing Ron as a buffoon or a sidekick, and it took a bit of adjusting to see him in this new light: as a hero. _As her hero._

"But a mother can't help but worry. Sure, Kimberly takes care of him, but it breaks my heart to see him come home bruised and battered sometimes. It is a mixed blessing each time I see him like that. It hurts so much to see my baby hurt, but I can't help but thank god that he has come back to me for another day."

"It's my fault." Shego mumbled quietly to herself.

"But he's happiest doing whatever he does with Kimberly." Mrs. Stoppable apparently didn't hear Shego's words. "And is it wrong and selfish of me to want him to stay safely at home?"

Shego fell silent. She didn't know how to answer her question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have to tell you all about my worries. It's just that sometimes I don't know who to talk to, I mean, who could understand? Kimberly's parents are proud of their daughter, and they are confident in her ability to do anything. But my son is just… my son. He's not that strong or fast or smart."

"Mrs. Stoppable, he knows what he's doing."

"I'd like to believe that, but a mother is supposed to protect her son. The only thing I can do is helplessly watch him on television like the rest of the world and I can't help but worry."

"He's always got his girlfriend to protect him, and while I won't say she's the best, she's pretty close to the best."

"Thanks, but I can't help being scared. It's hard, not knowing what actually happened. It's a dangerous world out there and there are dangerous people out there."

"I know." And they both fell silent. Shego tried to find a comfortable position to sit, but she found herself fidgeting every other minute. She was still fidgeting when Mrs. Stoppable placed a large plate of pasta and meatballs in front of her twenty minutes later.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Stoppable asked Shego hours later while she was dusting the living room.

"I'm okay, it's just that my hair…" Shego scratched her head.

"It looks like your hair needs to be washed. When was the last time you had a bath?"

"Err… I don't remember."

"Come, sit down in the kitchen. I'm going to wash your hair for you. There's no way you're going to shower with that cast around your leg." Mrs. Stoppable's voice had a tone of finality that would brook no argument.

Shego slowly got to her feet and, with help of her crutches, hobbled to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. She scratched her scalp one more time without realizing it.

Mrs. Stoppable walked into the kitchen carrying a large basin of water and two towels hanging off her arm. She placed everything on the table and then walked back out to bring the shampoo. She wrapped the towel gingerly over Shego's shoulders and lifted her hair over the towel.

"Lean your head back." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Umm…" Shego started to protest, but Mrs. Stoppable had other ideas, and she gently pressed Shego's forehead and eased her head back gently. Shego's jet black hair lazily floated in the basin and Mrs. Stoppable scooped up a little water with her hand and let it run down through Shego's forehead.

Shego shivered, to feel the cold water run through her air and to feel the cool breeze over her exposed neck. Never had she felt so exposed before. She raised her hand to rub her throat.

Strong but gentle hands massaged her scalp as Mrs. Stoppable worked up a lather. She ran her fingers through the jet black hair to get out the tangled bits. Then using both her hands, she rubbed more shampoo into the entire length of the hair. Then her fingers started to massage Shego's temples. And Mrs. Stoppable smiled when Shego let out a little sigh and relaxed.

"How does that feel?"

"That feels nice." Shego had closed her eyes and imagined herself somewhere far off on a private beach basking in the sun. She felt another trickle of water run down her forehead and through her hair.

Mrs. Stoppable lifted her hair and let the water drip into the basin, before wrapping it up with the second towel. She then pushed the basin of soapy water aside and then started drying Shego's hair. Her limp, matted hair now had a little shine to it. Satisfied that she had done the best she could, she threw the towel on a table and picked up a hair brush. She started combing Shego's hair, softly counting, "One, two…" along with each brush stroke she made.

"Why are you counting?" Shego asked tentatively.

"It's just an old habit. My mom used to brush my hair when I was younger, and she told me that if I brush my hair a hundred times each night, it'll become beautiful." Mrs. Stoppable paused for a moment before she resumed brushing again.

"I thought that was just an old wives tale?"

"Oh it is, but it doesn't hurt to believe in something beautiful, even if it's not real."

Shego smiled when she heard this.

Softly Mrs. Stoppable continued counting, "Thirty three, thirty four…"

"Do you have any other children, Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Please, I think we have gotten past calling me Mrs. Stoppable. I'm Jean." Mrs. Stoppable… no, Jean continued gently brushing her hair without missing a count.

"Jean, do you have any other children?" Shego slowly repeated her question.

"Yes, me and my husband recently adopted a girl, Hana. She's not here at the moment."

"Where is she?"

"She's with my sister for the time being."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Because…" Jean's hand stiffened on stroke number seventy two.

Shego knew the answer already. And for the first time since she lay bleeding and broken in the cave-in, since her painful escape from the hospital and her hiding in the home of the side kick of her arch-nemesis, she felt a little tear come to her eye.

"I… I can't do this." Shego choked back, and she struggled to get up. She felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and push her back down into her seat. She didn't resist.

"It was just a precaution. If I can't protect my son, at least, I can try to protect my daughter." Jean started brushing her hair again. Then as an afterthought she added, "Even if she doesn't need protecting."

Shego sat quietly, Jean's words barely registering in her mind. She wasn't aware when Jean softly proclaimed "One hundred." She wasn't aware when Jean unwrapped the towel around her shoulders. She wasn't aware when Jean patted her gently on her shoulder. She wasn't aware when Jean poured the soapy water into the kitchen sink. She wasn't aware when Jean placed the towels and shampoo bottle in the basin and walked out the kitchen. The only thing she was aware of was that now she was alone in the kitchen.

Slowly, the clock on the wall ticked 3:32pm.

* * *

Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible looked up from her desk when she heard the front door slam. There was a hurried rush of stomping footsteps up the stairs, followed by another loud door slam. Her motherly instincts kicked into full gear as she got up, walked out of her study and climbed up the stairs. She found herself standing outside the first door at the top of the landing and knocked gently, "Kimmie dear, are you okay?"

"Go away, mom." Came Kim's choked voice from behind the door.

"Kimmie, we need to talk." Anne's tone changed to one that even her daughter dare not challenge.

There was no reply from the other side of the door. But Anne stood her ground with her arms crossed in front of the door, tapping her foot. She knew her daughter. She slowly counted. _Three, two, one._

The door swung open, and Kim quickly jumped back into her bed and pulled the sheets around her. Anne took a good look at her teenage daughter. Even though she was eighteen and was out there saving the world and doing things that would make men twice her age flinch in hesitation, deep down she was still an emotional teenager trying to get through high school.

"What's the problem, Kimmie?" Anne stepped into the room and stood right next to the bed.

"Nothing."

The problem with "nothing" is that it always means the exact opposite. Anne looked at her daughter with an unpleasant frown on her face. _This is going to be harder than usual. She's usually open when talking to me. _"Kimmie, I know there's something on your mind. You've never kept anything from me, so why start now?"

"It's just… Ron's being stupid." Kim said crossly.

"What did he do this time?"

"It's this whole Shego sitch. He doesn't know how dangerous she is. One day she's sitting on his couch, and tomorrow she'll be back to taking over the world and destroying lives."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes, mom! Haven't you heard a word I'm saying? She's a thief, a menace and a danger to everyone and I can't stand that she's just sitting in his house like there's nothing wrong."

"What's this got to do with Ron?"

"It's his fault! I tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't listen." Kim almost screamed out.

"Calm down, Kimmie, just tell me everything from the start."

"Okay, mom." She took a deep breath. "I was waiting for Ron by his locker before the second period hoping that we could talk about Shego. When he came for his books, I mentioned that GJ would be interested in knowing where Shego was, but he just waved me off and said that it'll be worse off for everyone if Shego was to go to jail. Then I asked him why is he doing this and he just looked uncomfortable with the question and said he'll talk to me later after school. Then he had the nerve to just walk away from me."

"Is that all? I wouldn't have thought that would have gotten you mad."

"No, it's just that he's so stubborn! Thick-headed! I mean, I just want him to be safe and okay, I don't want him to mess with things that're out of his league, and he had to go and get himself involved with that… that… snake!" Kim spat those words out.

"Why are you so angry?" Anne suggested.

"He blew me off! I found him again after school, and told him that he should report Shego to Global Justice, or I will. And he looked at me and told me that I was being unreasonable, and that he didn't like me like that. I told him that he was the one who was acting all different and that he has changed. He didn't look at me, he said he had something to do, and he just went off again! No doubt to that temptress! He changed! Ever since that day, he changed and I'm so afraid, mom. He's changed and I don't know why." She choked out another tear and clutched her sheets a little tighter.

"Are you sure that's Ron you're talking about?" Anne asked.

"Yes! How could I not know my own boyfriend?" Kim wailed.

"Kimmie dear, hush for a moment…" Anne held out her hands and pulled Kim in for a motherly embrace. "I don't think Ron would ever do that to you. He loves you so much."

"But… but… he doesn't care about me anymore."

"How could you say that? Ron's a guy with a big heart. Don't you remember everything he's done for you? He's, how would you kids say it, got your back ever since pre-k. He's been on all those dangerous missions with you. He's supported you every time you were crushing on some guy. He trusts you and loves you."

"I don't know, mom! He's acting all different."

"Is he now? How is he different?"

"He's… I don't know… being nice to Shego! Doesn't that count as strange to you?"

"Kimmie, all this while that you've known Ron, has he not been nice to anyone?"

"No… not really… maybe there's Bonnie… but that's when he's standing up for me."

"So why can't he be nice to Shego too?"

"Because she's Shego! She can't be trusted. Look at what happened during the Lil' Diablos incident! She caused so much destruction. She's dangerous!"

"I'm sure Ron knows that too, but he trusts her. Ever wondered why?"

"He just is… I don't know!" Kim slammed her fist on her bed in frustration. "I don't understand him."

"Kimmie, Ron's special, you know that right?"

"Uh huh…" Kim nodded her head in assent.

"He believes in people. Just like he believes in you. For all those things you thought you couldn't do? Like singing or passing driver's ed? And because of that, you're who you are right now, aren't you?"

"Okay… mom, what are you trying to say?"

"Maybe he just believes in Shego, while many others don't. I guess it isn't that hard. If you were to judge Shego merely by her past, then why not her entire past? Yes she was involved in the Lil' Diablos, and Drakken's plans to take over the world. But also in her past she was a teen hero who helped many people and saved many lives, just like you. Doesn't that count for something? It does to Ron."

"Mom! Why are you helping Ron? Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Kimmie dear, I am on your side! And Ron has always been on your side."

"But he's on Shego's side," Kim pointed out.

"Then maybe we're just all on the same side."

"Shego and I will never be on the same side. Mom, why do you trust Shego?"

"I don't..." Anne began, however she was quickly cut short by her daughter's frantic protest.

"But here you are, telling me to trust her and let her stay. Aren't you being hypocritical?"

"Let me finish, Kimberly Anne." Anne's tone and use of Kim's full name commanded her complete respect and attention, and Kim could only look meekly at her mother. "There was a short while ago while you held the door of our house open to a certain Miss Go, let her stay in your room and even went on a double date with her. What did you think of her then? Didn't that show you a good side of Shego that you are forgetting right now?"

Kim could only nod her head.

"However, you are right, we are talking about Shego. And I know it is hypocritical of me to tell you to trust her but it's not Shego who I trust. It's Ron who I trust. And he asked me to trust her. And I don't think he's ever been wrong about people before. After all, he was the one who reminded me that before Shego was an international criminal, she was also a hero."

"But what if Shego is planning something? What if she hurts Ron? Doesn't Ron think about that?"

"He did. You know, Kimmie dear, what he said to me? He said he believed we should give Shego a chance to be good, and if she is actually plotting something and trying to hurt him, at least you'd be there to stop her."

"He said that?"

"Well, not so smoothly, but that was the gist of it."

"So, mom, was I ferociously wrong?"

"I wouldn't say that, Ron probably understands how you feel. But do you understand how he feels?"

"I…" Kim tried to find the words. "I need to talk to him, don't I?"

"Whatever you feel you need to do, Kimmie… And perhaps you should talk to Shego too."

Kim cocked her head slightly as she considered her mother's words, then regarded her mom with a rueful smile. "Right, mom. Thanks for everything." Kim gave her mom a huge hug and leaped off her bed.

"Anytime, that's what mothers are for."

"I'll see you later. I'm off to Ron's place." Kim said as she ran down the steps and out the front door.

Anne smiled as she thought of what's it like to be young and in love again. And she couldn't think of a better young man for her daughter to be in love with, than Ron Stoppable.

* * *

**Author's notes**

I felt that perhaps Ron was getting a too prominent role in the course of this story. Scareglow mentioned to me that we did seem to have a similar approach to our stories, with his story, "from sicko to wRongo" and that is Ron seems to represent what Shego is missing in her life. While that is a main part of this story, I wouldn't attribute it to Ron solely and I had Ron's mom, Mrs. Jean Stoppable playing a little role in doing a little heart-to-heart talk first as a confidant, and then slightly later as a more motherly role to Shego.

I was enthralled by the idea of hair washing, particularly it is a sign of well, you know how monkeys groom each other as a sign of socializing and bonding? This is perhaps something I envisioned how Shego starts to trust other people around her, particularly how vulnerable she felt when her head was tilted back with her throat exposed. I guess after a lifetime of watching your back and being on the run from the law, makes it hard to trust people, and I guess this very act is a big change for Shego.

There is significance to the line that Jean says to Shego, "It doesn't hurt to believe in something beautiful, even if it's not real" and I'm thinking that there are a lot of things that are beautiful and I would like to believe in. And it is something that Shego would never believe in; believing in something beautiful even if it's not real. This sentence should be in contrast with Shego's idea of justice; how it doesn't exist. It sort of foreshadows a belief in justice, even if it never happened to her. And it also sounds like something Ron would believe in.

A reader wondered about Hana, and I sort of had trouble finding a role for her here, but, it sort of came out nicely. I saw Hana as a precious object to be protected, and her absence shows that Shego isn't really trusted yet. So I figured she would act nicely as a symbol of trust that others place in Shego, by either her absence or her presence.

Then in contrast, I suppose this is perhaps a mother-daughter chapter in my story, Kim and Anne are having another mother-daughter moment. I felt that I owed an explanation as to why Anne trusts Shego, and again Ron is instrumental in this. Also I'd like to show how Kim is feeling at the moment, and rather than having a constant downward spiral of intense jealousy and suspicion, Kim is sort of rescued from her green-eyed monster by her mom. I guess this is my bid to downplay the importance of Ron in Kim's life and highlight the importance of other people in Kim's life.

My issue here is that during the conversation between Kim and Anne, Kim is easily convinced that she is wrong and Ron is right. It's not a big deal but I'm wondering if Anne's arguments are convincing.

Also this chapter seems rather boring, nothing seems to be happening. It's a rather slow chapter.

Isn't it funny how Ron seems to leave notes all over the place? I'm wondering whether that's a nice touch on his part.

Oh yes, the book, the Solitaire Mystery is an actual book, and I've given it due credit in the story already.

Finally major props to my beta.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim burst into Ron's house, almost knocking the front door off its hinges. Usually she would have had called ahead to let him know she was coming. But it didn't matter, Ron would usually be home at this time anyway, sprawled out on the floor watching television or playing Zombie Mayhem: The Encore. However, this time in Ron's living room there was a mildly annoyed pale-green villain, sitting on the couch and holding a book. She only looked up from her book briefly to give her a disdainful look before ducking back behind the pages.

"Where is he?" Kim panted. Trying to catch her breath, she forgot to be angry at the villainess who was watching her carefully.

"Thought he was with you."

"You mean he's not here?"

"Why Princess, how observant!" Shego drawled.

"I… Where is he then?" Kim demanded.

"Hey, it's not my fault you lost your boyfriend. Haven't seen him the whole day."

"Hmph." Kim huffed and walked past the couch. She didn't have time to argue with Shego. She walked into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Stoppable baking a tray of cookies. "Mrs. Stoppable, where's Ron?"

"Wasn't he at your place?" Mrs. Stoppable looked up, surprised.

"He left alone after school, I thought he'd come home, since he wasn't at Bueno Nacho."

"He'll be back soon. Do you want a cookie while you wait for him?"

"Please and thank you."

"Here, why don't you go and give Sheila a cookie?"

Kim almost choked on her cookie. Quickly she recovered and wondered out loud. "Sheila?"

"Doy!"

Kim didn't even want to turn to look at the source of that voice.

* * *

Ron found himself sitting on a deep blue couch in a white waiting room. Unlike most waiting rooms, there were no magazines there to distract him from those nagging doubts that seem to appear when he had nothing to do. He crossed his legs, uncrossed his legs, drummed his fingers on his knee, scratched his head, wrung his fingers and wiped the sweat of his palms off his pants. When he decided he could sit around doing nothing anymore, he got up and paced around the room admiring the paintings hung around the room.

His incessant pacing had caused Rufus to wake up. Rufus peeked his head out of Ron's pocket, rubbed his tired eyes and gave a resounding yawn.

"Oh, sorry lil' buddy. I couldn't sit down." Ron cupped the little mole rat with his hand and brought him to eye level.

Rufus just smiled lazily and gave another yawn.

"I'll make it up to you soon, okay? As soon as we get out of here."

Rufus chattered excitedly, and waved his paws wildly.

"No. Only one chimmerito for dinner. No grande size, no negotiations!" Ron tried negotiating.

Rufus waved his paws again, raised two claws and squeaked.

"Fine, fine, 2 chimmeritos. You drive a hard bargain, Rufus." Ron grinned.

Rufus chattered a bit more and raised both his paws in a questioning manner.

"It's this whole sitch, you know. About you know who." Ron leaned in and whispered conspiratorially.

Rufus eyes widened.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna talk to them about her first, and then, you know, see if she doesn't need to go to prison."

"Hrnk… Kim?" Rufus looked up.

"Nah, she wouldn't come. She's really tweaked. Really, really tweaked."

A whole slew of chittering noises spewed out of Rufus, followed by a loud raspberry.

"C'mon Rufus, she's just well… You know who we're talking about. I just wish KP was here too, but look, we can't let GJ know everything just yet, okay?"

Rufus looked straight at Ron with a raised eyebrow, and tapped his foot.

"I know she's evil, but hey, no harm, no foul, right?"

Rufus gave an unconvincing, "Uh huh."

"Aww… dude, I thought you'd be on my side."

Rufus put his paws on his hips, sighed and looked sympathetically at Ron. Then he continued to chatter.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks lil' buddy. I just hope KP doesn't stay mad at me for long."

Ron jumps to hear a rather loud "Ahem!" behind him. He whirled around to see a short, tanned, stuffy-looking young man, who had his deep blue Global Justice uniform somehow two sizes too small, standing at the door. He walked over to Ron stiffly, and with his hands behind his back, he spoke.

"Stoppable? Dr. Director would see you now."

"Ah… hi, Will." Ron stuck out his hand awkwardly for a handshake. He noticed the cool disdainful look on Will's face as the Global Justice agent recoiled slightly from the outstretched hand. Noticing his reaction, Ron quickly lifted his right hand and smoothed back his hair, smiling goofily and shrugged.

Will Du was a man of few words but full of military decorum. He spun on one foot, exactly 180 degrees, and marched out the door, not even looking back to see if Ron was following him.

Together they walked down the eerily empty halls of Global Justice. The corridor was painted white, with strikingly similar grey doors without any discernible markings on them on both sides of the corridor. It gave Ron the impression that these people didn't really get out much. Suddenly, Will Du stopped at a door that was no different from the rest, and opened it. He stepped aside and gestured to Ron to enter first.

Ron found himself in a well-lived-in office with no windows. There was a large brown coffee stain clearly visible near the doorway on the drab brackish carpeting that went well with the décor of the place. Boxes of yellowing papers were in an ungainly stack in a corner of the room, and the file cabinets were already overflowing with more papers. There were more papers strewn over the desk, and a couple of thick files and manuals were already placed upon one of the seats meant for visitors. Behind that desk, sat a calm and collected Dr. Director, apparently oblivious to the mess around her as she was calmly sipping a cup of coffee and eyeing Ron as he came in. He was trying his best not to stare at the eye patch that covered her left eye.

"Dr. Director." Agent Du snapped to attention beside Ron.

"At ease," She said curtly. "Now Ronald, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Err… yeah, hi Dr. Director, I was wondering, could we talk in private?" Ron started off slowly. He made a quick glance at the agent standing attentively to his right.

"Sure, you know my doors are always open to Team Possible." Dr. Director waved off Agent Du, who proceeded to turn around and march out the door mechanically.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. I sort of need some advice."

"What sort of advice are you looking for?" Dr. Director set the papers in her hands down on her desk and leaned back into her chair.

"Ah… how do I put this? I got a friend… wait, are we being watched?"

"I assure you that my office is about as private as it gets within this facility."

"Ah, so nothing is on the record?"

"Global Justice is an organization known for keeping secrets." Dr. Director said without batting an eye. Figuratively.

"Okay. About my problem… I… What if… just saying, what if, not that this is true or anything, I have a friend, and I'm saying here in a completely 'what if' sitch, who has had a couple of run-ins with the law." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go on. You have my attention."

"Well, I was thinking what if this person broke a couple of laws, and sort of doesn't want to do it anymore and wants a second chance…"

"For starters, it would be helpful if we could have Shego come straight in to Global Justice."

"Huh, wha… what? I never said it was Shego." Then he realized he should have just put his foot in his mouth anyway. His words were as good as any confession.

"Ronald, it'll be hard not to notice Shego's been living in your house, since Global Justice has had Middleton under surveillance since her escape from Middleton General. So I believe it would be best if we just cut straight to the point rather than allude to your fictitious friend."

"Heh, I should have known better than to try to hide her."

"I understand that you're trying to help her, but I highly doubt that your home qualifies as a suitable detention center for such a highly dangerous person."

"But Shego has broken out of many of your prisons many times before. Right now, I don't think she's in any shape to go anywhere, and she's pretty much living on my couch."

"I see. But nonetheless, she's still a dangerous fugitive, and I believe that certain precautionary actions should be in place."

"Ah… but Dr. Director, if you know she poses such a threat, and you know she's at my place, why hasn't Global Justice busted down my doors and arrested her?" Ron grinned.

"That's because…" Dr. Director broke out into a smile too. "You got me there. We've known since yesterday, but I've held off all extraction ops because at first, I was intrigued as to why Shego would come to you for assistance. Then I realized that placing Shego under the direct care of Team Possible would be far better than incarcerating her at our maximum security facility which she has been known to break out of easily."

"So you want us to watch her? What about our missions?" Ron asked.

"For some reason, Shego has made no attempt to leave your home. I believe that something else intangible and unexplainable might be keeping her there, something like the Ron Factor. Apparently it makes better prisons than cinderblocks and iron bars."

"Oh, that… heh, I thought GJ abandoned the project."

"We did, but it would seem that there is something else that is keeping Shego there."

"So… is it all okay with Global Justice that she's staying at my place?"

"Not entirely. The higher ups aren't too comfortable with my decision not to bring Shego in. There's only so long I can maintain the current status quo before some action will be taken."

"So… how can I help keep Shego out of jail?"

"For starters, we would like to talk to Shego."

"Talk? What sort of talk? I don't think I could convince her to come here and talk to you. She doesn't trust GJ and all of that. It's rather like arresting her, wouldn't it?"

"We could meet her at a more suitable destination, such as your home."

"Ah… that might work. But she doesn't really trust you…"

"That's where you come in, Ronald. You're going to talk to her for us first."

"I'm… well… she's not going to like this."

"There are not a lot of people who like the situation we're in. But I believe that there is a common mutually beneficial compromise that we can salvage from all of this."

"Oh-kay…" Ron breathed out the word. He wasn't sure what she meant by 'common mutually beneficial compromise, but it didn't sound that bad.

"But first, I would like to talk to you about Shego." Dr. Director gave Ron a look that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What about? I thought you already knew everything since you've been watching us."

"First," Dr. Director raised a finger. "I would like to know why you are helping Shego. I believe it all started since we pulled you out of that cave-in."

"I guess. We talked mostly, and she let me know a couple of her problems and I wanted to help her out."

"So what sort of problems are those?"

"Well, it's sort of more of a personal thing."

"Okay, that I can accept, but I would like to know why you think you can trust her."

"Well, she didn't seem like she would lie about something like her problems and she's well… I'm not sure. Maybe she wants to not be a villain anymore, but no one's given her a chance? If you knew her, maybe you'd see that she was a lonely person who just had a bad experience."

"Maybe, maybe I knew her."

"You know Shego? I mean, you knew her back then?" His eyes widened incredulously.

"Global Justice has had their eye on Team Go, just like they've had their eye on Team Possible. So it was inevitable that Global Justice would meet with Team Go one day. I was on one of their liaison teams and we met a few times. It was purely professional but because I was one of the few women in Global Justice at the time, and she was the only girl among four brothers, we got along well." Dr. Director elaborated.

"You knew Shego back when she was with Team Go?"

"Yes, she was quite an interesting person, even back then. She was headstrong and ambitious back then. She was interested in Global Justice and was looking to join us."

"Then what happened?"

"She got into some trouble and there was a scandal." Ron raised his eyebrows but kept silent. "She left Go City soon after that incident, and while Global Justice did their best to keep tabs on her, she vanished soon thereafter. Only soon to show up on security footage as the international villain that she is now."

"So no one helped her?"

"Global Justice could only do so much in the face of local law enforcement and legal matters. That's all I can say."

"But… that's not what she needed!" Ron felt his voice rise. "She didn't need Global Justice, or help, or the law. She needed a friend!"

"Like I said, Global Justice is a professional organization."

"That doesn't mean you still couldn't be her friend." Ron found his words sounding strangled.

"Circumstances did not permit." Her demeanor did not change at all. Dr. Director looked as though she was discussing the weather.

"I think she deserves more than that." He clenched his fists, and struggled to control the raging feelings within him.

"I believe that begs the question then, why are does she deserve your help?" The question caught Ron off-guard.

"Ahh… well, that's because I made a promise to help her. And I think she's holding me to that promise."

"That's interesting. So do you think Shego can be trusted?"

"I'm not sure, Dr. Director. The only thing I can say for sure is that I trust her."

"I suppose that's acceptable. But that is because I know and trust you and Team Possible. Not everyone would be willing to extend such trust to Shego. So the sooner we can talk to her, the sooner we can find an acceptable compromise."

"I guess I better let her know then. So what's going to happen after that?"

"It depends on how cooperative she is. If she does, we're content to leave her under your care, of course with a tracking chip and an occasional visit from a Global Justice agent."

"And if she doesn't cooperate?"

"I just hope that it doesn't come to that." Dr. Director said grimly.

"I don't know… what does GJ really want with Shego?" Ron eyed the head of Global Justice suspiciously.

"Shego's a person of _special interest_." Dr. Director paused, wondering how she should continue this line of thought. "Other than her unique powers which we hope to study, she has also spent a decent amount of time in the villain's world and hence knows quite a bit about other villains out there. And Dr. Drakken is a character of considerable interest to us."

"Why is GJ interested in Dr. Drakken?"

"Because of his work." Then before Ron could ask a follow-up to that, Dr. Director continued, cutting him short. "So I take it that you'll try to talk to her first? I have pulled a few strings to allow her a certain degree of freedom for now, and I hope she would reciprocate Global Justice's gesture."

"Okay then, I'll try to convince her then. Thanks for the advice."

"Sure, you know the way out. We'll be keeping an eye on you." Her goodbye was curt and professional. Yet her words sounded like they meant a lot more than Ron would have thought possible.

Dr. Director watched Ron retreat from her private office. Then she coolly turned back to her work. She picked up the report that lay on her desk, and continued reading where she left off. Subconsciously, she raised her right hand to her temple and rubbed it. She did not look up when she heard a knock on the door. She only called out calmly, "Come in."

Agent Will Du stepped in and stood at attention. His tone matched his posture: formal and stiff. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Go ahead." She did not even look up from her work.

"This is a serious breach of protocol you are making. You're turning your back on the duty of Global Justice. By allowing such a criminal to even walk free… that is unheard of when Justin Grant was head of Global Justice."

"Agent Du," She looked at him coldly, "We have had this conversation about my methods before. Need I remind you that Grant has not been in charge of Global Justice for the past three years? I was and I currently am, and I would appreciate it if the decisions I make are not compared to Grant's."

"But how can we turn our backs on our first and foremost duty which is to ensure the safety of the public by arresting a clearly dangerous villain? There are no second chances with the law. She must be punished." Will went off on his tirade.

"Your objections are duly noted. But we shall go ahead and continue to maintain surveillance and not make any attempts at arrest."

"Dr. Director, I cannot stand by and let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"Let me assure you that my judgment is not clouded. Please do not try to insinuate that I am not fit for this job. You have stated your mind already, but my decision stands."

"As you say, Dr. Director." Without waiting for a dismissal, Will turned and marched out the room, leaving Dr. Director to her thoughts and the report in her hand. _That migraine's coming back again._ She pulled open her top drawer and took out a bottle of pills. Taking out two, she swallowed them, and took a huge gulp of coffee to chase it all down. For good measure, she chugged the rest of the coffee. It still did not get rid of the bad taste in her mouth.

* * *

She sat there watching Shego. This definitely was getting tiresome, waiting for Ron to return while she watched Shego lay leisurely on the couch. _Almost too relaxed. _And it somehow irked her.

"Would you quit that?" Shego's voice came from behind the book she was reading.

"Quit what?" Kim snapped back.

"The glaring."

"Okay, Sheila." Kim's voice dripped with false sweetness.

"You don't get to call me that." Shego didn't even bother to look up from the book.

Kim opened her mouth for a sharp retort, but paused and decided against it. This night wasn't about her and Shego getting into a fight. This night is about her and Ron making up. In more ways than one, she hoped.

She closed her mouth but continued to stare intently at the reading villainess. Still she wondered why Ron would trust her. But she did look docile and harmless sitting there on the couch reading. Almost what she would have been doing if Shego wasn't around. But what do super villains do during their spare time? Try to take over the world? Plot their next monologue? Yes, super villains are all about the monologue. But even the great Kim Possible can't be a teen heroine every second of the day. So why should Shego be an evil super villain every day?

"You're as annoying as Drakken, you know that? What can I do to make you quit glaring at me?" Shego snapped and threw down her book in frustration.

Kim tried her best not to look surprised. She found a way to get on Shego's nerves. Now seemed the best time to use it to her full advantage. She decided to go slow, and continue staring at Shego. Their eyes lock gazes and each tried to stare the other down. Seconds slowed to a crawl, and each one tried her best not to make any movement or blink.

"Fine, if you want to play that game!" Shego snarled angrily. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?" Kim asked without batting an eyelid.

"Isn't that obvious? I need a place to stay; this place seems as good as any."

"That's not an answer. Why here? Why Ron's place?"

"No place else. Not going back to Dr. D's. And I certainly won't stay at your place." Shego flashed a toothy grin.

"Then what are you planning?"

"Quid pro quo, Princess. Quid pro quo." Shego's voice sounded deep and eerie.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't get to ask all the questions, Princess. I tell you things, you tell me things. Why did you decide to do the whole hero business?"

"Huh?" Kim blinked twice.

"That's not an answer. So why did you become a teen hero? School not tough enough for you?" Shego jeered back.

"That's not it!" Kim retorted. "I just want to help people."

"Oh, the whole hero complex thing, huh?"

"I do not have a hero complex!"

"Sure you do, you run around helping people because you are feeling dissatisfied with your life. You don't get enough excitement doing regular things like high school. So you feel the need to go out and make things right. Every day you ask yourself whether there is more you could do to make the world right. And it disturbs you that you feel you're not doing enough." Shego announced with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"I so do not have a hero complex!" Kim raised her voice. She took a deep breath and collected herself. "But I see someone's desperately trying to change the topic. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why does Ron trust you?"

"Coz he just does. Isn't that a question you should be asking him? Now, my question is…"

"No... that's cheating. You didn't answer my question. Why does Ron trust you? What did you say to him? How did you make him do these things for you?"

"And you accuse me of cheating? You just asked me three questions!" Shego snorted.

"It's all the same question. Now are you going to answer or what?"

"That's just something between us." Shego gave a smirk, hoping to get a rise out of the red-headed teenager.

"Ron wouldn't keep any secrets from me." Kim clenched her teeth, wishing she could knock that green bitch around a bit, even though she was still in a leg cast.

"If that was the case, then you wouldn't need to ask me." Shego laughed.

"I just want to hear it from you." Kim kept calm. She did not want to let Shego get the better of her.

"You just admitted it. Well, let me answer your question with one of my own then: do you trust him?" Shego smirked, and without even waiting to hear the answer, she picked up her book and continued reading.

Kim seethed to watch her arch-foe ignore her just like that. She hated it when Shego got the better of her in these battles of the tongues. _Do I trust Ron? Of course I do. But how does that answer my question? She's just playing mind games. That's what she does best: lie, cheat and steal._

It was then that the front door opened, and in walked her knight in shining armor to rescue her from her thoughts and one green demon.

"Ron!" Kim jumped off her seat and ran towards him and they embraced each other. "Ron… I'm so sorry about today. I was acting like a jerk and I'm sorry because I kept telling you what to do. I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you, I should have listened to you, but I was just too…" she blabbered on.

"It's okay, KP. I'm sorry too for walking away. I knew you were worried about me, and I'm wrong to let you worry about me. But there was something I had to do. I went to see Dr. Director."

A sharp intake of breath came from behind Kim. She whirled around just to see a book fly hard and fast towards her. She instinctively ducked, only to hear a thud and a girly scream of pain. _Ron!_

She turned back and saw Ron doubling over and clutching his nose in agony. "Ow! What was that for?" Ron yelled painfully.

"That was for turning me in to Global Justice!" Shego yelled and got to her feet, shakily, on her crutches. "So did they follow you home? I'm not going without a fight!"

"I'd be more than happy to oblige," Kim retorted. Now she was going to let lose a lot of pent up rage.

"Wait, wait! Global Justice already knows you're here." Ron waved one of his hands, while rubbing his nose with the other.

"What?!" Both Shego and Kim sounded really surprised. And really annoyed.

"Jinx! Err… you both owe me a… never mind." He did not like the angry glares he was getting.

"Explain!" Shego ordered.

"Well… Global Justice already knows that you've been at my place for a while, just that Dr. Director told them not to arrest you yet." Ron hastily blurted out, casting sidelong glances at Kim who looked a whole new shade of purple.

"Why not?" Kim demanded with a raised voice.

"She thinks that we can keep an eye on her and keep her in line. Besides, she's not a threat…" Ron was cut off immediately by another outburst from his red-headed girlfriend.

"What do you mean not a threat? Not Dr. Director too!" Kim gripped his arm tightly.

"Ow! Ow! KP! That's what she said! If they put her in prison, she'll just break out again." Ron yelped.

"So what do they want with me?" Shego snarled angrily.

"They just want to talk," Ron started. "Dr. Director hopes you'll cooperate. That's all she's told me."

"What if I don't want to?" Shego stubbornly shot back.

"I don't know. I think it would be better if you cooperate. After all, Dr. Director has gone out on a limb to not bring you in yet."

"You don't know what they mean by 'talk', do you buffoon? People like Global Justice don't mean sit around with a cup of tea talking about the weather! They want a confession or worse!" Shego was practically yelling.

"Err… worse? What could be worse?"

"Talk! Talk is codeword for obtaining information by any means! Ever heard of the Geneva Convention? There is no 'talk' in the Geneva Convention."

"Huh? Look Shego, they just want to talk. It's not that bad." Ron watched Shego roll her eyes.

"So what are we suppose to do? Sit around and watch her all the time?" Kim shot a look at Shego then brought the full fury in her eyes onto focus back to Ron.

"Eh, c'mon KP. It's not that bad. Think of it as babysitting." Ron tried patting her shoulder, but her demeanor did not change.

"Babysitting! Now I know this is worse than going to prison!"

"Shut up, Shego! Like I want to babysit you."

"Well, don't! No one's asking you to, Princess."

"I should drag your ass to prison right now!" Kim growled, advancing a step towards Shego.

"Bring it!" Shego challenged with equal ferocity, getting to her feet.

"Ladies!"

"Shut up!" Both ladies glared at him angrily and Ron felt himself wilt under their gaze.

"Please?" Ron quickly sidestepped Kim and placed himself between the two. It was beginning to feel like he was naked in the middle of a monster truck mash; it was only a matter of time before their tempers got the best of them and they would stop at nothing to rip each other's throats out. And anyone else who got in the way.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, trying to look around him at Shego.

"KP, please, listen to me. It's okay," he reached out to hold the tensed red-head. She did not notice his strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. She only noticed when he had his chin resting on the crook of her neck and his hands were running gently up and down her spine and his soft breath on her ear. He began whispering to her softly, his tone almost pleading, "Please, KP, I promise, it's going to be okay. Trust me... Somehow this whole sitch will work out. Shego won't hurt us anymore, I promise."

She felt her legs buckle as she leaned into him, and grasped weakly onto his shirt front. "Why Ron? Why do you trust her when she almost took you away from me?" Her voice was thick and held a slight quaver.

"You're still worried about that, huh?" At Kim's mute nod, Ron sighed softly and she could feel his lips curl into that soft, heart melting smile she knew and loved so much. "Kim, if it's anyone's fault, its _mine_. I didn't _have_ to tackle her back _into_ the lair, right?"

Kim tensed, then nodded grudgingly, her shoulders hitching lightly as she drew slow, deep breaths to help control her emotions. "Besides, she really needs my help right now, and I believe she _is_ sincere in wanting my help."

"What is it that she needs your help with? Why won't you tell me?" Kim pressed her face harder into his shirt and twisted his shirt with both hands to pull him even closer.

"It's… I don't know if I should say. I don't think she'll like me telling anyone."

Kim pulled back slightly and looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears, "Please, Ron? I need to know..." She grasped at his shoulders now, her tone desperate. Ron shook his head negatively, which caused Kim to tighten her grip on his shoulders, her eyebrows knitting with concern, "This isn't like you, Ron! What did she _do_ to you down there?"

Ron looked down at the love of his life, his arms tightening as his eyes crinkled with the stinging hurt of her words. "KP, she didn-..." he began, but the husky, deadly calm voice of Shego behind him stopped his comment cold.

"What did I do, Princess...? What did _I_ do?" Shego demanded of Kim, her voice rising slightly with each word. "_I_ laid there in his lap, bleeding all over the place and _dying_ while I told him things that I couldn't tell a soul since I was made a pariah by everyone, even my own _family_!"

Kim looked over Ron's shoulder and pushed herself away from his comforting embrace to confront the older woman. She managed to get around Ron before he resettled his arms around her shoulders, holding her fast. Her eyes fixed on Shego, cold and hard. "Like what? What, did you just get _tired_ of being a hero? Was the responsibility too much for you?" She felt Ron stiffen behind her and tighten the grasp he had around her shoulders.

"No, it was _nothing_ as simple as that, Princess" Shego all but screamed, her voice dripping with emotion and rising with each half step she stumbled towards the red-head. "Wouldn't something _that_ simple fit_ so _nicely into your perfect little world with its perfect little black and white walls and all your oh-so-supportive friends and family that love you _oh-so-much? Wouldn't it?_" She delivered those words as hard as a stinging slap.

Kim stepped back against Ron as Shego stopped a bare foot away from her, the older woman's face and shoulders hunched towards the younger girl, her clenched fists flaring up as she raised them threateningly, ready to strike the unflinching girl.

But she held back. Her fists trembled as the green gout of flame wavered. Her vision blurred, and she blinked hard, trying to stop the tears she knew were coming, but they began falling unchecked from her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Shego, you don't have to-..." Ron began as he put his arms around a stunned and unmoving Kim.

But Shego pressed on, her voice cracking with her emotions as she continued to scream at Kim, unleashing several days of justified, pent-up rage and frustration.

"No, that would be too _good_ for Sheila Go, wouldn't it?" She tried her best to hold that tough sneer she had on her face. She reached out to grip Kim roughly by the shoulders. "_Shelia_ had to be the social reject of school..." Shego's voice fell to a sob-broken whisper as her bruising grasp loosened on Kim's shoulder. "_Shelia_ had to look for love, only to find boys dating her on a dare or because they wanted a piece of superhero ass." Shego closed her eyes in shame and shook her head as if to rid herself of the memories. "And finally, when _Sheila_ thought she had found someone to love her back, he took her out a couple times only to drug her and _rape_ her!"

"R-rape...?" Kim stuttered, her eyes wide as saucers as with a mixture of shocked disbelief as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Shego staggered back and fell onto the couch, spent as she tried uselessly to wipe away tears that just kept coming. "Did this? Is this why...?" Kim turned to face Ron as he let his hands slide down her sides and around her back to bring her into a gentle embrace. _Please,_ her eyes begged,_ tell me it's a lie._

"I… KP…" Ron felt helpless. He lifted his head and glanced at Shego where she sat on the couch.

She now had her arms crossed over her chest, no longer trying to stop the tears. A nasty, almost brutal look was plastered over her face from Kim's seeming disbelief, the look accented by her red-rimmed, tear stained eyes. Nonetheless, she dipped her head slightly in consent as she looked into his eyes, and then turned to gaze at the ceiling.

He sighed gently, and looked back into Kim's eyes. "Here's what I know, KP, and why I want to help her..." Ron drew her into a chair and held her close as he slowly recounted the nightmare that Shego had revealed to him: the rape, the betrayal, the lies and finally the loneliness.

Kim could only hold one hand over her mouth and shoot occasional wide-eyed glances at Shego. After a while, she shut her eyes tight and hung her head quietly, listening, but finding it hard to believe the whispered misery of Shego's life after the comet that Ron was sharing.

"… and while we were down there, she was frightened, truly frightened, because it haunted her dreams. Her fear of the dark." He looked up to see Shego shoot him a dirty look. "And I promised I'll help."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kim looked at him with glassy eyes, then glanced back at Shego. "I… You were a _hero_! This-... I- I didn't know."

"That's your problem, Princess. You don't know." Shego's voice again wavered a little, and she closed her eyes against more tears that threatened to fall. "None of you will ever know..." her voice fell into a whisper.

Kim stole a look in her direction meekly. "I'm sorry," were the only words she managed to choke out before turning back to hide her face in Ron's shirt again, silent, guilty sobs making her shoulders hitch up and down slightly.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay," Ron stroked her hair gently. "I promise... I promise that everything's going to be alright." He said, looking up at Shego who stared at him for a moment. While the night had been painfully emotional for Shego, his words somehow made it worse and better at the same time.

Shego averted her eyes from the reassuring look she beheld in his, staring down at her hands resting on her knees. Slowly, she pulled her legs up to her chest and held herself tight. She didn't really know why she felt uncomfortable, but after stealing a glance towards Ron holding his girlfriend close to his chest, she cursed herself, wondering whether that was something, or _someone_, she longed for.

* * *

**Author's notes**

I was thinking how emotions tend to run high in these sort of situations. Kim and Shego don't really get along well, and if you ever almost lost someone, you'll probably understand what Kim's feeling. Why does Ron trust Shego? That's an interesting question, I think. I think it is indirectly answered through lines like "Do you trust him?" and "It's a secret she shared with me…" It is sort of like a tit-for-tat situation where Ron trusts Shego because Shego trusts Ron. Trust is always a mutual thing, and by extending this trust first, Ron reciprocates.

Also along the lines of that, I sort of paid tribute to my one of my favorite movies, "Silence of the Lambs". Fans of the show can easily recognize the line, "If I help you, Clarice, it will be "turns" with us too. Quid pro quo. I tell you things, you tell me things." I felt it was apt, feels rather like the situation, Shego in place of Dr. Hannibal Lector, imprisoned but in clear control of the situation. Kim in place of Clarice Starling, seeking answers from Shego about things she did not understand, and getting emotionally affected. And it follows the idea of reciprocity.

In the last part, I had a lot of trouble with the conflict between Shego and Kim, facing many edits and rewrites of certain parts. My beta has been more than instrumental in writing some changes, and it was really tough to convey all those emotions flying around. I guess Shego had enough of Kim's attitude and broke out the big guns, and just told her anyway.

However, yes, finally Kim's let in on Shego's past. I was sort of afraid that people would ask why Ron didn't tell her sooner. And the whole idea of "It's not my story to tell." It's sort of something implicit, I guess. I always felt that if someone told you something in confidence, a personal secret, it is not yours to share. Particularly when it's something Shego would like to forget. And it's kind of tearing Kim apart, as she couldn't understand what goes on between them. So is this the end for all conflict between Shego and Kim? Maybe. Maybe not. But at least this is a start.

I had trouble determining Dr. Director's role in this. On one hand, I was tempted to cast Global Justice as the bad guy, but after reviewing a couple of episodes, and discussing it with my beta, it seems that she's not that bad of a person. Yes, I'm a sticker for trying to keep them in character. She is apparently a friend to Ron and Kim, and maybe Shego too. But there are certainly elements outside her control, and I wonder whether this bodes well for Shego. I finally created my first character! Justin Grant! Only mentioned in passing, previous head of GJ, and probably is someone Will Du looks up to. I will continue to fill my story with other characters. Slowly, make more introductions a few at a time.

Yes, 'talk' is one of those code words that Ron doesn't seem to get. The whole time with Dr. Director, I sort of want to pound into his head that she's been giving him certain warnings, and he missed it all. Like talking. Nothing good ever comes out from talk. Right? When's the last time people wanted to talk and it was over good news? And I'm uncomfortable with some of the words or phrases that Dr. Director uses. Makes me feel that she is hinting some things.

By the way, does Kim really have a hero complex?


	6. Chapter 6

"So tell me who are we meeting again?" Shego asked.

"Do you remember that detective from Go City I mentioned? His name is Gideon Altman and he called me yesterday and told me that he had a lead and that there's someone we have to meet." Ron explained.

"And who is this someone we have to meet?"

"I don't know, he was rather sketchy with the details."

"Tell me one thing, Stoppable. For all the times you've saved the world, couldn't you have gotten us a better ride than this?" Shego muttered bitterly as she waved her hand around. Her gesture encompassed the horrendous state of back of the rusty pickup truck they were hitching a ride to Go City. She looked disgustedly at a pile of soggy wet rags that were kicked into a corner to make space for the both of them.

"Heh, I think this is fun. The great open sky, the wind rushing by, the sun shining brightly." Ron gave her a wide grin as he leaned back against the cabin and placing his hands behind his head.

"Not if your hair keeps flipping around like this." Shego grumbled. She was trying to tame her hair by sweeping it over her shoulder and grabbing on to her tresses so that it didn't whip around into her face.

"Heh, I like flippy hair. Here, try this…" Ron dug into his pockets and pulled out a plain looking red rubber band.

"Hmph," Shego pulled her hair into a ponytail and wrapped the rubber band twice to hold it in place.

"I think you look better like that." Ron remarked casually. "You look less Shego."

"Whatever." A small smile crept to her face as she turned away to hide the tinge of blushing in her cheeks.

"Just enjoy the ride. You've been stuck in my house for almost a week already because of your cast." Ron smiled again as he watched the fields on both sides of the road go by. "It is fantastic mid-March weather, don't you think?"

"I don't get out much. Sunlight's harsh on pale skin." Shego groused.

"Your loss."

"If I knew I was going to be sitting at the back of a truck for two hours, I should have worn something with long sleeves." Shego pulled at the hem of her light green tank top, before turning to glare at Ron.

"But isn't it nice just to feel the sunlight on your face and arms?" Ron asked.

"It's okay." Shego admitted grudgingly.

"It's okay? Only?" Ron looked at Shego incredulously before adding, "This is from the woman who sunbathes every time she's on vacation? Seriously, you don't know how to enjoy life."

"And you do? All I ever see you do is go to Bueno Nacho, play video games and play kissy-face with your girlfriend." Shego teased. She always got a rise out of Kim by casually hinting at their intimate activities.

"How do you know that that's not the way to enjoy life?" Ron shot back, his smirk turning into a full-fledged grin.

"Because…" Shego snapped her mouth shut. "Never mind. So why isn't Kim here babysitting us?"

"She's got cheer practice." Ron said nonchalantly.

"On a Saturday?" Shego was incredulous. "Boy, she's intense."

"Yeah, Regionals are coming up, and they hope for a good finish."

"So she's completely fine with you going to Go City with me?"

"KP wanted to come too, she almost canceled cheer practice. But Bonnie came out ragging her about how she didn't deserve to be cheer captain and she should give up and let Bonnie take over as captain. I couldn't let KP do that, so I asked her to stay for the team and let me handle this."

"Who is this Bonnie character?"

"She's just another cheerleader. Tall, tanned, brunette, plastic smile, caustic attitude. Plenty to look at but nothing much else."

"Sounds like a Barbie doll. But are you saying she's prettier than KP?"

"Heh, I didn't say that." Ron looked away sheepishly.

"Now, I wonder what would Kim say if I told her that her boyfriend had the hots for her rival?" Shego grinned evilly.

"No! I do not think Bonnie's hot! She has a nice figure but…" Ron quickly clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Someone has his eyes on more than a certain red-head during cheer practice, it seems." Shego gave a conspiratorial wink at Ron.

"I… no! C'mon Shego! That's not what I mean! Bonnie's just a pretty face! KP's the only girl for me." Ron protested loudly.

"Really?" Shego smiled wholly unconvinced.

"I really love her a lot." Ron said defiantly.

"Still don't know why you do. So tell me, what do you like about her?"

"I don't know how I can explain it, but she's nice and kind and thoughtful."

"Mother Theresa is nice and kind and thoughtful. Why aren't you in love with her?"

"It's more than that. It's like I know she'll do anything for me, even if I tell her not to." Ron tried to explain.

"Like?"

"She tore apart the mountain to rescue us from Drakken's lair, remember?"

"To rescue you. She would have clearly left me to die."

"Heh, KP's not like that. She'll help anyone who needs help."

"Sounds to me like a hero complex."

"Hero complex? What's that?" Ron asked.

"The compulsion to help people no matter what the cost."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ron smiled. "But you're right, that's KP for you."

"But she'll end up destroying herself from constantly trying to help people. She'll give everything she has to make a difference." Shego pointed out.

"Uh huh." Ron nodded. "I know that. She's done it many times, but that's because of who she is. She isn't happy otherwise, and that's why I'm going to be by her side to help the one person in this world she can't help: herself."

"You have a hero complex too?"

"Nope, just a Kim complex." Ron grinned.

"Buffoon." Shego muttered under her breath. She tugged at her ponytail subconsciously. "Since Kimmie's come up, what was that all about between the two of you Thursday when you got home from kissy-face after practice?"

Ron looked over and blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, she was asking how you were doing." he said, a troubled look coming over his features.

"Really?" Shego muttered in mock surprise, adding as if thinking aloud, "I'm surprised she wasn't asking how long until I healed so she can arrest me..."

"That's not fair, Shego." Ron protested sharply, "After the other night, she's actually been thinking about things really hard." Ron smiled slightly, glancing away from Shego. "You really made an impact. 

Hell, she can't look at you in the face because she feels guilty for being such a bitch to you, to use her words." Shego's eyes widened slightly at the mild curses coming from Ron. To say she wasn't used to hearing either Kim or Ron curse would likely be an understatement.

"Really?" Shego asked blankly, still a little taken aback.

"Yeah, really," Ron said with a smile, "In fact, she not only said that if things with you in Go City took too long that we could take a rain check on our date tonight and just go out tomorrow. She also asked me if she should have Wade do some digging to see if he can find some things that might help out!"

Shego looked at Ron, disbelief tugging at her features. "She'd go from wanting me arrested to canceling a date and asking her Nerdlinger to help me out, just like that?" She snapped her fingers and quirked an eyebrow in disbelief, cocking her head slightly to one side.

Ron looked back at her, humor mixing with worry about the topic of conversation showing on his face, "Who were we just talking about Shego? She likes to help people."

"I know, I know, it's just..." Shego grumbled, looking down at her hands.

"It's just...?" Ron prodded gently, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, his facial expression sober.

Shego placed her hand on his, turning a somewhat meek smile to him, "I'm not used to someone that hates me helping me."

"Shego," Ron said, closing his eyes and sighing. He then opened them up and looked into her eyes intently, drawing another, slightly deeper blush from the mint hued woman. "I know about what happened and what she said to you before she kicked you into that tower." Ron affirmed with a little more force than necessary. "If she hated you, she wouldn't have become friends with you after the attitudinator thing." Ron's face softened slightly, taking on the air of someone not wanting to admit to what he was about to say. "And, as much as it pains me to admit it, if she really hated you, she wouldn't have offered to help you, even after what you told her the other night. She can hold a grudge like no one's business"

"That's redheads for you." Shego said with conviction, as if from personal experience. Ron's eyes lit up with curiosity at this, causing Shego a moment of discomfort as she thought of a way out of her predicament. "At least, if you believe what everyone says."

Ron nodded, as if accepting her reasoning, though his eyes said otherwise. "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Shego looked at him tiredly.

"You know, other than the fact that you are KP's arch-nemesis, I know almost nothing about you."

"What's there to know? I was born in Go City, I got my comet powers when I was fourteen and joined Team Go, then I left when I was seventeen, I did freelance work, and ended up working for Dr. D when I was twenty-two. That's the history of my life, nothing more."

"So tell me about your family?"

"My dad's a police officer, my mom's a housewife. You've met my brothers, Hego, Mego and the twins, Wego."

"You don't really like them much do you?" Ron caught that slight of annoyance in her voice when she mentioned her brothers' names.

"My brothers? That's pretty much the understatement of the year." Shego snorted. "You don't have four super-powered brothers, so it's obvious you don't know what it's like."

"Heh, funny you should mention. I should introduce you to Hana one day. But your brothers seem like an okay bunch. Hego works for Bueno Nacho and anyone who works for the Great Naco can't be all that bad."

Shego let out a loud groan of disapproval and shook her head. "You think that everything associated with Bueno Nacho is good."

"And it isn't?" Ron gave her a wide-eyed look of innocence that Shego floundered for a moment. She wasn't sure whether he was joking or being totally serious.

"Cholesterol and poly-saturated fats, all wrapped up in a thin sheet of cardboard, doused in fake cheese synthesized from vegetable oil. Does that sound good in the least to you?"

"Sounds like heaven, Shego. You've just described the loveliest scene in my life." Ron stared wide-eyed into the distance with a happy smile on his face and was that a little trickle of drool down the side of his face?

"Yup, until you're clutching your chest in pain one day when you're sixty three, just because you had one too many of those abominations. You'd be seeing heaven sooner than you think." Shego prodded.

"The only reason I'd be clutching my chest in pain in a Bueno Nacho when I'm sixty three is because I just left my dentures back home on that day and I can't enjoy a Naco." Ron said with a very serious tone.

Shego just stared at him with her mouth hung open. Her mouth twitched and started laughing. Ron couldn't maintain his serious face with the sight of her doubling over with laughter and soon a wide grin appeared on his face, and he holding his sides while joining her in a huge laugh fest.

"So… back to your story. What's wrong with Hego?" Ron finally caught himself after gasping for breath.

Shego wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and said, "Isn't it obvious? It's not that hard to see."

"Not one bit. He's a nice, friendly guy who likes being a superhero."

"That's exactly it. He likes being a superhero." Shego sighed. "He was always harping about 'with great power, comes great responsibility' even before he got those comet powers. I swear those comic books he reads must have warped his silly little mind around this silly little fantasy. Then when the comet hit our tree house, Hego must have thought that it was the best thing that had ever happened to us."

"Well, wasn't it? You guys must have helped hundreds of people as Team Go, if not thousands."

"Hego isn't exactly the most down-to-earth person there is. When we first got our powers, he was the one who was most excited about it and tried to push the envelope. The first week when we got our powers, he was trying to figure out how far he could stretch those powers. He almost threw Mego off the roof of the house just because he figured that one of us should be able to fly."

"Wow, I can imagine the headlines: Superhero Grounded For Two Weeks With No Supper!" Ron wondered out loud.

Shego let out a little snicker. "Yeah, that's Hego alright. He always wanted to be special, and he got his wish."

"So what about you? I take it you're the second oldest right?"

Shego just nodded with a shy smile on her face.

"So how did you feel about your powers?"

"Well, throwing plasma is great, anyone would be happy if they could sling plasma around like me. Except mom when I was throwing a tantrum and blowing up stuff at home." Shego looked at her hands as she flared up. The eerie green glow danced over her fingers in the rushing wind.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Now why would I be? Do you have any idea what a fourteen year old girl wants? She wants to know if the guy in her third period class knows that she's crushing on him. She wants to go hang out with her friends at the mall after school. She wants to go to biggest party of the year thrown by the most popular girl in school on Saturday. She wants to know who's gonna ask her to the Spring Dance. She wants to know if she's going to make it on the cheerleading squad." Shego paused and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, held it in for a few seconds and let it go with a loud sigh. "She certainly didn't want freakishly green skin and plasma powers that would burn any boy who tried to hold her hand."

"So… You wanted to be a cheerleader huh?" Ron smiled weakly at her. "I wonder if Kim would let you practice with them."

"Fat chance," Shego snorted derisively. "Anyway, I never became a cheerleader. I missed the tryouts. Was in the hospital for three weeks after the comet…"

"That's not too bad, I missed school for a whole month once when… ah… you…" Ron suddenly thought it was best if he kept silent.

"When what?" Shego pressed, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Remember about sometime nine months ago? Drakken had pulled out one of his old science projects and decide to aim his death ray at Middleton? The one where we snuck in to his lair and got the drop on you and Drakken?" At Shego's nod, he continued, "I was sort of kicked and slammed into the wall and I 

blacked out. Doc said two broken ribs; luckily none pierced my lungs, but I had multiple fractures and one heck of a concussion." Ron rubbed his side where his wound used to be.

"Oh."

"But don't worry about it. It's okay. I'm all good, so no problems there. Back to your story. What happened after you got your comet powers?"

"I… Ah… Well… Err… Where was I?" Shego found it a little hard to focus.

"The hospital for three weeks?"

"Yeah, well that wasn't the only time. At first I didn't know how to control my powers, so I'd burn myself." Shego spoke quietly.

"But… your hands, they don't look burnt, I mean scarred, I mean, they still look pretty." Ron stammered.

Shego quickly clenched her fingers and tried to hide her hands under her shirt, holding herself slightly. "You forget, I also heal faster than most people. Anne said I could take this cast off next week if I don't do anything crazy like jumping off the third floor again."

"So is that why you hate hospitals?" Ron asked.

"I was in and out of the hospital many times for the next four months. Usually twice a week. Doctors tried all sorts of medication and things that'll mess with your mind to 'control the mood swings'. Stuff like Haloperidol to keep my emotions in check to Valium to make sure I wouldn't burn the house down in my sleep."

Ron just patted her on the shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She just went on, ignoring his hand on her shoulder. "I've never really told anyone about my problems. It was hard to. Any mention to my parents and they'd fetch me more pills. And Hego saw it more as a blessing than a curse. And my younger brothers were too young to understand what was going on." Shego shook her head and held herself a little tighter. "And sometimes, I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. Those pills make you believe things." She shuddered a little.

"I'm sorry Shego," Ron's hollow apology did not register any reaction with her.

"But somehow the pills weren't the worse of it. During classes, sometimes I would flare up without meaning to. It was great whenever the teacher had a surprised pop quiz planned. The fire alarms would go off and sprinklers would drench the whole school. Principal Stendler would eye me with the same look he gave those delinquents in detention who would pull the fire alarm as a prank." She tilted her head to the sky to pretend that her eyes weren't tearing up. Her voice had been quavering, but she hoped that Ron wouldn't hear the difference over the wind rushing past.

"What about your friends?" Ron said weakly.

"I was dangerous, and soon word got around, and parents started demanding my expulsion. The school board wouldn't cave because I was also a local hero and a member of Team Go. But the damage was done, kids would not come near me and crowds would break up whenever I showed up."

They sat in silence for a while just watching the road pass by beneath them. Shego pulled her legs up close to her and hugged herself tightly. Ron could only watch her rock herself in silence.

"You know? Back then, sometimes I wished I had burnt. Let the plasma come and burn so brightly, like a little shining star, so that everyone can look at me, and… "She waved her hand in a huge sweeping motion in front of her. "Whoosh… Nothing's left behind."

"C'mon, Shego, you don't really wish that. That's just crazy talk."

"Heh, maybe it is." Shego tried to force a smile.

* * *

The two of them found themselves standing outside a diner at four in the afternoon. It was one of those shady diners with the neon sign flashing "Open" and the usual black and white linoleum floors and the cheap plastic booths and the pale fluorescent light. Ron gallantly stepped forward and held the door for Shego as she limped in on her crutches. The place smelled of bacon grease and cheap detergent. Not a healthy combination however anyone looked at it.

"Over here!" A brusque voice called out from one of the booths.

"Heya Giddy!" Ron replied with a large grin.

"Giddy?" Shego whispered to him.

"His nickname on the force. Don't ask me." Ron waved at the figure before sidling into the seat opposite him.

Shego paused to take a look at the man in the booth. He was wearing one of those khaki green long trench coats reminiscent of a really bad detective movie, sans the hat. His hair was black and uncombed, with a slight graying at the sideburns. He sported a little fuzz of a beard that should have been shaved off last week, and he was lazily holding a cigarette in his left hand before flicking off the ashes into the ashtray.

"So what's with the bad fashion?" Shego whispered to Ron as she scooted in the seat next to him.

"His look. Don't ask him about it." Ron grinned.

"You kids don't mind if I smoke, right?" He waved his cigarettes and before waiting for a response, drew in a deep puff of smoke. Shego bristled at the comment. _Kids, huh?_

"No, not at all, though it would be nice…" Ron said.

He stubbed his cigarette out immediately and said, "Don't want to be a bad influence in front of the kids. Anyway, the name's Gideon Altman." He didn't even bother holding out his hand for a handshake. "Miss Shego, right?"

"Just Shego will do, Mr. Altman." Shego made extra care to emphasize the 'Mr.' part. She wasn't going to take the kid comment without a snarky reply.

"Just Gideon will do," Gideon replied in the same tone Shego used, much to her ire. He reached down by his side and pulled out a folder and tossed it on the table. "Here Skip." Shego raised her eyebrows at Ron. _Skip?_

"So why did you call us down here?" Ron asked as he pulled the folder over to his side of the table.

"That's the whole case file that you asked me to look up." Gideon cleared his throat.

"We didn't come all the way here for a bunch of police reports that Nerdlinger could have just downloaded off the Internet." Shego snapped, giving him an annoyed look.

"That's homework for you, Skip. Since you gave me work to do, here's something for you. Just read up on the whole background of the case. And there's also this." He pulled out a rolled up magazine and handed it over to Ron.

When Ron unrolled it and looked at the cover, Shego drew a sharp breath and froze up.

"Reginald Hawthorn Chesterfield." Ron read the cover. "Most eligible bachelor of Go City."

"That's your perp right there." Gideon nodded nonchalantly.

"Him?" Ron glanced at the picture again. "He looks so… Clean cut."

Gideon reached into his coat and pulled out a notebook. "Twenty eight years old, graduated from Stanford with a cum laude in law. He currently works as a law clerk for the DA of Go City, and is soon to be tapped for a promotion to assistant DA in a couple of years, no doubt because of his political connections. Apparently he's being groomed to be a strong political contender. He frequents the Go City Country Club on weekends for a round of golf with his political connections and he presents a shining image of chivalry and is a currently dating socialite Serena Evans for two years. He's as clean as they come. Too clean, I say."

Ron flipped open the magazine and stared at the article presenting a smiling Reggie Chesterfield shaking hands with an older man. As he started to read the words, Shego ripped the magazine out of his hand and twisted it with both hands with a snarl.

"Ah, don't worry, I got a second one." Gideon coolly pulled out another copy and handed it to Ron.

Ron wisely slipped it into the folder and placed it aside. His gentle fingers reached for Shego's hands and slowly pried her fingers open and took out the mangled periodical from her hands. He leaned over, put an arm around her and whispered, "Are you okay, Shego?"

Shego just nodded quietly.

"Ah, so… Giddy. I don't think you called us down here just to give us the summary of who we're dealing with." Ron asked, trying to draw attention away from Shego.

"Of course not, Skip. I don't want to waste your time as much as you don't want to waste my time." Gideon's edged words had a way of making Ron fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

"So why are we here?"

"I just thought that there's someone you would like to meet. He's got info to share."

"Who is that?"

"One Hugh Yelts," Giddy replied as he glanced into his notebook.

"Twinks!" Shego's head shot up at the sound of the name and she hissed viciously.

"Oh? You recognize his name?" Gideon had the decency to look up in surprise, for the first time showing some sort of emotion other than abject boredom. "His street name is Twinks. He used to be one of Chesterfield's posse back in high school, and they maintained contact through college."

"Ah, why is he called Twinks?" Ron asked.

"That you'll have to ask him."

"Where is he?" Shego growled.

"He's coming to meet us here right now."

"Good." Shego said a little too firmly. She clenched her fists hard.

"Anyway, I need to step outside for a quick smoke first. So you kids will be fine right?"

Ron nodded as he watched Gideon step outside. Gideon had shot him a brief look and nodded his head towards Shego before opening the door. The look had said _calm her down._ And Ron sighed, he knew that Shego had a pretty short fuse, and sometimes the slightest touch would set her off on a murderous rampage.

"I am going to kill him!" Shego snarled in between gritted teeth. "I'm going to rip his head off and tear him apart… I'm going to…"

"Shego, calm down. It's okay, take a deep breath." He pulled her body closer to his and gave her arm a good squeeze to reassure him.

"I'm going to burn him… I'm going to feed his body to the dogs…" She continued muttering.

"Shego! Look at me, Shego!" Ron shook her a little and lifted her chin up to gaze into her eyes. "Shego!" He raised his voice a little.

"What?!" She snapped towards him, and her eyes pierced right into his.

Ron gulped slightly, this was the Shego he knew, the one who threw Kim through a wall, and the one who would smile as she proceeded to punch and hurt him in ways he didn't want to remember. Still, he felt he had to do something, "Shego? Listen to me."

"I am done with words! All this talk and bullshit is getting us nowhere! I don't know why I bothered listening to you, I should have just killed the little prick and be done with it!" Shego snarled as she slammed her fist on the table.

"No! Shego! That's not the way to do things…"

"No? Who are you to think you can tell me what to do?" Shego flung those words carelessly at his face, and raised her fist up threateningly.

"Shego, please, calm down. Take a de-" Ron was cut short by another loud outburst.

"Do not!" The lime-green villainess flared. "Do not tell me what to do! I will kill this guy and I will…"

"Shego, please…" Ron reached out his hand to grab her shoulder. Only to be stopped by a deathly grip on his wrist. He winced in pain as she twisted it sharply and yanked him towards her so that she could grasp his collar and shake him hard.

"Listen to me, buffoon. You do not tell me what to do. You don't know what it's like. You don't know how much this hurts, and when something hurts this much, the only thing you can do is to remove the thing that caused the pain." She hissed right in his face.

"Shego, you're hurting me…" Ron mumbled terrified. He weakly tried to tear his hand away from her vice-like grip.

"Well, this is my problem and I decide how I am going to settle this. And I am going to settle this by tearing this guy apart!" Shego raged on. "I don't care what you think!"

"Shego, it hurts, stop it please." Ron begged, his eyes tearing up in pain, still transfixed under her baleful stare.

"You and your goody-two-shoes way do not work on scum like this! I will…" Shego paused at the whimpering sounds of Ron.

"It hurts, please… stop this, you're hurting me."

"I…" Shego found herself at a loss for words. "I…" Her grip on Ron's wrist loosened for a moment, then she shoved him hard into the corner of the booth, drawing a loud gasp of pain as his body slammed into the wall and stopped. She stared at him momentarily, finally realizing that his eyes were filled with fear 

and shock at her, she looked at her own hands with a grimace of disgust. "I… have to go." She mumbled before she hurriedly got up and grabbed her crutches and hobbled towards the exit.

Ron sat there, stunned. He rubbed his reddened wrist before hurriedly getting out of the booth to chase after Shego. She hadn't gone far, only a few steps past the diner's front, when he caught up to her and grasped her shoulder, calling, "Shego?"

She ignored him, and twisted out of his grip and walked away as quickly as she could on her crutches.

"Shego!" His voice rang out again, and he reached out again, clutching her shoulder a little tighter. She spun around as fast as her combat training allowed, and she let her rage take over. And delivered a mean left hook straight at the blonde's gaping face.

Ron saw it coming. Felt it coming. Felt it as it crashed into his right cheekbone, snapping his head back, rocking him a few steps back before he collapsed on the pavement. He sat up and rubbed his cheek with his right hand, and grimaced in pain. He slowly eased to his feet, and stood up, looking straight against Shego who watched him in horror.

"Feeling better now?" Ron said sunnily, as though nothing had happened.

Dazed and confused, she numbly shook her head.

"Of course it doesn't. Why else would I stop you from hitting people?" Ron explained. "Come here, I know what you need." And he said gently as he walked up to her, still ignoring the shaking in his legs, and pulled her into a big hug. He felt her stiffened and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go of her and held her tighter. Finally she gave up her futile struggling and let herself slip into the warmth of his embrace.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but the passer-bys soon gave up gawking over the scene, and mundanely returned to their daily lives. Finally when her breathing had slowed, and she felt she could stay this way forever, he pulled away from her. With an arm around her waist, he silently led her back into the diner.

Giddy was still standing there, leaning against the window by the diner door, lazily flicking off the ash on his cigarette, even though he'd just witnessed the whole spectacle. "You kids make quite the pair." He said to Ron as he reached for the door.

Ron just smiled and helped Shego in.

* * *

The two of them watched as Hugh 'Twinks' Yelts hungrily shoveled spoonfuls of baked beans and eggs into his mouth. Shego had a profound look of distaste on her face as she watched the starving bum before her eat like there's no tomorrow. Twinks did look the part of a dirty, disheveled and unwashed street vagrant. He wore a coat that was definitely a different color than the murky brown it was now, and his hair was unkempt and tangled in ways a steel brush could not fix.

Yet, every time Shego felt the rage fueled urge to raise her fist to strike the figure across the table, she felt Ron's hand in hers tighten, and she cast a sidelong glance at the offending bruise that was glowing on his face. She felt her throat tighten, and she quickly turned her eyes away only to take another peek again.

"So, Twinks, now that you've had your fill, tell these kids what you've told me." Gideon gestured with his hand before leaning back into his seat.

"Kid, babe." Twinks nodded towards Ron and Shego, with a wide gap-toothed grin. "Ol' Reggie's a good buddy of mine."

"We know that." Shego muttered hostilely. "Get on with it."

"So yeah, hey… wait a minute… Do I know you?" Twinks tilted his head and looked closely at Shego with a furrowed brow before his eyes shot open in recognition. He leaped out of his seat, and banged his knee on the table, startling everyone in the diner. "You!" Then he felt the heavy hand of Gideon grabbing him by the shoulder and sitting him back down hard, without as much as a blink.

"Yes, Twinks, it's me." Shego said through gritted teeth. She felt Ron's hand tighten again around hers, restraining her anger. "Tell me what I need to know."

"Heh, Sheila… it's been a while." Twinks wilted as she shot him another deadly glare. "Hey, I just want to say it's not my fault. I just deal. I didn't know what Reggie was going to do."

"What do you mean?" Ron interjected, thinking it might be best to not let Shego do any more of the talking. He wrapped his fingers tighter around her hand and gave her another reassuring squeeze.

"In high school, I was one of his buddies, and we got along well. Particularly because he had the green and I had a talent for locating things." He tried to smile.

"You sold him drugs?" Ron looked incredulous.

"Among other things. I was his man to all things that he shouldn't be dealing with. That's how important I was to him." Another wide grin appeared on his face.

"So did you sell him those date-rape drugs?" Ron found himself disgusted at the man who could find such pride in the devious things he sold.

"Anything Reggie wants, he gets it from me." Twinks was rather proud that he could get anything anyone wanted off the streets, as long as they had the green to show for it.

"Why, you lit-" Shego hollered as she tried to stand up and punch him in the face, before Ron grabbed her wrists quickly and pulled her hands towards his chest. Twinks had jumped again and tried to run, but Giddy grabbed him by his collar and sat him firmly down again in a most undignified way.

"Shego, look at me." Ron said softly, as he stared into her eyes. She turned to him, with a dirty look on her face, before catching sight of the ugly reddish bruise on his cheek. She quickly looked away in shame, and stared at a stain on the table.

He finally released her hands, and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her slightly closer to her and patting her gently on the lap. "So…" he continued, "Does that mean you can testify for us in court?"

Twinks gave Ron a good hard stare before breaking out in raucous laughter. "Court? Me?" He slapped the tabletop with his hand, while laughing his lungs out. Finally he wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Kid, look at me. I'm a street runner, and one of the things is that we never rat our friends out."

"Look mister," Ron's eyes flashed with anger. "You're not helping here. You're protecting a scumbag."

"Hell kid, it's useless, code of the street. I shouldn't even be talking to you." Twinks smiled toothily, and cast a quick, nervous look at Shego. Giddy cleared his throat loudly, to which Twinks seem to twitch. "You know how it is… that's not the deal." Twinks pled to Giddy.

"Skip, he's right. Twinks here is just my eyes and ears on the street. And his testimony is beyond useless. No jury would take the word of a junkie who has been through prison, both juve and adult." Giddy finally spoke up.

"So what else can he tell us that's possibly useful?" Ron asked.

"Ah, kid, that's gonna cost ya." Twinks said with a little smirk on his face. Ron just cast a glance at Giddy, to which he just shrugged. Giddy reached into his coat pocket, and fingered a couple of bills and tossed two twenties on the table.

"Here."

"Hey, Giddy, buddy, info like this don't come cheap you know." Twinks' eyes were glued to the bills on the table.

"Okay, fine." Giddy reached forward to retrieve his money only to have a blur shoot out and quickly shove the bills into some deep dirty pocket of a filthy coat.

"I didn't say I don't want it." Twinks just grinned at Giddy's exasperated look.

"So spill," Ron said, still surprised at the little transaction that had happened right before his eyes.

"Ah, sure, sure. As you know…" Twinks nodded towards Shego, "Reggie was _the_ ladies man. He had many, many girls hanging off his arms. Sometimes at the same time too." He smiled wispily remembering those days.

"And?" Ron cut quickly into his daydream.

"Oh, where was I? Yeah, yeah… Girls… Anyway, he always wanted to go out with Sheila here because it meant that he would be _the _man." Twinks gave Shego a quick glance, before looking away from her cold deadly stare.

"So he went out with her just for popularity?" Ron felt Shego stiffen next to him and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down.

"Yeah! Think about it, the guy who slept with a super hero. That had awesome street cred." Twinks hurriedly added on, "Not that you're not a gorgeous looking babe too."

Shego just growled angrily.

"Anyway, the thing is whatever Reggie wants, Reggie gets. And if he can't get it, he takes it." Twnks looked at Ron with an all-knowing wink.

"We know that already. So?" Ron was starting to get annoyed by this man who was dancing around their questions.

Twinks sat back and swelled up with self-delusional importance, as he gave them a look of triumph. "See here, Reggie wasn't _inexperienced._" He looked at Shego smugly, before turning back to Ron, "You see, she wasn't the first, and neither was she the last."

Ron's jaw dropped with dawning realization. "You mean…"

"Yup, toots." He once again turned his oily gaze towards Shego, "I bet you didn't think you were the only one."

* * *

The ride back to Middleton was deathly quiet in the back of Giddy's Ford Crown Victoria. Gideon had kindly offered to drive them back home, and Ron was only too glad to accept the offer. However, it proved to be a more uncomfortable ride than he'd thought. At least he'd called Kim to let her know they wouldn't be back until sometime around two in the morning. She'd been glad he was heading back and hoped their date moving to Sunday would be alright, which he'd said was fine, despite how tired he knew he would be the following day.

Shego stared blankly out the window into the night, as she slouched into her seat with her back to Ron. His arm was gently resting on her shoulder, and holding her hand. Somehow no conversation would be apt save for the soft rumble of the car engine as the car slipped into the Middleton town limits. Ron gently shook her to get her attention.

"Shego, we're home." Ron pulled her up. He opened the car door and slowly supported Shego as they both stepped outside.

"Take care, kids." Gideon said before rolling up the window, and pulling off, leaving them to walk up to the front porch of the Stoppable residence.

Ron gently held Shego as she leaned into him for support. He carried her crutches in his free hand, and had his other arm around her. Their progress was slow and painful.

"Wait." Shego turned to him in a whisper.

"What is it?"

Shego stopped and turned to study Ron's face. Her fingers gently reached out and traced the outline of the purplish bruise that marred his features. When she accidently brushed too hard against the bruise, he winced in pain, but did not turn away from her gentle caress. She cupped his right cheek with her hand, trying to obscure his bruise and whispered quietly to him.

Ron just looked at her puzzled. "What is it? I couldn't hear you."

She leaned in a little closer towards him and repeated herself, "I said, I'm sorry, Ron." Her hushed tones reached his ears as she gazed sorrowfully into those hazel eyes.

Ron broke out into a wide grin and said, "I know."

She shyly returned the smile and they stood there motionless under the porch light, looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly she realized that his face was merely inches away, and that she could feel his warm breath wash across her face. Her hand was still on his cheek and he was still smiling warmly at her. She felt an urge to close the chasm between their lips. She felt a desire to reach out and touch him closer. She felt a warm glow rising to her cheeks and she felt lost in the depths of his eyes, felt them take in all her fears and insecurities and reflect trust and comfort. She realized suddenly that she wanted to reach out to him, and her lips, only a few inches apart from his, quivered in anticipation.

She turned her head away quickly, and mumbled, "Let's go."

They both walked silently into the house, with his arm around her waist and her thoughts wondering '_What if'_.

* * *

**Author's notes**

First of all, apologies for the lack of updates. Me and my beta has been really busy handling our own personal matters. But I hope to make it up with slightly more frequent updates in time to come. We've got a few more chapters in the final stages and a general outline worked out for easily the next six or seven chapters after that. It's just that next couple of weeks would be a busy one. So yeah, just to let readers know that I haven't abandoned this story.

When Shego's alone with Ron in a relaxed environment, she's kinda friendly and open. I know in the last chapter, I kinda dropped the hint really that she might like him. So maybe that's the reason she's talking to him about her life after the comet but before she left Team Go. Slowly, I'm piecing all parts of Shego's life together. Hopefully, I come with a suitable explanation.

Haloperidol is a drug used to control psychosis, aggression, delirium, hyperactivity and behavioral disorders. While child Shego never did exhibit any of these disorders, the medication was used to control her powers, until she could finally control them on her own will. It's a way of shutting down some neural pathways of her brain, as Haloperidol is a dopamine blocker, and of course, like all psycho drugs, there are side effects including lethargy, restlessness and sometimes suicidal depression.

Meet Giddy and Twinks, two minor characters I've created to help Ron and Shego along the way. I've had trouble envisioning the two characters. Giddy is suppose to be based upon a cross of Dick Tracy and Sam Spade. And yes, anyone knowing Americana should know who these two are. The classic fedora hat, long trench coat, and the _noir_ films that is supposedly a trademark of detective films in the 1950s. I figured a clichéd look for Giddy would be suitable, but he's rather jaded with the whole criminal process and takes this to be more of helping Ron rather than seeking justice.

Twinks, on the other hand, is your regular run-of-the-mill bum who is the eyes and ears of the highest bidder, as well as scoring quickly on the side running drugs to whoever might trust him, not that many people would, seeing that he comes pretty cheap. But Twinks seems to think that the greatest moment in his life was doing something for someone like Reggie. Oh yes, and finally I've put a name to Shego's nightmare.

This is a really plot driven chapter, and mixed in to it a lot of character development. The moment that this chapter really stands out in my mind is when Shego decks Ron. That's the third time she's hit him, and he's probably way too forgiving. But I've been trying to hint that that's the way Shego handles things that are out of her control, with violence. And it's not surprising, seeing that she really doesn't have anyone to talk to about her problems, so she lashes out as the best way of expressing her emotions. And Ron subdues her completely with a singular act of kindness. Not that I recommend hugging someone who could physically burn you to crisp.

The final paragraphs was a bit of mush on my part, but I decided to go with that because it's where Shego apologizes, not something she's ever done, if I might note. I guess she's beginning to realize his good qualities, his patience, emotional maturity and depth. Oh yes, and if you guys really want to know the question on her mind, I intended it to be, "What if I'd met you sooner?" But I like to leave it open ended like that, to the imagination. I intend to echo her thoughts again in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Shego peeked out the window to see Jean pull away from the driveway in her Prius hybrid. As Jean cruised down the street out of sight, Shego let out a little sigh and turned to look at the momentous task set by her hos. _Kleenex wipes, check. Diapers, check. Baby formula, check. Bottle, check. Baby, che- oh crap, where'd she disappear off to? _

She quickly looked around and hobbled towards the kitchen. She silently cursed under her breath. Ron did leave her two pages of handwritten notes on how to take care of his baby sister, and under guideline number 24: _No swearing in front of Hana._ Guess she had to hold back on her litany of hodgepodge vulgarities, usually only appropriate in the seediest of biker bars.

"Hana? Where are you?" Shego called out, as she limped towards the kitchen. Her right leg was still in a cast, but she could apply some pressure on it without feeling anything more than a mild discomfort. Dr. Anne Possible said it could come off anytime soon, but said she'd rather be safe and let it be for another couple of days because she wasn't sure how fast Shego's healing powers healed her body. The normal timeframe was two months, but to Dr. Possible's surprise, a week and a half later had Shego up and about.

"Come here you little monster!" Shego growled, feeling the annoyance coursing through her veins. Rule number 8 was: _No insults._ And Shego immediately crossed that one off her list. Shego without snippy remarks was like a plane without wings; it didn't work, and it got her cranky like a pure screaming metal deathtrap. _Rules are meant to be broken after all_, she justified.

Shego peeked under the kitchen table and yelled out, consecutively breaking rule number 24 and 5: _No yelling at Hana, _"Where the hell are you?"

A little happy gurgle of joy responded, and Shego snapped back up to see Hana neatly perched on the kitchen counter top, clapping her hands and smiling at her.

"Why you litt…" Shego stopped short, with a puzzled look on her face. She walked over to Hana, picked up the little baby and ruffled her black hair. "How did you get up here, you little brat?"

Hana looked up at her with those big darling eyes and grinned. She let out another little laugh of joy.

"Why the hell am I talking to a little baby like she's gonna answer me?" Shego grumbled trying to ignore the way Hana was looking at her. "It's not like she can talk or anything. Can you?" She lifted the baby up to eye-level and gave her the evil eye. "Nope, batteries not included. Come here you little monster."

Shego carried the little baby in the crook of her arm and with the other hand holding on to her crutch, limped back to the living room. She plopped herself down on the couch and held Hana out at arms' length on her lap, and said to her, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

Hana blubbered happily and swung her arms wildly, and looked at Shego with her darling brown eyes. Shego set the baby down on the couch, next to her, before retrieving Ron's list of rules regarding the care of Hana. The little baby clapped her hands and squealed with delight at the scowling green villainess.

"Great. Like I understood that. Let's see now, Ron's list of rules. 'Rule number 3: no television'. Why, Ron, what a great idea!" Shego smiled sardonically and pulled out the remote control and flipped on the cartoon channel, much to the squealing delight of one little baby.

Shego yawned at the prospect of watching a really old cartoon. "C'mon kid, this is boring. Let's be wild a bit, let's watch something that's rated more than PG-13."

Hana just turned and cocked her head to the side to look questioningly at the green villainess.

"Okay, kid, let's see here, what's on demand? Die Hard? Die Hard 2? Die Hard 3? Live Free or Die Hard? Die Harder Again? Jeez, don't they make enough sequels of this crap already?" Shego grumbled as she flipped down the movie list. "Okay kid, what about this one? Dawn of the Dead? It's exciting, it's full of mindless violence and mindless zombies. Exactly what television was invented for."

The little baby screwed up her little face, inhaled and let loose a piercing wail when her dose of full-grown men dressed up in brightly colored costumes of imaginary creatures was suddenly cut off.

"Oh stuff it, you little monster. It's not like you understand what they're singing about anyway. You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" Shego tried arguing with the toddler as her wail reached a high-pitched crescendo. "Okay, okay! Fine! I don't want to watch your crappy cartoons, and you don't want to watch some quality entertainment. So…" Shego reached for the remote and hit the power button. "Now that we're at an impasse… what do you want to do?"

The little baby stopped her siren-like wail and glanced at Shego before turning her attention to her plush elephin cuddle-buddy. She crawled over on all fours to it, and picked up the furry freak of nature cross between an elephant and dolphin and snuggled it, much to Shego's annoyance.

"Fine, now you ditch me for something else. Go ahead! Two can play at that game." Shego fumed, and picked up her book left on the coffee table and flipped to her bookmarked page, occasionally glancing up at the little baby picking up the little plushie and playing with it.

Like the attention spans of two-year olds, Hana's was pretty brief and soon she got bored of her little toy and threw it onto the floor. She let out a little wail of despair for attention, much to the annoyance of Shego. "Now what?" she snapped. Shego saw the little baby trying to reach the plushie on the floor and reached over and picked it up and tossed it back to her. "There, now leave me alone."

Too bad Hana had other ideas and she tossed the plushie back onto the floor and smiled at Shego and clapped her hands.

"Oh no you little brat. You did not just ask me to play fetch with you." Shego put down the book and glared angrily at the little baby. Hana just smiled again and gurgled happily, pointing at her toy. "Fine!" She snapped, and picked up the toy again and placed it firmly in Hana's arms, and continued glaring at her, as if daring the little baby to toss it onto the floor again.

Hana had other ideas on her little two-year-old mind and smiled. She left the toy alone and looked around for her next adventure. Sighing exasperatedly, Shego said, "Great, first you want me to pick up your toy, and now you don't want it. You think you're so cute, but you're not!" And she shook her fist angrily at the little baby.

The little baby decided then it was a good time to go somewhere else, and start crawling towards the end of the couch, only to quickly find her yanked back harshly by the foot, grabbed by one annoyed villainess. "Where do you think you're going?" Shego snarled. "Don't make me get up to chase after you. I'm putting you right here so I can keep an eye on you." She sat the little baby on her lap and they both stared at each other for a moment, before little Hana broke out into a wide grin. Shego felt her lips twitch; the grin was perhaps a little too infectious. She caught herself and grumbled, "No, there's no way you're putting you little baby charms on me. You're not getting away that easily."

Shego briefly glanced at the list Ron provided her and wondered how else to keep Hana occupied. Seeing nothing there, she sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay, lets try a lullaby you little monster." Shego sang to the little girl, her voice surprisingly soft considering her words a moment before, "_Rock a bye Hana on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bow breaks the cradle fall, and down will come Hana, cradle and all._"

Hana just looked up into those green emerald eyes and clapped her hands. She blubbered and reached out with both hands for a hug.

"Great, that doesn't work. So what do I do with you now? You won't sleep, you won't watch TV, and you won't play with your toys. So what else is there?" Shego complained. "Okay, so let's have a little girl-to-girl talk then. I think you're the most annoying little brat I've ever seen."

Hana looked up in surprise and cooed.

"Of course it's no surprise seeing you're that buffoon's little sister." Shego groused. That of course, broke rule number 2: _No insulting her brother._

Hana smiled and reached for Shego's face.

"So… aren't you afraid of me? I'm a big green meanie, you know." Shego said loudly, hoping to intimidate the little baby into some sort of reaction. "Look, I can do this!" And she flared up her right hand and let the green plasma dance all over her hand.

The little baby grinned widely and clapped in pure delight. And Shego quickly put out the flame and stared at the little baby. Hana looked in anticipation at the green villainess again and when she didn't see a repeat of her performance, she opened her mouth and let out a small cry.

"Now what is it?" Shego looked puzzled at the little girl. Hana waved her hands again, and raised her right hand and opened and closed her little fist. "What is it that you want?"

The little baby continued to open and close her right hand.

"You mean this?" Shego asked and flared up her right hand again and Hana squealed in delight, clapping again. "You kids, so easily amused by the smallest things."

"So, you're not scared of me one bit, huh?" Shego watched as Hana tried to touch the glowing green flames. "Down, you crazy little monster. No touchie the glowy green stuff. Oh great, now I'm doing baby talk. What the hell are you doing to me?"

The little baby looked back up at Shego again and smiled.

"You know what, you little monster?" Shego tussled the little baby's hair again. "You're alright for a little brat. You're the best listener in the world. You don't talk back. So wanna hear some of my problems?" She looked expectantly at the little baby. "No, you don't have a choice. Since you're making me go soft, this is the price you have to pay."

Hana just smiled and put her hand on Shego's hand, patting it lightly.

"Oh, you think you're so smart? Let me give you a little piece of advice then, you little monster." Shego said, "The only person you can really trust is yourself." Shego let out a little chuckle.

Hana looked around the room and then looked back at Shego.

"Okay, fine, I tell you someone else you can trust. You can trust your buffoonish brother for one. You can't trust all brothers though, okay? But you got a good brother there. So you can trust him." Shego relented. "So be a good little brat and listen to him, okay? Granted he's not the brightest light bulb around, but at least he will do anything for you."

The little baby smiled knowingly and gurgled happily.

"Don't act so smug, you little monster. Took me a while to notice his better qualities, okay? It's not like I live with him all the time." Shego sighed a little, and gazed at Hana. "So what is it you like about him?"

The only response she got was a gentle touch on her arm as Hana flailed around playfully.

"Hey, I won't tell if you won't," Shego smirked. Then her expression became a little more serious, "You know, he's the first person to treat me like a person, rather than a freak with green skin, or a henchwoman, or a piece of nice ass. I mean, he trusts me, he really trusts me. And here I am babysitting you. Come to think of it, that's not a good thing." Shego threw back her head and laughed. "I rather he not trust me, then I wouldn't need to be here babysitting you."

As she spoke, Shego lifted little Hana up and brought her a little closer to her bosom. The little baby smiled and gave her a small hug.

"Oh? Don't get all close to me now, you hear? Yeah, you like hugs don't you?" Shego brushed the toddler's nose lightly with her index finger. "Here's a little secret, just between the both of us, okay? I like hugs too." And she gave Hana a little squeeze. "Now, remember, don't spoil me."

Hana reached up to her and grasped a little handful of black tresses and gave it a little tug. It was left in a neatly tied, sleek ponytail that, carelessly thrown over her left shoulder.

"Hey! Leave my hair alone," Shego warned mockingly. "Don't get any baby drool on it. I want it to stay flippy." She gently pulled off the little baby's hand and tickled her nose with the ends of her hair and elicited a little squeal of delight from the toddler. "Little tip for you okay, you little monster? Flippy hair drives the boys crazy."

And to that comment, the little baby seemed to nod in agreement, much to Shego's amusement.

"You're gonna be hot stuff when you grow up." Shego smiled at the little girl. "So, now that you've been nice enough to listen to me, how about we get you a treat? Let's see here, rule number one says 'No cookies under all circumstances.'" An evil smirk broke out on her face. "Now little monster, when Ron puts it like this, there's no way in hell I'm not going to break it."

Hana gurgled in anticipation and reached up to Shego.

"C'mon, let's rustle up some cookies in the kitchen." She picked up the little bundle and limped towards the kitchen and the all-alluring cookie jar where she'd been practicing her thieving skills on. Grinning, she dipped her hand in and handed one of Jean's delicious chocolate chip cookie to her latest partner-in-crime.

After happily munching on her cookie and settling down onto the couch, Shego grinned at the little baby and said, "How does it feel committing your first 'crime', little monster?" Satisfied with her little dose of evil, Shego hobbled back to the living room with Hana in her arm. She put the little baby down on the couch and sat down next to Hana. "Now, you be a good little monster and be quiet, okay?"

When Shego turned her back, she heard the alarming sound of glass shattering and the pitter-patter of baby feet. Stunned, she turned around to behold the havoc and mayhem of upturned furniture, shattered vases and broken picture frames, in the wake of one ninja baby on a sugar high.

"Curse you, buffoon! Why didn't you warn me about this?" Shego howled angrily as a hypersonic ninja baby clamored and bounced across the ceiling, giggling happily.

* * *

At long last, Shego had cleaned most of the broken glass out of the carpet from the broken picture frames and shattered vases. She didn't know that babysitting could be such a tedious job. "No wonder Kimmie is so good at what she does. If babysitting is anything like this, then no other job comes close," she muttered under her breath.

Exhausted from chasing a ninja baby around the house, and then cleaning up the hurricane of mess that trailed her, Shego finally slumped back down onto the couch and closed her eyes to catch five minutes of rest. Then she realized that she'd neglected to check on Hana while cleaning up and knew she'd better take a look just in case. Sighing, she got up to check on the ninja baby.

Hana had long gone to sleep in her room, which left the green woman grumbling about how much she'd made a mess only for others to clean it up. Silently she had shaken her fist at the slumbering toddler, and whispered, "You're worse than Dr. D, you know that? You think you're all that, you little monster, but you're not." But a second look at the peaceful sleeping girl made her stop and she found herself sitting by the crib and staring at the peaceful visage of a sleeping toddler.

She rested her head on her hands, and was staring so intently at the little girl that she did not realize someone had snuck up behind her.

"Sheila?" A voice whispered to her, as she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Shego jumped up and whirled around in surprise. "Jean?"

Mrs. Jean Stoppable was standing behind her smiling, "How is she?"

"Shh… not too loud, I just put her to sleep." Shego cautioned.

Mrs. Jean Stoppable was standing behind her and smiled. "Well, c'mon then, let's go to the living room and let her sleep."

Jean smiled and walked out the room, closely followed by Shego in crutches. When they settled down in the living room, Jean asked, "So would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Shego nodded.

Jean got up and headed towards the kitchen. "I trust that taking care of Hana wasn't too much trouble?"

Shego rolled her eyes at the understatement and scoffed, "Sure, if by too much trouble, you mean chasing a baby running across the ceiling. Why didn't you tell me about her beforehand?"

Much to Shego's ire, Jean let out a little laugh. "Shego, this is my way of telling you. I thought I'd let you be surprised by Hana. Don and I were pretty much caught off guard when she starting jumping around. Trust me, from my experience with Ronald when he was two, it wasn't all that much different."

"So…" Shego asked slowly, "How come she has these weird ninja powers? Does Ron have them too?"

"Oh no, we adopted Hana almost half a year ago," came Jean's voice from the kitchen. "One lump or two?"

"Two, please." Shego hastily answered. "You mean she's not…"

"No, we always wanted a daughter, well, I always wanted a daughter, seeing as how Ron's all grown up now and he hardly spends any time at home, in between Kim and missions." Jean came out of the kitchen, gingerly balancing two cups of tea.

Shego looked thoughtfully at the cup of tea set before her for a moment. "So do you mind that she's adopted?" She ventured slowly.

"Oh dear, no, not at all." Jean chuckled. "We love her as though she was our own flesh and blood. We treat her as though she's one of us, and it's not that hard to fall in love with that darling angel, is it? I saw the way you looked at her, and it was clear in your eyes when you were watching her sleep."

"Yeah right," Shego mumbled. "She messed the whole place, and I spent a good part of an hour cleaning up. She broke three picture frames and one vase and a lamp. How could you love a little monster like that?"

Jean let out another laugh. "Sheila, it's not that hard. Loving someone comes naturally, and it's all about accepting someone wholly, mistakes, flaws and all."

"Easy for you to say," Shego snorted. "Some mistakes can't be accepted." She looked down at her untouched cup of tea.

"Sheila, no one is beyond love." Jean said sagely.

Hoping to change the subject, Shego asked, "So when's Ron coming back?"

"Oh, he's off on a mission with Kimberly. That's why I needed you to babysit. Otherwise it's usually his job to take care of his baby sister while I run errands." Jean explained.

"How does Ron treat Hana? I mean, seeing as she's adopted and all," Shego asked.

"You know Ron, he's been a wonderful brother. He loves her with all his heart, and his only failing is that he's always afraid he's not good enough a brother for her. I think she's going to be spoilt by that boy when she grows up." Jean clicked her tongue at the thought of Ron's overabundant love for his baby sister. If anything, she hated how other people could happily dote on her daughter while she had to be the 'bad' responsible mother putting her foot down. She couldn't wait for Ron to start his own family before it was her turn to spoil his children; after all, as they say, payback's a bitch.

"Sounds like a perfect happy family you got here."

"You know, Sheila? Just a bit of friendly advice. Someday you're going to start your own family, and you'll start to appreciate the people around you more than you'll ever know." Jean commented lightly as she sipped her tea.

"Me? Family? Sorry, no can do. One bad family is enough to last me a lifetime. I can't see myself as a mother, anyway." Shego hastily denied the possibility.

"Oh? You know, you should look at the way you look at Hana."

"What? The little monster?" Shego tried to look insulted.

"Uh huh, when you look at her, you were practically glowing."

* * *

"So…" The red-headed teen hero looked at her boyfriend expectantly, a questioning look in her eye.

"So?" The blonde with puzzled brown eyes turned in surprise to his girlfriend. They had both been sitting quietly in the cabin of the plane that had come to pick them up from their latest mission. After sitting silently for half an hour since their pick-up from the latest ruins of what used to be Professor Dementor's super secret lair, Kim had finally found the courage to ask what was on her mind.

"How is she?" Her wavering voice had a twinge of uncertainty and guilt.

Ron broke out into a wide smile and said, "She's doing fine. Still in a cast, but she's been helping look after Hana recently."

"Your parents let her watch Hana?" Kim asked slowly.

"Yeah, my mom has some errands to do sometimes and she's happier that there's an extra set of hands around to watch the ninja baby." Ron smiled goofily, remembering the first time Shego babysat for Hana alone.

"So…" Kim began again, unsure how she was going to ask this. "How long is she going to stay?"

"Well, I thought GJ would like her to stay indefinitely. She's living upstairs in the guest room now that she can get around much easier." Ron thought out loud.

"Ron…" She tried to find the words."She can't live at your place forever, you know."

"KP, she's our guest, she can stay as long as she likes." Ron protested.

"I know. That's not what I'm talking about, Ron. She can't just lounge around the living room all day, and she's well… She's got to do something." Kim floundered helplessly.

"What do you mean, KP?"

"You know, like get a job or something. Get her own place. Get on with life." Kim mumbled.

"You think she'll go back to Drakken or something?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Well…"

"She won't! I'm positive, she won't." Ron insisted, crossing his arms.

"I know you trust her now, but what about tomorrow?"

"Then we just have to continue to give her reasons to stay good, right?" Ron grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him. "Look, I know this is really hard for you to accept, but you have to admit she's not all that bad of a person. In fact, she does remind me a bit of you."

"I know, I can see why she deserves a second chance. I'm just, well… She can't live in your house forever." Kim tried to reason. "You know, she's got to do stuff, get a job… Things like that."

"Oh." Ron mused for a moment. "You know she could always go back to teaching. It'll be better to have her as a teacher than Mr. Barkin."

"I guess…" Kim reluctantly agreed. "So… What's it like living with a reformed ex-villainess in the house?"

"She's nice, you know. Not the overly sweetness of Miss Go type of nice, but the sort of nice if you know what I mean?" Ron rattled on. "She's smart and funny sometimes, but somehow you know, she's a bit sad on the inside."

"So what did you mean when you said she reminds you of me?" Kim wondered.

"You know, the whole teen hero thing. That's so your thing. She did use to be a part of Team Go, and she did save the world a couple of times at your age." Ron pointed out.

"And?" Kim prodded on. She was rather intrigued why Shego reminded Ron of her.

"And she's kinda acts like you sometimes, headstrong, independent and confident. You both do what you believe in and you both take matters into your own hands. And you both kick butt."

"Yes, but I can kick her butt." Kim pointed out with a smile. "I always do."

"Of course, KP. Heh, did you also know she wanted to be a cheerleader when she was in high school?" Ron smiled.

"Really? She might have the body for it, though I can't really imagine her in a cheer uniform."

"Heh, I can." Ron smiled dreamily as he drifted off into a fantasy in his head. Kim had seen that daydream look one too many times during class and could easily guess what was going on underneath that blonde mop of hair.

"Ron! What are you thinking about?" Kim slapped his arm hard. She glared at him. "There's no way you are thinking of Shego that way!"

Ron yelped in pain and rubbed his arm. "No, no, thinking of nothing… You know you're the only one I want to see in a cheerleader outfit." He winked at her and grinned.

"That better be the case." Kim crossed her arms and looked incensed.

"Aww… KP…" Ron reached out and put his arm around her shoulder reassuringly. "Are you jellin', my favorite cheerleader?"

"Am not!" Kim turned away angrily from her boyfriend, but she also made no attempt to stop him from putting his arm around her.

"It's cute how you're jellin'," Ron teased. "It shows you care." He leaned over to give her a light peck on the cheek.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Kim glared daggers at him ignoring his display of affection.

_Uh oh, loaded question,_ Ron thought as his brain started sounding the alarm. He quickly dipped into his mental file cabinet of clichés, and cooed, "Aww… KP, she's pretty," and as she quickly turned towards him with an open mouth to deliver a sharp scolding. She was silenced as Ron quickly brought her around and laid her across his lap. "But you're gorgeous." he said, his voice dropping into a surprising, soft burr that sent shivers of delight up Kim's spine. For emphasis he leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, winking at her and running a comforting hand through her hair as he sat back up.

"Smooth, Ron, real smooth," Kim smiled while trying to still look crossed. "You're not changing the subject. So how was your trip with Shego to Go City?"

"I already told you everything Saturday night. We went to see the detective up in Go City. Shego got all worked up about the whole trip that she accidentally hit me." Ron explained with a smile.

"You sure she accidentally hit you, and not because you tried something?" Kim looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh man, harsh, KP. When have I not been a perfect gentleman?" Ron touched his heart, and pretended to be in pain.

"I can think of a couple of situations, involving peanut butter and a tree house." Kim's eyes gleamed naughtily as she delved into her memories.

"Heh, at least I asked first, okay?" Ron felt a red blush rising to his face.

"Sure, Peanut Butter Boy…" Kim slyly smiled and reached up and grabbed him by the collar. She pulled him in for a deep, hard and passionate kiss with a seductive flick of the tongue.

"Wow… What was that for?" Ron finally breathed when they drew apart.

"Nothing," she lied. "So you want to do anything tomorrow after school?"

"Sorry, no can do KP. GJ's sending someone over to my place tomorrow to talk with Shego. She wants me around when they're there." Ron scratched the back of his head and looked away from her eyes.

"Oh." Trying her best to not sound disappointed, or worse.

"We could do something on Thursday. You know, go and see a movie?"

"As long as I get to pick the movie," Kim bargained.

"Err…" A pout from his favorite red-head quickly killed all hesitation he had, "Whatever you wish, my lady." He let out a silent groan, knowing full well he was going to be treated to another boring chick-flick.

"You're the best," Kim smiled widely and sat up slightly, leaning into his arms and placing her head on his shoulders. Quietly, she whispered, "Ron, you know I love you?"

"I know, KP." He leaned his head down and brushed his cheek on the top of her hair, and with his free hand, he twirled her long red tresses. "I love you too."

She smiled a little wider this time, and grabbed his hand and pulled it under her shirt, and held his warm hand there over her midriff, wanting to feel the touch of his fingers on her bare skin, and to hold onto him. She gasped slightly, then let out a sigh of satisfaction as Ron began to tease his fingers across her midriff. The touch was almost, but not quite, tickling her, and she quickly relaxed. As she began to drift off to sleep, she felt Ron shift to make her more comfortable. Had she fallen asleep a moment later, she would have heard him whisper "I love you more than anything or anyone else in the whole world."

* * *

**Author's notes**

I guess Shego doesn't really like kids. Well, kids in general, in the sense that if you ask her if she likes kids, she'll throw a ball of plasma at you. But Hana has this way of growing on you, and I'm reminded of the way she acts during Oh No! Yono! Hana's basically unafraid of people, hyperactive, and brings out the best in other people. Or kicks awesome monkey butt. I brought her back because someone once PM-ed me and commented that Hana could kick Shego's butt all over the place. I also thought, hey, she's been around long enough for Jean to trust her enough to babysit for Hana.

Plus Hana's good in this scene because Shego finds it easier to talk to Hana about her thoughts and feelings, rather than an actual person. I figured it's because Hana's a baby, and she's not going to tell anyone what Shego tells her. And perhaps, Hana's just someone to talk, because there's only so many people Shego can talk honestly to.

The other person Shego talks to is Jean, and Shego's pretty snippy in this conversation, which Jean takes light-heartedly. After all, she just did play a small prank on Shego, and Shego's probably grouchy from all the unnecessary work. Which is kinda odd, if you think about it, when Kim and Shego fight, they are the ones making the mess. But Jean sees a side of Shego that neither Ron or Kim has seen before, nor then they talk a bit about love and family. I guess it's something in everyone, that makes them go "Aww… how cute…" when they see a baby. And I guess Shego's no different.

Anyway, on the Ron/Kim side, yes, they still have missions. Villains don't just disappear when Shego becomes good. But maybe Kim's starting to feel less enmity towards Shego and more of some other negative feeling. After all, Ron did admit he found Shego pretty. Yes, I borrowed that cliché from somewhere, "She's pretty, but you're gorgeous." Well, this is meant to be a light-hearted chapter that reflects on the feelings of everyone, so no ridiculously dark overtones. But thanks for the interlude, and back to the story.

Btw, me and my beta, whom I'm now pretty much considering a co-writer since he's made so many valuable contributions as of late, have been pretty busy, him with personal matters and an apparently dead Internet connection, and as much as I'd love to sit around and do nothing all day but write stories, I am woefully unemployed and need to find a job.

Also, this piece didn't go through a beta-read because my beta disappeared on me for three days, so I made the decision, the story must go on. So apologies for the grammatical errors and logical missteps. I'd update when he gets back to me.

**Additional notes:** Okay, my beta just got back to me, and sent me the file. Slight changes have been made for smoother reading, and grammatical corrections. Plus slight alterations of the scenes just to capture the emotions better.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey GF. Sup?" An energetic voice called out to Kim, breaking her out of her afternoon daydream.

"Huh?" Kim looked up from her Grande size diet soda. She was sitting in Ron and her booth in Bueno Nacho, resting her head on her hand, and had been lazily swirling the ice in her cup with the straw in her other hand. "Hey, Monique," she called back listlessly.

"No way, girlfriend. What's wrong with ya?" Monique asked sharply, quickly sliding into the seat opposite the red-head. She was surprised to see Kim, usually full of life and energy, living life with gusto, so down and lethargic.

"Hey… That's Ron's…" Kim quickly clamped her mouth shut. _Ron's not coming._ She mentally corrected herself.

"Oh yeah, where's that boy anyway?" Monique glanced around the fast food restaurant, with no sign of that familiar blond or that red hockey jersey that he'd trademarked.

"He's busy…" Kim sighed.

"Oh man, this is major news! You two, not spending time together!" Monique teased.

"So not the drama, Monique," Kim rolled her eyes. "We're not inseparable."

"So says the girl who's never been apart from her boyfriend for more than two hours," Monique replied absently. Then a knowing smirk lit her face as her eyes narrowed her eyes slightly, "I bet ya miss him already since the last kiss he gave ya was after cheerleading practice."

Kim just sighed, ignoring her best friend's teasing.

"Hello? Earth to Kim? Where's lover boy now?" Monique waved a hand in front of Kim's blank eyes.

"He's got something to attend to at his place." Kim groused as she took a sip out of her diet soda.

"Seeing as you're not with him, it has to be something major. Girl, you better spill," Monique stated flatly, favoring Kim with a level gaze.

"Monique…" Kim groaned.

"Look, it's a fine Wednesday afternoon, and Mr. Barkin so did not give out extra homework, and Ron's not gorging his face full of reprocessed cheese, so where's that boy right now?" Monique argued. "Now, if I were your BGF, I would so STB right now."

"Fine, fine, I'll spill the beans. Ron's got a houseguest…" Kim began.

"And? Who?" Monique asked excitedly, which drew a raised eyebrow from Kim. "Okay, I'll stop interrupting."

"Monique, this is a secret. Because I don't think Ron or… His houseguest would want anyone to know, especially the police."

"The police! This is major!" Monique could hardly hold in her excitement at the latest news.

"Zip it, Monique. No one, especially anyone that's a plugged into every gossip mill in school," Kim glared at her warningly.

"Okay, no problem, I promise." Monique raised her hand as though taking an oath, "I promise on all that is good and stylish in the Holy Church of Club Banana. So who is it?"

"Shego," Kim muttered softly.

"What?" Monique shot up straight in her seat. "Girl, this ain't funny."

"Not kidding, Monique. Shego's staying at his place." Kim sighed.

"Serious?" The other girl's eyes were wide in astonishment. "Hasn't she tried to kill you and Ron before?"

Kim just nodded, while taking another sip of diet soda.

"So how? Why? Woah, major weirdness vibe here." Monique declared, shaking her head.

"Remember more than a week ago when Ron was in the hospital because of the cave-in? She was caught in the cave-in with him." Kim explained. "Then somehow, she escaped from the hospital, and hid in his tree house. And I found her, then Ron let stay in his house until she got better."

"This is big! Girl! Your major arch-nemesis staying at your boyfriend's house! This must be impossible to wrap your head around." Monique quickly stopped talking after another deadly look from Kim.

"Gee, Monique, you think?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"GF, man, you're snippy today. So what's really bothering you?" Monique asked.

"Nothing," Kim grated, clamming up.

"Hey, GF, you know you can talk to me anytime. But since we've been friends for so long, I can guess. It's definitely something to do with Ron." Monique smiled when she saw the scowl on Kim's face affirming her suspicions. "Firstly, it's because if something was bothering you, and it wasn't Ron, you'd be bitching about it to him right now.

"Uh, huh..." Kim muttered, dismissing Monique's claim with a roll of her eyes.

Monique smiled wider, knowing she was hitting close to home. "Second, since you're at his favorite hangout without him around, and that means you're missing him lots." Kim just moaned slightly in annoyance, causing Monique's smile to widen into a full-fledged toothy grin. "And _third_, since you're not at his place right now spending time with him, that means that something, or maybe someone, at his place bothering you, namely one mean green villain. So Sherlock Holmes would deduce easily that you're not happy that he's hanging out with her. Am I right?"

"Monique, doesn't it bother you that Ron's hanging out with a super-villain?" Kim asked.

"Well, that boy's known to keep weird company." Monique began to tick points off on her fingers, "One, he dates a teenage cheerleading crime fighter. Two, he has a naked mole rat as a pet. Three, he has a cute ninja femme fatale crushing on him…" That earned Monique a primal growl from the back of the red-head's throat. "Four, he speaks to giant mutant cockroaches. Five, he has a sick mutant fish boy as a childhood friend and arch-enemy. Six…"

"Okay, fine, I get the picture." Kim interrupted hotly, then looked away from Monique to stare out the window.

"Hey, not my fault Ron attracts weird. But you like weird, so it's all good and peachy with the Possible-Stoppable relationship, right?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh crap, girl. You're not thinking of dumping him, are you?" Monique covered her mouth in shock. "Coz girl, if you are, I better smack some sense into you quick. Now, if I were anything other than your BGF, I would smile with glee and rub my hands while you drop the best thing that has ever happened to you and pick it up quickly on the rebound."

Kim glared at her again, and growled again, her earlier growl raising in volume, causing a patron in a nearby table to look over nervously.

Monique just laughed. "Girl, look, it's not my fault that boy is TGTBT. He cooks, he cleans and he follows you to the ends of the world. Now if that ain't love, then there's no such thing as love in this world."

"I'm not breaking up with Ron!" Kim snarled a little too loudly. "It's just…"

"Oh I should have realized! The classic signs are there…" Monique smiled as she crossed her arms. "Let's see, the quick temper, the snippy attitude, the rush to defend Ron and the shifty green eyes."

"My eyes are always green." Kim looked at Monique, puzzled.

"Girl, I know your eyes are green, but they're not normally _shifty_! You're exhibiting all the classic signs now like you did when a certain ninja hottie kidnapped a certain blond sidekick." Monique smiled knowingly. "You're jellin'."

"I am not jellin'! I'm just worried that's all." Kim blurted out.

"If you're worried, you'd be with Ron. If you're jellin', you'd sit here and mope because there's nothing else you can do about it."

"What are you talking about?" Kim huffed.

"You're jellin' just because Ron's spending time with your arch-nemesis instead of hanging out with you."

"Am not! He's just… She just needs his help, that's all." Kim slumped back into her chair defeated. "Wouldn't it bother you that he's helping, of all people, Shego?"

"I don't know. I mean, on one hand she's tried to kill you. On another, she's smokin' hot! Even a straight girl like me can appreciate _that_!" Monique said, laughing. "But then again, Ron's always got your back, and you're the first thing on his mind. So I don't think that'll be an issue. Girl, that boy is too dense to do you wrong." Monique smiled reassuringly at the red-head.

"It's just…" Kim sighed again, not knowing what she was feeling exactly. Kim then looked sharply at Monique, "Wait, 'even a straight girl like me'? What the hell, Monique, is there something you haven't told me?"

Monique had to hold a hand in front of her face to stop from giggling. "Nah uh, girl! _No_ trying' to change the topic!" Monique said with as straight a face as she could muster. "And, ooh yeah, you got it _bad_, girl." Monique smirked.

"So not. I don't 'got it', whatever _it_ is." Kim shot back.

"Whatever Kim, you're just not seeing it." Monique answered, with her usual smile on her face. "You think Ron would help someone who'd try to off his BFGF for 14 years? Now if there's someone to watch out for, I hear that there's a certain blond cheerleader who's been crushing on your boy from afar. Only to be deterred by sixteen styles of kung fu and a whole whoop ass of hurting."

"Who?" Kim shot to attention. Her nostrils almost flaring in anger before she caught herself. "It's Tara, isn't it? She's always been making googly eyes at him."

"Yup, you're in total jellin' mood alright." Monique laughed. "Now, I know just what you need. Let's have a bit of Monique's good ol' retail therapy. At Club Banana. Discounts on me, girl?"

Kim looked warily at Monique. Now shopping would be a great idea. If she wasn't jellin'.

Sensing her hesitation, Monique took out her purse and waved her Club Banana discount card in front of Kim. To her amusement, she could see a pair of green eyes follow the movement of the card. She smiled as she dangled the card in front of her BGF. Suddenly, a quick hand shot out and grabbed it, and a red-headed cheerleader jumped to her feet.

"Okay, fine! Let's go. But first, you're gonna tell me all about this blond cheerleader." Kim growled.

"Nah uh, GF. According to Monique's Bible of Retail Therapy, there is no jellin' while shoppin'." Monique intoned in a priest-like fashion as she waved her hand.

"C'mon! It's Tara, isn't it?" Kim whined.

"I ain't tellin' till you stop jellin'," Monique grinned.

"Okay, if I guess her name, could you at least nod?" Kim tried to bargain.

"Kim, GF, dear, as much as I love you, think of this as for your own good. Monique knows best." Monique cheerily got out of the booth and locked her arms in Kim's, pulling her out of Bueno Nacho, towards the general direction of the mall.

"It's Tara, right?" Kim stumbled after her, trying to keep up with her pace.

"Lips are sealed."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You're my best friend."

"Flattery would get you everywhere but there."

"You have to tell me."

"Why?"

"I've got to protect Ron."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. We all know it's to protect what's _Kim's._"

"Monique!"

"Zip it, Kim."

"But…"

"Zip. It."

* * *

Shego found herself wringing her hands as she sat nervously on the couch, while waiting for those GJ agents to arrive for their 'talk'. She snuck glances towards the front door, and found her eyes wandering to other possible exits in the room. It was a habit of hers that she'd developed during her years as a villain: rule number one of being a villain, always have an escape plan. She counted the other exits, window, backdoor, up the stairs and Ron.

Ron. She could always grab him in a chokehold from behind, and hold him hostage to keep the GJ agents at bay, while she'd look around for an exit. She'd slip her right arm around his scrawny neck and haul him to his feet. Then she'd flare up her left hand and, waving it around dangerously, slowly drag him towards the closest exit. And then while pressing his body tightly against hers, she could rub her cheek in that soft blond head of hair and nibble on one of those awkwardly cute ears…

"Shego?"

She snapped straight to attention, and blushed as Ron stared at her. "What is it?" She looked away, wondering what had come over her.

"Err… you were licking your lips and drooling." Ron cautiously pointed out her little foible.

"Was not!" she snapped angrily, and quickly raised her hand to wipe away the tell-tale trickle of saliva down the side of her mouth.

"You want something to nibble on while waiting?" Ron asked.

Shego just blushed a little deeper and growled at the puzzled blond. "No!"

"Don't worry, it's just an interview. They aren't coming in guns blazing." Ron reassured her.

"You better hope so. Or else." Shego lit up a finger for emphasis, and watched him gulp and squirm.

"Err… I think I better get a cookie." Ron hurriedly excused himself and scrambled towards the kitchen. He so did not understand women, much less pale-green ones with a criminal record as long as his time spent in detentions.

Shego watched him guiltily as he ducked into the kitchen to stay out of her way. _Great move, Shego._ She chided herself. _Scare the sweetest person in your life away. No wonder you're a miserable, lonely bitch. _She sighed and slumped back into the sofa.

She shot straight up again when she heard a car pull up into the driveway. A small strangled yelp resonated from her throat as she realized that they had arrived. She sat on the edge of the couch, feeling the sweat on her palms. The palpable feeling of dread in her chest rose quickly to her throat, as she tried to swallow the lump now located in her throat. The thumping of her heart in her chest must have echoed the sharp raps on the front door.

Ron appeared from the kitchen and walked briskly to the front door. He gave Shego a final reassuring smile as she got to her feet, and opened the front door.

"Good evening, Stoppable, Shego." The pale young man with dark brown hair and a charming smile nodded towards the two and extended his hand to each of them, delivering a firm handshake. "My name is Agent Kessler and I believe you have already met Agent Du." He nodded towards the curt tanned man standing beside him who just nodded his head without as so much a greeting. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting," Agent Kessler continued.

"Not at all, come in, come in," Ron ushered the two men into the living room, with Shego standing warily behind him. As Ron was about to shut the door behind them, Shego shot out a hand and peered out into the darkness, wondering whether there were squads of Global Justice agents waiting for the signal to bust the door down.

Ron noticed her overly cautious paranoia and patted her on the shoulder. "Trust me," he whispered to her, "They aren't here to arrest you."

"So you say, but I still don't trust them." She whispered back, casting sidelong glances at the two uniformed men who had settled down in the living room. Agent Kessler had pulled out a notepad and a voice recorder from his leather bag and set it on the table. He looked expectantly at Ron and Shego standing by the door, talking in hush undertones.

"By all means, take your time. We can wait; we just want you to be as comfortable as possible." Agent Kessler flashed another harmless smile.

"Sure, yeah," Ron pulled Shego aside and motioned her to sit down. "C'mon, let's just get this over with. You don't want them to be around longer than they need to be, right?"

"Fine," Shego glanced suspiciously at the voice recorder before grabbing on to Ron's hand for support as the two made their way to the couch. Unwilling to let go of his arm, Shego sat closely next to Ron.

"So shall we get started?" Agent Kessler said cheerily.

Shego just nodded and glanced quickly at Agent Du who was sitting stiffly, watching her every move. Agent Kessler smiled and hit the record button on the voice recorder.

"According to our files, you started working for Drew Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken about three years ago. Is that correct?" Kessler rifled through his notepad to read a couple of his own handwritten notes.

"You know that already, why are you asking me?" Shego snipped back.

"We'd just like to confirm our data." Agent Kessler seemed unfazed by her blatant sarcasm. "So could you please tell us a bit about how you came to be in his employ?"

"Before that I was a freelance mercenary, working out of various countries, Canada, Bulgaria, couple of the Slavic nations, and had a reputation there for stealing things." Shego recounted. "One of my previous employers must have spread the word around, and Drakken must have gotten ahold of my resume."

"Yes, our files on your pre-Drakken days seem to be sketchy at best, and we hope you could fill in some of your 'assignments' there for us. But now let's talk about your employment with Drakken. We understand that you were more than simply a henchwoman?" Agent Kessler queried.

"He does most of the planning, and I do the special jobs." Shego did not look as amused as Agent Kessler was. She hated the word 'henchwoman'.

"So, would you consider yourself a person in Drakken's trust?" Agent Kessler ventured.

"What do you mean?"

"Does Drakken ever clue you in on his future plans, or various details of his operations?"

"Some, but not all parts." She answered curtly.

"Do you have any idea what Drakken is currently working on?"

"Nope, not a clue. He only reveals it after he's set things in motion." Shego cast a quick glance in the direction of the other man in the room, Agent Du who kept watching her warily. His fingers were constantly fiddling his watch, and his eyes narrowed when he caught her casting one too many glances at the device.

"But it is to take over the world, right?"

"All of his plans are either to take over the world, take over Canada or take over Greenland. The guy has no originality." Shego commented drily.

"Ah, well, we would like to know about his operations then. How many secret lairs does Drakken have?" Agent Kessler looked through his notes again.

"Ever since Kimmie's been blowing up lair after lair, he's been taking precautions. I'd say no less than six?" Shego offered a guess.

"Hey!" Ron interrupted. "I'm the one who usually finds that self-destruct button."

"Okay, fine… Buffoon here's been working the explosives. Now is that all?" Shego rolled her eyes and dug her nails into his arm, eliciting a small, startled yelp from the blond.

"Hmm… Do you know of the locations of these lairs?" Agent Kessler asked.

"There's one right here in Middleton, one somewhere on an island in the middle of the Pacific, I think another one near Canada around the Great Lakes, and one more I remember in Wisconsin. That's all I know." Shego cast another quick glance at Agent Du who did not seem to have moved at all in the past ten minutes.

"Ah, that would prove quite helpful. Could you give us the coordinates for these places?" Agent Kessler passed her a piece of a paper and a pen.

Shego looked with distaste at the offering and quickly snatched the pen out of his hand, scribbling down a litany of numbers denoting the coordinates of a few lairs she knew.

"Also, what about funding? How does Drakken receive funding for his grand projects?" Agent Kessler continued.

"Patents. Held by multiple phantom companies, strung up behind mountains of paperwork and a personal army of accountants that make sure the paper trail is untraceable to him. Plus I'm sure he's got deals with other foreign governments to showcase some of his weaponry and extract a blackmail scheme or two. I'm not clear on the details, I was never interested."

"Uh huh. Okay, do you know any of these companies? Or where does he keep his bank accounts? Or the details of how he transfer funds?" Agent Kessler tried to follow-up.

"Excuse me," Shego cut in sardonically, "It's a poorly kept secret that all accounting indiscretions are committed offshore in places like Cayman Islands. I just know he has a couple of accounts there, that's where I get my paychecks from." Shego did not like where these questions were going.

"What about those companies?" Agent Kessler probed.

"Nope, don't know, don't care." Shego shook her head and groaned silently at the interview process.

"Well, at least that is something we could look up," Agent Kessler flipped through his notepad again, looking for something. "About Drakken's technology, could you tell us about his latest upgrades to his Synthodrones?"

"What do you want to know about those Synthodrones?"

"Tell us about the changes he's made to them since his last model. We have a slight altercation with a small squad of them, and they've been upgraded."

"He's made them tougher, faster and reactive. I've tested one, and it took a couple more blows to take it out."

"That's all?"

"You also need to puncture it more than once, as he is developing a clotting agent that reacts with air." Shego explained.

"Go on, what else can you tell us about these new upgrades?"

"Nothing much else, they just coordinate better, they learn to anticipate movements, and seem smarter." Shego tried to look bored at the question.

"What about structural or operational weaknesses?"

Shego just waved noncommittally and said, "They're still weak to bullets. You just shoot them more than once."

"Okay, what about mind control? Drakken has occasionally dabbled in chemical and electronic forms of mind control. Has he any technologies as such?"

"Only what you guys have impounded. You got all of his supply of mind control shampoo and his prototype mind control chip has been destroyed, and Drakken has not touched those for a while." Shego waved off the question. "It's old stuff for him."

"I see. So Drakken has never made any mention of any other mind control projects to you?" Agent Kessler pressed on.

"No, because every time he mentions mind control, I threaten to fry his bony ass." Shego raised her voice. She was really beginning to get tweaked by this constantly smiling agent.

"Ah, I guess… well that should be it." Agent Kessler smiled. "Thank you for your cooperation. Could I first have a moment with my partner?"

Ron nodded, and he got up, pulling Shego along with him, and the two of them walked over to the kitchen, out of earshot.

Satisfied that they weren't being eavesdropped upon, Agent Du looked over to Agent Kessler with an infuriated look and said, "That was a complete waste of time."

"Now, now, Agent Du, that wasn't so bad." Agent Kessler smiled back.

"She didn't tell us anything that we didn't know already. We already knew the locations of those lairs months ago. And she gave us nothing specific that could be verified." Agent Du shot back.

"We did confirm a couple of things that we were not sure about. At least now we can focus a little on the money trail." Agent Kessler pointed out. "Besides, you're forgetting the most important thing that we've come here to confirm. She is willing to talk to us."

"This is not according to protocol. For all you know, she is going to lead us around on old news and bad leads, and we'd be wasting months chasing down these useless bits of information and trying to coax her to reveal what we need to know. We need this to be a proper interrogation." Agent Du glanced angrily at the kitchen before focusing his eyes on Agent Kessler. He was thoroughly annoyed by the futility of the mission.

"That's not what Dr. Director ordered. Besides, she is more cooperative than you initially suggested. In time, she will let us know what we need to know." Agent Kessler did not waver once in his sunny disposition, which was beginning to get on the nerves of Agent Du.

"As your superior, I suggest you take a little more interest in your job with your _sunny_ attitude, and realize that this is a waste of time, and we should bring her in right now." Agent Du's voice turn hard and he stood up and walked towards the front door. "This is a waste of time." He muttered under his breath, before he let himself out, heading towards the Global Justice car parked in the driveway.

Agent Kessler sighed, and stood up to watch Agent Du leave. He walked towards the kitchen to find Shego sitting down at the dining table, with her head on the table, and Ron leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at her.

"Stoppable? Shego?" He cautiously interrupted them. "I'd just like to say it was a pleasure meeting you two, and this has been an informative session. I do look forward to our next meeting." He politely ignored a small groan from Shego's throat.

"Sure, no problem, Agent Kessler," Ron replied. "Should I show you out?"

"Ron, can I ask you a favor? I seem to have dropped my favorite pen in your living room, could you help me look for it?" Agent Kessler smiled again.

"Sure, hang on," Ron walked past Shego, giving her a light pat on the shoulder before going into the living room. Agent Kessler watched him leave before he leaned towards Shego.

"What do you know about _Kismet_?" He whispered in a surreptitious tone.

Shego's head immediately shot up and stared right at him. She cringed away, after realizing how close his face was to hers, constantly wearing that smile of his. Her voice was caught in her throat, and she held her hand up to shield herself.

"What did you say?" She managed to croak out.

"_Kismet._" Agent Kessler repeated himself softly. His eyes and lips were still smiling, in that oddly warm look that is betrayed by the coldness in his voice.

Her face paled and she opened her mouth, trying to find the words. Finally in a low voice, she grated angrily, "Get out."

"As you wish," Agent Kessler smiled again, almost too coolly, before he turned to walk out of the kitchen. Seeing Ron peering under the couch, he casually mentioned, "Oh, Stoppable, sorry, I found my pen; it was in my other pocket. Sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble at all…" Ron started, only to trail off as Agent Kessler walked past him towards the front door.

"Glad to hear it! Goodbye Mr. Stoppable." Agent Kessler smiled, waving slightly as he opened the front door and let himself out, leaving Ron standing puzzled in the living room. He walked back into the kitchen to find Shego looking at the kitchen doorway, her skin far paler than normal.

"What is it?" As he walked closer, he noticed her trembling slightly.

She looked up at the blonde approaching her and mumbled something indecipherable.

"Shego, it's okay, see? What did I tell you? It was just a talk." He touched her lightly on the arm.

The green villainess suddenly stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and pressed her body as close as possible to his. She was still trembling slightly, and Ron found himself putting his arms around her and stroking her back lightly.

"What is it?" He spoke when she finally stopped trembling.

"It's nothing," her voice was a ghostly whisper, "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Author's notes**

I like the way Monique manipulated Kim to stop worrying about Ron or jellin' over Shego. All she needed was to hint at someone else, and Kim soon forgot all about it and was dragged off shopping. Monique is a rather insightful friend, and it's that whole women's intuition thing she got going for her.

I'd also add that not everyone knows that Shego's staying with Ron, mainly because while GJ has held off all attempts to arrest her, all other authorities might not hold the same sentiment, much less the public. I believe that the public would be clamoring for her arrest, despite whatever help she could offer GJ.

I think since the last chapter, I've shown a more snippy side of Shego, and while it's nothing new in her character, I think I've added a reason behind it. I think her snippiness here is due to her overcompensating for whatever soft side she has. A defense mechanism against whatever she feels. Hana, Ron and Jean are apparently having that effect on her. A super villain can't afford to be soft right?

When Agent Kessler came into the picture, he seemed nice. Smiles a lot. Rather like Ron. Patient, understanding and cheery. He's unfazzled by his superior's put down, and in contrast with Agent Du, he seems like a better agent without a stick up his ass. And Agent Du is quick to point out that this is a ridiculous waste of time. Shego answers in generalities, without giving away necessary details, and if she's forced to, she gives them the barest of details. Somehow, either she isn't ready to trust GJ, or she still feels some sort of loyalty to Drakken. Either or. Maybe both.

_Kismet_ means fate. The word is derived from the Arabic word _qisma_ and it means, with regards to the Islamic religion, the idea of some inevitable event, that a person's life has already been predestined, and only it remains to be seen. So hmm… the plot thickens? And Ron's oblivious to it all as usual.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look Stoppable, this is a waste of time. I don't need to tell you that. The last person we saw slammed the door at our faces, and the one before that threw a bucket of water over us." Shego groused as they walked side by side down the street under the hot afternoon sun.

"Let's not give up yet, Shego." Ron smiled and patted her gently on the back.

Shego snorted, and pushed her hair out of her face before sweeping it back into a ponytail and tying it with an old rubber band. "I don't see why I have to be here."

"Giddy thinks that you might be able to convince her to give a proper police statement." Ron said. "Then he can build up a case against Reggie and we can put him behind bars."

"Yeah, and how exactly am I suppose to convince her? She doesn't exactly strike me as someone who would talk to the police, since she never reported anything anyway."

"Well…"

"I could always use this," Shego gave a wry grin and lit up her hand with plasma and waved it in front of Ron's face so close that he could feel the heat.

"Shego," Ron stammered. "Not that way… No plasma."

"You take the fun out of everything." Shego feigned a yawn. "So what's the plan?"

"She's scared, and she feels alone. I guess we just have to convince her that she's not scared and neither is she alone. Then maybe she'll talk to us."

"So we come in with a bunch of chocolates and say, 'I'm sorry you were raped, would you like to talk about it?'" The sarcasm literally dripped all over the sidewalk.

"Something like that," Ron grinned weakly. He didn't have a better idea than that.

The two of them walked up to a little suburban single storey house, with a nicely mowed lawn, but unlike the rest of the houses along the street, there was no flowers or bushes or anything that made the house appear otherwise plain and boring. The walls were painted a plain white, with a regular blue roof and the doors were simply just a shade of plain grey.

"This is it," Ron announced. "Sarah Rader, 143 Gould Street." He glanced at the house, then back at Shego, who sniffed in disdain and shook her head.

"Wow, almost as dreary as Dr. Drakken's lair." She commented.

"C'mon, let's go meet her." Ron pulled her arm and dragged her up the path to the front door, where he rapped his knuckles sharply. They waited for a good two minutes, with Shego nervously inspecting her fingernails and Ron shuffled on his feet.

"Let's go, there's no one home," Shego argued and turned away.

"Hang on a minute first, Shego." Ron called out to her. He knocked again, and spoke up, "Hello? Ms. Rader? Are you in?"

"Gee, of course she's in," Shego snipped sardonically. "Otherwise she won't let two visitors stand outside her front door."

"Hang on a minute, I think I saw something move in there." Ron had tried peering through the side window and a quick motion caught his eye. "Hey, Ms. Rader? Are you there?"

After another long minute, Ron finally concurred with Shego and turned around to go, when they heard a deadbolt slide, and the door creaked open slightly. Ron whirled around and saw a small pale face with unkempt curled hair, peering meekly out the front door.

"Who is it?" a whimpering voice that belonged to the mousey woman called.

"Hi, my name is Ron Stoppable, and this is Shego. We'd like to talk to you about a personal matter." Ron said gently.

"What about?" the pale face shrunk away from the door a little, as Ron stepped a little closer.

"Is it okay that we come in first?" Ron asked.

The mousey woman stared at Ron, studying his face before her eyes opened in surprise. "You're that sidekick of that teen hero, Kim Possible."

"Heh, yup, that's me. It's finally good to be recognized." Ron grinned happily. He heard a little groan behind him, and knew that Shego was rolling her eyes in contempt.

"I guess I could let you in. You don't seem harmful." She cast a quick glance over at the lime-green woman who had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot impatiently. "She-"

"She's a friend of mine, and we would like to talk to you," Ron quickly interjected, wondering if the woman would recognize the super villain and be frightened out of her wits.

"Well, you seem like a nice boy…" Ms. Rader slowly said.

"Please, Ms. Rader, could you spare us a minute? This is really important." Ron pleaded.

"Okay, wait a minute, let me undo this latch." Ms. Rader finally relented. The door shut at their faces, and they heard the sound of the unfastening of latches, and the door was slowly opened wide. "Please, come in. And don't mind the mess; it's rare that I have visitors."

Ron and Shego stepped into the neatest house they had ever seen. The immaculate appearance of the living room gave them the impression that the room was never used, but constantly dusted and kept clean. The wooden chairs were neatly shined, and the pillows were neatly arranged, and it was a perfect display of a home that would be right out of one of those home furnishing magazines. Ron looked quizzically at the woman who'd let them into her personal abode.

She was about five feet three, and frail beyond all measure. While he thought Kim was lean, this woman had her skin hanging off her bones. She shuffled quickly around the house in small steps almost scurrying around like a little mouse. She could not be that old, maybe in her late twenties, but then again, her meek demeanor reminded Ron of an elderly woman who would jump in fright at even a bug. When she spoke, she did not look directly at his eyes, occasionally turning away and her fingers seem to twitch in search for something to hold.

"Please, have a seat," she finally mumbled, and led them to the sofa set in the living room.

"Thanks," Ron said after he sat down next to Shego. "Ms. Rader… I know this is hard for you, but we'd like to talk to you about Reginald Chesterfield."

Her eyes darted furiously around the room, and her hands were trembling. "I don't know who you're talking about," she said furtively, while avoiding the cold gaze from Shego.

Shego smirked triumphantly, as she turned to Ron with a look that said, _I told you so._

Ron ignored her and pressed on, "Please, Ms. Rader, this is really important. We'd like to know what happened between you and Mr. Chesterfield five years ago."

"I don't know, Reggie." She hurriedly said. "Now if you would please, leave my house."

"Look, we know what Mr. Chesterfield did, and we're trying to find people who would testify against him." Ron gently explained.

"No, I told you already, I don't know anyone by the name of Mr. Chesterfield." She said a little louder with more conviction in her voice.

"Ms. Rader, Mr. Chesterfield did many bad things to many people, and he will continue to unless we do something about it. Please, Ms. Rader, we need your help," Ron pleaded.

"You are talking to the wrong person," she whispered quietly, "Now if you'll please excuse me, you know the front door." Ms. Rader quickly got to her feet and left the two young people sitting in her living room.

"I told you so," Shego smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah, Shego?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "I thought we were here to help you."

Shego's face fell as she realized that she's nowhere closer to the justice that Ron promised. Dumbly she shook her head. "Yeah, okay, maybe I shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as I did. So what do we do now, Stoppable?"

Ron let out a little sigh. "I don't know, this is way too grown up for me. I mean, what do I know? I'm just a dumb teenage kid."

"Stoppable, you may be a dumb teenage buffoon," Shego struggled to find the words, "But you're a dumb teenage buffoon who cares, and god knows, the world needs more people like you."

"Heh, what the world needs is more Kim Possibles. She'd know what to say," Ron shook his head.

"Let me try and talk to her then," Shego ventured.

"Yeah, that'll be for the best. After all, I think you understand her feelings best."

Shego gingerly stepped out of the living room and wandered towards the back of the house looking for Ms. Rader. While she slowly admired the orderliness of the house, she noticed a complete lack of pictures in the house, and that struck her as very odd. It's almost ghostly, to say the least. It was a neatly kept house, but without that lived-in feel. She found the meek woman standing by the sink in the kitchen, viciously scrubbing an aluminum pot.

"Hey there," Shego called out to the frail figure.

The woman visibly stiffened, but otherwise did not turn to face her. The vicious scrubbing continued, and the harsh squealing of the brush on the metal noticeably intensified.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this," Shego began, "But don't you want to get back at Reggie for what he did to you?"

"I don't know any Reggie," she said coldly without turning her back.

"He's scum, he's bad news, and he's walking around out there, because no one would testify against him. We need you." Shego tried.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sarah. Can I call you Sarah?" Shego paused for a moment, and took her silence as an affirmative. "Sarah, he… look, he needs to go to jail for a very long time."

"Ms. Shego, you can't possibly know how I feel, so please don't try to talk me into this."

"Sarah, I know exactly how you feel," Shego felt a lump in her throat, "It happened to me too."

The scrubbing stopped, but the woman did not turn around. Shego took this as a sign and pressed on.

"He raped me too." She spoke softly, letting the gravity of her words sink in.

"I don't believe you." She coldly replied.

Shego felt a twitch in her eye, and her neck stiffened as her whole body tensed. "Whatever. I don't need you or anyone to believe me!" She shot back, "You think you're the only one who's so wrapped up in her own suffering that you think you got to bear this stigma alone? There are other people out there like you, you know. And if you want to make yourself feel better by thinking that you're the only one, and that it's okay to hide in a house and never see the sun again, by all means."

Her loud angry voice hurriedly brought Ron running in to the kitchen with a worried look on his face. "Shego?" he cautiously spoke her name. "Are you okay?"

Shego took a deep breath to compose herself before turning to face Ron. "It's okay, I think we're about done." Then she quietly added in a hushed tone, "I think I just blew it."

Ron stepped closer to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "At least you tried. And most of all, you meant well."

Shego just puffed her cheeks and blew a few strands of hair out of her face, "Yeah whatever, let's go. She doesn't believe us anyway."

"Maybe you should not be quick to judge," Ron nodded in the general direction behind Shego. She turned her head to see Ms. Rader, wiping her hands on a light green washcloth and raising her head to look straight at Shego.

"I'm sorry, maybe I was a bit hasty," she spoke softly. She motioned to Shego to sit down at the kitchen table.

Shego raised her eyebrows and turned to look at Ron, who shrugged in return. She slowly eyed the woman, as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Yeah, like I said, you weren't the only one. Twinks… someone we know gave us a list of names, there are fifteen of us." Her throat felt dry.

"And you?" Ms. Rader encouraged.

"I…" she swallowed, "It was ten years ago, when it happened. I was a junior at Go City High School, and that's when I met Reggie."

Ron slid into the seat next to her and held her hand tenderly. Shego smiled at him, before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I remember him coming up to me one day and told me, if I were not too busy, he'd like to take me out to dinner." Her voice dropped slightly, as she recounted the memory. "I was the most unpopular girl in my high school at that time, no thanks to horror movies about radiation and weird super powers. Safe to say, green wasn't a very popular color in my school. So you could imagine how I felt when he buttered me up by telling me how beautiful I was. I lapped it all up eagerly, and within minutes, I was putty in his hands. I remembered how he pressed me up against my locker, leaning into my face as he spoke softly to me." She shuddered slightly. But the reassuring squeeze of Ron's hand gave her the strength to carry on.

"Reggie was a senior then; he was the most popular kid in school. He had looks, money and captain of the lacrosse team. I… he had a girlfriend, Penelope Finkel, who was smart, beautiful and the head cheerleader, and everyone thought they were going to get married right out of high school from what the school rumors were. But he came up to me, and asked me out." She let out a little derisive laugh, "Boy, was I stupid. Really stupid, he had a girlfriend already, and he asked me out."

She looked down at her hand, which comfortably fit in Ron's warm grasp. After a moment of silence she continued, "You know, I wanted to believe he liked me and that he had dumped Finkel for me. I'd have 

given everything for someone to like me then, because… Because of how I look. I'm green and dangerous, and not many people would want to be close to someone like that." Shego quietly whispered, "I wanted to believe I could be liked."

"It didn't help one bit that he was in my face, cooing all those sweet lies and I didn't think that anything was wrong so I said yes." Shego bit her lip hard, to stop her tears from coming.

"That night, the night it happened, he was so smooth and slick. He knew all the right words to say." She continued to study her hands closely, looking at her fingernails that were painted black. "He would compliment me on my dress, then gaze deep into my eyes until I felt weak in my knees, and slowly tempt me by pretending to lean in for a kiss before pulling back with a smirk on his face. And I thought he was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

"It's kinda funny how quick things go downhill," Shego did not even bother to conceal her sniffle. "He held my hand during dinner, and gently brushed his thumb over my fingers. Then he nuzzled a little closer, and gave me a kiss, and soon had me sipping a glass of wine. I could feel slightly woozy when he slipped a little too close and whispered what he'd like to do to me tonight while he slyly slipped a hand up my dress."

"I feel stupid," Shego started after another pause. "Stupid Sheila. I cringed and pulled away, and to his surprise, he figured I wasn't drunk enough. I was sober enough to be surprised and revolted. I reached for my purse and started to get up, but he… He was fast, too fast. He apologized for being too forward, and he said it was the wine, and he was completely seduced by my _exotic_ looks that he couldn't help himself."

Shego let out another sarcastic laugh, and choked back another sob. "_Exotic._ Wow, makes me feel like the trophy of some big game hunter. And I was stupid enough to swoon into his words again. He convinced me to stay until the end of dinner, and then he'll take me home. 'It's the least I could do to apologize for offending such a beautiful woman,' he said. " Shego snorted. "Least he could do, how ironic."

"Next thing I know, he'd slipped something into my drink and it became hazy really fast." Shego looked up quickly at Ms. Rader who was now sitting opposite her, silently watching her. She quickly averted her eyes. "I could only remember him helping me step into the car, and I didn't know where he took me. When the car finally stopped, I remember his hands all over me, and his lips on my neck. I tried to push him away but I couldn't feel my fingers. I moaned for help, but it only encouraged him further."

Ron stopped her and said, "You don't have to give the details."

"I do, I…" She looked helplessly at him, "I… I want to come to terms with this. I can't forget this ever happened." Shego quickly turned away as not to let Ron see her wipe away a tear. "He got my dress down to my waist, and was…" She shook her head. "I could feel his greasy hands all over me as he groped and squeezed, and I wanted to scream. But I couldn't, I was trapped in my own body, knowing every single thing he did to me, and I was powerless to do anything even when he pulled down my panties."

The silence in the kitchen was punctuated by the staccato of sobs, as Shego tried to regain her composure.

"When he came close… I felt him, between my legs… I… Remember the pain as he violated me… His hands were pawing me. His lips were everywhere. My mind was screaming and I couldn't do anything about it." A tear rolled down the side of her face as she continued bitterly. "Damned comet powers. My comet powers made it all worse… It helped get rid of the drugs in my system only so I was dazed enough to know what was going on, but not enough to fight back."

"I cried and cried each time he pushed, and I thought it would never end. I didn't want that to be my first time, I cringed when he finally found his release and after he had enough, he just… He licked my face, and I could feel his slimy tongue crawl over my cheek," She gingerly raised her hand to trace the right side of her face, "And he whispered, 'Thanks for the great fuck, slut. You know you liked it.'"

"He pushed me out of the car next, and I lay on the cold road, half naked, in my beautiful dress that I spent two months allowance on just for that night. And I could hear him laugh, as he pulled away, and left me there." Tears were now freely falling down her face, and her voice was broken with short hiccups as she cried.

"Shego," Ron leaned over and put his arms around Shego and gave her a tight squeeze, to have her bury her head into his shoulder and tug tightly at his shirt. Ron gently pat her back and ran his fingers through her hair. His voice failed him, as he didn't know how to comfort the distraught woman. He could only whisper into her ear, "It's over now, Shego. I'm here for you."

She pulled back, and looked up meekly into the blonde's face, "You'd think I'd be smart enough to realize that this scumbag was up to no good. But I guess I'm too stupid, huh?"

"No, Shego," Ron embraced her in another tight hug, "You're not stupid. You were just young and insecure. And he took advantage of that. He took advantage of you. It's not your fault."

"You don't get it, do you, Stoppable?" Shego cried, "I let him rape me! I could have said no! I should have walked away. My mind was already telling me that something was wrong when he touched me! I should have gone home and forget about him, but I was too stupid to."

"Hush, Shego, it's not your fault." Ron whispered gently into her ear. "He's the villain here. Don't blame yourself, especially when no one else blames you. I don't blame you one bit."

"But… He's right," She sobbed harder, "He's right… I liked it, and I didn't want to."

"No, you didn't," Ron stammered as he tried to comfort her. "It's just… I don't know… You're just confused and lost."

"No, Ron!" She pleaded with him. "You don't get it, after what he did… I wanted to be touched again. Just to get rid of that horrid memory and the feeling of his hands crawling all over me. Something changed inside of me, and I… I hit the bars hard months later. I didn't care, I met guys, girls, anyone, just so that there's a warm body in bed next to me so that I can sleep. I wanted… No! I needed to feel something again, and I… I'm such a god damned slut."

"You're not!" Ron raised his voice in shock. "Don't ever call yourself that! No woman deserves that!"

"Ron, you're young, sweet and innocent, but I am a slut!" Shego raised her voice to match his. "Look at me! I prance around with a bodysuit that leaves little to the imagination, I show all my curves and flaunt my body and I sleep with anything that walks on two legs. I… I did so many shameful things that I can't ever look at myself again. I don't even deserve your kind words. I don't deserve anything! I just want to die!"

"Shego," Ron said gently to the woman who slumped next to him with her head lowered and eyes shut tight. When she didn't look at him, he touched her shoulder and called her name again. "Shego."

She slowly turned her face to look at him, and bit her lip when she saw how much pain he was in.

"Shego, do you trust me?" His finger gently lifted her chin.

She numbly nodded.

"Shego, you are not a slut." He let his words slowly sink in before he continued. "You are a beautiful and strong woman. Do you believe me?"

Her teary eyes wanted to say yes, she willed her head to nod, but her body held itself back stiffly.

"Shego, you're confused. You did what you did because you felt empty inside, right?"

She felt every fiber in her being wanting to scream yes, but the sound never came out.

"You were looking for something which Reggie took from you. He took something special from you, and it was supposed to be an act of love, and that's what you were looking for, right?"

"I… I don't know." She said hesitantly.

"You said it yourself, Shego. You wanted to believe it was love, you have never felt loved before, have you?" Ron spoke tenderly.

"I…" She shook her head.

"Shego," He spoke softly as he leaned his face in towards her. The look of concern in his soft brown eyes became clearer, as she felt herself falling into the depth of his heart.

She felt the warmth of his breath wash over her reassuringly, and she caught his scent which had always calmed her. She leaned forward too, mesmerized. She slowly closed her eyes, yet his features were startlingly vivid in her mind, and she wondered expectantly. _Is he going to kiss me?_

Suddenly she felt a soft bump on her forehead, and her eyes shot open. There he was, his brown eyes staring deep into her emerald orbs, their foreheads touching, and his warm breath breezing over her lips tenderly as their breathing slowly became in sync. And she realized, her lips were quivering in expectation, at his lips, her object of desire, less than two inches away.

She felt his hand brush her cheek, and swept back a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, then 

cupped her face kindly. And he did something that was better than any kiss she'd ever dreamed of. He softly whispered to her.

"I love you."

She looked surprised, as his kind face with the caring brown eyes grew larger as he leaned in, and with all the care and love in his heart, he gave her a light chaste kiss on her lips. Then just as quickly, he pulled away, and looked sheepishly at Shego.

"As a friend…" Ron hurriedly added after he saw her deeply blush, hoping that she didn't get the wrong idea.

A small smile crept to the side of her lips, as Shego raised a finger to feel her lips where his were a moment ago. A light tingling warm feeling lingered on her lips and she found that she could only focus on that one moment, and she felt a little twinge of regret that she didn't return the kiss.

"So do you believe me now? It's not your fault, it never was your fault, and you don't have to keep blaming yourself." Ron said.

Shego found herself smiling in reply, and reached for Ron's hand and gave it a good squeeze.

"Ah, sorry about that Ms. Rader," Ron scratched the back of his head, and shyly turned to the petite woman who had sat down opposite them. "So… do you believe us now? Can you help us?"

"I… I don't know." Ms. Rader hesitated.

"We need your help," Ron pleaded. "We need you to help us put this monster behind bars. She," he motioned towards Shego, "She didn't need to do this, it was over ten years ago, and she tried back then to put him behind jail then. And no one believed her. Not the authorities, not her friends, and not even her family. It's been her personal nightmare to since, and please, we need your help."

"I… I guess you're right." Ms. Rader cautiously spoke. "If someone believed her then, maybe I would never have met Reggie."

"Thank you, Ms. Rader. Thank you, I know it's not easy, I could not thank you enough." Ron smiled as he reached over to shake Ms. Rader's hand.

"Since you've shared your story with me…" Ms. Rader paused, and took a deep breath. "I think it's my turn now to ask you to believe me. It was five years ago…"

* * *

**Author's notes**

I think I need to up the rating. I never expected Shego to actually talk about her rape, but I suppose it is important to her that someone believes her. Someone else other than Ron. And I suppose she has the strength to get someone else to believe her, with Ron holding her hand.

The whole deal with rape is that it probably screwed up her perspective on what sex is and maybe she's somewhat dysfunctional when it comes to human relationships. She's unable to come to terms with her feelings, lacks ways of expressing them and probably spends half her time in denial. I quote from Graduation, "It seems that denial is not just a name of the river on the planet we're trying to conquer." Not ad verbatim, but close enough. Heh, I'm kinda disappointed that Graduation threw a wrench in my story because of the Drakken/Shego ship. But it was a good ending. But I digress like Ron.

The question does arise though, why doesn't Shego just whoop Reggie's ass? Just break into his house one night and kick his biscuit? I don't know, but most rape victims blame themselves for the crime, and they're trapped in between betrayal and self loathing. At least, I think Shego blames herself for it. She thinks she enjoyed it, and she's ashamed of that. So I think that makes confronting Reggie a lot harder, him being the source of her shame, and holding some sort of power over her.

I think there's not much to be said, except that Ron kissed Shego, and cue ominous music. Kim's so gonna display her sixteen styles of kung fu! Bring it on! Yeah! Okay, in the initial draft, Ron never mentioned those words, "I love you." But I did put it in there in a later revision, because love isn't always romance and passion, in my perspective. It's just simply caring about someone else deeply, and Ron apparently does that, willingly and freely without needing a reason much.

I know it might seem awkwardly twisted into the story just to amp up the drama, so is the kiss, but I tried to make this as believable as possible, that this would be something Ron would do. A kiss, a hug, a gesture of affection regardless of 105lb hell-bent red-headed cheerleading retribution. Maybe it would help if I mentioned that I pictured two young children aged five, kissing each other. That's the way I pictured it, chaste, young and innocent. And it sort of fits, maybe Ron was giving her back a bit of innocence and child-like wonder to her life, to a time when a kiss meant no more than a simple "I love you" and "I cherish you as a person" with no romantic overtures.

Okay, I'm finally posting this chapter without any beta-reads done on it, so it's a little rough around the edges. I believe in Murphy's Law such that within 6 minutes after I post this chapter, my beta would log on and send me the edited chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ron night._ It was her special night. Without fail, every Friday night was Ron night. _Her Ron night. _A night just for her and her special someone, a tradition that stretched way back before she had realized her feelings for him. It was a meaningful night where they, two silly teenagers, would just sit back on a couch and do anything to their heart's desire.

Sometimes she'd sit through a B-rated horror movie with dreadful production standards of his choosing, and they'd be giggling at a really bad actress screaming at what would clearly be a man wearing a homemade mask with poor makeup.

Sometimes he'd be groaning through a board game where he was thoroughly trounced because she happened to know the answer to every question on the cards.

Sometimes they'd be wrestling for the remote control where he wanted to watch GWA wrestling, and she wanted to watch the Oh Boyz comeback meet, and it'd quickly dwindle down into a tickle fight and friendly jabbing of ribs, before the outburst of a full-on, no-holds-barred pillow fight.

Sometimes they'd just talk, sitting together on pillows discussing really inane topics like "If I were a cuddle buddy, I'd be a…" She wanted to be a Pandaroo, of course. He wanted to be a Pandaroo too; her Pandaroo to be exact, so that she'd hold him all through the night while they slept. Her father had pointedly made an effort to give him the hairy eyeball with overtures of deep space and black hole exploration upon overhearing his answer when he untimely peeked into the den.

Sometimes they'd pour their heart out to each other over the tough week they had. Bonnie was making a pass for the head cheerleader spot again. Mr. Barkin had invented a new school rule to keep Ron in detention until graduation.

Sometimes Ron nights were postponed due to missions.

Sometimes Ron nights were cancelled because of vacations.

But Ron night was always special just because it was always about just the two of them.

Until tonight.

_Third wheel._ She thought as she gave a brief hostile glance at her grinning boyfriend and his newfound friend, who about two weeks ago tried to kill her, trapped her boyfriend in a cave-in, broke out of the hospital, and sought refuge at his home. They were both trying to outdo each other in a friendly match of Zombie Mayhem: Redux.

_Overly friendly match of Zombie Mayhem, you mean_, a snarky voice in her mind pointed out. _See how she touches his arm while they're laughing uproariously? She's clearly putting the moves on him. Muscling in on your man._

Kim sighed. She tried to remind herself that she wasn't jellin'. But it definitely did not help that her boyfriend's newfound friend was a beautiful woman with gorgeous, sleek, jet-black hair and curves in all the right places that could definitely rival anyone on the cheerleading team.

_That should be you over there._ That little annoying voice in her head smirked. Strangely the voice was beginning to sound a bit like Shego during a fight: rude, infuriating and getting on her nerves. _You know, he looks like he's having way too much fun._

Kim watched the lime-green woman intently. She seemed like a completely different person than when she fought her two weeks ago. Back then, her face was always contorted with lines of rage, and she was quick to toss a crass remark whenever she felt like it. Her snippiness drew ire from everyone, even her former employer, Drakken. Now, she could be just about anyone; she was relaxed, friendly, laughing freely and actually having fun.

_With your boyfriend,_ added that snarky voice.

When Kim caught her looking in the direction of her blond boyfriend once too often with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes, she could take no more. Instinctively, she sidled into Ron's side, and grabbed his arm tenderly and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Atta, girl! That's the way to fight for your man! Make your feelings of jealousy known! Show her whose boyfriend this is!_ The snarky voice belonging to a green villain cheered her on.

"Aww… c'mon KP," he shrugged her red-head off his shoulder. "I need my arm to win."

Kim raised her head and look sheepishly at her boyfriend who never took his eyes off the television for a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Shego glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

_Oooh… Busted! _The voice laughed derisively. _See? She's smirking at you, because he's not interested in you anymore. He'd rather play games with her than snuggle closely with you. _

Kim shook her head and silently willed the voice in her head to shut up and squeezed it back into the unholy box it crawled out from. But somehow, her hands never let go of his arm.

"No! No! No!" Ron yelled as his character got mauled by three different zombies, while Shego whooped for joy as the score was now 13-2 in her favor. "Aww… this tanks. Now there's another person I can't beat in Zombie Mayhem. Oh well, snackage time?"

"Do you always think about food?" Shego teased back. "We just ate two hours ago."

"Not always!" Ron feebly protested. "I think about other things too…"

"Like?"

"Like… Like…" He frantically glanced around the room, looking for something that might pass for a suitable answer before his eyes fell upon a certain naked mole rat snugly resting in a Naco wrapper. "Rufus!"

_See? See? He doesn't even think of you!_ The snarky voice smirked.

"Yeah, like that counts." Shego rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm off to the kitchen to get some snackage. KP, you want anything?" Ron nudged her gently.

"I'm fine, Ronnie," Kim said, enunciating his pet name a little too sweetly.

"Why don't you ladies have a button-mashing time while I'm gone?" Ron grinned at the both of them, as he got up. "Don't miss me too much."

Shego giggled.

_She giggled! The little skank's laying it on a little too thick, don't you think? _The snarky voice argued. _First she touches his arm, then she teases him, and now he laughs at his stupid jokes! You must be blind to not see her flirting with your boyfriend before your very eyes!_

Kim watched Shego watching Ron's posterior as he walked to the kitchen.

_My! She's really checking out the goods. That tight package, neatly gift-wrapped in denim. Bet you're not the only one thinking of running your tongue all over… _The voice was abruptly cut short by the real Shego.

"So what's with you glaring at me all night?" Shego looked at the red-head squarely in the eye once Ron was out of sight. "You still don't trust me when I say I want a second chance?"

_That's not the only thing you don't trust her to do. _The voice interjected rudely.

"No… Nothing like that," Kim hurriedly stammered, blushing that she'd be caught.

"Look, Kimmie, I'm sure you and I have issues that we need to work out, and the only thing that's keeping me from snapping at you is Ron. That's why I waited for him to leave before I said anything." Shego's voice had a hint of no-nonsense in it.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I definitely intend to get to the bottom of it," Kim muttered vehemently. She didn't want Ron to overhear their little squabble from the kitchen.

"Why, little Kimmie?" Shego acted all surprise with a wide smirk on his face. "I'm just here having fun with my friend."

"Yeah right," Kim snorted sardonically. "I don't know why you're hanging around Ron. My mom took your cast off this morning and I'm pretty sure you're all fine, so why don't you just disappear like you always do?"

"I like it here," Shego purred with a pretentious drawl. "Present company excluded of course. I think I shall stay a while."

"The feeling's mutual," Venom dripped from the red-head's words.

"I'm just going to kick back right here and relax, no matter what you do," Shego coolly declared.

"I don't care _what_ you are going to do, I'm staying here and I'm watching you. The moment you step out of line, the moment something smells wrong, I'll be on you." Kim warned.

"Kimmie, dear, the only thing wrong here is you," Shego smirked.

"You better keep your claws off Ron." Kim's eyes flashed briefly.

"What?" Shego seemed a little taken aback. Then her eyes opened wide, and she let out a little chuckle. "Oh, Princess… so that's what this is all about. My, my… Aren't we a little jealous?"

"If you want a fight, all you have to do is ask," Kim taunted.

"Princess, if you think you got a chance against this," Shego smirked as she waved hands over her curvaceous body and luscious assets, "I'm all for it."

"Why you skank…" Kim growled.

"Tut tut, Princess dear. Language, language," Shego waggled a finger warningly. "Besides I don't think _Ronnie-poo_ would appreciate me going all gung-ho on your bony ass in his living room."

_Ronnie-poo_? Kim's left eye twitched repeatedly as she felt the rage rise to her head and her fist clenching and unclenching. Her lips curled into a snarl, as she felt her limbs tensed up like a predator ready to spring upon a mocking green bitch.

"Hah!" Shego laughed. "You're just way too easy, Princess. Way too easy. You practically walked into it."

"So not, Shego," Kim glared at her and crossed her arms.

"That's why you'll never beat me," Shego grinned sinisterly.

"Oh yeah? Explain Drakken's last seven failed plans then," Kim retorted.

"Simple, I got distracted," Shego purred, as she licked her lips seductively and threw a glance in the direction of the kitchen. "Now if you want a fair fight, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm not going to fight you now," Kim said quietly, but her eyes were lock on Shego's in a battle of determination.

"Oh? Afraid I'm gonna win and claim my prize?" Shego taunted.

"No, because Ron is not a prize. He is my boyfriend, and I don't want to spoil his night by giving you the thrashing you very much deserve." Kim riposted.

"Oh," Shego looked away from Kim's green eyes, and glance quickly at the kitchen. "Fine, whatever you say. Truce?"

"Only if you stop flirting with him."

"Only if you stop glaring at me."

"I only glared at you because you were flirting with him."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Deal?"

"Deal." Kim uncrossed her arms and tried to find something else to look at, but her gaze kept wandering back to Shego.

The woman was twirling her hair with her finger, which had been tied up in a ponytail and draped over her left shoulder. She seemed to be thinking about something, with a slightly wispy and lost look in her eyes as she slowly reached a finger to her face and gently traced it over her lips. A soft smile came over her face, and her eyes seem to sparkle for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Kim interrupted her thoughts. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from watching Shego look so dreamily.

"No… No… Nothing at all," Shego flustered. She turned away from the red-head, to hide the rising heat in her face. "Mind your own business." She snapped with her back to Kim.

"Okay, fine…" Kim felt annoyed by her reaction. There was not a doubt in her mind that she was hiding something.

Suddenly a high pitch yelp broke through the air that came from the kitchen. The two females leaped into action instantaneously, each of them trained to react immediately to all emergencies. Shego vaulted over the couch lithely while Kim sprinted towards the kitchen archway. They both barely shoved by each other into the kitchen to find Ron holding his left hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ron moaned in pain. He suddenly realized that the two headstrong ladies were upon him and he blushed. "Oh, hey ladies… It's nothing at all… just a small cut."

"Show me, Ron," Kim ordered, as she grasped his left hand, and slowly peeled away his fingers. It was a small cut across his index finger, and it was bleeding slightly.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Just a little cut, nothing the Ron can't handle," Ron smiled sheepishly. "No pain at all, the Ron doesn't feel pain." He thumped his chest twice in a show of false bravado.

"Stay here, Ron, let me get the First Aid Kit, it might get infected," the red-head ordered. Kim walked to the other side of the kitchen to open a cabinet when she heard Ron protest.

"Err… Shego, what are you doing?"

Kim turned around to see Shego hold his hand tenderly, raise his finger to her lips, and suck the wound gently.

"There, it's all better now. The bleeding stopped," Shego looked up to see an agape blonde and a furious red-head staring back at her. "What?"

* * *

"Mom?" A listless red-head peeked into the kitchen to see Dr. Anne Possible putting the dishes away from the dishwasher.

"Kimmie, you're home early!" Anne exclaimed. "Did something happen at Ronald's?"

Kim took a deep breath and sighed, "Mom… can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure, dear. You know you can ask me anything," Anne said reassuringly. She put down the stack of plates and gave her oldest child her full motherly attention.

"Mom," Kim hesitated. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, dear, you are…" Anne started.

"No, mom. Don't patronize me because I'm your daughter," Kim looked straight at her mother with a downcast look in her eye. "Tell me, as a person, not my mom, am I beautiful?"

"Kimmie, dear, what's this really about?" Anne started to worry.

"I knew it," she muttered softly to herself. "Is it because I'm not big enough?" Her hands hefted her womanly assets to emphasize her point. "I know I'm not as big as the other cheerleaders, but…"

"Kimmie, there's more to a woman than just the size of her breasts," Anne crossed the kitchen and stood at arm's length from her daughter. She placed her arm gently on Kim's shoulder and asked, "Now, please tell me what this is really about."

"I don't know, mom. I feel small and… It's hard to say, I thought maybe I'm not exactly a woman yet," Kim struggled to find her words. "I'm not… developed."

"Oh, Kimmie," Anne pulled her into a hug. "Why are you teenagers all in a rush to grow up? You're only seventeen…"

"And a half," Kim corrected.

"Fine, seventeen and a half, and you still have years ahead of you to fill out," Anne smiled reassuringly down at her daughter in her arms. "And right now, you're a beautiful girl, and if genetics is anything to go by, you are going to grow up into a beautiful woman." There was a little twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks, mom," Kim squeezed her mother tightly. "I needed to hear that." She started to unwrap her arms around her mom, and wanted to escape to her room, but found that Anne was still tightly holding her. "Mom?"

"Now, Kimmie, you got what you wanted to hear," Anne grinned. "Now it's my turn. What is this really about? Is it about Ron? Something must have happened that you came home early from Ron night. Did he say something?"

"No, mom! Ron didn't say anything," Kim pouted, as she knew she was trapped until her mother decided to let her go.

"Is it something he didn't say then? Boys could be a little thick sometimes." Anne teased.

"It's… It's about Ron," Kim started. "But it's not Ron."

"You're not making much sense," Anne said. "Why don't you tell me what happened tonight?"

"Mom, you know how special Ron night is to both of us, right?" Kim asked.

"Hasn't it been one of your lifelong traditions?" Anne replied.

"Exactly, mom! It's always been something special for the two of us. Except tonight." Kim's face darkened.

"What's different tonight?"

"Shego," Kim growled.

"Shego? What did she do?" Anne looked alarmed. "Did she try to hurt you?"

"Yes! I mean, no, not exactly, but yes!" Kim spluttered.

"Kimmie, calm down, and tell me what happened," Anne looked serious. "What did she do?"

"She was flirting with Ron the whole night!" Kim yelled.

"She… What?" Anne looked puzzled, before a small smile of relief twitched on the side of her lips as she recognized the signs.

"She was laughing and having fun with Ron, while they were playing video games!" Kim protested.

"Kimmie, that sounds like the things normal friends do," Anne stifled a giggle at her daughter's indignation.

"It's more than that! She… She…" Kim floundered how to explain her observations. "She called him Ronnie-poo!"

"Really? Maybe she was just teasing him. How did Ronald react?" Anne asked incredulously.

"Err… she didn't call him that to his face. She only called him that when there were only two of us," Kim admitted sheepishly.

"Kimmie dear," Anne let out a little laugh. "She's just trying to get a rise out of you. She probably saw you were being jealous and pushed your buttons. It would be good for a laugh, especially if I could see the look on your face. Maybe I'll call him Ronnie-poo when Ronald comes around for breakfast on Sunday."

"Mom!" Kim looked aghast as she struggled in her mom's arms around her. "You're supposed to be on my side! And…" She shot her mom a brief glare, "If anyone calls him Ronnie-poo, it's going to be me!"

"Calm down, Kimmie," Anne laughed. "You're just too easy. You know I'm just teasing. No wonder you got so worked up over Shego."

"No Mom, that's not just it! She…" Kim clenched her fist at the memory. "When Ron accidentally cut his finger, she babied him and sucked the blood off his finger. It's… It's not something even friends would do! I could so hit her right now!"

"Kimmie, you're reading too much into her actions. It's probably nothing," Anne smiled reassuringly at her frantic daughter.

"Mom, I wanted to hit her," Kim said quietly.

"Kimmie, we brought you up better than that. She hasn't done anything wrong," Anne looked worriedly at Kim.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Kim asked apologetically. "I wanted to… but I didn't. I grabbed her and sat her down in the living room and let her know what's on my mind. And I wasn't exactly nice, and I almost lost control. I wanted to hit her, but… She just made me feel so sick with her sarcastic comebacks and mocking. Am I a bad person?"

"Kimmie," Anne pulled her daughter into another hug. "I'm proud of you, because it's okay for you to feel the way you do. Everyone feels anger, jealousy and hate sometimes. You're just a better person for keeping your feelings in check."

"But mom," The red-head hung her head guiltily. "I yelled at Ron before I left."

"Oh Kimmie, it's okay," Anne said soothingly to her daughter. "I'm sure you and Ron will patch things up tomorrow. Like you would say, it's no big, right?"

Thanks, mom," The red-head pressed her head on Anne's chest and closed her eyes. "Mom? Do you think Ron and Shego are just friends?"

"You worry too much," Anne smiled as she stroke her daughter's hair. "You're my daughter, and I know you worry when something seems out of your control. But let me ask you a couple of questions. How long has Ronald known you?"

"Since pre-K."

"And how long has Ronald known Shego?"

"Three years?"

"I meant as a friend, really got to know her on a more personal level."

"Two weeks?"

"Then don't you think your bond between you and Ron is something much more lasting and precious to him?" Anne asked. "If anything, it is Shego who should be jealous of you. Have you ever realized how much Ronald loves you? The things he's done for you just to be with you?"

"I know. But… Mom, how long has it been since you knew that Ron loved me?"

"Oh, Kimmie, that doesn't matter, what matters now is he loves you, and you love him. And that knowing that should be enough for you to trust him with your heart." Anne murmured in a comforting voice. "It was always the little things he did that showed his feelings, even if he didn't realize it. Little things like encouraging you to try out cheerleading, or accompanying you on your first mission, or making sure you have an uninterrupted Christmas. It is all these little things that you sort of miss in the spur of the moment, but when you look back, you smile and realize that his feelings was always there. You know, sometimes I feel that you and Ron are closer to each other than your dad and I."

"Is that a bad thing?" Kim asked wondering at her mom's melancholic tone.

"Only to your father," Anne smiled. "He brought out the blueprints for the deep space probe when I said that once to him. I think he's scared of losing you as a daughter. You grow up so fast, Kimmie, and I think you shouldn't be in a rush to compare your figure to Shego's."

"But she's attractive and sexy. I'm sure Ron must have noticed that." Kim shook her head worriedly.

"Ronald's a guy and he'll definitely notice, but Ronald fell in love with you long before you had the right curves. Although he's simple and naïve, when it comes to you, he's definitely not shallow. If you looked like Shego, I don't think he'd love you any more than he already does. And he won't love you less however you look," Anne cupped the side of her daughter's face and gently nudged her to look into her eyes to gaze at the truth in Anne's words.

"What about Shego? She's planning something! She's sneaky, cunning and evil."

"Shego?" Anne cocked her head to the side as she recalled visiting her this morning to remove her cast. "I must admit that I had reservations about her staying at Ronald's place. But so far she's not been giving Ronald or Jean any problems. Jean tells me that she's been a decent houseguest who helps take care of Hana when she has errands to run."

"Jean?" Kim asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ronald's mom," Anne explained, forgetting that her daughter always called Ron's mom Mrs. Stoppable. "She feels that Shego's been getting along very well with Hana."

"Shego could be trying to split me and Ron up. Like Drakken's plan with Eric the synthodrone." Kim argued.

"Kimmie dear, if that's her plan, it's not a very good one, is it?" Anne pointed out. "First of all, she's eight years older than him. And she's been airing some secrets that most guys would find hard to accept in a girl who would be interested in them. And she's definitely underestimating the bond you two have."

"So she's trying to steal Ron from me?" Kim's voice rose.

"No, Kimmie, don't let that idea get to you. I'm just saying, if she has an ulterior motive, I don't see it so far. Maybe she's given up being evil like she said," Anne wondered, as she gave Kim a wary smile. "And she enjoys having a friend like Ronald. Who knows? Maybe she needed a little Ronshine?"

"My Ronshine!" Kim's eyes flashed angrily. "How could you say that, mom? He's mine!"

"Sometimes you forget that there's more to Ron than just your boyfriend, Kimmie," Anne soothed her daughter. "He can be Shego's friend too. And if anyone can reach out and touch a villainess' heart, it'll be Ron. And wouldn't you like to see Shego on the side of good again?"

"Maybe," Kim huffed.

"Kimmie dear, do you trust Ronald with all your heart?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then that should be enough for you, and no matter what Shego does, it shouldn't change your feelings for him, should it?" Anne asked rhetorically.

"I think I get it, mom. But she ruined Ron night." Kim replied.

"Kimmie, it's Shego's fault for ruining your Ron night, but you have to remember that it is _your_ feelings that let her ruin Ron night. If you'd been much more in control, you two would be making out on the couch right now."

"Mom!" Kim blushed furiously. She could not believe she heard her mom suggest that.

"Don't worry, Kimmie." Anne laughed at her thoroughly embarrassed daughter. "I was seventeen once too."

* * *

**Author's notes**

Shego's being evil again. Invading Ron night like that. I'm not surprised that Shego hangs out with Ron even on Ron night, because it's at Ron's place this time, and Shego doesn't really leave the house. It sort of makes sense to me because GJ would want Ron or Kim to keep an eye on her all the time. So she'd have nothing else to do on a Friday night, and Ron would misguidedly invite her to join in. And yes, that makes it his fault for not remembering how important Ron night is to Kim and Ron. But that's how he's like. Kind but clueless.

Kim's mom got it right on most counts about Shego. And I think she's beginning to trust Shego, from the way she reacts. She worries, of course, that Shego might have done something. She's not completely dismissed the thought from her mind, but she clearly has talked to Mrs. Stoppable about Shego, and it's a good thing to see trust rubbing off on her.

Shego's just playing Kim, and that it's just mostly to amuse herself. I think sometimes Kim would be a little self-conscious about how she looks. It's natural, and people normally do when they have a rival to compare themselves to. And I think Kim is one of those teenagers who do indeed grow up too fast, but want to grow up even more.

And yes, a teasing relationship between a mother and daughter is healthy.

I originally named the snarky voice in Kim's head "MindShego". I thought of other alternatives like "Snarky Shego" or some other weird variant, but it didn't seem to fit. I thought it'd reflect a bit of Shego's persona in Kim if I named her jealous voice after Shego. The voice was snarky and self-depreciating, it seemed to delight in the misfortune of anyone, even herself, just for the self-satisfaction of being right. But the naming thing became too confusing, so I dropped it, instead I casually mentioned the voice sounded way too much like Shego.

This one's pretty much straightforward, tons of dialogue, hope it doesn't detract too far or sound boring. But it does set the stage for later conflicts. So bear with me, and on with the story.


	11. Chapter 11

With Ron night inexplicably cut short because Kim walked out in a huff, Ron laid in his bed in the dark with his eyes closed. He was trying to understand why girls are so complicated. He thought back, events from earlier in the evening washing over him.

"_Why does she have to be around?" Kim yelled pointing her finger accusingly at Shego. "I don't want her to be hanging around you all the time."_

"_But KP, she lives here…" Ron started before cut off by Kim._

"_No, she doesn't! This is your house, she's just a freeloader!" Kim affirmed, her face burned angrily. _

"_C'mon, we're just friends having fun together. I mean, she's bored and she can hang out with us." Ron tried reasoning with her._

"_I am not her friend! I don't want her hanging out with us especially on Ron nights!" Kim glared briefly at Shego, who sat silently on the couch as the two argued._

"_But sometimes we hang out with Monique or Felix, why can't we hang out with Shego too?" He tried to grab her hand, but she flinched out of his grasp._

"_That's because she's Shego! She… She's been flirting with you all night, and you were enjoying it!" Kim stabbed her finger twice in the direction of the lime-green villainess._

"_C'mon KP, that's ridiculous. I'd know if she was flirting with me." Ron looked genuinely puzzled._

"_Ron, I can't… look, Ron night's ruined already. Thanks to her," Kim rested her hands on her hips. "I… I need some time. I can't deal with this. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_KP, wait…" Ron took a step forward, but his girlfriend had already turned and walked away, leaving him standing with slumped shoulders. He watched her swishing red mane of hair bob angrily out the front door._

He rolled over on his side, and stared at the wall. He took a deep breath to calm the turmoil of questions in him and let out a sigh. He wondered a million things, but it all came down to one simple question: Why was Kim acting like that? Maybe he was completely clueless; he hardly knew what she was thinking. It made him wonder how they'd made it this far as a couple, maybe this was as far as they went. Maybe he just wasn't good enough for her.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" A feminine voice called out from the doorway.

"No." He sullenly replied.

"That wasn't a question."

"You asked…" Ron griped. He really did not understand girls.

"You don't have a choice. You need to talk." A hand gently touched his shoulder.

Ron rolled over onto his side to see Shego standing by the side of his bed and gazing down at him. After a moment, she sat down right next to him and rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

"C'mon, you _know_ you need to talk," She said softly. "I mean, it really sucks to see you like this."

"I don't know… I just don't understand girls," Ron sighed. "I don't know why she's tweaked."

"It's my fault. I was interrupting your date night."

"No… Shego, it's not your fault, it's… I don't know what's wrong with KP." Ron griped as he sat up, giving her a searching look.

"That's why you don't understand girls," Shego replies. "You're so nice that you don't see the faults in others. Trust me, I'm a girl, and I know how she's feeling."

"But you didn't do anything wrong, so how could it be your fault?" Ron demanded, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It just is. I think it's because we've been spending too much time together, and she sort of wants you to herself tonight," Shego explained.

"But we are doing something important, we have to find those women and convince them to talk to the police," Ron bit out smartly. "KP understands that."

"You don't get it, do you?" Shego rolled her eyes. "Let me ask you, how would you feel if Kim started hanging out with someone new?"

"I don't mind," Ron replied without a clue where this was heading.

"What if this someone was another guy?" Shego raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

Shego groaned inwardly. This was going to be hard. "What if this guy was taller, smarter and better looking than you? What if he was very friendly with her?"

"I still don't get it." Ron looked quizzically. "I mean if he wants to be friends with Kim, good for him."

"Okay, let me just lay it out for you simply. She's jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Look, it sort of came up when you were in the kitchen. She thought I was flirting with you, and I sort of went along with it," Shego slowly said, turning her head away to look distractedly at Ron's bed sheets.

"Why would she think that? Unless…" A blush suddenly appeared on Ron's cheeks. "No… Wait… Were you?"

"That doesn't matter," Shego muttered hotly. "What matters now is you should talk to her. You shouldn't have let her walk out that door; she was expecting you to go after her."

"She was? How am I supposed to know what she wants?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Trust me, she was. Anyway, the night's still early and you should go and have some alone time, just the two of you," Shego said.

"I don't know, I don't understand her at all," Ron sighed. "I mean, sometimes I wonder what she sees in me. I don't know but sometimes I think that every day we're together it is like a dream, and sooner or later, I'm going to wake up because I'm simply not good enough for her." Ron looked down at his lap where he now held his hands, a deep frown covering his features. "She's totally amazing, and I'm me. Maybe we should just break up."

Her heart leapt to her throat. Shego wondered what would happen if Ron and Kim were to break up. Her mind spun around the possibilities that he would be single. He would be available. He would be… No, he could never be that. He was only a seventeen year old boy. She definitely did not feel that way. Definitely not, she commanded fear and respect from everyone, she's one cold evil bitch and she's a super villain. Super villains do not feel that way. Suddenly a thought zipped through her head that made her toes curl and sent a shiver down her spine.

_You're not a super villain any more._

She pushed the thought out of her mind, knowing that whatever her justification, losing Kim would devastate the young man before her. Drawing a breath to steel herself, she uttered a few words that she knew would leave her feeling dead inside, "You two are meant to be together. Have you ever seen a more perfect couple? Don't kid yourself into breaking up with her. The way you talk about her, you know she's the one for you. And you're the one for her." She bit her lower lip hard before she could blurt out what she was thinking. She chose her next words carefully, "And if she didn't love you as much as she did, do you think she'd have gotten so angry?"

Ron looked at her for a while, pondering her words, before slowly nodding. "Yeah, you're right, I still do love her and I'm not going to give up just over a fight," He smiled as he swung his feet off the bed and stood up. He started towards the door, then suddenly turned around and looked at Shego. "What about you, Shego?"

"God damn it, Stoppable. Why do you have to think about me? Get out of here!" Shego exclaimed loudly, an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Err… Sure… Thanks. See you later, Shego," With that, Ron ducked his head out of his room, and Shego could hear him leaping down the stairs, two or three steps at the time, and the ruckus finally ending as he slammed the front door. She stared back at the bed where Ron had been. For some reason, she felt a strange inclination to lie down on that warm spot where his body was a moment ago. And she buried her face in his pillow and inhaled his scent.

Realizing what she'd just done, Shego shot up from the bed like a cork in water, the pillow clutched tightly in her hand. She glanced around as if someone would have been around to see, then down at her 

hand. Seeing the pillow, her face glowed brightly with embarrassment, and she threw the offending item across the room as if it were diseased.

Shego slumped down onto Ron's bed, questioning her own actions. She stared at the ceiling, realizing the answer almost immediately. She sighed softly, her voice crackling slightly as she asked the now empty house, "What about me, Ron?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the wrong neighborhood of Go City where the streetlights were dim and no one came outside after dark, a black sedan pulled up just short of a dark alleyway hidden between a pizzeria and a seedy adult video store. Two shadowy figures got out, and strode by the sickly fluorescent and neon glow of the store fronts, and disappeared into the alley.

"Ah, how ya been, Reggie?" Twinks queried cheerfully, stepping out from behind the dumpster. "You look good."

"Stuff it, Twinks," The shorter of the two figures growled. "What's so important that you gotta call me out here?"

"I got something you might want to know about," Twinks grinned with a hint of glee in his voice.

"That's all?" The shorter figure shot back. "This is a waste of time." He started to turn around and walk away.

"It's about those women," Twinks could barely contain his excitement as the shorter figure froze in place.

"Explain yourself," Reggie bit back curtly.

"Y'know Reggie, it's rather cold out here, and that's a mighty fine coat you got there," Twinks coolly mentioned.

The shorter figure stopped and glared at Twinks. Even in the dim light, his fury was evident, but he kept it in check as he slipped the coat off his back and threw it at Twinks' face. "Fine, now talk!"

"My, my, how nice and soft. Is it cashmere? Reggie, my boy, you have got it good… makes an old friend like me seem so poor," Twinks rubbed the coat between his fingers and slipped off his old rags to put on the coat.

"Quit wasting my time, Twinks."

"Right, right… Word on the street is someone's been digging up old skeletons in the good ol' Chesterfields' closet. If you get my drift." Twinks was still admiring the warmth of the coat as he patted himself down. "I don't suppose you got a smoke?"

The shorter figure nodded towards the taller one, who walked forward, and handed him a cigarette. As Twinks put it to his lips, the taller figure raised a lighter and the quick flash revealed a dirtied face that was grinning far too widely for a street bum.

"Ah…" Twinks exhaled a cloud of smoke. "That hit the spot. All warm and fuzzy now."

"Twinks…" the shorter figure sternly warned.

"Oh yes, where was I?" Twinks let out a little chuckle at his good fortune. "A detective, blonde kid and a woman was asking questions. And you'd never believe who that woman was."

"Get to the point."

"Sheila. It was good ol' Sheila Go. You remember her, don't you?" Twinks smiled as he flicked the ashes off the cigarette. The dim glow illuminated his smile as he took another puff.

"Dammit!" the short figure cursed.

"They were looking for names, Reggie. Names of people who were suppose to shut up."

"Give me those names."

Twinks rattled off a list off the top of his head. "Now, I heard they've been talking. And when people talk, you know it ain't good."

The shorter figure paused for a moment. "So what else do you have to tell me?"

"Nope, that's about it. Except that you should watch your back, Reggie. They're sniffing, and it don't look good for an upstanding citizen like you." Twinks grinned at his little joke.

"Twinks, where did they get these names from?"

Twink's grin quickly faded away, his voice becoming shifty while he shuffled his feet. "Don't know, Reggie. It's just all words and rumors, friend of a friend thing. But trust me, word's good."

"You don't happen to know how they got their names, do you?" The voice was accusingly menacing.

"Reggie, Reggie, what are we? Buddies? Friends? How long have we known each other?" Twinks stammered, taking a slow step back.

"Twinks? You're right." The shorter figure took a step forward. "We've known each other for a very long time. Some would say _way_ too long."

Before Twinks could react, a fist flew out of the darkness, slamming into his jaw with a sickening crack. The force of the blow knocked the cigarette out of his mouth, and his body into the alley wall. He felt dazed but still conscious.

"You're right on something else Twinks. 'When people talk, you know it ain't good.'" The shorter figure took a step back and gestured to the taller figure.

"Reggie, no… I swear, it wasn't me!" Twinks begged as the larger figure stepped into his view. "I… Please, Reggie, we're friends!"

The shorter figure ignored his pleas, drawing a cigarette from his own pack and lighting it. The larger figure grabbed Twinks by the collar and rammed his body against the wall, forcing the air from his lungs with a grunt of pain.. A second shove cracked the back of his head against the wall. He grabbed at his assailant's forearms weakly, trying to pry his way out of the death grip, but his hands were swatted away. With one hand pinning him against the wall, the taller figure drew back his free hand and smashed it straight into the Twink's gut.

Twinks fell forward limply as he felt his legs gave out beneath him. But the taller figure wasn't about to let him go that easily and shoved him back against the wall. The next punch came straight and true to his face, and his head again cracking painfully into the wall. As Twinks consciousness began to fade, he felt something wet and warm flow down the nape of his neck. He couldn't remember what happened after the second punch to his face, except that this one snapped his head back to the side, and he coughed twice, hacking up blood and spit onto his assailant.

The taller figure didn't look at all fazed by the mess on his coat, and proceeded to rain blows on the street bum's face. When his arms grew tired, he let the limp figure collapse to the pavement before making good use of his shiny boots as he filled the alley with the sickening crunch of bones. Soon the taller figure was panting for breath, as he delivered one final stomp on the unconscious man's bloody mess of a face. Or what was left of it; he had cracked several bones, and left deep gashes and bruises on his face, the beating leaving his nose half torn off.

The shorter figure put his hand on the taller figure's shoulder, pulling him off the bum. He glanced at the mangled flesh before him and muttered, "Twinks, you know, talk isn't healthy for you. No hard feelings, ol' buddy." the short man added with an ironic smile. "Keep the coat, it's yours. You earned it."

He flicked the cigarette into the a growing pool of blood before walking out of the alley. He slid into the black sedan, followed closely by the taller figure. As the car pulled away, he glanced at the taller figure sitting next to him. "Call them," he ordered coldly, "They'll know how to shut these people up."

* * *

Shego was startled by the sound of a key inserted into the lock, and the telltale click as the deadbolt snapped back. She quickly sat up on the couch and grabbed her book, pretending to flip a page when the front door was pushed open, and a scruffy-looking blonde with a messy head of hair stepped into the living room.

"Hey, Shego…" he called with a goofy grin on his face. "You're still up."

"I was reading, I couldn't sleep," She mumbled off as an excuse. "So how did it go?"

"Huh?" That goofy grin was still plastered all over his face. "How did what go?"

Shego felt a lurch of discomforting butterflies in her stomach, already knowing the answer. "You know, you and Kim," she asked.

"Oh, it was good, I said I was sorry, she said she was sorry, and we spent some time together in the den," his smile grew wider as he thought back on his time with Kim in her family's den.

"So I take it that everything's good in paradise?" Shego asked.

"More than good," Ron gushed. "It was badically bon-diggity."

"So…" Shego eyed the dreamy blonde carefully as he walked as if on clouds, seeming to float over to the couch.

"Man, you're right," Ron stared off happily into the distance. "Kim does love me."

"Good for you."

"She's such a wonderful girl, so amazing, beautiful and perfect. And her hair, I don't know what shampoo she uses to make it so flippy, but when I hug her and press my face into her hair and smell it, it just sends me straight to heaven…" Ron gushed.

"Enough, Stoppable. You don't want to make me lose my dinner."

"She's great, isn't she? Understanding, kind and forgiving. An angel, descended from heaven. I wonder what I have ever done to deserve her," Ron continued, ignoring the fake gagging noises from Shego.

"Look, buffoon," Shego's voice drawled heatedly. "Enough is enough, I don't need to hear you talk about her that way."

"Shego, Shego, my dear Shego," Ron smiled grandly as he turned to her. "You don't know what it's like to be in love with the most perfect person out there for you."

"Yeah, right." Shego muttered, her eyes crinkling slightly as her gaze went distant, as if looking into a far off place. Ron, however, missed this entirely, continuing to ramble on as if nothing were more important in the whole world.

"It's like she's the only one who really understands me. I mean, I'm only a buffoon…" Shego winced at the word. "… to many people, but to her I'm more than that. I'm more than her sidekick, because she sees me as an equal, as her partner. And she's given me a whole new life; I could never imagine what my life would be like without her. Maybe just another nobody drifting though the halls of high school, and soon to be lost in the pages of a yearbook."

"You were never a 'nobody', Ron," Shego mumbled.

"She makes me feel safe, accepted and needed. And she makes me want to be a better person." Ron continued with his soliloquy.

"So… Is that what love is?" Shego asked quietly. His words had unnervingly struck a chord in her. Somehow she could understand exactly what he was talking about, like she was…

"I don't know, Shego," He smiled. "I'd like to believe it is so. I want to be with her forever."

"Fine, lover boy," Shego felt a rising irritation in her voice. "Get out of here and go to bed. It's almost midnight."

"I'm going, I'm going," Ron sat there stupidly for a couple more moments with a wide grin on his face. Suddenly he leaped up with full gusto and declared, "I don't think I can sleep though, going through too many emotions right now. But I'll try. Goodnight, Shego."

"Night…" the words tasted like ashes in her mouth, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Ron smiled as he skipped and pirouetted up the stairs to his room, much to Shego's ire at his girly display of happiness. She watched him disappear upstairs around the corner, before she tossed her book aside.

"Damn you, Ron," She clenched her fist and trembled at the roiling emotions within her. She ran her fingers through her jet black hair, pulling out the rubber band she'd been using to tie her hair into a ponytail. She dangled the little rubber band in front of her. _It was nothing special_, she reminded herself. It was just a dirty thing, forgotten and found again in the pockets of one clueless Ron Stoppable. It was a piece of trash; she figured if she threw it away, no one would even notice it gone. Very much like her.

She wanted to throw it away, it was nothing special. It was nothing special. _But it was from him._ "Damn you, Ron," she repeated softly with a smile on face as she gently twiddled the rubber band in her fingers. "Damn you. I don't want to feel this way."

* * *

**Author's notes**

This is a short chapter. I didn't feel like making it longer because everything that is needed to be said, has been said.

It's somehow a brief recap of the last chapter, where I sort of left out the description of what happened between Kim and Ron. And of course, Ron's in turmoil, self-doubt and low self-esteem. And I think Ron's emotions have been spilling over to the extent that Shego doesn't like him moping around and even forces him to talk to her. Way unlike Shego, I know, definitely OOC, but it's the least she could do after everything Ron's done for her. To date, she's thrown objects at him twice, punched him once in the face, and accused him of selling her out numerous times. And each time, he comes through with the sincerity of his actions. So maybe she feels she owes it to him to talk? Or even worse, gasp, Shego feels guilty about playing Kim like that!

I think in between the first part and last part of this chapter, the difference is that Shego doesn't realize her feelings yet, until Ron starts gushing about how he feels about Kim. Readers have seen Shego falling for Ron a long time ago, 5 chapters back to be precise. I wonder whether her confession to herself is a 

bit overdue. She's starting to admit that she feels something more for Ron than just friendship and it's making her uncomfortable. Is it weird that Shego sort of feels something for Ron, but encourages him to go talk to Kim? Maybe she's just unsure how she's feeling right now. Or she's just in denial. I'm kinda leaning towards the whole denial thing, because Shego and feelings don't usually happen in the same sentence. She doesn't talk about them, she doesn't deal with them. She sort of ignores them and hopes they go away. She runs away from her problems, like the GJ thing, unless someone else stands up for her. Despite all of that I'm kinda surprised she didn't jump him the moment Kim and Ron had a fight.

So how far have I veered from the original Shego we come to love on Disney Channel?

And is that a death scene? I know some reviewers have mentioned a strong distaste for his character, but I wonder is my treatment of Twinks even justified? Oh yes, I'm sort of leaving Twinks' fate open-ended. I am inclined to believe he is not dead, because no one dies in the cartoon. Then again, no one gets raped either. What the hell am I writing? I swear it's the drugs. It is weird though that I inserted that scene of Twinks right in between all that mush and fluff and Shego's growing affection for a blond sidekick. I guess it means that somewhere in the midst of this all, other stuff is happening, and while this is an interlude, dark clouds loom over the horizon. Huzzah for foreshadowing!


	12. Chapter 12

Shego had a headache. A big, advertisement-level headache. A headache caused by not sleeping the entire night. And the headache was further aggravated by travel. She'd like nothing better to curl up in bed and sleep until past noon, but here she was traveling to Go City again. Granted it wasn't on the back of a truck this time, but in a car driven by some old lady. She wasn't bothered with the details, she never really cared, as long as she got to where she needed to be. But it would be nicer if she could sleep instead. She tilted her head backwards and rubbed her temples gently, which only served to ebb the throbbing pain temporarily.

"Okay that did not help at all," Shego muttered under her breath as the car jolted her when it hit a particularly large pothole in the street.

"You said something?" Ron asked, half turning to her.

"No," She replied curtly. She was in no mood to talk, particularly without any sleep last night. As to why she didn't have any sleep…

"You okay? You don't look so good," Ron asked gently, interrupting her thoughts.

_Dammit, quit acting so nice. _"It's nothing, I just couldn't sleep last night," Shego admitted.

"Something on your mind?" Ron asked as he touched her hand gently.

Shego turned to look at him, seeing the concern in his eyesr. _Damn the irony._ She thought to herself. "No, not really," She stuttered a lie.

"Well, okay then, just take a nap first. You look like you need it, I'll wake you up when we get there," Ron offered.

"Yeah, okay." Shego sighed faintly, laying her head back. "I guess I need it," She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to will away the throbbing pain in her head. She leaned her head back and tried to make herself comfortable. Within seconds her breathing slowed and the taut muscles in her neck relaxed and she drifted off into a dreamless rest.

"Shego?" She heard a voice calling to her. "Shego?"

"Dammit, Stoppable," She mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed. "I just closed my eyes and got comfortable."

She heard a light chuckle. "Ah, Shego, we're here," Ron nudged her gently. "You've been asleep for the better part of an hour. And I think I need my shoulder back now."

_Asleep? Hour? Shoulder?_ Alarm bells started ringing in her head, as she realized she was leaning on something warm, and her head rested on a very comfortable spot. _No, no, no, no… _

"Shego? You awake yet?"

"Yes, I'm getting up," _But it's just too comfortable right here… Stop it! What the hell are you doing? _She quickly lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, before turning to look at her comfortable pillow.

_No, no, no, no, no… it can't be! It was soft, cuddly, warm and blonde!_

"Sorry about that," She mumbled quickly in apology. _Wait, what was she apologizing for?_

"Nah, it's no big," Ron grinned at her. "Kim falls asleep on my shoulder sometimes too when we go on long missions."

_Don't compare me with her! She's your girlfriend, I'm not your girlfriend!_

"Shego, you okay? You still look tired," Ron asked.

"I'll be fine," She quickly snapped back. She realized that waking up in that unsettlingly comfortable position had done little to calm her torrent of emotions.

Ron just shrugged and said, "Well, okay then." He felt it was best not to point out her little foible of drooling on his shirt while he slept. The telltale little damp spot was there, he chose to ignore it because there are dangerous things out there in the real world. And somewhere on the top ten list of most dangerous things that would cause pain, humiliation and death by disembowelment is an embarrassed woman. He found out the hard way when there was the incident with Bonnie Rockwaller, glue, a can of peaches, a ball of string and a pillow filled with goose feathers.

Shego, meanwhile, shook out her hair and retied it in a pony-tail. _It means nothing right? I mean, I just fell asleep. I just moved in my sleep that's all. Wait, has he been working out? He feels a lot more solid than he used too… Oh my god, is that drool on his shoulders? Did I drool over Ron Stoppable? Oh crap… No, not that way! I mean literally! No, bad Shego! What are you thinking? _The squabbling voices in her head only served to make her grouchier, and she didn't really like how she was feeling at the moment.

They pulled up outside another quaint house with a garage in a typical middle America suburban setting. Ron exhaled and stretched his limbs as he got out of the car. He turned and said, "Hey thanks for the ride, Mrs. Ghetz."

"You're welcome, Ronald. Your mom is a really good friend of mine, and I'd be glad to help you out anytime." The elderly lady smiled.

Shego narrowed her eyes and looked at Ron suspiciously. "Ran out of favors, didn't we?"

"Heh, actually, it's KP who has all the favors. Consider me just getting by on charity," Ron laughed.

Shego rolled her eyes. "You're such a slacker."

"That's part of the whole package of the essential Ronness," Ron joked. "I get by with what I got and that's enough for me."

"You're so apathetic. Completely unmotivated and lazy, that I wonder why I…" Shego clamped down on her lips before another word escaped. "I mean… what Kim sees in you."

"I am the yin to her yang, she's the one doing all the work and I'm the one doing all the play," Ron sang cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to her Freudian slip. "Without her, I wouldn't get anything done. Without me, she wouldn't know how to relax. So it works for the both of us."

"God, Stoppable… You actually let a girl do all the work for you, where's your pride as a man?" Shego growled.

"Hey, I'm all man right here," Ron thumped his chest with a wide grin on his face.

"Some man you are. I doubt anyone would ever fall for you," Shego snipped. She had no idea why she felt so annoyed by his words, his face, his messy blonde head of hair and his ears.

"I have KP," Ron pointed out.

"It must be out of pity," Shego said insultingly. "No sane person would ever fall for someone like you."

"Woah, hey, there's no way you're talking about KP like that," Ron protested.

"I don't get what she sees in you." Shego said in a raised voice "You're lazy, unmotivated, insecure, paranoid, overreacting and disgusting! You have unhealthy eating habits, you're a coward, you're insensitive and you're so oblivious you don't know what's going on around you half the time!" She paused to glance up and down his body, forcing a sneer at what she saw, "Your hair's always a mess, you have bad taste in clothes, you can't even take her out on a decent date, and you slouch when you walk. You are a social outcast, you have no life, and the only friends you have are a cheerleader who pities you and a naked mole rat," Shego yelled angrily.

"Hey…" Ron cocked his head to the side, his eyes soft as he stared at the furious woman. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Stuff it, Stoppable," Shego snarled.

"You don't mean that," Ron drew a tentative breath that he feared might be his last. "So what's really bothering you?"

"You know what? It's you. You're bothering me," Shego seethed, stabbing her finger angrily at his chest. "It's... It's all _your_ fault!" She spun on her heel and walked towards the house fuming, leaving a puzzled Ron standing in her wake. "Damn you, Ron," she muttered to herself over and over again. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Shego… Seriously here, are you okay?" Ron kept his hand on her shoulder.

She wanted to shrug away that warm hand and walk away. She wanted to grab that hand and throw him over her shoulder. Instead, she lifted her own hand and rested it on top of that source of warmth and comfort to her inner being, and held his hand to her shoulder. Her body tensed as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a moment here. I didn't get enough sleep. After last night, and everything…"

"Okay, well, let me take care of everything then," Ron's hand slipped away and he walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

She felt her hand grasp yearningly at the empty space where his hand used to be. Slowly she shuffled up behind Ron, and studied his every feature carefully. She shook her head and tried to focus somewhere else, but found her eyes constantly wandering back to him.

The door gently swung open, and a petite blonde woman greeted them with a smile. "Hey, good morning. How can I help you?"

Ron flashed a wide smile in return. "Miss Topher? I'm Ron Stoppable, and this is Sheila. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

"What's this about?" She asked quizzically.

"It's…" Ron scratched his head. No matter how many times he did this, it never got any easier. He might as well come out straight about it rather than dance across eggshells. Ron sighed and blurted straight out, "It's about Reginald Chesterfield."

"Oh," her face paled visibly. She wiped her hands on her skirt and placed them on the door to steady herself. In a trembling voice, she whispered, "I'm sorry I can't help you. Please leave." She quickly stepped back into the house and tried to shut the door.

"Please, all we need from you is a testimony, a signed statement," Ron placed his hand on the door to prevent her from shutting it.

"You don't understand," Miss Topher said sadly. "I… I can't."

"I know it's hard for you to tell your story, but…" Ron was cut short.

"No, it's not that… I've accepted that already. It's all behind me now. I found my peace in my faith," Miss Topher's hand reached up to grasp a small silver crucifix that hung around her neck. "I… It's more than that."

"Then what is it? How can we help you?"

"You can't!" She cried. "You can't help us. They said you would come."

"They?" Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Who are they?"

"They…" She peeked outside and surveyed the neighborhood before she whispered guiltily. "Reginald's thugs. They came by last night and said that I'd be visited by a couple of people looking for answers."

"What did they want?" Ron asked.

She looked down ashamed and kept silent.

"Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you?" Ron asked, a rising panic in his voice.

"No… they haven't," A tear was forming in her left eye. "At least not yet. That's why I can't talk to you."

"Look we can protect you, we can hide you until we put Reggie away," Ron offered. "You'd be safe with us."

"No, you can't. It's not me who needs protecting. It's…" She reached for something on the table next to the door, and picked up a picture lying on the table and handed it to Ron. It was a Polaroid picture of a young boy about four years old running happily in a playground. "I'd like to help… but there's someone who needs me more."

"We can take care of both of you, move you to a safe house, then when we put Reggie behind bars, it'll all be okay," Ron tried to keep a strong, steady voice, but the fear in the woman's eyes made his voice quaver in uncertainty.

"You've never met Reggie, have you?" She whispered. "I can't have any part in this. Reggie is… a monster." Her voice was trembling. "That picture was taken by them at my son's pre-school yesterday. They know all the details, where we live, where and when he goes to school, where and when I go to work and they are watching us."

"But once Reggie's behind bars, you're safe." Ron pointed out.

"We would never be safe. It's not my safety I'm concerned for, it's my son's. There's nothing I'd like more than to see him behind bars, but… He's going to get us, my boy, even from prison," She choked back a sob. "They made it very clear last night. We can't hide from him forever, and I don't want to be on the run always. Imagine what it'll be like for…"

"Mom?" A small voice called out from behind her.

"Ben, I'm here," All remnants of her pain and hurt disappeared from her voice as she called out. Her face instantly lost all traces of sorrow as she whirled to look at her son standing behind her. She continued in a motherly voice, "Go to your room now, I'll be with you shortly."

"But mom…" the little blonde child with clear sky-blue eyes, and rounded cheeks whined, and reached for his mom's waist and wrapped his small arms around her, much to the surprise of Ron and Shego.

"No buts, Ben. Run up to your room, I'll be up shortly," Her voice resonated with a tone of finality that brooked no further argument.

"Okay…" he reluctantly agreed and scampered up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, that was my son," Miss Topher smiled wistfully at the sight of her son disappearing up the landing. "Now you see why I can't help you. To me, Reggie is all in the past now, and what matters most to me now is my son. I will not let him jeopardize the safety of my son, and I will do everything I can to protect him. So understand a mother's plight, I really can't help you."

"I…" Ron stammered. He understood, but then he cast a sidelong glance of sorrow at Shego. "Yeah, I guess I understand."

"Thank you very much," Miss Topher smiled at the freckled boy. "I hope you get Reginald what he deserves."

"We'll try," Ron returned her smile. "Good day to you."

"Hang on," Shego broke her silence and interrupted the both of them. "I… Your name is Miss Christina Topher, right?"

The woman just nodded her reply.

"I take it you are not married," Shego asked.

"Ben's the only man in my life," She smiled sadly at Shego.

"Who is his father?"

Her face froze, and she averted her eyes from Shego's questioning look. She turned to Ron, and tilted her head slightly and took a deep breath, before announcing with conviction, "Ben does not have a father."

"I'm sorry … I mean, I didn't meant to…" Shego started.

"It's okay, please, excuse me," Miss Topher stepped back into her house and as she shut the door. With a pained look in her eyes, she whispered to Ron, "Good luck."

Shego felt a slight shiver in her knees, as she recalled the little boy's features. The blue eyes, the chiseled face, could he be… No, no way, she'd never thought it possible, but could it be? The little boy looked too damn familiar, yet she knew she had never seen him before.

"Do you think…" Shego began hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter," Ron smiled back.

"But…" Shego felt a lump in her throat. "Do you think that could have been me?"

"I honestly don't know," Ron replied with a false attempt at sounding cheerful. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"But how could she…" Shego grasped futilely at the recent unfolding of events. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"She loves her son." It was more of a question than a statement.

Ron remained silent. He shook his head slowly, and reached his arm around her shoulders and quietly led her off the porch.

"I…" Shego stammered on. "I… She… Could you ever love that boy?"

"Yes," Ron looked at her with his soft brown eyes. There was no doubt to the truth in his answer.

"But he's the son of that monster!" Shego whispered with harsh sibilance. "He is the result of an unspeakable crime. He's his father's spitting image!"

"Hush, Shego," Ron rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Reggie gave up the right to be a father the moment he threatened that woman with the life of his own son."

"But…" Shego protested weakly. "How could she live with that... thing?"

She felt Ron stiffen against her, and the warmth of his arm slipped off her shoulder. She heard him mumble softly, "That boy is not a thing. His name is Ben."

"He's an abomination!" Shego protested shrilly. "He's a constant reminder of the evil that Reggie is!"

"He's a four-year-old boy," Ron did not even turn to look at her.

"It doesn't matter! Look at him! I couldn't imagine, living with that boy every day, and when he reached up to hug her… I cringed to imagine that it was Reggie's touch…"

"Shego," By calling her name sternly, Ron had cut her tirade short. "I thought you'd have realized by now. It doesn't matter who you are in the past, it only matters who you want to be. That boy may be his father's son, but he will never be anything like his father, especially if his mother has anything to say about it."

Shego opened her mouth but lost her voice. He'd left her standing cold and shuddering by the street as he continued walking.

"Look…" She found her mouth saying. "I over-reacted… It's just… Reggie's…"

"Yeah, yeah, it's always Reggie this and Reggie that." Ron spun on her, a cold, hard edge to his eyes and voice Shego had never imagined possible from the young man. "I know he ruined your life before, but the only reason he's ruining your life now is because you let him!" Ron stared into her eyes for a few seconds before turning around suddenly. "Now let's go, Shego." he said, a hint of the anger still in his voice as he continued walking without turning to look back at her.

"You don't understand," Shego shouted bitterly, feeling the fury and indignation of his nonchalance. "You think this is easy for me?"

"Sure seemed easy enough for you to treat an innocent four-year-old boy like a thing."

"I…" Shego was stunned by Ron's retort. She was the one supposed to do the insulting. She shouted at his back, "But he's Reggie's son!"

"And you're Shego! International criminal and super villain! Wanted in eleven different countries!" "Ron stopped but refused to turn around, his voice hard again. "Your rap sheet is longer than most super-

villains put together! You lie, cheat and steal! You've hurt more people in your life than you care to count with your own two hands! Yet you blame a little boy who you've never met in your life or done anything to you for all your pain and hurt!"

Her mouth was dry. She felt her chest tighten as her breath heaved. She stared at him for a while as her vision of the blonde boy slowly blurred. She blinked hard to get rid of the tears.

"And yet despite all of that," Ron paused for several seconds, letting his words sink past Shego's anger before. "I let you into my home, I let you play with my younger sister, I stood up to Global Justice for you, I tried to help make peace between you and KP and help you reconcile your past. I thought you could be forgiven. If you think a little boy's past _which is not even his fault to begin with_ cannot be forgiven, then how can anyone forgive you for what you've done?"

"I…" Her voice hitched a little. "I'm a monster, aren't I?"

"Do you feel any regret for calling the boy an abomination?"

Mutely she nodded.

"Then you're not a monster. Because you still have feelings in here," And Ron gently prodded her chest where her heart would be. Shego's heart began to pound erratically as he stepped close and continued. "And as long as you have those feelings, and you listen to those feelings to guide you in choosing what's right and wrong, then you're no monster."

They gazed at each other for a moment. As Ron began to pull his hand away, her right hand shot out and grasped his. She entwined her fingers in his and held his hand to her chest where he'd just prodded her, turning her thoughts inward. She listened, for the first time in years, to what her heart had been whispering to her. She ignored the pain, anger and the sorrow she'd felt for so many years, the emotions that had ruled her life for so long, and listened to what her heart _truly_ said.

What she heard was both surprising and terrifying. But she listened, and obeyed what her heart said she wanted, even with her logical mind screaming at her how big a mistake she was about to make. She tentatively stepped forward on wavering feet, her thoughts in turmoil. Despite this, she knew she was doing what she wanted, and that she was doing the right thing. She let go of Ron's hand and threw her arms around his chest, all but falling into him as he wrapped her in a tender embrace. She closed her eyes as the warmth and safety she'd yearned for over so many years seeped through her body and into her heart.

"Yeah, well, I take that back. You're a monster for hugs," Ron grinned wryly breaking the silence.

"Smartass," She growled into his ear, but she still didn't let him go. _Yup, he's definitely been working out. And is it my imagination or did he grow taller?_

"So finally you admit I'm smart?"

"No," She felt her feelings of anger and doubt washed away by his inane friendly banter that seemed so out of place but felt so right. Or was it just the warmth he emanated from his heart?

"You just called me smart," Ron pointed out. "You used to call me a buffoon. So I think it's an improvement."

"Whatever," Shego didn't really feel like arguing anymore; she just wanted to feel safe and accepted right now. And there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

"Yeah, well, let's go home, okay?" Ron pulled away slightly and she found her hands reluctantly slipping to her side.

Home," Shego whispered, smiling softly, "I'd like that..."

* * *

About two hundred yards away from Miss Topher's home, a slightly older Ford Taurus sat in a fast food parking lot. Inside the car sat two men munching on burgers and fries as they watched the woman's house with binoculars. They'd been expecting to see visitors all morning and weren't disappointed when one Ron Stoppable and Shego showed up in front of the house. "Hey, Chuck," the larger of the two men said, "Action time."

Chuck nodded and quickly pulled out a small plastic rectangle with a LCD screen and a few buttons on the side. He plugged it into a small auxiliary plug next to the radio, which, instead of patching into the radio, was hooked up to a small transceiver hidden with the car. He fiddled with the buttons for a moment before turning to his partner. "Ok, Danny, we got good tone and there's not much in the way of background noise." After a few more adjustments, he smiled happily and pressed the "Record" button on the digital recorder in his lap.

"Good, the boss wanted a clean recording." Danny replied, increasing the power of his binoculars slightly. "Not to mention names and locations, if possible."

"On it, on it..." Chuck muttered, listening to the conversation carefully. His eyes widened perceptibly and he turned back to his partner. "Uh, oh, I don't think Reggie's gonna like this, Danny..." he muttered, gesturing towards the house. "The man with the hottie there? That's Ron Stoppable." At Danny's blank expression, Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "As in one half of Team Possible? The guy dating Kim Possible?"

Danny looked through the binoculars again, his face troubled. "I thought they hated Shego?" he said. At a noncommittal grunt from his partner, he shrugged. "Oh, well, let's just hope the boss doesn't kill the messengers..."

* * *

Shego found herself standing a little too close to Ron. Not that he minded, in fact, he seemed pretty much oblivious to her arm brushing against his. But she found herself thinking a lot about it.

"Shego?" Ron interrupted her thoughts. "Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?" He rubbed the side of his face gingerly, and looked at his fingers, wondering if he got whatever she was staring at.

"No…" Shego replied with a slight smile on her lips, finding the gesture rather cute.

"What is it then?" Ron wondered out loud. "Hey, okay, I know you're impatient and all, but there's a reason we're here at the Go City bus station, okay?"

"Yeah, right," Shego muttered with an ironic smile.

"Serious! Gee, you sound like Kim when I take her out to Bueno Nacho for a date," Ron muttered hotly. "It's all good, I'm serious! Look, we only use favors for mission-stuff, so since this is not an emergency, I hope you don't mind just waiting another hour or so for the bus to Middleton."

"Not at all," Shego smiled again.

"Err…" Ron drew his head back and gave Shego a confused look with a raised eyebrow. "You're mighty agreeable right now."

"I'm just in a better mood right now, okay?" Shego snipped back, before she quickly bit down on her lower lip. "I mean..." she paused to take a deep breath, cocking her head slightly as she continued. "Look, Ron, everything's fine right now, that's why I'm in a good mood. So let's just wait at the corner until the bus gets here."

"Yeah, I guess," Ron reluctantly accepted her vague explanation. "Well, you know, if you're in a rush to get back home, we could always borrow the Go Jet."

"Stoppable, are you trying to ruin my good mood here?"

"Well, we could just pop in, count on some brotherly favors, and get a ride," Ron whined.

"Brotherly favors? Pah…" Shego snorted. "They are self-absorbed snobs."

"Err… ooh-kay…" Ron said awkwardly. "Guess we'll have to wait then."

"I don't mind waiting," Shego replied, casting another quick glance at the blond.

They watched the traffic go by them for a minute, before a familiar Ford Crown Victoria pulled up in front of them, and the side window rolled down. "Hey kid, get in the car!"

"Giddy!" Ron shouted for joy. "What gives? How'd you know where to find me?"

"Your mom said you left for Go City several hours ago. Figures you'd be waiting for the bus back to Middleton." He smiled briefly at them, before continuing, "You really don't need to be a detective to figure that one out. Now get in, I got important news to tell you," Giddy ordered hurriedly.

"Oh," Ron pulled the passenger door handle and with a flourish, he waved his arm with a gentle bow and smiled at Shego, "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Shego smiled as she felt her face glowing red at being treated like a lady even at the oddest of all moments. Ron quickly scrambled into the car after her.

"So, Giddy, what gives?" Ron asked, as Giddy pulled away from the curb.

"I've been suspended," Giddy replied, without looking back at the two passengers.

"What?" Ron almost shouted. "Why? Whatever for?"

"It was the Commissioner's decision. Lackluster performance including some delinquency of duty while pursuing my own pet projects," Giddy replied nonchalantly.

"Wait… How could he do that?" Ron asked. "You're the most badical detective I know."

"It's the Commish's indiscretion as to how he wants to run the police force," Giddy replied sarcastically. "Kid, thanks for the compliment, but you don't need to be a 'badical' detective to actually smell a rat."

"What?"

"Reggie," Shego muttered under her breath.

"Yup. Smart fox you got there, kid," Giddy briefly glanced up at the rearview mirror, a shrewd glint in his eyes. "It's no secret; Mr. Chesterfield Sr. is a well-connected political figure, as senators tend to be. And the reason for my suspension did raise a small stink in the department. 'Pet projects'? It's code for someone's sniffing too close to where they're not supposed to. But don't worry about me, it'll soon be swept under. More importantly, it seems our friend, Reggie, has found out what we're doing and he's going to make this difficult for us."

"But… But… Giddy!" Ron protested. "He can't do that! You're a great detective! What will you do in the meantime?"

"Kid, don't worry your britches off about me," Giddy replied, with a tone of mirth in his voice. "The missus will understand, and we got enough saved off for a rainy day or two. It'll be cleared up soon enough. I doubt they will find enough dirt on me that will stick."

"But you're suspended!" Ron pointed out. "Isn't that a big deal?"

"It is," Giddy's voice became grim. "But the Captain knows how much BS this actually is, and while he's sympathetic, his hands are tied. I'll be back on full duty in about two weeks. Reggie thinks he can warn us by pulling this stunt on us. However, this just means that in the next two weeks, guess what I'll be doing?"

"I'm really sorry for getting you into this mess," Ron spoke up, ignoring Giddy's question. "I didn't think this would happen."

"No sweat, kid," Giddy waved him off. "Reggie's a real scumbag, and nothing would make my day more than tossing him behind bars. That man just made a fatal mistake, because this has now become personal."

"Err… Giddy," Shego spoke up. "Look, this isn't your fight, and I appreciate what you've done so far…"

"Miss Shego?" Giddy interrupted. "Two things... First, you're a friend of Ronald over there, so Hell if I am going to stand on the sidelines if that boy needs help, especially when he's helping a friend." He paused as the comment sunk in, then the shrewd glint returned to his eyes. "Second, you're Sheila Go, formerly of Team Go," he held up a hand as Shego opened her mouth to stop him from going any further. "You guys helped us in the department out a lot, and you were the most approachable of the team when you were with those assholes, so we all liked you. Plus I and a few others owe you our lives, including the Captain. When I started digging around, and a few of the others realized _who_ I was digging around for, well..." a grim smile crossed his face as he glanced back at her again. "You're gonna get help, girl, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't want to see something bad happening to you, after all it's all my fault…" Shego said with a quiver in her voice.

"Hell if I'm going to stand by and let one scumbag with daddy's political connections walk free under the sun," Giddy growled. "So don't you worry your pretty lil' head about me. If Reggie wants to mess with Ron, he's gotta mess with me."

"Gee, Giddy," Ron said with a laugh at his tough-guy attitude. "I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess, I really appreciate it."

"Kid, you can keep your thanks," Giddy waved him off. "But next time you come up to Go City, bring one of your mom's chicken pot pies. My missus loves those, and she could never get it just right like your mom does."

"Anytime, Giddy, anything you want," Ron agreed with a laugh.

"Yeah, kid?" Giddy replied. "Anyway, I didn't just pick you up because of that. After I got suspended, I tried my usual channels, and Twinks just came up missing. I don't like the sound of it, and it could just be him hiding from someone collecting a bad debt. But word of caution, we know Reggie's on the move, and if he tried to get me suspended as a warning, maybe you should watch yourself a bit more, especially if you're wandering around the city."

"Reggie has a bunch of hired thugs," Ron suddenly remembered his conversation with Miss Topher. "We just tried talking to someone and she can't help us because Reggie's got his thugs watching her."

"Strong-arming the witnesses and victims, huh?" Giddy grunted. "Now why am I not surprised? Look, kid, just watch out, okay? Guys like Reggie? They know people, and best to keep your eyes open."

"Don't worry, Shego can take care of herself," Ron gave Shego a smile as he patted her leg. "Me? I've handled worse."

"No kid, they won't do something as open as attacking you on the streets. Reggie will go lower, he'll hit below the belt, and hit what matters most to you. Family, friends…"

"KP!" Ron sat up in his seat. "Oh man, we got to get back to Middleton fast."

"That's exactly why I'm here," Giddy replied coolly.

* * *

The Pendleton community was among the most exclusive neighborhoods in Go City. Its clientele boasted a few movie stars with "getaway homes", political figures, and a few big name entertainers as residents, as well as one Reginald Hawthorne Chesterfield, Assistant District Attorney of Go City. His condo was lavish, with huge bay windows and a rear deck that was larger than some houses. It had a huge living room which had served as host to several swank, elbow-rubbing parties during Reggie's stay. It also had three bedrooms, one of which had been converted into his home office, which was currently in use.

Reggie sat at the huge mahogany and cherry wood desk in the office, his legs kicked up on the desk as he watched people strolling along the pathways in the park overlooked by his condo. He smiled lightly as a particularly attractive woman jogged by wearing a set of spandex sports bra and shorts. He particularly enjoyed the way the late afternoon sun played off of her firm, toned body.

"Hmmm, not bad at all." He muttered, lifting the glass in his hand to his lips. He was nursing a rather expensive and old double barrel Scotch. He savored the smooth burn as he sipped at the drink, weighing his options as he waited for a return call. "Team fucking Possible..." he muttered sourly as he looked over at the digital recording unit that sat on his desk.

"What next?" he muttered as he slammed the rest of the Scotch and brought his legs down to sit normally. He set his glass down and reached for the bottle sitting at the edge of his desk, opened it and poured a healthy glass of the smooth, amber liquid. He stood with glass and bottle in hand and proceeded out into his living room, angling towards his bar. "Can't get too wasted tonight, got an art gala to go to, after all..." he muttered to himself. As he settled the bottle down in its proper place at the bar, he heard the sound he'd waited two hours for ringing out from his office.

"About goddamn time!" he muttered, taking a healthy gulp of his Scotch. He sat down and picked up his phone, answering with a terse "Hello!"

He listened to the man on the other end speak, smiling as he heard a trace of concern in the normally impassive voice on the other end. "Yes, yes I know this 'presents a significant dilemma'!" He cocked his head to the side and listened some more, his smile souring slightly. "How the _Hell_ should I know that?"

The voice on the other end rose slightly and Reggie listened some more before interrupting heatedly. "Look, that does _not_ matter at all right now, what matters is how we're going to deal with it! I've already tried both the source _and_ the problems both..." he waited as the voice on the other end asked a few questions. "I dunno... They may just have enough information to keep me from get off clean. At least not without shutting them up directly!"

The voice on the phone dropped dangerously, and Reggie sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I know, I know, and no, I don't know how we're going to deal with this if Team Possible really is involved."

The voice on the other end lightened as if the idea of the century had just struck, and spoke excitedly to Reggie. "What does Possible look like? Yeah, so?" Reggie paused and thought about the question he'd been asked, then a small, dangerous smile crossed his features, and he bore his teeth like fangs. "Yes, I 

think I know where you're going... Yes, just like last time, right? There are a few problems, though... Back then Sheila was a 'good guy'..."

Reggie paused as the man on the other end started speaking in a slow, certain tone of voice. "You're certain that she'll react that way? And what about Stoppable? And with regards to GJ, word is that the current head has been grooming Possible for a couple years now..."

Reggie took another sip of his Scotch as he again listened, concern drawing his eyebrows together. "Yes, yes... Hmmm, so you're saying you'll use Miss A-...?" the voice interrupted his question with a hearty laugh, which was returned by Reggie. "True, true... And you're sure no one will raise a stink considering the target?"

There were a few moments of silence on both ends, when the voice on the other end of the line finally spoke, the voice full of confidence and certainty. "Okay then, if you're _that_ certain..." after a few more words from the other end, Reggie smiled and continued, "So, enough of that unpleasantness. Yes, yes, I was going to one way or the other. Speaking of which, are you and mother going to be able to make it to the museum for the art gala dinner? Excellent, I have a few business friends that have been _dying_ to meet you, and I'm sure you'd like to meet as well! Of course, I will. Good bye, and see you tonight, Father!"

* * *

**Author's notes**

Shego's character seems contrary to all previous chapters written thus far. For some reason, she's particularly pissed off with Ron, and has taken extreme lengths to find fault with him, including berating him about his physical appearances. It's almost as though she was intentionally listing his faults not to insult him, which she hasn't really done in a while, but to convince herself otherwise.

Ben's appearance here, well, okay, I'm sorry I didn't give a better description of the boy. His presence here kinda shows what Shego thinks of Reggie indirectly. The chills, fear and disgust, albeit misdirected at the poor boy. Shego's somewhat fixated upon Reggie, and Ron did sort of call her out on it. There's a clear contrast here between Shego and Miss Topher, mainly that I think Shego's living in the past, while Miss Topher has forgiven hers. Two very different outcomes from the same crime, and I suppose that not everyone reacts the same way to something so heinous.

So far, the plot's been shuffling along, not as action packed as expected. Reggie's sort of doing something, and one question I had in mind was, why is Reggie's dad helping him cover up? I sort of wonder why, and it sort of struck me as rather obvious. What sort of senator has a rapist for a son? None, of course, so it's up to him, to rescue his own political career by rescuing his son. Or so I figured. Almost feels like a get-out-of-jail-free card. But politics and political connections are like that, and I suppose he does love his son enough to get him out of trouble.

Now that Reggie knows about Team Possible, I don't think it'll be all that smooth sailing from here on. After all, Reggie did somehow strong-arm Shego into withdrawing her accusations before, and I got to wonder how he did it, and whether he's going to do it again. So far, he's already gotten Giddy suspended, and thrown a wrench into their investigation. I don't think this would be the last of it.


	13. Chapter 13

An off-white Dodge pick-up had its engine idling in the parking lot of Denver, Colorado's most centrally located Smarty Mart. The heavy duty diesel pick up truck was a flatbed, with a huge arc welder and generator bolted to the black painted steel floor of the bed directly behind the cab. There were a few rather large tool boxes bolted on the bed as well, running from the welder and generator to the back of the bed.

The back and side windows were heavily tinted, not at all an uncommon feature for work trucks. The front had a thick black diamond plate and heavy gauge tube steel replacement bumper, painted the same black as the flatbed custom-made to keep large animals and rocks at work sites from damaging the expensive front end of the truck. According to the stenciling on the side of the vehicle it belonged to a construction company from Rock Springs, Wyoming; what it was doing over three hundred and fifty miles from home was anybody's guess.

However, the driver knew exactly what he was doing in Denver. He was intently scanning the exits of the parking lot, as while keeping an eye on the status of a dark blue Volvo XC70 crossover vehicle. He had been watching the vehicle since, when he'd started following it from its home, out of the suburbs to Denver International Airport, and finally to one of the larger Smarty Marts in the area. He glanced at the truck's radio and muttered a curse that it was already well after six o'clock in the evening. This, of course, did not set well with the man. He had a job to do, after all, and the driver of the car he watched so intently had not cooperated in the least, forcing him to wait in annoyed silence since his stalking had begun over three hours earlier.

"I hate this waitin' shit..." he muttered in a bored, frustrated tone while lightly tapping his fingers on the dashboard to the regular, raspy grumble of the diesel engine. Finally, his patience was duly rewarded, as a thin woman with glasses and brown hair exited the discount store, pushing a shopping cart laden with groceries. The driver glanced up against the picture clipped to the sun visor, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Gotcha," he mumbled quietly to himself in a cold tone.

The woman, unaware that her every movement was being carefully watched, carefully packed her groceries in the back of her Volvo. She smiled as she drew the car's grocery bag strap across them, tying hooking the strap to its anchor point. There was no point of having those tomatoes jostled around as she drove back home.

Satisfied that everything is secured, she reached out and pulled the cargo cover across everything, then closed the car's lift gate. She walked to the front of her car with a slight bounce in her step and got into the driver's seat, buckled up, and checked the rearview mirror, and carefully backed out of the parking spot.

Not too far away, the driver was intently observing her every move. As she pulled out of the parking spot, the off-white work truck followed. He intentionally took a different exit while keeping a constant watch on his prey. He matched her every move, all the while keeping a good half block behind, blending in seamlessly with the surrounding traffic.

The woman left the Denver area they were in and got on I-25 heading south, back to Middleton. As she drove along with the flow of traffic, she ran the recipes she was going to use for tonight's dinner through her head. _Chicken, parmesan, beets, cilantro, carrots..._ She wasn't so preoccupied as to drive in a 

careless manner, or miss the exit to Middleton which was only a few miles down the road. She did, however, miss the off-white work truck about a quarter mile behind her starting to accelerate.

The driver smirked grimly to himself as he pulled a cell phone from his pants pocket and hit the speed dial. After the first ring, his call was answered, "Yeah, I'm on I-25, we're just passing south of Upperton. Yeah, I'm figuring the Middleton Avenue exit, since that's the fastest way to her neighborhood. Yeah... Yeah, the J would be perfect, just make sure you're someplace there I can sneak my ass to, or be ready to at least grab my ass if I get knocked out!"

He placed his phone back in his pants and reached into his light coat. He pulled out a small case and opened it to give its contents a final inspection. He noted the syringe with a little bit of liquid in it, a small baggy of crystal methamphetamine, a spoon with a blackened underside, and a lighter. Wryly, he smiled as he planted the 'evidence' in the truck's glove compartment.

As the blue Volvo pulled off of the interstate highway, he eased into the accelerator. As the G-force pushed him back against the seat, a rictus that most wouldn't mistake for a smile flashed across his face. His eyes focused on the target ahead. The blue Volvo had slowed to a stop at the end of the off-ramp, waiting for the light to change. He passed vehicles while steadily gaining speed without drawing too much attention to himself. The speedometer needle steadily rose, fifty-five, sixty…

The woman glanced impatiently left and right at the intersection, sighing heavily at the delay. She glanced at the time and then back at the lights. "Seven o'clock, and the traffic is so light, yet why does this light still take so long to change?" she mused aloud as a semi-tractor trailer to her right paused for traffic at the yield sign. _As light as traffic is, I could probably go anyway, but knowing my luck, Officer Hobble is sitting right behind that billboard over there._ She mused drumming her fingers impatiently on the wheel before realizing that the radio was turned off. She reached for the dial…

Sixty-five…

After briefly scanning her favorite radio stations, the music of Louis Armstrong bounced through the car and the woman let a small smile come to her face. She adjusted the volume up a bit…

Seventy…

"And that was the first song in our of our three song set of the great Satchmo! And here's part two, a song I'm sure all of you jazz cats out there know and love as much as I do..." came across the radio as she glanced forward, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black and off-white mass looming quickly in her rearview mirror. Before she could do more than place her free hand the steering wheel…

The driver of the off-white work truck went limp in his seat less than a second before impact. There was a sickening, wrenching crunch, and he felt his body slide forward for an instant before the entirety of his being was sent spiraling into a world of pain. His seatbelt constricted across his chest and the airbag deployed, breaking his collarbone and his nose with their brutal efficiency. Although he was conscious, he was merely along for the ride as his truck careened to the right, slamming into and through the stoplight pole before deflecting from the back of the semi that was still waiting for traffic and slamming into a noise pollution barrier, dead-on impact.

The Volvo was not nearly as lucky. It was slammed out into traffic, its tires screaming across the asphalt. The tires were quickly joined by the high-pitched wail of twisted metal and the alarum of the car horns as the Volvo was slammed into by cross traffic. The momentum of the vehicle would have taken it across the intersection and well into the parking lot of the convenience store across the street had cross traffic not become involved. The driver of a green Honda Civic screamed in horror and panic as the Volvo careened in front of him. He slammed down hard on his brakes, and swung hard to the right to avoid the crash, but it was inevitable. He did manage to avoid hitting the driver's side door with his last second jerk on his steering wheel, and slammed into the left rear passenger door.

The crash sent both cars spinning to the sound of horns blaring and tires screaming as other drivers worked to avoid getting caught up in the crash. The Volvo finally came to a stop in the sidewalk across the five-lane street. The driver of the Honda killed his engine and, despite having a bruise working up on his face, jumped out of his car and rushed over to see if the Volvo's driver was alright. He wasn't the only one, as several other motorists pulled off of the road to render what assistance they could.

While most ran over to the Volvo, a few ran towards the work truck. None of them saw, however, that the driver had managed to pull himself out of the wreckage of his truck, haul himself up the embankment, and slip through the noise pollution barrier and into the truck stop parking lot on the other side.

Wheezing in pain, the man pulled his cell phone out and hit send, calling the last number he had connected to. "You here?" he bit out tightly, "Yeah? Ok, on my way. And tell Reggie that the message was delivered. Yes, the stuff is in place, so no one will believe that it was anything other than some crack-head crashing his truck into some bitch." He smiled as he saw his ride pulling up next to him behind a row of semi-tractor trailers.

As he slid gingerly into the back of the grey Nissan Quest with dark tinted windows, an attractive, muscular woman in the front seat nodded to the driver to let him know their compatriot was inside, and then looked back at the new passenger. "How'd it go?" she asked tersely, "Is the bitch still alive?"

"Yeah..." he muttered before coughing heavily, his face paling and sweat beading across his brow. "Yeah, she is." He laid himself across the seat, both to hide from prying eyes and to ease the pain in his body. "And actually, it went better than planned."

Out on the street, there were cries to call an ambulance, shouts to help find the driver of the other vehicle, and the distant wail of an emergency vehicle, all accompanied by a smooth, comfortable, burbly voice as it sang on, "And I think to myself, what a wonderful world! What a wonderful world..."

* * *

Shego suddenly felt a shiver down her spine,as if someone had just walked on her grave. She glanced around the kitchen to look for the source of the draft, but found that all the windows were tightly shut. A familiar feeling of dread was rising in the pit of her stomach, and she took a glass out of the kitchen cabinet, filling it with water. She hastily gulped it down, before placing the glass in the sink and walking back to the living room, where Kim and Ron were talking. Quietly, she sat down on the chair opposite them, and observed the two.

"I don't know, Kim. I don't think there's much else we can do," Ron sighed.

"How about this? Let's look for this guy, Twinks you say his name was? Maybe Reggie paid him to shut up and disappear or something. He's definitely got something for the case," Kim pointed out.

Ron groaned, "I don't even know where to start looking for him. He's Giddy's source, and if Giddy can't even find him at his usual hangouts, I don't think we'd do much better. I'm more worried about what Reggie plans to do next. He's already done something to Reggie, and he probably knows that we're onto him…"

"Don't worry about that," Kim gave him a reassuring smile. "There's nothing he can throw at us that we can't handle." At Ron's skeptical look, Kim waved her hand around in a dismissive manner before continuing. "Please, we blow up Drakken's lair once a week and battle henchmen regularly. Besides, it's been two days since you got back from Go City. If he wanted something done to us, he'd have done it by now."

"I don't know…" Ron mused. "At least Drakken was sort of a super villain with ethics, like Senior Senor Senior, you know. Follows the evil villain guide to the letter, practices the maniacal laugh…"

"Evil villain guide?" Kim interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Y'know, the code of honor among super villains? Always make an entrance in a dastardly way, through a cloud of smoke, with an evil maniacal laugh. Have some grand scheme to take over the world, yet never expecting someone to thwart their plans. And finally, when capturing the heroine, namely you, my bon-diggity Kim Possible, he'd monologue himself to his defeat…" Ron counted off on his fingers.

Shego snorted in laughter, in a rather unlady-like manner. "Code of honor? Stoppable, you've been watching too many cartoons."

"Seriously, Ron, I think I agree with Shego," Kim huffed in annoyance. "Are you saying that Drakken isn't a real villain and I'm not a real heroine?"

"Aww… KP," Ron gulped as he felt a pair of green eyes bearing angrily on him. "It's not that… What I was saying is that… Err… Shego, help please?"

"Okay, fine, you owe me one," Shego snorted, before turning her attention to her arch-rival. "Reggie's the sort of guy who is nothing at all like Dr. D. At least with Drakken, he never did anything to hurt those closest to you…"

"He kidnapped my dad once, if you remember your own handiwork," Kim snapped back.

"Okay, fine, but the principle of the matter was that Drakken wanted your dad because of his work, not because of his relationship to you," Shego sighed. "Drakken pretty much took the straightforward approach to taking over the world, build a doomsday machine, fill a lair with traps, and eliminate the heroes that try to stop him. His efforts to defeat you were mostly focused on you." Her eyes slowly traveled over to Ron. Her voice became low as she uttered, "He never _once_ thought of hurting those closest to you."

Kim's eyes followed her gaze, and gasped, "No, you're not talking about Ron?"

"Ron, your parents, your siblings… Whoever…" Shego waved her hand impatiently.

"I'd like to see Drakken try," Kim replied stonily, as she eyed Shego.

"Drakken won't, he's too much of a pansy," Shego smirked in dry amusement. But the face soon fell off her face when she continued, "Reggie on the other hand, would do anything to stop you including hurt those around you."

"Like how?" Kim's voice trembled a little, as her right hand shot out in search for Ron's reassuring grip.

"Underhanded means, blackmail, kidnappings, the usual scare tactics…" Shego became pensive. "One day, you'd come home to have your front door defaced for the entire neighborhood to see. And you come around the corner to see the word 'Whore' in bright red paint, and your neighbors are peering out the window watching your mother, desperately trying to scrub off the paint."

"That's just a little graffiti," Kim unsteadily replied.

"Yeah, just a little," Shego replied coldly. "Things would start happening, like we would wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of breaking glass as a large brick came sailing in through the window. We couldn't sleep for nights, fearing that someone might break in. Then our pet dog, Spanky," her eyes traveled down to the coffee table, where Rufus sat, snuggled in a naco wrapper, "Disappeared one day, and we scoured the neighborhood for him."

Shego paused and rubbed her eyes as if to ward off a headache. She brought her hand away and stared at it for a moment, lost in memories, and didn't bother to hide the moisture that was now on her hand. Almost against her own will, Kim felt sympathy tugging at her for the green-hued woman across the coffee table from her. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah..." Shego said tightly then barked a derisive, hateful laugh. "Yeah, a day later, I found him, or rather what was left of him on our doorstep. Gutted and hung to bleed out right there on the front steps..." she drew in a shuddering breath before continuing. "There was so much blood… And I wanted to cry, but I had to clean it up before the twins came home because I didn't want them to see. And the smell of blood just doesn't go away…" Her eyes grew dull as she continued, "It was everywhere, no matter how many times I washed my hands, it just wouldn't go away."

Rufus' eyes opened wide in horror, and he quickly scampered off the table, and seeking refuge in the safe pockets of Ron's cargo pants.

"How did you know it was Reggie?" Kim asked.

"It was easy to figure out Reggie was behind it," Shego laughed hollowly at the question. "Who else would it have been? Who else would make those veiled threats like a slime ball? He knew, that god damned bastard knew… And he mocked me whenever he saw me at school… Asked how my dog was, with that idiotic grin of his. I got suspended that day for punching him."

The two teens sat in silence, not knowing what to say. "I guess he did kinda deserve it," Ron said after a moment, his hand reaching into his pocket to stroke Rufus' head.

"The same day, he got back at me for that," Shego mumbled softly. "I found Mego around the corner from my house, battered and bleeding. Five guys jumped him, while he was coming back from school. Eye for an eye, bruised ribs, sore limbs and a concussion. Funny how unfair life could be, don't you think Kimmie? So you think you alone can protect everyone around you?"

"What about your parents?" Kim asked. "Surely they'd do something about it."

"Sure they did," Shego snorted. "My mom told me to stop lying."

"What?" Ron and Kim almost shouted simultaneously.

"Yup, said it was all my fault," Shego replied nonchalantly. "My fault for sleeping around, meeting the wrong people. Wished she never had a daughter, girls are nothing but trouble."

"But it's not your fault," Ron pointed out.

"Stoppable," Shego said tersely. "Sometimes the truth doesn't matter at all, what matters is what other people think. Thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"No," Kim spoke up in a low voice, her face half hidden by her hair as she looked at the ground. "The truth matters, and to be honest…" she swallowed and looked up at the green thief, her eyes open and honest for the first time since Shego had come to Ron's home for refuge. "I don't think you deserve half of what you got."

The admission from the younger woman caught Shego briefly off guard. A part of her was glad to hear the words, and had wanted to hear them since the lair had collapsed and trapped her with Ron. It was the same part of her that had wanted to hold Ron not two days earlier. But one look at Kim, with her red hair falling in a lazy flow down the side of her face and the honest, open look in her eyes was too much. It brought up even more painful memories for the older woman, memories she'd wanted to bury long ago and never relive again. The look of sympathy in Kim's eyes where scant days before there was hate, distrust, and jealousy was all she needed to latch onto and lash use to lash out at the redhead and drive the pain away. "Y'know what, Kimmie?" Shego replied with a derisive smirk. "I don't think I care what you think."

"What the hell?" Kim bit out with a feral growl. Shego just kept her smile going, tilting he head as if asking what Kim's problem was "Fine, if that's what you want! And here I was feeling some sympathy for yo-…"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, Princess!" Shego shot back quickly, letting her anger rise with the level of her voice.

"Oh excuse me for having a heart, unlike some cold villainess I could mention!" Kim taunted, as she clenched her fist tight.

"Just because my life isn't perfect like yours doesn't mean you can judge me," Shego roared back.

"I'm not judging you," Kim screamed, her voice cracking with the volume. "How the hell do you get that? Because I called you on throwing someone's sympathy and attempts at understanding back in their face?" Kim stabbed her finger at the now standing Ron, her voice descending back into the feral growl of a moment earlier. "You can accept _his_ sympathy, Jeans' sympathy, even my own mother's! Why is it so hard for you to accept mine?"

"Ladies?" Ron squeaked as he heard Kim raging. He waved his right hand between them while keeping a firm grip around Kim's waist. "Ladies…"

"I have my reasons, _Princess_!" Shego cursed out her nickname. The two martial artists sized each other up very carefully, like so many battles before. Shego's derisive smirk had dropped into a dreadful scowl as she watched Ron trying desperately to interpose himself between the two of them. "And I'm _sorry_ if I have trouble with accepting your false sympathy!" she spat.

The tension seemed to break with Shego's hateful declaration. Kim flinched as if slapped, and she stared at the older woman uncomprehending hurt in her eyes. "False sympathy?" she asked, dropping her arms to her side, defeated. "Is that what you _really_ think I feel, Shego?"

Ron sighed and glanced at Kim, seeing her lips tremble slightly as she tried to contain her emotions, then looked at Shego, his eyes almost as hurt as Kim's. "Shego, if there's one thing that Kim would _never_ do, it would be offering false sympathy." He let go of Kim as the younger woman sat down with her head held low, her arms resting on her knees limply. "She just genuinely wants to help _you_, that's all."

"I..." Shego began before sitting down herself, resting her forehead on her palms, rubbing her temples and fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed. "I'm... I..." She hadn't wanted to say any of it, but she had, and knew the hateful feelings she'd directed at Kim had been her own feelings at herself.

Kim gazed at the pitiful figure before her, and felt her heart crack slightly at the self-loathing and defeat in Shego's voice. Unfortunately, she was too angry and hurt to let it go. Kim narrowed her eyes, her voice confused. "This is what I get for feeling sorry for you?" Kim yelled at the villainess. "What do you want from me? You don't want me to look at you, talk to you or anything else it seems! Why can't I even offer you a little bit of sympathy for-..."

"I never asked for your sympathy or anything!" Shego interrupted harshly, the sound seemingly ripped straight from her soul. She sat straight up and glared at her arch-rival, fists balled up, ready to fight. "So stop lording over me like you're better than me, Miss I-Can-Do-Anything!"

"I don't want to keep doing this, Shego! You're being impossible to deal with, and for no good reason!" Kim screeched as she stood, clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides. Shego, still seated, none the less shifted her weight in anticipation of an attack. The two of them unconsciously squared off against each other, all the while Ron was doing his best to stop what seemed inevitable.

But the inevitable never happened, and they all jumped when the iconoclastic beeps of the Kimunicator sounded. By reflex, Kim's hand shot to her back pocket and pulled out her handheld device. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim snapped in an angry tone.

"Kim? Is Ron there with you?" The ten-year-old tech genius behind Team Possible asked.

"He's right here. What's going on?"

"I just picked up something from the police scanners. Ron, your mom's involved in a hit-and-run."

Ron's face paled instantly. He grabbed the Kimunicator off Kim's hands and shot off questions rapidly, "When, Wade? Where is she now? Is she okay? Who did it?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. I don't have the details yet. The police classified it as a hit-and-run and your mom's at the hospital right now," Wade looked apologetic.

"Kim…" Ron looked at his girlfriend.

Without a word, she fished out her car keys from her pocket and jingled it in his face. "Let's go," she said briskly. In sync, the duo walked towards the front door in mission mode with a grim look on their faces. As he opened the door, Ron realized something was amiss.

"Shego? You coming?" Ron called to the pale green woman who had not moved from her spot.

Shego hesitated for a brief moment, and wrung her hands nervously before Ron took matters into his own hands and insisted, "C'mon Shego, get in the car, we're going."

Silently, she nodded and stood up, following the two to the car parked in the driveway, and got in the back. The tension in the car was palpable. Ron had fallen into an unnaturally pensive silence. No corny jokes or stupid remarks that made the other two in occupants of the car want to slap their own forehead and grind their teeth. And as annoying as it was, Shego couldn't help but feel disconcerted than she already did. She wanted to reach forward and touch his shoulder, and opened her mouth to speak, but Kim acted first, mirroring her concern.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked, while casting a sidelong glance at her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, KP," he replied softly while keeping his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Your mom's going to be alright," Kim consoled him.

"Hope so," he replied blandly, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Kim glanced briefly at her boyfriend, and touched his shoulder, before turning her eyes back to the road. "Don't worry, Ron. I'm here for you if you need me."

_Me too, Ron._ Shego thought to herself, as she slouched back in the car seat. She couldn't bear to meet Kim's eyes in the rearview mirror.

As the purple SL Roth pulled up the front entrance of the hospital, Ron leaped out of the car before it came to a halt. Kim called out to his retreating back, "Ron! I'm gonna find a parking spot! Be with you in a minute."

He only waved his hand to acknowledge her, as she watched his back quickly disappearing into the milling crowd. Sighing, she pulled away from the entrance into the visitors' parking lot. After finding a spot, she killed the engine and got out of the car. She was about to lock the car door, but she noticed a sullen figure still sitting in the back passenger seat.

"Shego, get out," Kim commanded with a tone of annoyance.

"I'll wait in the car," she replied without turning to look at the red-head.

With irritation clouding her voice, Kim rapped the windows and repeated herself, "Get out. There's no way I'm leaving you unsupervised."

"I'll stay here, I promise," Shego said quietly.

"Not a chance," Kim shot back. "I know you hate hospitals, but you're not here as a patient. You're here to see Ron's mom."

"Tell her I said hi," Shego replied despondently, her voice listless.

"You tell her yourself," Kim raised her voice. "Now get out of the car."

"Don't want to."

"Shego!" Kim glared furiously at the woman. "What's your problem? Just because Ron's not around doesn't mean you have to get all bitchy on me."

"Yeah, whatever," Shego waved her off with a halfhearted wave of her hand, making no attempt to fight. "Ya don't have to worry, I won't try to steal your precious car, Kim."

Kim growled in frustration, then slammed her door, causing Shego to wince at the sudden outburst. She marched around the car and yanked the passenger door open, pulled the seat forward and placed her right hand on the seat and her left on the "B" pillar of her car, looming over the stubborn passenger. "I'm sure you don't want me to call Ron and make him leave his mom to come here and get you out of the car."

"No one is asking you to do that," Shego hissed back sharply. "Just play the nice girlfriend by visiting your boyfriend's mother, and I promise I'll be here when you get back."

"This isn't about whether you'll be here when we get back or not!" Kim almost screamed at Shego. She took a deep breath to calm herself somewhat, then continued, growling between clenched teeth, "You owe it to Ron's mom to at least visit her in the hospital, seeing how she's allowed you to stay as her houseguest and all,"

Shego stared at a small spot on the back of the car seat in front of her, and silently ignored the fuming cheerleader.

Realizing that she might have chanced upon a weak spot, Kim continued with a sneer, "Guess there's no such thing as gratitude among villains, huh? You eat her food, live under her roof, sleep in her 

guestroom, and you can't even bring yourself to go into one stupid hospital to ask how is she doing. Wow, Shego, I guess you really haven't changed. Once a villain, always a…"

"Yeah, whatever," Shego said tiredly, glancing at the cheerleader with tired eyes. For a brief second, she stared deep into Kim's eyes, and behind intense, angry expression her long time nemesis wore, she saw something else. It brought memories to the surface, memories she didn't want to relive, especially at that moment. She sighed and turned from the redhead, burying her face in her hands. "Don't be like that, Pumpkin," she murmured in a hurt tone, "It doesn't suit you."

Kim's jaw dropped. There were no sharp barbs slung her way, or cutting remarks, or the familiar green glow of fists that Shego tended to throw in her direction. Despite the fact that Ron had always insisted that Shego has changed for good, Kim had never really seen the changes, nor had she even really looked. Not until the last hour had she allowed herself to believe it, and it was only with the simple plea from the pale green woman that it struck home. "Okay, you're starting to worry me," Kim said quietly.

"Just leave me alone," came the tight-lipped request. "Please..."

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me what's wrong," Kim bargained.

"You already know what's wrong," Shego remarked cryptically.

"I don't know if you won't tell me," Kim riposted.

"Jean's in the hospital because of me," Shego mumbled softly.

"Huh?"

"It's my fault she's in the hospital."

"Shego, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Kim dismissed quickly, her tone mildly incredulous. "She was in an accident, and you were nowhere close. Unless of course it's something villains do, claim credit for crimes they didn't commit…"

"Don't try to be smart with me, Kimmie," Shego shot back angrily, balling her hands into tight fists. "Reggie did this and it's _my_ fault for dragging Ron and his family into _my_ mess. It's _my_ fault that Jean's in the hospital now, so just _leave me the fuck alone_!" Shego almost shouted holding back her tears. "I know when I'm not wanted; I know you don't want me around, and you're right!" She forced out a sardonic laugh, and then continued, her voice dripping with irony. "So since we're _done_ here, why don't you just be a good little girlfriend and run along to be with your boyfriend when he needs you most?" Not hearing a response from the redhead, she turned and opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when Kim drew her arm back with obvious intent.

Shego's head snapped back as Kim slammed her open palm across Shego's cheek. "I already told you this has nothing to do with me!" Kim grated, pausing to see if Shego would respond to the slap. When the older woman did nothing, she continued, her voice dripping with malice. "You think too highly of yourself, Shego, The least you could do is go in there, and tell Ron's mom that you're sorry if you think this is all your fault."

"But she's in there bec-..." Shego started hotly, only to be silenced by Kim's angry voice.

"Yeah, Ron's mom is in there! That sweet kind woman who gave you a place to stay when you had none, and never blamed you for all the things you did to Ron. Whether she's in there because of you or not doesn't matter!" Kim paused in her tirade to take a calming breath, then continued in a somewhat calmer tone. "So if you want to sit in this car, and think that you can make everything better by feeling sorry for herself and _not_ visiting her at the hospital, then you're a bigger arrogant bitch than I thought."

"I guess so..." Shego replied, her voice again listless.

Kim sighed in defeat, her anger dissipating in the span of a few heartbeats. "You know, Shego," she began in a dismal tone, "Ron said you've changed. My mom said you've changed. _Jean_ said you've changed in the time you've been there. But guess not, you still seem to be the selfish bitch I thought you were, and the only person you actually _do_ care about is yourself. So go ahead, sit here feeling sorry for yourself, 'cause I'm having trouble caring at all right now..."

Kim slammed her car door and strode away with a determined gait, not bothering to look back at her car. There were better people in this world to worry about than one stuck-up, self-absorbed villainess, after all. Had she looked, however, she would have seen the form of Shego cover her face and begin shaking with body-wrenching sobs.

* * *

Kim strode into the ICU of Middleton General and saw Jean's room immediately. She strode up to the door and leaned against the jamb, smiling slightly as she watched Ron take his mother's hand in his.

"Mom...?" Ron said as Jean started to stir from his touch.

Jean Stoppable opened her eyes and smiled at her son, squeezing his hand in hers. "Hello, Ronnie." She said weakly, her voice softer than usual from the pain medication in her system.

"How are..." Ron began before stopping, his voice catching in his throat at the site of his mother. He had been told by Jean's ICU doctor what had happened, but seeing it was far worse than he'd expected, even with the warning. She had a bandage around her head, and dried blood was faintly visible where she'd suffered a cut from flying plastic. A series of bandages were visible under her hospital gown on one side of her chest where one rib had broken and several had bruised from the combined force of the airbag and seatbelt. Her left wrist was also bandaged, having been sprained when her arm had hit the steering wheel.

"I'm fine, Ronnie, really..." she said, and when Ron sighed somewhat in relief and bowed his head, she winked at Kim standing at the door. "Oh, and dear, are the groceries okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Groceries?" Ron squeaked loudly, his head shooting up at her mundane question. "You're in an ICU room and you're worried about the goddamn groceries?" his incredulity was plainly evident in his voice and body language, the latter only became worse as Kim giggled from behind him.

"She can't be that bad, Ron." Kim said softly, stepping up to Ron to lay a hand on his shoulder. She gave the woman a quick look-over to gauge the extent of her injuries. Thankfully, the extent of the injuries 

was not nearly as bad as they could have been. Aside from being in an ICU room, the only signs she had been in an accident were the bandages across her head, chest, and wrist.

"Kim's right, I'm fine," Mrs. Stoppable said, returning Kim's smile. She spoke cheerily as though they were having afternoon tea in the backyard, instead of in a hospital. "I've only been here for a half hour, and you kids are already here fussing over me. Trust me kids, it's not as bad as it looks."

"You were in a car accident, Mom, and not a little one," Ron looked squarely at her.

"It's nothing, just a small bump on the head. I swear, it's just my nerves that are more shaken than anything else," Mrs. Stoppable replied with a light laugh, trying unsuccessfully to hide a wince as her ribs were jostled. "Look at me, I can get up and jog around the hospital twice with no problems. Those quacks in lab coats just want to keep me in here and run up my insurance premiums."

"Mom!" Ron whispered sharply, while surreptitiously nodding at Kim's direction.

"Oh, I know dear," Mrs. Stoppable smiled. "Kim, your mom's not one of those quacks. She's been a dear at making my stay comfortable. Give her my thanks, and I'd like both our families to sit down and have dinner together, I don't know, sometime this weekend?"

"I'll tell her that, Mrs. Stoppable," Kim smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to bring any flowers."

"Oh, quit your fussing," Mrs. Stoppable waved off her protest. "I'll be out tomorrow and everything will be okay. Luckily for me, your father and I convinced ourselves to buy a Volvo instead of one of those cheap metal deathtraps that zoom down the streets really fast…"

"So mom," Ron hurriedly interjected. "Could you tell us what happened? Or who did this to you?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Stoppable thought for a moment. "As you know, I was coming back home after dropping your father off at DIA, I'd stopped at the south Smarty Mart, and I was coming home after buying groceries. I pulled off of I-25, stopped at that long traffic light at the Middleton Avenue exit, and there was the standard six o'clock traffic there. I remember playing with the radio, then I heard a loud bang, and the car lurched forward. I hit my head on the door pillar when the other car hit me, and when I looked up, there was this white work truck sitting in a heap against the noise barriers."

"Well, we should definitely to look into it," Ron commented to no one.

"Dear, leave it to the police. We should be thankful that nothing serious happened," Mrs. Stoppable replied.

"Did the police say what happened?" Kim asked.

"I don't recall the specifics," Mrs. Stoppable mused as she recounted her memories. "All I know is that the truck belonged to this coal bed methane drilling company up in Wyoming, and was stolen by some drug addict. Officer Hobble found drugs in the car, and that's probably why the accident happened."

Kim wrung her hands for a moment, at the thought of her explanation before interjecting, "Mrs. Stoppable, we think…" Suddenly, Ron's hand quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Err… mom, we think we need… Err… Kim wants to see her mom and tell her you said thanks, okay?" Ron hurriedly blabbed and pushed his surprised girlfriend out the door. "We'll be back in fifteen, okay, mom?"

"No problem, don't worry about me. Your dad's been called and he's on his way back, so he should be here fairly soon," Mrs. Stoppable called after him. "You'll have to make dinner tonight, and remember to pick up Hana from the daycare at eight!"

"What's that for?" Kim hissed at her boyfriend. "Don't you think we should warn her that that might not be an accident?"

"Kim!" Ron replied. "Don't tell my mom! I don't want her to worry unnecessarily. We don't know for sure whether this is a warning to me or not."

"It is!" Kim argued hotly. "You heard the way the 'accident' occurred. Does that sound remotely like an accident to you?"

"Yeah…" Ron began, but Kim interrupted him sharply.

"Anyway we should warn her."

"No, KP!" Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, she's been through a lot already, worrying about me on missions and everything. I'm going to settle this quickly, put Reggie behind bars, and then we can all rest easy."

"Ron…" Kim protested.

"It's going to be fine, I'll take care of things."

"I don't know," Kim sounded unconvinced. "Maybe I should help too."

"Kim, you're busy with cheerleading and missions. I can't possibly ask you to help me, especially when it's just talking to people and regular ol' detective work," Ron replied.

"The sitch is getting dangerous, and I don't care about cheerleading or missions, Ron. I care about you." she paused and sighed heavily, before continuing. "I even want to help Shego with this, so whether the two of you like it or not, I'm on board, you're stuck with me," Kim declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahh…" Ron sighed, not wanting to bother arguing any further. "I guess there are always worst people to get stuck with."

Kim smiled as she poked him in the ribs, "Like who? Mr. Barkin? Or Shego?"

"Ugh… Don't remind me of Mr. Barkin. I still haven't finished my homework yet…" Ron groaned.

"So you don't mind being stuck with Shego?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"KP, she's just a friend," Ron whined. "And speaking of Shego, where is she?"

"She's…" Kim's voice trailed off as she stared at the space behind Ron's head.

"Is this your mom's room?"

"Huh?" Ron whirled around and saw Shego carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Shego. Flowers, so that's where you went, huh? She's right in there."

"Shego," Kim acknowledged her coolly with a nod. "Hope you didn't steal those." She nodded at the gift in her hand.

"You wish," Shego snarkily replied, completely unfazed by Kim's comment. "At least I'm thoughtful enough to come bearing gifts."

"I thought you didn't have the guts to come," Kim shot back quickly.

"Someone... _Talked_ some sense into me," Shego shrugged.

"Sounds like she's smart enough to know what she's talking about," Kim replied with a smirk.

"I only listened because she was so annoying," Shego riposted.

"She definitely knows how to deal with stubborn people," Kim responded with a touch of humor, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Shego responded a touch too sweetly. "Now if you don't mind, I got the mother of someone's boyfriend to impress."

Kim coughed slightly, trying not to rise to the bait left for her jealousy. "You…" She turned slightly towards her pale boyfriend and ground her teeth. "Ron, isn't she thoughtful?" She ground out in a voice as saccharine as Shego's a scant moment earlier.

Ron, caught unawares, responded with a nervous laugh and a hesitant "Um, yes?" hoping it was the correct answer. Kim glowered briefly between Shego and her nervous boyfriend before grabbing him by the arm and looking back at Shego. "We're gonna be in the commissary getting something to eat. See you in a while, Shego." she said, glancing back at the woman holding the flowers and wearing a Cheshire cat grin.

"Tata, Kimmie," Shego waved, then turned towards the ICU room Jean was in. In her heart, she smiled, though she did feel a bit bad for leaving Ron in a tight spot. _I guess he has to learn to deal with her someday..._ She heard Ron's needless attempts to appease his annoyed girlfriend with platitudes of love and claims of innocence, and felt a slight tickle in her side, drawing a brief chuckle from her. Her honor satisfied, she muttered a quick apology to Ron under her breath as she entered the room.

Shego cautiously tiptoed into the room. She stood a good three feet away from the bed, gazing at Mrs. Stoppable laying back in bed with her eyes closed, covered by a thin beige blanket. Shego studied her peaceful sleeping features, and winced inwards at the sight of the bandages wrapped around her head, ribs, and wrist. After a lingering moment, Shego placed the bouquet of flowers on the nightstand next to the bed and turned to leave, with her head bowed low.

"Sheila?"

Shego stiffened at the sound of her name.

"Sheila? You're here too," Mrs. Stoppable opened her eyes and started to sit up.

"I don't want to be a bother, I was about to leave," Shego hastily excused herself, backing quickly towards the door.

"You're not a bother," Mrs. Stoppable replied. "Come over here."

"I… I just wanted to see how you're doing," Shego mumbled as she apprehensively stepped forward. "It's good to see you're okay."

"Like I told Ron and Kim, it's nothing. Just a couple little bumps and a few scratches," Mrs. Stoppable smiled warmly.

"Also," Shego bit her lip as she shuffled her feet. "I wanted to say, well... Thanks a lot… For everything I mean… I just wanted to say… Yeah… Erm…" she drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "I wanted to say that before I said goodbye."

"Goodbye? Whatever do you mean?" Mrs. Stoppable's smile fell off her face, as she gave Shego a look of concern.

"I don't want to cause you any more trouble and you've been so nice to me," Shego blurted out in a hurry.

"Oh, Sheila. You haven't caused any trouble at all. You know you don't need to go, we're happy to have you around, especially since Hana's really taken to you," Mrs. Stoppable said.

"I…" Shego bit her lower lip as she thought of the little toddler she'd grown rather fond of, her eyes misting as she finished with a soft. "Tell Hana I said goodbye…"

"No, Sheila. I will not," Mrs. Stoppable responded in a commanding tone. "I know when Ron's not telling me something, and I could see it in both Kimmie and your eyes. What is it and why do you want to leave?"

"It's not that I want to leave…" Shego mumbled, while she glanced around the room. "I… I don't want to hurt you or your family…"

"Dear, frankly you're not making sense at all," Mrs. Stoppable said crossly. "You don't want to hurt us, yet you plan on leaving us?"

"Jean…" Shego pleaded. "It's not what you think… It's that… I can't say…"

"What is it that makes you so certain you can't say?" Mrs. Stoppable asked. "If you plan on leaving, the least you could do is tell me _why_. Especially considering the things you've shared with me..."

"I don't want you to hate me," Shego mumbled softly.

"Silly girl," Mrs. Stoppable smiled warmly, as she gestured Shego to step closer. She reached out and grasped her hand tightly, which was unusually cold and clammy. Mrs. Stoppable gave it a light reassuring squeeze and said, "Now why would I hate someone as nice and sweet as you?"

Shego turned her head away and blushed furiously. She cast a quick glance at the door, to make sure it was shut and no one else was in the room to witness her embarrassment. "Ah… No one has ever called me nice or sweet before. Think you must have confused me for someone else," she muttered sheepishly.

"Now, now, don't be silly," Mrs. Stoppable had a playful smile on her lips. "I'm sure if I call Ron in here, he'd agree with me."

"No!" Shego looked positively mortified.

"Hmm? I thought you and Ron got along very well," Mrs. Stoppable mused.

"Yeah, we do. It's just that… I'm not nice and sweet," Shego muttered with a little pout.

Mrs. Stoppable let out a little light laugh. "Okay, you're not nice and sweet then. So why in the world do you want to leave anyway?"

"I… Please don't hate me for this," Shego asked softly.

Mrs. Stoppable just nodded solemnly and looked serious. "Go ahead."

Shego took a deep breath before she started. "It's my fault you're in the hospital right now. I caused the accident."

Mrs. Stoppable gave her a puzzled look, and asked quizzically, "I thought you were in Go City with Ron?"

"I was…"

"Then it's not your fault," Mrs. Stoppable insisted firmly.

"But… The accident… It was no accident…" Shego blubbered frantically. "There are people out to get me, I have enemies out there. People who don't want to see me alive, and everyone I'm close to will get hurt. Or worse."

"Sheila, Sheila," Mrs. Stoppable crooned while stroking Shego's hand. "_Ce qui sera, sera_, Shego, whatever will be, will be." At Shego's surprised glance, Jean chuckled brightly. "I studied in France for a 

semester in college, and am quite fluent with the language. But that aside, the only thing we can do about someone hating you so much is to take care of our own; if you are out there alone, who will be the ones to take care of you?"

"I…" Shego stammered. "I can take care of myself. I've always faced my problems by myself."

"That's so sad," Mrs. Stoppable looked at her sorrowfully. "No one should ever have to face their problems on their own."

Shego stared silently at the woman lying in the hospital bed. "I don't want go," she said softly, while studying the floor carefully. "But I don't want to anything to happen to you, your husband, Hannah, or Ron, either." She sighed and looked up at Jean with a conflicted expression on her face.

"If that's the case, Sheila, then tell me you'll stay. And whatever happens, we'll face it together. I don't want to sit safely at home and watch you or Ron or Kim go out there and face whatever dangers on your own. I want to be there to support you in whatever little way I can, and if it is just letting you stay in my house, then please, let me help," Mrs. Stoppable offered.

"I don't kno-…" Shego choked, stumbling over her words for a moment before whispering, "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll stay," Mrs. Stoppable smiled. "You have a place to stay now, a place that you're always welcomed and you can always come back home to."

"Home?"

"Yes, home. A place where you can always stay, with people who love you."

"Home? I like the sound of that. I guess… I guess I'll stay," Shego managed a weak smile. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Oh, silly girl," Mrs. Stoppable chuckled. "It doesn't matter to me. Though the least you could do for me would be to keep an eye on Ron and make sure he stays out of trouble, especially the world saving thing he does with that girl of his. I swear, sometimes that boy's a magnet for the oddest things in the world."

"That I say he is," Shego nodded with a little grin. "Somehow he found me, and pulled me out of a hole I've dug for myself."

"Sheila?" Mrs. Stoppable said suddenly. "It's good to have you around."

"It's good to be around," Shego said firmly, finding herself mirroring the smile on Mrs. Stoppable's face. "I think you better get some rest now, I'll go and see how Ron and Kim are doing."

"Don't go running off without telling anyone now," Mrs. Stoppable joked.

"I won't. I won't have to," Shego smiled, as she slipped out of the room. She mentally corrected herself, _No, it's not that I won't have to. Rather, I don't ever want to._

* * *

**Author's notes**

Hmm… odd chapter if you ask me. I don't like Shego being this weak, but I think she's starting to see Mrs. Stoppable as a motherly figure. It certainly doesn't help that Mrs. Stoppable also somehow compares her and Ron together, and she probably thinks of her as something like a daughter.

Couple things I think right now. I think when Kim felt sympathy for Shego, she hit a whole new low in her life. I guess Shego always saw Kim as a rival, an equal in her fighting skills. And yes, while most people would agree that Kim is the better fighter, well, Shego has been known to win a battle or two. And I guess it is something that at that particularly vulnerable moment, when Shego's recounting a bitter memory, Kim feels sorry for her. And suddenly her rival no longer becomes her rival, and it's sort of something that Shego might feel inferior to Kim because Kim showed her sympathy. After all, that's when she struck back out again with the nickname calling of Princess. I don't think Shego ever wants to appear weak in front of her rival. Funny how it is though, Shego doesn't mind Mrs. Stoppable feeling sorry for her, but she does mind Kim's sympathy. Must be something to do with her long time rivalry with the red-headed cheerleader.

Shego's certainly a colorful character here, from serious to angry to sullen to girlish. It's kinda interesting, I think, how she acts differently among different people. Kim seems to bring out the competitive spirit in her, Mrs. Stoppable makes her feel like a little girl, and Ron's just well, Ron. One thing came to mind though, I wonder if Shego might call Mrs. Stoppable, Mom. I think that would be weird, but then again, not exactly. After all, it would be perfect for Shego to mess with Kim's head by calling Mrs. Stoppable, Mom.

Anyway, now that Kim's onboard, I suppose we'd be seeing more of her, I sort of feel a little guilty for leaving her out this far. After all, this is a Kim Possible fanfic. And things are getting kinda serious. While Reggie is out to get Team Possible somehow, it seems like Team Possible will not back down just yet. Shego seemed ready to give up, because she knows how much worse it could get, and one has to wonder does Ron and Kim know what they are getting themselves into?


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure this is the right area?" Shego asked skeptically as she gazed out the back windows of Kim's car. She wrinkled her nose at the miserable 'gorchiness' of the neighborhood, if it could even be called a neighborhood. It was more of an abandoned warehouse district, somewhere nestled between the retching smell of the fish market and the meatpacking district. "This place doesn't look even safe for human habitation. I think I just saw half a dozen rats larger than cats over there…"

"So says the woman who's been living underground in dank dark lairs," Kim scoffed. But then she added, "But I think we're close to the place, at least the GPS says so… And as much as I'd like to disagree..." She trailed off as they turned down the last street the GPS directed them to follow and noticed the scenery changing quickly. "Huh, maybe it won't be as bad as we thought."

Ron and Shego silently nodded in agreement as they followed the street for almost a mile, and the buildings became progressively run down, until they were in one of several "civic beatification" projects Go City had implemented. It was once a bustling industrial and commerce district, and had become filled with boutique stores and restaurants, high class duplexes made from old stores and several studio apartment buildings made from the husks of old factories. The GPS in Kim's car directed them to a former brewery, the Ernst Biermann apartments

"Not bad," Shego commented as they got out of the car with the other two occupants. The apartment building was huge, taking up most of the block it occupied. There was a small parking lot for visitors next to the dozen or so overhead doors reserved for renter's. The entrance door for the apartments was a huge wooden double door that would seem more in keeping with a cathedral than a brewery or apartment building. The walls were made of deep red bricks, and while the windows were made of obviously modern energy-saving construction, they kept in theme with the heavy, industrial styling of the rest of the building.

Ron, Kim and Shego slowly walked towards what was obviously the entrance, glancing around them as they went. The streets bustled with life and activity, ranging from couples walking arm in arm to businessmen and women wearing the latest in boardroom fashion. Feeling a strange crawling feeling on the nape of his neck, Ron glanced over to Kim, "I know this looks fine, but something tells me you'd better remember to lock the car."

"I already did," Kim replied, holding up her car's key fob as Ron pulled the door open for her and Shego. Behind the doors was the hallway for the first floor and stairs that lead to the second, which they walked up, following the second floor hallway to apartment 2D. Kim glanced at the paper in her hand one more time and pressed the doorbell. There was a softly muffled two tone ring, followed by muffled curses as someone stumbled around the apartment and the sound of what was probably a television being turned down.

Kim had just glanced back at Ron and Shego, who both wore blank expressions, when a petite woman with long, straight blond hair and an angelic face opened the door with a huff. She stood there for a moment while wiping at light dabs of paint that were on her face with her loose fitting tee-shirt. She glanced over a pair of stylish, oval glasses, glaring at the two teens standing at her door with piercing grey eyes.

"Alexis Leibherr?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" The blonde said tartly, "What is it? Look, if you're selling something, I'm not interested. If you're collecting rent, I'm not in. If you come to buy one of my works…"

"Damn!" Shego immediately cursed under her breath, as she quickly pulled the two teens aside. She turned her back on the tenant, and whispered urgently to the two. "Kim, Ron, I think I better handle this one while you wait in the car."

"Why would we do that, Sheg-..." Kim began, turning towards Shego before a delighted yelp from the doorway stopped her cold.

"Sheila!" Alexis yelled as she brushed quickly past Ron and Kim, lunging at a startled Shego with a big hug. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in like… Forever! Damn, you're worse than a bad date. You spend the night, disappear in the morning, never return my calls and always show up at the worst possible times. How are you?"

"Oh hi, Alex. It's you," Shego forced herself a wide smile. "I didn't know you lived here…"

"In the flesh!" Alex smiled proudly. Then the smile quickly fell from her face. "Wait a minute! Don't tell me you're not here to see me!" Shego nodded, her mouth open to speak before Alexis continued with a disappointed pout. "Damn, you really _are_ bad date. And here I thought you brought two _very_ lovely gifts." She smiled coyly at the two shell-shocked teenagers of Team Possible.

"Gifts?" Ron and Kim asked in unison, looking first at Alexis and then back to a slightly flushed Shego.

"I didn't know your last name was Leibherr?" Shego stammered, too shocked to say anything else more coherent.

"Hell, there're lots of things you didn't bother taking the time to find out about me," Alex replied coolly with a flip of her hair. "You probably don't even remember my phone number." She let out a loud sigh, which quickly turned into an evil grin. "But I'm sure you remember how to make me we-…"

Shego's flush turned into a deep blush at the comment, and she replied in a flustered tone, "Yeah, sure… Whatever… Anyway, we're here to ask you some questions..."

"Oh?" Alex said, drawing out the simple word into a seductive sigh, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Is it always business with you? Or is it always pleasure? I forget." She said, putting a considering finger along her cheek and glancing up as if thinking. "Oh, that's right," she muttered after a few seconds of contemplation, "It's both!" she exclaimed as she gave Shego a leering smile.

"Look, Alexis…" Kim decided to interrupt as Shego was reduced to gaping like a goldfish. As bizarre as the situation was for her, they were here on a mission, and she always tried to take her missions seriously.

"Sheila, Sheila, Sheila…" Alex said as if clicking her tongue, "It's always a sexy red-head, huh?" She smiled brightly and winked shrewdly at Kim before looking back at the clearly stunned and now somewhat pale Shego.

"No!" Shego blurted crossly, finally finding her voice. "She's no one, just an on again, off again rival!"

"Oh really?" Alexis asked with a huge smile on your face. "She's pretty hot." She gave Kim a once over, studying her body with artistic intensity. Then she smiled coyly at Kim, the only thing ruining the visage of innocence being the subtle twinkle deep in her grey eyes. "Hey, Red, if you have the time, would you like to do some modeling for me?"

"Red?" Kim spluttered at the nickname, her left eyebrow twisting up askance and her right eye twitching for a moment. Her eyebrows then scrunched together and her eyes narrowed slightly, her tone becoming suspicious as she caught the glint in Alexis' eye. "What do you mean, modeling?"

"Yeah, Red." Alexis replied with another wink, "Y'know, the red hair, it makes a good nickname!" Shego and Kim both scoffed at the idea, drawing a knowing grin from the blonde woman. "As for the modeling, just the standard take off some clothes, pose in the nude kinda thing." Alex said while waving a hand airily, though her smile was more suggestive than her comment and tone implied. "I'm a decent sculptor after all, and your features are rather enticing…"

"No!" Shego snapped hurriedly, "I mean, look, we're just here to ask some questions, okay? No nude posing, at least not the kind I'd say _you're_ thinking of."

"Aww…" Alex replied sweetly, before leaning in to whisper into Shego's ear. "So do you two have a have a thing for each other? Looks like it with the reactions you two've been sharing."

Shego's outburst would have been spectacular, if not interrupted by a sudden, loud smack and Kim's tensed voice, "Ron! Get your head out of the gutter! No one's taking off any clothes."

"My, my, how feisty," Alex grinned while looking at Kim. "Then again, I guess that's how you like 'em, Sheila." She looked Ron, straight in the eye, not bothering to disguise her intent, "So can I have the blonde then?"

"No!" Kim and Shego shouted in unison before turning to look suspiciously at each other.

"Aww… Sheila!" Alex gave a playful pout. "I thought you had enough toys already. That little firecracker looks like she's a lot to handle, you sure you want Blondie in the mix?"

"Could you be serious for a moment?" Shego snapped back, ignoring the heat once again rising in her face. "Look at her; doesn't she seem familiar to you at all?"

"Nope," Alex smiled back. "Not unless she's a regular at our old hangout."

"You still don't have a television, huh?" Shego smirked.

"I don't need a TV," Alex announced aloofly. "It's a pointless waste of time."

"She's Kim Possible, teen hero?" Shego waved her hands around. "Saved the world a couple of times?"

"Teen?" Alex gave Shego a strange look. "Is that why you don't call anymore? You like 'em young now?"

Shego's jaw dropped open and she stood staring at Alexis for several seconds. Struggling to find her senses again, she retorted, "C'mon! Be serious here, Alex?"

"Fine, fine, spoilsport," Alex replied glumly, giving Shego another pout. "Let's get inside before the neighbors complain about the noise level in the hallway." Giving Shego a wink, she added, "We can get as loud as we want inside."

The trio shuffled into the apartment behind their eccentric host. They walked down a short hallway, which led into a large, open apartment. Kim and Ron looked around with wide eyes, drinking in a mix of sculptures and paintings placed decoratively about the living areas they could see in the apartment. "Welcome to my humble abode, where I put the studio into 'studio apartment'!" Alexis said brightly.

It was a bizarre sight, Kim concluded. The apartment was divided into two sections, one the living area, which was blocked off from the rest of the apartment by screens or furniture. The studio was open and airy, with gauze curtains allowing the sun to shine softly in, yet keeping any prying eyes from seeing into the area if someone was indeed posing nude for Alexis. There were at least a dozen life-size statues made of various materials. They were in various poses, some of them completed and others still on newspaper or tarps. There were also three easels, two of which were covered by thin cloth towels. The one she did see was a nude of a young Asian woman that was almost lifelike in quality.

Waving to her guests, Alex walked them past the statues towards the back of the studio which was where the living room was. She picked up her television remote from a tweed couch and gestured at it, "Make yourself at home," she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kim and Shego stared cautiously at the old sofa, and then sat down tentatively, while Ron decided to take a closer look at some of the interesting interior décor of the place. He wandered around the statues a bit, leaving Kim and Shego to talk between themselves.

"So…" Kim asked, drawing the word out as she stared at her own clasped hands, "How do you know Alex?"

"We were friends some time ago," Shego explained smoothly.

"Is she always like that?" Kim asked, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her hands.

"Like what?" Shego asked with a knowing grin, glancing at Kim as she fidgeted.

"Like… Err… You know…" Kim stammered sheepishly.

"I don't know," Shego feigned ignorance.

"You know… That obvious… And forward," Kim whispered.

"You mean the way she hit on you and Ron, and openly invited you guys to take off your clothes for some fun of a very salacious, sexual and decadent sort?" Shego asked with a smirk, noticing Kim wormed uncomfortably from her explicitness.

"Yeah… Something like that," Kim mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Well, to be honest, she's usually more unrestrained," Shego commented with a chuckle. "The reason she took so long to answer the door was because she was probably putting on some clothes. She's pretty much a nudist, especially when it comes to making art that doesn't involve smelting metal," Shego grinned as Kim shook her head dazedly. "God, Kimmie, you're such a prude. If you got it, flaunt it! I notice you have a penchant for mid-rift baring clothes. She's just taking it a step further…"

"Oh, I know," Kim said, surprising Shego with her agreement. "And I'm not really a prude so much as, well... The mid-riff baring thing is a hell of a lot more sexy than almost showing it all in public like Bonnie does..."

Shego smirked, remembering the brunette and the clothing that girl tended to wear, but nodded for Kim to continue.

"I guess it's just that..." Kim waved her hands about her in a random pattern as she searched for the right words to convey what she felt.

Shego felt a devilish little smile come to her face and cocked an eyebrow at Kim. "That Alex is so openly bisexual your blushes almost made you pass out from blood loss?"

Shego was again surprised as Kim barked a laugh out. "Hardly," she said confidently, "You forget, Shego, I'm the captain of a cheerleading squad. We have one open lesbian, one that's in the closet so far she's dusty, two that I know are bi, and a couple more I'm almost sure also swings both ways."

Shego giggled at Kim's declaration, shaking her head slowly. "And here I thought you were just being an uptight prude. So it wasn't her being so open that's bugging you?"

"Only a little..." Kim said softly, her eyes unfocused as she thought about the situation she was stuck in. "Mainly what bugged me most was that she's hitting on all of us and implying things that are just a _bit_ off base and not being at all subtle about it."

Shego nodded in agreement, a wry smile on her face. "Yeah, I guess open would be kind of an understatement with her."

At a slightly lecherous grin from Shego, Kim cocked her head at the former villainess, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, "And what, exactly, are you smiling about?"

"Oh, just thinking," Shego said airily, "You did mention that you think the shirt thing is sexy, I'm just wondering how long 'til the inner nudist in you takes over! You got the body, you know how to flaunt it, and it's just one small step from wearing almost nothing to none."

Kim stared at Shego with her mouth agape, a blush rising on her face. Her eyes filled with a mix of outrage at the suggestion, annoyance and surprisingly humor at Shego teasing her so easily. She was about to comment on this when a voice behind her made her jump, "One small step for Kim, one giant leap for Ron-kind," Ron mused with a lascivious grin on his face.

Two very hostile looks were thrown his way; two emerald glazes seemed to pierce daggers into his very soul. Realizing that he'd spoken aloud, he glanced down around as if looking for a way to escape. From 

his pocket there was a little "Eep!" as Rufus popped his head out at the sudden end of conversation. He looked at the two women that had accompanied his owner and up at Ron, and chattered something at him before diving back into his favored pocket.

_Yeah, little buddy,_ Ron thought, _I'm in it pretty deep now..._ Looking to change the subject, he racked his brain for some tidbit to toss to the dogs before he was ripped apart. "KP, you're looking gorgeous today." _Nope, not working,_ he thought, looking at Shego for help. "Shego, nice weather we're having here, isn't it?" _Nuh uh, we're indoors. _"Hmm…" he was about to run and hide behind some of the statuary when he breathed a mental sigh of relief as an idea hit him. "Shego, what did Alex mean by you're a bad date?"

"Yeah…" Kim said as she turned to Shego with a teasing sparkle in her eye, much to Ron's relief. "Ron has a point: what _was_ that about?"

"It's a friend thing, okay? It's an inside joke. It's a friend thing," Shego threw Ron a dirty look at the sudden turnaround.

"She was kinda _very_ friendly," Ron commented with a dreamy smile before two pairs of green eyes froze him over again. He quickly corrected himself, "To you! I mean towards Shego! Aww… I should just shut up now…"

"That's nothing, we're just friends," Shego replied coldly.

"Oh really, Sheila?" Alex whined in a high-pitched voice, as she came around the corner balancing three glasses of water in her hands. "Just friends? Aren't you suppose to give people the 'Let's just be friends' speech before you sleep with them?"

Ron, who had started drinking as soon as the glass had been given to him, instantly doubled over in a fit of hacking sounds, pounding his chest for air. Kim stared in wide-eyed amazement at Alex then turned towards Shego. "Wha-?"

Shego grumbled some obscenities under her breath. "That was a long time ago."

"You're a… You're a…" Kim stammered.

"That she is," Alex smiled proudly at Shego, as she placed the glasses on the coffee table. "A bisexual, half lesbian, part-time carpet-muncher, you have a name for being a pendulum of love, she's probably it too."

"Pendulum of love?" Shego squeaked in protest.

"Yeah!" Alexis said brightly, affecting a very bad French accent, "You are ze pendulum off luve, you svwing bosth vays!"

"I was worried about that," Kim mumbled a little too loudly, which caught Alex's attention.

"My, my," Alex crooned. "Is that jealousy I detect?"

"No!" Kim shot back, a crimson red blush spreading from her cheeks to below her neckline.

"It's so easy to tell when someone's lying," Alex grinned as she sat down next to Kim, a little too closely. "So, do you have to have both Shego and Ron around or no one gets any, or are things more open than that?" she asked as she leaned into Kim's personal space a bit more. Kim looked at her like a deer does headlights, her moth working but no words coming out. "I didn't know the great teen hero, Kim Possible played for the other team. It would be a field day if the press finds out."

"I am not a…" Kim tried to force the words out of her mouth. She almost shot out of her seat and cowered in the corner of a room.

"Lesbian?" Ron offered helpfully.

"That… Yeah… What he said… Thanks, Ron," Kim's blush deepened in color, the brush spreading slightly to become visible on her shoulders while inching a little further away from her host.

"Darling, Dear, Pumpkin, Princess," Alex crooned, as she brushed Kim's hair to the side. She leaned in a little closer to whisper into her ear, "You're in denial." Kim felt a hand gently rest on her leg, and slowly, but surely wandering up to her hips with dancing fingers.

"_Alex!_" Shego exclaimed out in a strangled growl, trying to stop her former lover's antics. This was all the impetus Kim needed as she jumped straight out of her seat and almost fell over the coffee table, spilling her glass of water in the process. She stumbled around the side of the couch and away from her host speechlessly, to finally be caught by Ron. She looked up into Ron's soft brown eyes pleadingly and shook her head. At the comical sight, Alex let out a hearty guffaw much to the Kim's chagrin.

"Kimmie, I take the prude comment back. If I'd known you were _this_ bad, I'd have pulled something like this a long time ago to stop you from thwarting Drakken's plans," Shego added with a snicker.

"You're one to talk, Sheila," Alex turned her gaze on towards Shego. "I seem to recall a shy blushing girl who whimpered to me, 'Please be gentle with me.'"

"Stop it!" Shego commanded with a slight blush to her face, giving Alex a strong glare. "Enough with the games now, _Alexis_!"

"Fine, fine," Alex let out a reluctant sigh. "So what brings you here?"

"Do you know Reginald Chesterfield?" Shego asked.

"Reginald… Reginald… Oh, you mean Reggie!" Alex replied with a scowl. "Yeah, I know that guy… I mean, how pathetic could he be, doping my drink with GHC?"

"Pathetic?" Shego asked with her eyebrows skewed. She glanced at Ron and Kim who looked back at her as blankly as she was at them.

"Yeah, downright pathetic!" Alexis said sharply. "Look, there I was, having my works presented at this art gallery, and then this suave young douche bag comes and pretends he knows all the differences between Monet and Manet." She scoffed at this, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "I didn't spend four 

years in college to have some pseudo-art enthusiast pull a fast one over me. So he asked me out to dinner, and he has the money and the fast car, I wanted a nice dinner, he seemed cute, I said yes," Alex lazily explained.

"That's when he raped you?" Shego said.

"Nah, he stood me up for some reason." Alexis continued with a laugh. "Instead he waited almost a week and we ran into each other at our old club." Alex gave Shego a knowing smile. "He was all apologetic and since you hadn't shown up, something about helping your brothers with some supervillians, I decided to take him up on the new date offer."

"When was this?" Shego asked leadingly.

"Oh, about two weeks before we hooked up with that hottie Travis?" she said with a smirk. "And while we were having an after dinner drink at some fancy restaurant, he drops the drug into my drink, and boom, out like a light." She balled up her fists at the angry assertion and pounded them against her legs a few times before continuing in a calmer voice. "It's not like he'd have had to do that, I _wanted_ to screw him, I mean, he's fucking hot! I just don't put out until the third date at least." she glanced at Shego sidelong and smirked, "You're just a special case, Pumpkin. And…" Alex turned towards Kim and Ron, "That's a pretty funny story that I think you two would be interested in listening… You see, Sheila here was wearing this…"

"No, _we're_ not interested!" Kim spoke for the both of them as she elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

Shego let out a little growl, "Ahem, let's just get on with the story."

"I thought we could spend some time reminiscing those good times," Alex grinned naughtily. "Anyway, yeah, well, you know me... I guess I was too blunt with him, since I let him know that I have my standards, and he's not getting into my pants that night. So he took that as a challenge I guess, and next thing I know, I was laying on my back feeling sore in all my sensitive spots, in some nice soft silk sheets in this ritzy hotel. I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning, but I sure as hell wished I remembered what happened the night before."

"You don't mind…" Shego gaped.

"Don't get me wrong here, I'm all against rape and disrespecting of women, really, it feels more like one of those really funny nights I've had where I've drank too much, and woke up next to a stranger the next morning," Alex mused. "It's kinda awkward introducing yourself to someone you just woke up naked next to in bed. I mean what do you say? 'Hi, you were great in the sack, but I don't have your last name, and I'm pretty sure Mr. One-Night-in-Vegas doesn't quite cut it.'"

"You're not affected the least bit by this?" Shego and Kim both asked in unison.

Alexis sighed heavily, rolling her eyes before answering. "Like I said, I wanted to sleep with him…" Alex added. "But after that night, it didn't happen. Do you know how awkward it is, to tell a guy that although he raped you the night before, and you wanted the memories? Okay, that came out totally wrong, but you know what I mean, he didn't need to…"

"Wait, wait, wait… You're okay with it?" Shego repeated her question for the third time.

"Of course not!" Alex exploded, with a hard tone in her voice. "But I sure as hell won't let it tear me up inside. Look, he was cute, I didn't mind, that's all. I've moved on."

Shego stared speechlessly at the fair-haired woman. She quietly whispered, "Alex, I'm sorry, it's my fault. If I hadn't been with you, you'd probably have never gone on a date with him or even-..."

"Sheila, Sheila, Sheila…"Alexis interrupted, "While you were a great lay," Alex grinned monstrously at the pale-green woman who cringed at the off handed compliment. "You were more than just that. You were also a good friend. That said, it doesn't matter anymore."

Shego sighed and looked at Alexis with hurt and sorrow in her eyes. "Yeah, thanks, some friend I was..." She looked away, her voice dropping to a barely audible whisper.

Alexis put a hand on Shego's leg and shook her head, smiling beatifically at her. "Shego, it's past, okay? And you were a good friend, like I said, and that more than made up for what he did." She took her hand away and gave Shego a hug, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "And it's good to see you again, even if it's not to start dating again, y'know?"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Shego said after a moment, returning both Alexis' hug and her smile.

"So, are you still on the market?" Alex asked coyly. "I haven't gotten any marriage invitations yet."

"Lay off," Shego warned her.

"Oh… Taken I see… By who? That little firecracker over there?" Alex nodded at Kim who chose this moment to hold Ron a little tighter as she shook her head, while glaring at Alex.

"No! She's not my type!" Shego protested hotly, pulling away from the comforting embrace.

"Aww… I was just teasing, Sheila. You're no fun. Besides, I know _that_ little claim is bullshit!" she leaned in and whispered in Shego's ear. "Besides, I think she's clinging a little too closely to that blonde over there to be all that into you," Alex explained with a smile.

Shego turned her head to look at the young teen couple standing closely next to each other. With a soft sigh, she uttered, "Yeah."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh hoho…" Alex whistled with a playful smile on her face. "I see now…"

Shego gave her a chilling glare. Mouthing a single word, she shook her head. _No._

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "Ah, fine whatever, are you guys going to stay for long? I got some work to do, you know." She winked at Shego. "I'm sure you remember that I tend to have less and less clothing the longer I work. To get those creative juices flowing, you know." Her eyes drooped suggestively and she licked her lips to accentuate her statement.

"Right, right, we're getting out of here before you can't restrain yourself any further," Shego got up in a hurry, and pushed Ron and Kim out of the living room. "It's nice meeting you again, and next time we meet, can we keep the conversation at least rated safe for kids?"

Alex let out a light laugh. "So you're suggesting a next time? You know, I usually like to use my tongue for things other than talking!"

"Lalalala…" Shego covered her ears with her hands, as she ushered the two gawking teenagers out of the room.

Alexis giggled at the display, calling after Shego "Try not to be such a stranger and at least call to say hi!" Shego gave a little wave on acknowledgement as she turned to close the door, an exasperated smile on her face.

* * *

"That was an interesting visit," Ron declared when they were a safe distance away from the beautificationdistrict.

"Sure, it was," Kim replied through gritted teeth. "I don't know which is worse, the fact that she hit on you or the fact that she hit on me."

"Aww… C'mon Kim, enjoy the attention a little," Ron replied with a light grin. "After all, she was just joking, right Shego?"

"Well…"

"She wasn't joking? You mean, she was really hitting on KP? KP? Do I have anything to be jealous about here?" Ron asked in mock fear, as he stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend.

Kim clutched the steering wheel of her car a little more tightly and growled, contemplating the idea of testing out Jim and Tim's new install, a high-powered front ejection seat for the passenger side. _Now's a good time as any to test it out._ She thought darkly as her fingers gently toyed with the button.

"Ron! Which part of 'You're my boyfriend' don't you get?"

"I don't know… I thought she was kinda cute…" Ron quickly slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized his _faux pas_. "Okay, okay, enough about that…" He fell silent for a moment, before his mouth started to twitch uncontrollably as he fought off laughter. "Wait, Shego? She's your ex-girlfriend?"

"Gee, Stoppable, I wonder what gave that away," Shego snarked with venom in her voice. "It was a long time ago, okay? Don't judge me just because I sleep with women."

"No, no, no," Ron rattled off quickly an apology. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant… I mean… I don't really mind… I was just thinking… Wow, you're kinda hot for a lesbian… Wait, bisexual… No, that came 

out wrong too, I think you're hot… But…" He glanced between the two women in the car with him as sweat beaded on his brow at Kim's stony expression and Shego's neutral gaze. "Am I digging my own grave here? I mean, I'm not attracted to you, but you're hot, but I love KP, but… But… Aww…" He slapped a hand over his eyes, trying to shut out the certain death staring at him from the driver's seat. "What's wrong with me today? I should just shut up." Ron brought his other hand up to hide his face in his hands, which was a good thing because the look that Kim now gave him could literally have frozen water.

Shego, however, was somewhat taken aback by his reaction. _Blonde sidekick over there thinks I'm hot?_ She let herself enjoy a small smile before catching Kim's eyes in the rearview mirror. Instantly putting on a scowl on her face, she muttered back, "Yeah, you'd better shut up." _For both our sakes, _she added as an afterthought.

"KP, could you drop us off at the hospital? I want to visit my mom again, before she gets out tomorrow," Ron asked tentatively, noticing his girlfriend's tightly pursed lips. "If it's cool with Shego of course."

"I'm fine with that, I'd like to visit Jean again, too," Shego affirmed with a slight nod.

"Fine," Kim replied curtly.

"Thanks KP, you're the best," Ron said with a smile. After a good five minutes of silence, his features fell as he realized something. "Kim, you're fine, right? I mean, even though you say you're fine, I've noticed that whenever you give a one-word answer like 'No' or 'Fine' you usually mean the opposite of what you said."

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," Kim replied grouchily.

"Oh, that's good then. For a moment, I thought you were mad at me or something," Ron went on with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine with two women openly flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me," Kim added blithely. "What do I know?"

"Err… KP?" Ron asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind, Ron," Kim snapped back.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Kim bit the inside of her lip hard, so hard that she only stopped when the coppery tang of blood entered her mouth. She took a deep breath before continuing in a calmer tone, "I'm fine, Ron."

"If you say so," Ron replied uncertainly.

"We're here anyway," Kim announced as she pulled the car into the front entrance of the hospital. "I still have some student body committee matters to sort out, so I'll call you later tonight."

"Sure, KP. Thanks, and later then," He leaned over to give his girlfriend a light peck on the lips which she didn't reciprocate. Ron gave one last forlorn look at Kim and asked again, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just go," Kim groused, giving him a gentle push. "There's a car right behind us, and we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Yeah, if you say so," Ron got out of the car without another word, and he stood next to Shego as he watched Kim drive off.

Watching her boyfriend standing next to that woman in the rearview mirror made Kim more than a little tweaked. Even though he was watching her go, it didn't help one bit that she seemed to be taking the opportunity to press her body up against his. "Stupid Ron," She grumbled under her breath. She reached out to her car stereo and set it to play a random folder from its internal hard drive. A brief, grim smile graced her features as her workout folder was chosen and Slipknot's song "Wait and Bleed" began blaring through her car's stereo. _It may normally just be workout music, but it suits me just _fine_ right now!_

She allowed her right foot to indulge in pressing the accelerator towards the firewall as the song's tempo picked up. She glanced in her mirrors so make sure it was safe to change lanes before jumping on the interstate for her five minute drive home. She noticed the hospital's upper floors in the rearview mirror, and a gargling sound escaped her throat as she strangled a curse before it could leave her lips. She looked resolutely forward, trying to shove the images of Ron standing next to Shego out of her head.

The images stayed, however, and an indifferent part of her mind considered that Ron and Shego looked good together. "Stupid, stupid Ron," Kim growled loudly, smacking the steering wheel with both hands as the thought bounced around inside of her head for several seconds before she remembered what had prompted this latest spate of jealousy.

"Stupid Ron," She growled to the uncaring road in front of her. "Is it so hard to see that… That… That Alex bit-..." she stopped in mid-curse, trying to reign in her rising temper, "That she was flirting with you? And you just had to go and enjoy a little attention from someone hot, huh?" Kim clenched her teeth as the song progressed, the driving beat stepping up Kim's anger conspicuously. She stabbed the accelerator down and her car surged forward, passing a semi-tractor trailer at almost thirty miles per hour over the speed limit. The startled driver honked at her and stabbed his brakes in response to her unexpected maneuver.

"Ugh... She's a blonde hottie who just happens to be an artist… Fine, so what's so great about her? There's nothing golden at all about her, and you had to have that stupid look on your face and I almost had to wipe that drool off your lips." She continued to grumble, without paying attention to the rude gesture the truck driver gave her.

She pulled off of the interstate, looking towards where she could just see her house peeking over a slight rise. _Maybe a hot shower will help me get over today._ she thought, trying not to picture what she felt might have happened had she not gone with Ron and Shego that day. Her thoughts were anything but calming.

"Stupid _asshole_!" Kim screamed in frustration as Ron's smiling face from earlier popped into her mind. "Guess this is what you've been doing with Shego all this time, huh? Guess this is what you've been doing with Shego all this time, huh? Going out and flirting with hotter, sexier, or just plain better looking women?" she slammed her fist into the center console, making it creak with the force of the blow. "No _wonder_ you always wanted me to stay behind! 'Oh _no_, KP, it's a _long_ trip to Go City, and you have _other_ responsibilities, like to the cheer squad and _I_ can handle it _all on my own._'" She blinked a couple times to clear angry tears that were clouding her vision. "Yeah _right_, Ron."

She brought her hand back up and gripped the steering wheel tightly as she pulled up to a stoplight. "Gah, _dammit_!" she shrieked, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel. She mutely listened as a new song started playing the next song in her "workout" folder. The opening words of Hatebreed's "Perseverance" struck a chord within her, and she realized that she was being more than a little unfair to the young man she loved.

"There's nothing to jel' about… Nothing to jel'. Ron loves me, Ron loves me, I love Ron…" she muttered like a mantra, then took several deep breaths, forcing calm into herself as she continued, "He's not cheating on me, Shego's just trying to get my goat, and I just need a cold shower. I just need to blow off this anger and take a long, cold shower."

Kim cruised through her neighborhood while her music played, now calming her instead of inciting her, before pausing at her parents' driveway. She debated going off to the nearby park and working out for a while or just staying home and relaxing. She pulled in and parked in the garage, noticing that her dad's car was missing. Her dad had mentioned something about taking the tweebs off to soccer practice, which was a good thing for her. That meant some peace and quiet in the house, since that would leave her alone for several hours, and it would also allow her time to go out and blow off steam at the park by practicing kata and other exercises.

Leaving her car running, she dashed into her home, shrugging out of her mission shirt while kicking her shoes off. Realizing that she could probably get away with a sports bra and sweat pants, she doffed her cargo pants in favor of a comfortable old pair she had hanging in her closet. She reached into her cargos and grabbed her Kimmunicator, sliding it into a duffle bag along with her cargo pants and the mission shirt she'd pulled off earlier, just in case Wade called with a mission.

She ran back down to her car, locking the door to the garage behind her, and hopped into her car, throwing the duffle onto her passenger seat. She pulled out of the garage and proceeded to Middleton City Park, which was about halfway across town. She turned the music down a bit, but decided to keep the same folder going to pump her up for the workout she had planned.

She pulled into the park, slipping in beside a grey Chevrolet Tahoe that had pulled in a moment earlier. She scoffed as she noticed the couple that had gotten out of the Tahoe jogging along the shorter of the two jogger's paths in the park. They were very close to each other on the path, and every time they glanced at each other they would share a saccharin sweet smile.

Sighing to herself, Kim got out of her car and locked it with her key fob, then proceeded to jog around the longer of the two jogger's paths. _Just what I needed to see,_ she groused as she glanced at the couple again. "Calm down, Possible!" she muttered to herself, picking up her pace to a solid run. "Just keep it steady, there's no need to be jellin', Ron wouldn't hurt you like that on purpose."

As the jogging markers quickly fell away, showing that she'd run a good two-miles, she felt the anger draining from her body. Panting for breath, Kim was too tired to feel anything at the moment. Her only thought was that she'd better get back home and take a hot shower to work out the knots in her back and neck. She drove back home at a more moderate pace than her breakneck speeds earlier; all her earlier angst and frustration had been sapped away by her physical exertions.

After parking her car in the garage, she went around to the front door and twisted the handle. To her surprise, she found that it was unlocked. "Must have forgotten to lock the door when I went out just now," Kim muttered in surprise. She peered into the house and thankfully found nothing out of place, in the half an hour she'd left the front door unlocked. She shut the door behind her and headed upstairs to her room. Pulling out a towel and a fresh change of clothes, she walked to the bathroom for a much needed relaxing shower.

A sudden bump from downstairs caught her attention. She looked down the stairs and called out, "Dad? Is that you?"

When no reply came right away, she shrugged it off, assuming it was her father struggling to get the keys in the door while struggling with her hyperactive brothers. She sauntered slowly to the bathroom, her physical and emotional exhaustion making her unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching her every move.

* * *

Ron and Shego's visit to the hospital was involuntarily cut short, as a really mean, and rather portly head nurse violently ushered the two of them out the door. While it wasn't entirely their fault, they had definitely overstayed visiting hours, and Ron might have been overly enthusiastic in cheering his mom up, much to the chagrin of nurses observing that hospitals were suppose to be a quiet zone. So after being figuratively thrown out of the hospital, Ron and Shego caught a bus ride back to his place, and were soon comfortably chatting away on his couch.

"Y'know, it's all your fault for laughing so loud," Ron grumbled as he threw Shego a dirty look. "They would have left us alone otherwise."

"It's not my fault that your pants fell down, just as you were delivering the punch line," Shego snickered. "That really cracked me up."

"The pants falling down wasn't part of the joke," Ron admitted with a slight tinge of color to his face. "For some mysterious reason, it always happens at the worst times."

"You mean it isn't a one-time thing?" Shego asked incredulously, wondering to herself whether she wanted to see it happen more often.

"Well, less so since KP got me this belt," Ron replied in frustration. "But it still happens, and for the love of nachos, I don't see how that keeps happening."

"Maybe you just need tighter fitting clothes," Shego wondered out loud. She looked up to see Ron give her a strange look, before quickly changing the subject. She glanced up at the ceiling, not wanting to meet his eyes. "So… Ron… Did you mean what you said about me today?"

"What did I say?" Ron tugged at his collar uncomfortably. He let out a weak laugh. "You know me, always forgetting stuff."

"About you finding me hot…" Shego asks with a wry smile on her face.

"Yeah… About that…" Ron rubbed the nape of his neck furiously. His eyes darted around the room furiously. "Oh, look at the time…"

"Is that a no?" Shego gave him a playful pout. "Ronnie-poo… I'm hurt that you think I'm ugly."

"Ah, Shego…" Ron closed his eyes trying to block out the sight. He yelled out, "That's not fair! Why does every girl I know have that pout?"

"Ronnie…" Shego purred coquettishly.

"Shego?" Ron gulped. "Heh, you don't want to give KP the wrong idea again, do you? She did seem a little tweaked today."

"Well…" Shego slurred the word, as she grinned suggestively at him. "I don't think she got the wrong idea."

"That's good then," Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "For a second there, I thought she was mad at me because of you."

"Ronnie…" Shego breathed again as she sidled a little closer to him on the couch. "There's something I really need to tell you… I…"

If it were possible to describe Ron's situation right now, it would be somewhere between a startled deer caught right in between the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler barreling down at sixty miles per hour and a frightened lamb shirking against a tree after being cornered by a starving wolf. Whatever was coming, Ron had enough sense to know that it wasn't good for his health, especially if Kim found out. He tried to speak, but couldn't get around the lump he felt rising in his throat. Try as he might, however, he could not damn well swallow that aggravatingly huge lump.

However, to that moment, the Ron factor kicked in, and to his great relief, a frantic knocking was heard on the front door. Ron jumped off his seat, and scampered away, without looking back at the disappointment on Shego's face. He pulled open the front door, to see a very pale looking Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P…" Ron barely uttered those words before she cut him short.

"Ron! Have you seen Kim?"

"Not since she dropped us off at the hospital. She said she had some things to settle back home, that's why she left," Ron explain. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him with worried eyes, wracking her brain for where her daughter could possibly be. "Well, I'd like to consider myself open minded, but it _is_ past midnight, and she didn't leave a note as to where she was going to be, which is something she's never done before!" She blurted out in one breath.

As Mrs. Dr. Possible drew in a breath to continue, Shego stepped in with a slight blush on her face. "Well, she was kinda worked up earlier..." Shego began, only for Ron to finish her thought.

"So she might've gone driving around like she sometimes does, or went to the mall, maybe?" he asked, looking at Mrs. Dr. P hopefully. "Have you checked those places yet?"

"Yes, she's not at the mall, nor at any of her normal hangouts." Mrs. Dr. P said in rising panic.

"Maybe she's on a mission, and she didn't give me a call because she thought she could handle it herself," Ron began. "I'll give Wade a call and…"

He never finished the statement, as a loud crash resounded through the house. Shego reacted instantly, grabbing and pulling Mrs. Dr. P away from the brick that was angling towards her. Ron yelped and jumped away from the splintering glass. The three of them looked in shock at each other, not knowing what just happened.

Mrs. Dr. P. was, surprisingly, the first to recover. To the sounds of squealing tires and a roaring engine, she wordlessly bent over and removed what she saw taped onto the brick, chocking a sob as she handed the note off to Ron. His eyes quickly scanned the lines and opened wide with shock. "No…" He gasped, as he let the piece of paper fall through his fingers.

Shego walked over and snatched it off the ground before glancing briefly at it. She couldn't believe what she had just read, and took a second look, but the words remained unchanged.

_We have Kim Possible. Tell Ron Stoppable and Sheila Go to wait for our phone call._

* * *

**Author's notes**

Okay, now that Kim's onboard, everything should go smoothly right? Sadly for Kim, the first person she asks a statement from happens to be one very hot, openly blatant with her advances and flirts with Ron and Shego openly. No wonder she's quick to jump to conclusions that this is the kind of people Ron meets during his trips to Go City with Shego. Of course then again Alex is quite a character.

Yes, Alex is definitely quite a character, somehow she deals with her incident with Reggie with blatant contempt, and well, it's sort of a joke to her. And I suppose it is just coincidence that Shego knows Alex from her past, and I suppose this is a kind of glimpse into Shego's past that I didn't want to elaborate too much on as yet. I did mention a couple chapters back, when Shego first told everything, and she said she did sleep with women, men and everything else in between. So I suppose Alex is a brief glimpse into that. She's way too obvious with her sexual advances that it clearly made everyone else uncomfortable, except Shego. Seeing that probably this is how Alex acts around Shego, hinting at the kind of relationship they had.

Alex was a blonde artist, and hits on Ron. Does that seem remotely familiar to anyone who knows the characters in the KP-verse? I can imagine the irony when Kim complains to herself that Alex is just a blonde hottie artist, and I sort of believe those words were kinda used to describe someone else. Someone golden, also blonde and also an artist. That's kinda what I was getting at that, Kim's perhaps not too obvious about her actions sometimes, and if she took a step back, maybe she didn't need to feel jealous over the whole situation anyway. After all, she did actually crush on a hot blonde artist too. Albeit not the same one.

And ah, yes, Shego… Ron sort of confesses that he finds Shego hot, and I think it's hard to not find Shego hot. And I think she sort of took it as a sign that since he is attracted to her, maybe if she confesses her feelings… I don't know, I think that's what Shego was trying to say before Mrs. Dr. P interrupted her. I don't think it's like her to keep silent on this for so long, and she's more of the take-what-she-wants type, and Ron admitting that he found her hot, is sort of a sign to her, that perhaps she might have a chance with Ron after all. And she's probably in a bit of a flirtatious mood after meeting her old flame, Alex. I think it's a bit odd that she's putting the charms on him, at that point, as I don't think she's a boyfriend stealer. She did try to rescue Kim and Ron's relationship once, and I doubt she'd want to sabotage them like that. But maybe sometimes, just maybe, feelings are so strong that it can't be kept inside anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

"No…" The word was spoken with the dread of a convict on his way to the gallows.

Shego put her hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Ron."

Ron shrugged her hand off, dashing up to his room, taking the steps two at a time. He burst through the door of his room, diving into that mess that was his room. "Rufus!" He barked to his friend, "Where's the old Kimmunicator? We got to call Wade!"

"Uh huh!" Rufus replied with a tiny salute, immediately diving into a pile of laundry, searching for the blue PDA.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" Ron muttered to himself as he threw books, papers and clothes aside. His hands trembled as he fought back the choking nausea in his stomach. He wanted this to all be a dream, but the sickening feeling in his gut was too real. "Rufus! Where is it?"

"Ta da!" Rufus popped up from underneath a pair of cargo pants, holding the blue PDA with a triumphant cheer.

"Thanks," Ron muttered quickly, snatching the PDA out of Rufus' paw, almost bowling the little naked mole rat over. Hastily mumbling an apology, Ron pushed the bright red button, and started yelling, "Wade! Wade! Are you there?"

"Wassup, Ron?" The image of the ten-year old tech genius queried in bewilderment as he looked up from his giant Slurpster. "Something going on?"

"Kim's been kidnapped!" Ron yelled into the PDA.

"What?" Wade spluttered, spraying soda all over his keyboard. "Who did it? Why?"

"No ideaKim's mom just came over, said KP was missing from home and then a brick came flying through the window, and there was a note on it that said to wait for the kidnapper's call," Ron blurted out in one breath.

"Slow down, Ron," Wade replied. "I got nothing here, no threats, no ransoms on Kim's website... Nothing!"

"Do a check for me, find out where all of KP's enemies are, from Drakken down all the way to even DNAmy," Ron asked. "Maybe one of them took her."

"Not likely Ron, I've been monitoring their activity, and it seems that Drakken's disappeared off the radar since your last encounter," Wade shook his head. He glanced back quickly at one of his computer monitors and tapped away at the keyboard. "I can check satellite pictures of Kim's place, and see if there were any suspicious vehicles or activity, but that might take a while."

"Thanks, Wade, I knew you could do something about it," Ron replied.

"Also, what does the note say? I could scan it, see if I can find any clues," Wade asked.

"It just says that they have KP, and Shego and I have to wait for their phone call," Ron explained.

"Hang on a minute, the note specifically mentioned _you_ and _Shego_?" Wade quickly sat up to attention.

"Yeah, me and Shego, why?"

"Somehow this person knows that Shego's staying with you, and that already narrows down the list of possible suspects," Wade's brow furrowed in concentration. "We can quickly eliminated most of KP's old list of enemies, because they don't have a clue, Drakken's nowhere around, and Shego's obviously not responsible, since we've been helping her, and she's been on the down low. But there's one area, where she's been seen quite a bit recently…" Wade left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"Reggie," Ron growled through his gritted teeth, as his nostrils flared. "That rat… I'm going to call the cops."

"Wait, Ron, that might not be such a good idea," Wade replied. "You think they are going to believe you when you tell them that the upstanding and prolific assistant DA with a bright future in a political office kidnapped Kim? And even if you don't mention Reggie, what guarantee do we have that Kim will be safe? And even with that, the police would want to see the note, and they would want to know why was Shego mentioned specifically? They'd find out you're harboring her, and that's a whole can of worms that we don't want to touch."

"Man, what can we do?" Ron said as he started pacing anxiously around his room.

"I'll do my satellite scans, and then I'll give GJ a call, they might be able to help. They are most understanding about the Shego situation," Wade replied. "Ron, stay tight, and wait for the call."

"I can't sit around doing nothing, while KP's in danger," Ron almost shouted, gesturing frantically.

"Doing nothing's better than doing something harmful," Wade cautioned. "We got to find out more before we act. Otherwise, we might end up hurting Kim."

"Yeah, I guess," Ron admitted. "Call me as soon as you get any updates."

"Will do, Ron," Wade affirmed, before ending the call.

Downstairs, Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible gave Shego a questioning look and asked, "Could you excuse me for a moment? I need to get some air."

"Okay," Shego said uncertainly as the tall red-headed doctor opened the front door and stepped out unsteadily. Not sure what to do, she stared questioningly at the stairs, wondering if Ron was coming down soon. She glanced helplessly at the front door again, torn between a desire to reach out and say sorry to both of them, for the loss of a girlfriend and a daughter. And while Ron instantly leaped into action, Anne still seemed dazed from the recent turn of events. Giving one last look at the stairs, hoping that Ron would come down soon, she took a step towards the front door, turned the handle and stepped outside.

"I didn't know you smoked," Shego commented ironically when she spotted the older woman standing off to the side, holding a cigarette between two fingers. "Hell, I thought doctors weren't supposed smoke." She grimaced as her attempt at humor sounded dull and lifeless.

"Only when I'm under a lot of stress," Anne replied tightly, giving Shego a strained smile. "Sometimes after losing someone on the operating table, or even during recovery, I need a way to not be myself for a while. This is one of those ways."

"Yeah, I get it," Shego replied. After a moment of silence, she asked, "So, bum me one?"

Without a word, Anne opened her purse and took out a pack of cigarettes, opened it and offered one to Shego. After Shego drew one and put it between her lips, Anne offered her a lighter.

"No thanks," Shego said with a wicked, but tense smile, flaring up plasma on her right index finger and lit up.

"Nice trick," Anne said with a smirk. "I guess I know who to look for if I need a light. Must make you popular at parties."

"It's just a thing," Shego shrugged her shoulders as she took a deep drag.

"You know, smoking's bad for your health," Anne remarked nonchalantly, followed by a drag of her own. "I figured you for the non-smoking type." she continued, gesturing generally at Shego's athletic form

"Yeah, well, kids do stupid things, drink and drive, smoke cigarettes, save the world," Shego said lazily.

"Save the world? I heard you use to do that when you were younger," Anne said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, it was a stupid thing. Sometimes the real scum isn't the one with the death ray or the tacky costume, but the one with the business suit and platoon of lawyers," Shego grated. "I should have told Kimmie that, learn from my mistakes, and not get herself into this mess."

"Telling Kimmie to not save the world is like telling her not to breath," Anne commented matter-of-factly. "I couldn't tell her to stop, and I'm her mother." She paused as she flicked some ashes into the wind, then drew a slow, contemplative drag. "I was always so proud of her, but also terrified that a day like this would come."

"You know, Kim's a better hero than I ever was," Shego admitted. "One thing I admire about her is that she never stopped believing that she could make a difference. It's not that easy, you know, being a hero. Somewhere in between fighting evil, there's this darkness that seems to wash over you and draw you to it." Shego flicked her ashes towards the porch, her eyes distant as she looked at her past. "It all starts when you begin to doubt yourself and what you do. When you look out at all your handiwork, you do not see the buildings that weren't destroyed..." She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the memories. "Or the people who weren't killed... Or the lives that weren't lost." She finally finished in a bare whisper.

"Same with being a doctor," Anne nodded solemnly. "You don't see the lives that you saved, or the people you've helped. The people you remember most are those you've failed, the mistakes you've made, and it's a game where you slowly rack up the number of deaths you see. And when you hit that limit, you're done."

"Yeah, you're done," Shego repeated, as she drew in another puff, savoring the burn that would deliver much needed nicotine to her system. "It's hard to go on from there, especially that last death..." she drew in a shaky breath, unshed tears staining her voice. "You just lose all hope. No one counts the lives you've saved; only the lives you've lost. The media doesn't help in any way, newspaper headlines always say 'Three Killed in Shootout' and never 'Fifty-seven Lives Saved from Church Fire.' And television just looks for the juiciest story to splash across the screen to garner ratings. Live people don't sell ratings, dead ones do," she enunciated hollowly. She shook her head to try to clear her memories, and then looked at Anne with a sad, serious expression.

"Did it get that bad for you?" Anne asked her, her eyes compassionate.

Shego nodded dully as she flicked more ashes from her cigarette. "But Kim's different. She's different because she doesn't keep score. At the end of the day, numbers don't matter to her. It's like..." She paused and twirled her cigarette lazily about her head, searching for the way to word what she wanted to say. "It's like she knows that, if you keep track, you're going to lose, no matter how you count it."

Anne nodded at Shego's words then sighed heavily. "What do you think Kim's thinking right now?" She asked softly.

"She's probably calm and collected, fighting however she can, until help arrives," Shego replied. "Not only does she refuse to keep score, when she's down, she keeps on fighting."

"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her," Anne said in a quivering voice. "I can't stop her from doing what she does. And yet, I can't bear living through this nightmare, not knowing whether my baby's safe."

"I'm sorry for causing you this much grief," Shego replied, placing her hand gently on the older woman's shoulder. "Every time Kim went out to stop one of Dr. D's scatter-brained plans."

"You know, Kim was never fighting just for herself or just for the world," Anne replied. "She was also fighting for you."

"She was?" Shego asked incredulously, before adding in an uncertain whisper, "Really?"

"She knew you used to be a hero like her," Anne explained. "She felt that maybe if she fought hard enough, for the right causes, she might remind you what made you become a hero in the first place. Maybe make you come back from a life of crime and become a hero again."

"Yeah, right," Shego snorted in disbelief drawing her hand away. "She didn't trust me one bit! She's been on my ass ever since I started staying here with Ron and his family. She always thought I was planning something."

"Can you really blame her?" Anne asked seriously. "You did hurt the person she cares most about in the world, and then you show up on his doorstep a couple days later." She softened the blow of the words by placing her hand on Shego's shoulder. "She probably thought you wanted revenge or the finish the job. Did you ever look at Kim's hands after she found you in Ron's tree house?"

"No, I was too busy trying to keep myself free." Shego admitted shamefully.

Anne nodded in understanding, squeezing Shego's shoulder lightly before continuing. "Her nails were broken and torn from digging through dirt and rubble with her bare hands, just trying to get to him. And while my daughter is not nearly as vain as most women are, appearances are important to a cheerleader. She would have thrown away her hands, her looks and her life, just to make sure that Ron was okay." Anne took another drag before she continued. "I had to hold her back, and force her to let other people help, because she was bleeding, hungry and exhausted while she tried to find Ron."

"Wow," Shego quietly remarked as she glanced at her own two hands, memories again running through her mind. "I wish that mine was the only blood on these hands." she said, thinking aloud. Her voice was the barest whisper, but Anne heard her, and the anguish in the younger woman's voice struck a deep chord in the surgeon.

"At the end of the day, she did trust you," Anne said finally. Shego glanced up, not sure if the older woman was commenting on her quiet statement of surprise, or if she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. "She let Ron help you, and I hope you realize that it was quite a feat, for her to step back and let Ron fulfill his promise to you."

"Stupid girl," Shego muttered under her breath. "I can't believe this, she's the one who has to go and get herself kidnapped, and yet I still manage to feel indebted to her." Shego closed her eyes and heaved a sigh before continuing, "Don't tell her about this. I won't live it down."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," a silky smooth baritone called out right next to her ear.

Kim moaned groggily, as she opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the glaring lights overhead. Her head was lolling to the side, and she felt like she'd just lost a head-butting contest with a heavy iron door. A moan escaped her lips, as she struggled to straighten herself up and lift her hands to her throbbing head. Her arms wouldn't budge, and she realized she was tied to a chair, with her hands bound to the arm rests, her legs to the chair's legs, and her abdomen tied to the chair's back. Again, she struggled weakly against her bonds, but they were much too taut to give her any leeway.

"She's up," a cool, hard soprano observed from somewhere off to her left. A different, but familiar voice, Kim noted. _Probably one of those who kidnapped me_, she noted.

"Good," the first voice replied. "Wake up, Miss Possible." A hand grasped her chin roughly and lifted her head up. She squinted at the shadow of a figure looming over her. Another moan escaped her lips as she struggled to clear her head.

"Who are you?" Kim finally wheezed out through a very parched throat.

"I suppose introductions are in good order," the first voice replied while letting out a little chuckle. "My name is Reginald Chesterfield. And it is my pleasure to make your fine acquaintance.

Kim's eyes slowly stopped aching from the bright light, and the figure slowly shifted into focus. A tall, blonde man with broad shoulders, dressed in a rather expensive looking, slate grey suit was looking at her, his black blazer slung jauntily over his shoulder. There was a charming little smile playing on his lips, and his eyes were the most adorable sky blue she had ever seen. Definitely more suave looking than Josh, sophisticated, tall and elegant. If there was a word she'd use to describe him, it'll be golden. Yet, the touch of his hand on her skin was making her cringe in disgust.

"You'll never get away with this," she coughed out.

"Oh really?" Reggie said with a bemused look on his face. "You know, I'm not really here right now. I'm currently attending a charity dinner across town, about two hours away," His bemusement became a smile so charming it seemed sinister to Kim's eyes. "And I have no less than twelve witnesses ready to sign affidavits that I was there, shaking hands and raising funds for Go City's Children's Home."

"What do you want?" Kim asked through gritted teeth. She struggled a little in her bonds, wanting to wipe that aggravating smirk off his face.

"Why, what do any of us want?" Reggie took a step back and turned around, with his back facing her. "Money, power, happiness. But I suppose that's not exactly what you're asking. You're asking," he turned back to her briefly, an understanding smile playing across his handsome features. "You're asking 'what do I want with you?'"

Kim took the opportunity to glance around her surroundings. It was large warehouse, stacked full of red and blue shipping containers with the name Chesterfield Enterprises emblazoned on the side. She slowly counted the guards. There were at least ten that she saw, all wearing uniforms with no insignia and body armor underneath. They were all armed with various firearms.

A few were carrying GJ style stunners, the rest armed with "hard" weapons, mostly silenced H&K MP-5 submachine guns and a few H&K G-36 assault rifles. She took special note of the two standing about twenty feet away from her. They watched her every move carefully, though their stances relaxed, and their fingers were registered to the trigger guards of their weapons. _Okay, not your run-of-the-mill henchmen_, she thought to herself. Even with this evaluation, she knew the most dangerous one was the woman standing in the shadows to her left.

Her platinum blonde hair was cut in a boyish, wavy fashion that stopped short above her eyes. Short enough such that it can't be grabbed easily in a fist fight. The rest of her screamed that she was a seasoned fighter. The loose fitting pants, sleeveless shirt that exposed her lean but heavily muscled arms, and black steel toed boots did not speak as loudly as the way she carried herself, however. Aloof, relaxed, but always scanning her surroundings, ready for anything. Her angular features betrayed no emotion at all, and while she could have been considered attractive, her cold, ice blue eyes definitely spoke volumes: "Keep the fuck away from me." And if that didn't work, the custom-looking tantōfighting knife she was twirling across her fingers made sure the message got across.

"Miss Possible," Reggie spoke again, drawing Kim's attention back to him. "You must feel honored that you're playing a great part in my plans in removing a thorn from my side, and as well as standing up for the justice that you fight for so often on television."

"What do you mean?" Kim coughed out.

"Oh surely, you know what I mean," Reggie smiled again. "The great criminal mastermind Shego is currently under Team Possible's custody. And as upholders of justice, you a renowned teen hero and me, an up and coming assistant district attorney, ought to be able to put her where she belongs:in a deep dark hole in a high-security prison."

"She's not the criminal here," Kim spat out. "You are."

"Au contraire, Miss Possible… Au contraire," Reggie wagged his finger patronizingly at her. "You forget who Shego is and what she stands for. She's a thief, con-artist and cat burglar. She lives in the shadows and thrives on deception to achieve her ends. Isn't that enough cause to assume everything she says is part of some lie or another?" he paused and looked down as if in sympathy for Kim. "It would indeed be a great thing to have her back on our side, but as I'm sure you know, her history alone is enough to incriminate her, and I find it surprising that you, Miss Possible, her arch-nemesis, would be on her side." He paused, cocking his head curiously to the right, as if a thought had just occurred to him. "You do know that harboring a known criminal like her is a felony."

"Funny how you wave the law in my face, assistant district attorney," Kim snarled angrily at him. "Kidnapping, assault and perversion of justice are also criminal offenses, you know."

"Ah, Miss Possible, quite smart you are. You've quite lived up to your reputation of being able to do anything," Reggie let out a light chuckle. "But you know this is all for the greater good. Let me show you." Reggie reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Without looking up, he held out his hand towards the platinum-blonde woman, who walked towards him and handed him a piece of paper. Giving the woman no acknowledgement, Reggie glanced at the piece of paper before keying in the number into his cell phone.

He straightened up with a flourish, and gave Kim a charming smile. "Let the show begin," he declared in a light tone, while waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other end of the line.

Kim's blood froze when she heard his first words.

"Good evening, Mr. Stoppable, I trust you've been waiting for my call," Reggie greeted into the phone as though he was talking to a business associate. He flashed Kim a quick smile before turning back to the conversation.

"Now, now," Reggie tsked into the phone. "Now's not the time for twenty questions. You are just going to listen to what I have to say…" He listened intently into the phone for a moment, a smirk growing on his face. "Fine as you request, I shall put you on speaker, so that Miss Possible here can also listen in on our conversation, and she can let you know that she's fine."

He pressed a button on his phone, and held it out towards Kim. A small, but clear voice hesitantly ventured from the device, "KP? Are you there?"

"Ron!" Kim quickly shouted. "I'm in some sort of warehouse, and Reggie's here with several guards, and…" Her words were quickly cut short as the platinum blonde crossed the distance between the two of them and punched her hard on the side of her mouth. Kim tasted blood in her mouth, as her head was thrown back. Groggily, she barely heard Ron's cries over the phone.

"Kim! Kim!" Ron's tiny voice frantically called over the phone. "What have you done to her?"

"Now that I have your attention, here's what's going to happen," Reggie said smoothly.

"No, you let me talk to Kim first," Ron demanded.

"I'm afraid Miss Possible isn't in a position to speak right now," Reggie smiled at his captive. The woman with the knife had roughly grabbed Kim's hair and forced her chin into her chest, then began stroking her blade along the small, exposed part throat, as if daring her to make a sound. Kim sat stock still, the only sound from she made was her now labored breathing. She knew that with her throat scrunched up like it was, the knife would glide through her skin thanks to the reduced surface tension. "So I think it is in her best interest if you shut up and listen."

Ron's voice fell silent for a moment, before he grudgingly assented, "Fine."

"Good, good," Reggie replied evenly. "Now that I have your full attention, this is what's going to happen. Is Sheila there? My sources tell me that you two are rather close." At this he gave a wink at Kim. "So she should be nearby. By 9:00 am tomorrow, I expect our mutual acquaintance, Miss Sheila Go, to turn herself in to the police, confess to all of her myriad of crimes, and expect to be locked up in a maximum security prison of unknown location." Reggie paused for a moment, waiting for the words to sink in before he continued. "I take your silence that you understand what I ask. After all, we are on the same side of the law here, and Miss Go is nothing more than a high-profile wanted felon. So think of it as standing up for the side of good, fight the good fight for justice, and ensuring the safety of our community."

"And if I don't?" Ron sullenly asked.

"Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible here is counting on your cooperation," Reggie said coolly. "I'm sure you don't want to disappoint her, just as I'm sure your parents and baby sister would be counting on your cooperation, as well. Ah yes, especially your mother." Reggie spoke sweetly, "By the way, how _is_ your dear mother? I hear she got into a _dreadful_ accident. My, my, the druggies these days… You never know what they'll do when under the influence of drugs like Methamphetamine..." he said in a soft, understanding voice while smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Makes you wonder whether the rest of your family will be safe, doesn't it?"

"That was you!" The accusing tone shot through the phone.

"Me?" Reggie mockingly gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "Me? An upstanding citizen much like me would _never_ commit such a heinous crime! I am shocked, Mr. Stoppable. But enough with the pleasantries. I have places to be, and people to see, so I hope I've made myself clear. You and I aren't enemies, we both want the same thing, justice, peace and putting criminals behind bars. So I hope we have a mutual understanding."

"The only criminal I want to see behind bars is you!" Ron's voice raged over the phone.

"Tut, tut," Reggie said. "Temper, temper. Now, we don't have much time, and I look forward to reading the good news in tomorrow's paperor seeing it on morning news," he paused for effect, before continuing, "And for Miss Possible's sake... Well, let's just say that if I don't see Shego's mugshot on it, Miss Possible will be very disappointed in you. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention this earlier, don't bother trying to get your tech friend to triangulate my call. You've _got_ to try one of these satellite phones, they bounce their signal multiple times off various satellites, it definitely beats roaming, you can get reception anywhere and they're nearly impossible to trace. So long, Mr. Stoppable."

Reggie had a smirk on his face as he shut his phone and slid it back into his coat pocket. "Now that that's done, what shall we do to pass the time, Miss Possible?"

"You got some nerve," Kim growled through gritted teeth, as the platinum blonde woman released her hair and walked from behind her back into the shadows. "Why do you want Shego to turn herself in?"

"Miss Possible, Shego is the name of some fallen superhero who turned to crime, and we of the justice system do not acknowledge either vigilantes or criminals," Reggie explained. "Her name is Sheila, and that is a plain name without the notoriety or fear in it." He affected a bored expression as he considered his last comment, then shrugged as if it was nothing. "But I suppose I shall answer your question anyway. Forcing Sheila to give herself up would make the world a safer place. I'd soon become the District Attorney of Go City. Putting dangerous criminals like Shego behind bars is my job, and Go City would be a better place. I'm sure how you can see that's beneficial for everyone. It's just a little sacrifice on your part, to play the innocent kidnapped victim for a while."

"What? And let a rapist like you go free?" Kim raged, struggling against her bonds. The ropes never slackened for a moment. "You're the most dangerous of them all. Even more dangerous than Shego."

"Me? A rapist?" Reggie let out a laugh, and walked back over to Kim. He knelt down, and placed his hand on her knee. He then slowly let his hand travelled higher. "You've been listening to a very deluded liar. I merely gave her what she wanted, even though she didn't admit it at that time. It's the same with all those other women."

Kim let out a little snort. "Yeah right, you think you're God's gift to women? I hardly doubt it, and keep your filthy hands off me!" She yelled angrily at his face which was merely inches away from hers.

"How feisty," Reggie crooned. "That's how I like my women. You know, I've never had a natural red-head before." His hand moved to brush her hair behind her ear, and slowly stroked her tresses. "I wonder does the carpet match the drapes?"

With a strangled grunt, Kim twisted her body hard, and turned away from her kidnapper. "Get away from me!"

"Miss Possible," Reggie remarked with a sinister grin. "Soon I will make you regret those words, and I will have you begging for my touch on your skin."

"Never!" Kim resisted, and struggled violently against her bonds, the fear starting to well up in her.

"I like it when they fight and try to resist," Reggie leered at her. "It makes victory all the more sweet."

"No!" Kim growled defiantly again.

"Miss Possible, before we get started," Reggie winked maliciously at her. "Let me introduce you to my associate, Miss Agatha Nicole Thropy." he gestured to the platinum haired woman that was walking towards them, pulling something out of a small black attaché case. "Her working name is, I'm sure you've guessed, Miss A. N. Thropy. She's my... Personal assistant if you will." Miss A. N. Thropy handed Reggie a CO2 injector that had a translucent, milky substance that moved sluggishly within the ampoule connected to it. "Thanks to some... Friends... Of mine, and of course your medical records, she was able to bring along this lovely cocktail for you!"

"What?" Kim asked sharply, her eyes widening in a mix of anger and anxiety. "How did you get my medical records?"

"You'd be surprised what doors being the son of a well respected Senator can open for you." he replied calmly, before holding up the injector and continuing his explanation. "You might call it the mother of all aphrodisiac drugs." he favored Kim with an oily smile, his eyes narrowed appreciatively as a single sweat drop slid down her elegant neck. "It has a MAO inhibitor that is tailored to you, Miss Possible, and some slow release chemicals that heighten one's sexual desire and sensitivity, which will enhance the experience and make the person want it in any way possible."

"Go to Hell," Kim muttered, glowering at the man defiantly.

Reggie chortled at Kim's glower, then feigned having the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh, pardon the pun, please, Miss Possible." He handed the injector back to Miss A. N. Thropy and smiled that oily smile again. "It's also got a small amount of a drug that will render even you're prodigious will pliable to me. By itself, this cocktail is almost guaranteed to turn even the most devout Catholic nun into a Playboy Playmate. I'd definitely like to acquire a decent supply of this, but before I do, I'd like to see some results first. And I'm happy that you volunteered to be my first test subject, even if it's slightly modified from its original form!"

"No!" Kim paled considerably, as the stoic woman walked around Reggie and settled down beside Kim while gesturing to one of the men that apparently stood behind the younger woman. She knelt and grasped Kim's arm roughly as one of the men came up behind her to put her into a very effective choke hold.

"Seeing as how I don't have much time," Reggie explained coolly. "I'd let Miss Thropy here handle matters for a while. I have a charity dinner to attend, and I'll be back shortly after I'm done raising enough money for the poor orphans of Go City. Ah, the duties of a philanthropist." He sighed with a wide smile. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Kim struggled against her ropes as Miss Thropy brought the injector to Kim's right arm and shoved the nozzle against her right bicep. Without a word, the cold woman pulled the trigger, and while Kim flinched from the pain, the grip on her arm didn't loosen one bit.

_No_! She thought to herself, as the woman pressed the plunger, injecting the translucent drug was injected into the flesh of her arm. Her last clear thought raced through her head. _Ron! Where are you?_

* * *

Ron anxiously paced around his living room. "What do we do now?" He kept repeating over and over to himself.

"Ron, stop pacing, sit down and think," Mrs. Dr. Possible ordered the frantic blonde. "You tiring yourself out like that won't help Kim."

"I know, I know!" Ron said in a fluster, as he plopped himself on the couch. "I just can't… Tell the cops?" He looked up wonderingly at the two women who were watching him anxiously.

"And what?" Shego sneered. "Tell them that the assistant district attorney of Go City has kidnapped your girlfriend and unless I turn myself in, she'll be hurt or worse?The police would arrest me on the spot, even before they look into the case. You're also forgetting that the Commissioner is a good friend of Reggie's dad, I'm sure that report will go down well with him."

"Oh man," Ron groaned. "We can't tell the police, we have no idea where she is…"

"Kim said something about a warehouse," Mrs. Dr. Possible pointed out. "That narrows down our search."

"No it doesn't," Shego pointed out. "There are more than a dozen different warehouse zones between Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton, and we still have the Greater Denver area and Colorado Springs besides those! We won't even mention the timeshare lairs. And we're not even sure if she's in Middleton or Go City, which would be much worse. We could be wasting time checking them out one by one, and Kim doesn't _nearly_ have much time."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Ron raised his voice. "We can't do this, we can't do that. KP's in trouble and we need to help her now."

"There's only one thing we can do," Shego said softly, not wanting to look at Ron or Anne straight in the face. "I'm going to turn myself in to Global Justice."

"No!" Ron leaped to his feet. "That's what Reggie wants! He wants you arrested, so that you can't expose his crimes."

"Ron," Shego replied. "You're right, but it doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that we have to get Kim back safe and sound."

"I know… But…" Ron struggled to find the words.

"But we don't know for certain that Reggie's a man of his word," Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at Shego sternly. "Turning yourself in would not guarantee my daughter's safety. It's not something I'm willing to bet on, and that would mean that you've lost your new lease on life for nothing."

"I don't _care_," Shego started to raise her voice. "I've done only ever done one thing right in my life, and I screwed that up and lost someone I loved more than life itself! I've screwed up so many times, and I've caused trouble for so many people! Every time... Every! Single! Time!" she punctuated the words with fist to her palm "I've gotten close to someone I've hurt them, and I don't want to hurt you, Ron..." She paused, looking down before she continued in a soft voice, "Or your family... Or even Kimmie or her family, not anymore..." She looked up, pleading with her eyes, her lip trembling as she fought back a sob. "So let me do this! Let me fix this and let me do one thing right for once in my waste of a life!"

"Shego, don't," Ron asked, as he grabbed her arm.

"Please, Ron, _please_... Don't ask... Don't force me to refuse turning myself in. Just let me give myself up," Shego begged in a hollow voice. "I would do _anything_ you asked me to... _Anything_..." her face flushed with a mix of shame and embarrassment at the admission, but she pressed on in a tiny voice. "So please don't ask me that." Shego turned to Dr. Possible, who had also placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head no at the younger woman. "I know how much you love both Kim, and I know this hurts you a lot. So please, let me do what I can to help you."

"No, Shego, you don't-..." Anne began, only to be cut off as Shego violently twisted out of their grasps and walked towards the door. She began to turn around, but decided against it, knowing that if she looked at them again, she'd cave into whatever it was the two would suggest.

Gripping the doorknob firmly, she spoke to the other two occupants in the room, the clarity of her voice surprising her. "I'm sorry, Ron, Mrs. Possible. Thank you for everything."

Before anyone could stop her, she had already slipped out the front door. She knew what she had to do, and she knew what would happen to her, and she knew why she was doing it. The only thing she didn't know was if she was doing the right thing, why was she crying?

* * *

**Author's notes**

First of all, I think Reggie's demand was rather unexpected and it makes more sense than anything else. Of course it wouldn't be practical to demand money or extract some sort of promise not to go after him. And Reggie definitely can't arrest her himself, brings too many questions to the surface, as well as technically Shego's under the auspices of Global Justice right now, trooping around freely with Team Possible. Best way is to get Shego to turn herself in, and it kinda also would make sure that she stays in prison, which makes me wonder what kind of maximum security prisons do they have in the Disney cartoon that anyone can break out anytime they want.

For the mother of a kidnapped daughter, I figured Anne Possible is overtly calm, cool and collected. I'd expect Mrs. Stoppable to be panicking and running around flailing her arms wildly if anything were to happen to Ron. But I suppose Anne is the sort of person who deals with pressure and stress in a not-so-healthy manner, and while she definitely does worry about Kim, she's a brain surgeon and probably from a lot of training, she knows not to panic in these sort of situations and deal with them as calmly and logically as she could.

Finally, what the hell's up with Shego? Suddenly she wants to sacrifice herself for Kim? I don't believe it is just for Ron, I think it's something more than that. The reasons she gives are sketchy, she's wildly emotional, and I think it's because she does see a part of her in Kim, the helpless victim, about to be raped, and she does whatever she can to prevent it, even though it's quick to acquiesce to Reggie's demands, anything right now, as long as it is something to keep Kim safe. It's as Wade said, "Doing nothing is better than doing something harmful." Advice which Shego might have taken here, but hey, she's always been a woman of action, and sitting still is not her forte.

Something Reggie mentioned has been sort of bugging me. "Her history alone is enough to incriminate her." That's kinda the opposite of what Ron's been telling Shego all this time, and furthermore, Reggie should know that. Past crimes and criminal records do not automatically make a person guilty, even though it does give probable cause for suspicion. And I think this is just something that I should point out, it is an interesting difference between the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16

A green and black ghost clothed in what appeared to be a white shirt and blue jeans slid quietly through the shadows draping the sidewalk. It avoided streetlights and passing traffic with the agility of a cat and stealth of an assassin, showcasing an ability that could only be gained through much practice. The shadow crouched down for a moment, looking about for something very specific. Spying the phone booth it was looking for on the corner, the mysterious figure crept towards it, keeping a constant watch for any innocent passersby.

Finally, the shadow slid into the phone booth, and carefully examined the phone. "Let's see, what was that code again?" it muttered distantly. The voice was definitely feminine, a husky alto that held a burry quality, as if used to yelling or screaming. After a thoughtful moment, she moved her feet to the edge of the booth, then slid the phone slightly to the side and punched in several choice numbers. Immediately the floor of the phone booth slid open, revealing a dark hole. "Well, no time like the presen-..."

A soft, computerized feminine voice from the phone interrupted her comment, "Code accepted," The figure looked at the phone in annoyance, took a deep breath, and jumped in to the start of a network of polysilicate tubes. "Please note, your code is an older one and we would suggest you update it at your soonest convenience..." The computerized voice was quickly drowned out by the distance as the figure flew silently through the tubes. The only proof of its passing was the silent whooshing of air and the occasional brush of cloth against the slick sides of the tubing.

Finally the tube ended, dropping the mysterious woman into a dark room. Instantly, she dropped into a crouch and held her breath, scanning the room for any witnesses. After several long breaths, she glided across the room to a door, and tentatively listened at the edge for people walking outside in the hallway. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she twisted the door handle, and cautiously peaked out.

Seeing no one, she ran silently down the door lined passageway, ducking around the corner just as a pair of Global Justice agents discussing a field assignment came out of one of the featureless doorways halfway down the hall. Holding her breath, she waited for them to walk away, before continuing her search for a specific office. She quickly zeroed in on the door marked "Dr. Betty Director, Director of Global Justice Operations" and tested the door handle to find it locked.

Cursing under her breath, she bent down and slipped her shoe off. Pulling a paperclip from underneath the insole, she slid the shoe back on before snapping the paperclip in half. She left a small hook on each end after straightening it, using one half as a lever for the lock and the other to move the tumblers.

Just under a minute later, she turned the last tumbler with an audible click, turning the lock as quietly as she could. With bated breath, she slowly turned the handle and opened the door slightly to check if anyone was in the room. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she quickly slid into the room and shut the door gently behind her.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director was having one of those days again. She had found herself giving painfully plastic smiles to far too many self-important politicians the last few days. Politicians who suddenly demanded a full report of Global Justice's recent activities, as well as a complete and thorough statement of accounts, tabulating every single expense down to the last cent. And to add to her troubles, someone just pulled an emergency drill out of thin air and had it approved over her head, so she'd had no say in the matter. Emergency drills usually meant that all active agents, on and off-duty, were to respond to 

one of a possible multitude of doomsday scenarios imagined by a Washington or UN think tank. All designed to measure Global Justice's adequacy to respond to this scenario.

To Betty Director, that meant that she would be working with a skeleton crew for the next forty-eight hours, and reservists have to be put on notice in case a real emergency happens during that time. It also meant a much higher than normal volume of paperwork detailing the duties, failures and successes, and suggestions for improvement that came along with emergency drills. _That'll tie me up for at least two weeks..._ she thought sourly.

She gritted her teeth and wondered at the odd timing of this; the last full-scale emergency drill was less than a year ago, when politicians were pointing fingers and asking why Global Justice could not respond to Dr. Drakken's attempt to take over the world with his little plastic robots. The country is merely at a mediocre Defcon 4 right now, indicating nothing more than heightened intelligence as well as national security, not anticipating any sort of attack.

_Damned waste of tax dollars,_ she contemplated peevishly as she walked back to her office, holding two manila folders marked as "Urgent". She grabbed the door handle, realizing immediately that something was amiss. Walking in as if nothing was amiss, she walked to and around her desk, dropping her files and sitting in her chair. Reaching into her second drawer, she rested her hand on a Springfield Armory XD five inch Tactical pistol and scanned around the room. She finally settled her one good eye on the ventilation duct in the ceiling.

"Come out, Shego," She commanded in a stern tone. "I know you're there."

Silently, the grate swung open, and a slightly dusty woman with pale-green skin and a long pony tail dropped through, swiping at the dust on her white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"If you were anyone else, I would have shot you on the spot," Betty grimly said, holding her personal firearm up, her trigger finger indexed precisely next to the trigger guard.

"If you were anyone else, I wouldn't have given you the chance," Shego snipped back. "Upgraded, I take it?" Shego said a little bit calmer, nodding her head at the pistol.

Satisfied that Shego meant her no harm, Betty returned her gun to her drawer and shut the drawer. "Yeah, .357 SIG." she said easily as she leaned back in her chair, indicating for Shego to take a seat across from her. After Shego seated herself in a suspiciously proper manner, Betty leaned back, entwining her fingers behind her head. "So to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" the head of Global Justice asked after a moment of silence, "I'd hoped the next time I saw you like this it'd be social, but..."

"I'm here to turn myself in," Shego replied firmly as Betty's voice trailed off. "Give up, confess to all my crimes and get locked up in a maximum security prison. I would be the crown jewel of your career."

"Interesting proposal," Betty mused, as she brought a hand around to study her fingers. "So what's in it for you?"

"Nothing," Shego replied. "Except a personal 6'x6' cell with cable television and three barely tolerable meals a day. Just none of that prison muck you serve over at cellblock D."

"Doesn't sound like a fair deal from your perspective," Betty replied. "Tell me why should I do this?"

"So that you can finally get out of this place after arresting me," Shego pointed out. "Pinnacle of your career, whatever you want to call it."

"Well then, Shego," Betty straightened up in her chair and placed her hands on the table. "What should I tell Mr. Stoppable after he's brokered a deal with me to keep you under his care instead of having you arrested?"

"Tell him I broke the deal," Shego replied emotionlessly. "After all, I did break into Global Justice headquarters where I know I'm not supposed to be, and I attempted to assassinate the head of Global Justice."

Betty let out a little chuckle. "We both know that's a big pile of bullshit, and if you wanted to assassinate me, I'd already be dead." Her eye and voice hardened in an instant as she regarded the woman sitting primly before her. "So quit dancing around my goddamn questions and tell me the truth, Sheila!"

"I figured if I want to turn myself in, I'd surrender to you," Shego replied. "And you do know that if there was any law enforcement officer I would have to trust, it'd be you."

"Doesn't explain why you want to turn yourself in," Betty said. "Last I saw, you'd jumped three stories out of a hospital with a broken leg to get away. Now if you were that desperate to get away, it certainly doesn't make sense why'd you suddenly turn yourself in."

"My reasons are my own, Betts!" Shego snapped. "So are you going to arrest me or do I have to make you arrest me?" Shego flared her plasma as she completed her threat, sitting forward and holding her hands threateningly towards Betty.

"Hmm… Interesting," Betty mused out loud. "We'll see about that, but first let me talk to Mr. Stoppable."

"No!" Shego said, her voice raising suddenly, and to Betty's knowing ears, sounding almost panicked. "There's no need to involve Stoppable anymore."

Betty cocked an eyebrow suspiciously at Shego, before pressing a button the intercom on her desk. "Bring in Ron Stoppable," she ordered into the phone.

Shego glared angrily at the one-eyed woman. "You have some nerve," she snarled through gritted teeth.

"You'd know, Sheila." Betty shrugged, "I was pretty sure I wouldn't get any answers out of you, so I guess I'll have to wait for Mr. Stoppable to get here for the truth," Betty continued nonchalantly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do!" Shego quickly shot back.

"Then please sit back and relax," Betty said easily, waving Shego back in an almost airy manner. "While we wait for Mr. Stoppable to arrive, perhaps we can catch up on what's happened with our lives? 

Beyond what I'm sure we've read about each other in the newspapers, of course." Shego did sit back, but glared daggers at Betty, which eventually drew the older woman into as staring match with her.

"Fine!" Shego finally snapped, growing quickly tired of the game she knew Betty would win. One of her eyes twitched for a moment before finally looking away. Unsatisfied with her position, Shego leaned back and rested both her feet on the Betty's desk, and closed her eyes, ignoring that quizzical look from the owner of the desk.

"Ok, be silent then. And I see you still have horrible manners when it comes to authority figures." Betty's comment drew a heavy smirk on Shego's face. Her eyes carried a heavy dose of the irony she felt. Undaunted, Betty picked up one of the two manila folders she's set on the desk, took out some papers and picked up an elegant, expensive looking pen. Coolly ignoring the young woman seated across from her, she began filling out the report on one of her direct subordinates.

Internally, however, she raged at the woman who both refused to acquiesce to her request, and had unconsciously dredged up more of the memories that Shego would much rather leave buried. Her emotions were a tumult of injured pride, anger, worry, and anguish. _It's bad enough that being around Ronnie and Princess makes me remember, but she also denies what would make any law enforcement officer's career._ She paused in her internal monologue, then continued as a realization struck her. _Hell, just to _catch_ me would make a career; much less get a full confession out of me._

"Amp the plasma down, Sheila." Betty said without looking up from her report.

Shego looked down at her hands to realize that she was indeed flaring up. She glared at Betty for a moment before letting a huff and settling her hands in her lap. She looked at Betty again, her face an anxious mix of realization and uncertainty. "Um, Betts?" she asked, and when Betty looked up, she indicated the pen. "Is that all you kept of Simon's?"

"No." Betty said, a small, only slightly pained smile on her face. She reached under her uniform top and pulled out a white gold necklace, and where a pendant would normally be hung an ornate white gold engagement ring that bore a small, perfectly cut diamond in a simple setting. "I could never part with this." Betty looked over at the younger woman, who was looking at her hands again. "Did you keep anything of Sam's?" she asked after a pregnant silence.

"No…" Shego began. "Sometimes the memories are just too painful." She steeled her voice, "Besides, between exploding lairs and running from the law, it's just not practical."

"Then how do you remember Sam?" Betty asked.

Shego found it hard to answer the question, and just sat there in mute silence, not having the courage to look at Betty in the face. She was thankful that Betty did not press the issue, and returned to her paperwork.

A scant ten minutes has passed before Ron Stoppable burst in through the door, escorted by Will Du. Ron immediately shot into a tirade before realizing who the occupants were in the room, "Dr. Director! This is bad… I need your help, it's a good thing that you… Oh… Shego, you're here."

Will Du, however had a different sort of reaction: his right hand immediately shot up to his wristwatch and gently fingered the taser button. "Shego, you are under arrest for trespassing in a government facility, put your hands behind your head and…"

"At ease, Agent Du," Betty commanded from behind her desk, again without looking up from her work. "She's not going anywhere."

"At least he's doing his job," Shego quipped. "Shouldn't that make him the head of Global Justice then?"

Will Du's jaw dropped open at Betty's command to not arrest Shego, and then his jaw began to fully hang slack when Shego complimented his sense of duty. Protesting, he said, "But Dr. Director, Shego is a Class A threat…"

"Finally, I get some of the respect I deserve around here," Shego said with a smirk.

"Yes, yes, to be arrested on sight," Betty replied. "I know the directives. But I don't see Shego, do you Agent Du? You must be mistaken, this here is a civilian and former Global Justice agent, Sheila Go, and she's here under my auspices."

"But… What…" Will and Ron both sputtered at the same time, looking in confusion between themselves and the women sitting in the room.

"We'll have time to listen to your objections later. Now if you please," Betty waved off Agent Du, who politely excused himself from the room. Turning to the blonde teenager, Betty spoke, "Okay, I need an explanation here, why does Shego want to turn herself in?"

"Kim's been kidnapped," Ron blurted out in a hurry. "We need your help, it's an emergency, and we got to get every agent you have on this case."

"God damn," Betty breathed in a curse. "When? Give me details."

"Just this evening," Ron replied. "I just got a call from her kidnapper, and it's Reginald Chesterfield, assistant district attorney to Go City."

"Are you sure?" Betty asked. "This is a very serious accusation."

"Sure as I've ever been about anything," Ron said with a nod. "He wasn't concealing his identity when he called me, and I think he means business, because he also got my mom in a car accident."

"Arrogant little bastard," Shego breathed to herself.

"This is really serious," Betty said in a harsh deadpan voice. "As much as I'd like to mobilize every single agent to Miss Possible's aid, that is impossible."

"Why?" Ron raised his voice in protest.

"A senator in Washington decided that this is an opportune time for an emergency drill for the entirety of Global Justice, and he got the UN to go along with it," Betty explained. "We're working with the 

barest of all teams right now to handle any real emergencies, and there's no way I can deploy more than an assault team to help you."

"There must be a way," Ron asked. "Anything, call in as many people as you can, we have to rescue KP from Reggie _now_!"

"Wait, Reggie? Reginald Chesterfield," Betty more stated than asked, looking at Shego, ice in her stare. She nodded in response to Shego's hesitant nod, and Ron's affirmative grunt. "The son of Senator Chesterfield?" she asked in confirmation of her fears.

"Yup," Ron replied.

"God damn son-of-a-bitch," Betty cursed again. "That explains it! That explains this sudden surprise drill… It was Senator Chesterfield, ostensibly on behalf of the Senate Armed Services Committee, who requested this operation. He must have meant to tie up our resources, while his son…" She glanced at Shego again, fire melting the ice in her eye.

"Dad's as dirty as the son," Shego offered in a subdued tone. "If not dirtier."

"Doesn't matter, we got to rescue KP anyway," Ron argued.

"Okay, I'll get a team ready to track down Miss Possible and her kidnappers," Betty agreed. "But first, Mr. Stoppable, could you also explain why Sheila broke into my office and offered to turn herself in?"

Casting a sidelong glance at Shego, Ron began, "Well… You see, Reggie made an odd request if we wanted Kim back safely. He wanted Shego to turn herself in to the police, and make sure it got plastered all over the news. Then and _only_ then would he let KP go."

"Wait, he wanted Shego behind bars?" Betty asked. "Kidnapping someone... That's an odd, roundabout way to ask for justice, he should have just sent the police after you."

"Yeah, except that we'd scream foul and level certain... Accusations at him," Shego said after a moment of silence, her tone full of conviction. "You know about that asshole, what he did..." Betty nodded solemnly at Shego, and then indicated for her to continue. "Well, we were gathering evidence against him; solid evidence, as well as witnesses and victims. And we have a good case that could put him behind bars for a while. So he goes and pulls this stunt… Just to show that we can't touch him."

"Again, though it sounds a touch worse than before." Betty concluded when Shego fell silent. "So you actually have a case against him? May I ask why you're doing this after so many years?"

"You know what you heard from me, Betts," Shego said, ignoring Ron as he cocked his head in confusion. "But you don't know everything, I couldn't talk about what was sealed off by the courts," Shego explained bitterly. "Reggie's dad probably made all the accusations against his son disappear or get sealed off, anyway. No criminal records, no nothing. If I hadn't told you..." Shego looked up at the ceiling, her voice slightly unsteady. "You wouldn't have known about the case I filed where I accused him of raping me."

"So let me get this straight," Betty sought to clarify. "You were working up a case against Reggie, who raped you… How many years ago?"

"Ten." Shego said simply, reaching up to scrub at her eyes as if tired.

"Ten years ago... That long already, huh?" Betty's voice was hesitant, as if surprised time had passed at all. She sighed as Shego nodded while scrubbing her eyes a little harder, then continued. "Okay, statutes of limitations do not expire for violent crimes. So you were gathering evidence against him, building up your own case, and suddenly Daddy Chesterfield gets wind of this and kidnaps Kim to force you to give yourself up?" Betty recapped quickly.

"Yeah, I suppose," Shego replied, ponderously sitting forward in her chair, settling her hands listlessly on the arms of her chair. "I think he was hoping that I would be extradited to face similar criminal charges in other countries through various treaties and vanish into some dark prison. Then, as you know, 6th Amendment comes in, blah blah, right to face accuser, who happens to be sitting in some foreign prison. No me, no case."

"That's what you get for facing an assistant district attorney," Betty said coolly. Shego snorted derisively at her added comment, which brought a strained grin to Betty's face. "Must be a far cry from your run-of-the-mill megalomaniacs bent on taking over the world. Anyway, Shego, I find it interesting that you feel the need to martyr yourself, all for the safety of Kim Possible."

Shego clearly bristled at the mention of the name. She opened her mouth to shoot back a sarcastic response, but shut it immediately when Betty raised an eyebrow. "So, are you trying to be a hero here?" A small twinkle began to form in Betty's eye, which caught Shego off-guard. "Sacrificing yourself for someone else? Sounds like a hero's trait there."

"Just trying to set things right," Shego snarled. "There's no way you're going to rope me into this bullshit hero business of yours."

"Hmm… Setting things right," Betty mused. "Another heroic trait, identifying between right and wrong and doing something about it."

"Christ, woman! Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Shego shouted at her. "Me? Shego, internationally wanted criminal knowing the difference between right and wrong?"

"Yes, I do believe I am saying that!" Betty said after a pause "But if you want to act like a hero and sacrifice yourself to help Kim, which, by the way, is what I see you're trying to do here, then perhaps you should help Mr. Stoppable mount a rescue operation to save her."

Betty paused as Shego turned her face down, hunching her shoulders in clear frustration. Betty kept her tongue in check, thinking she may have misjudged Shego's reaction, but Ron, not realizing how volatile the situation was, decided to break the silence between the two women. "Shego, please..."

That was all Shego needed to hear, and she turned her face up to look at Betty, her face twisted in rage as she leaned onto the older woman's desk threateningly. "And what if Kimmie gets killed, Betts? Huh?" she screamed, "Do you think I could live through that kind of mistake again?"

"One incident," Betty countered, her face hard and her tone uncompromising, "Should _not_ determine whether you are able or unable to succeed at a task, Sheila. And I remember before, you handled several such situations with aplomb, both with Team Go and under my command." Betty's face softened before she continued, compassion clearly visible in her eyes. "I know it was a painful loss for you, bu-..."

"Enough! This topic is no longer up for debate!" Shego snapped, chopping her hand down and across her body sharply. She drew that same hand up to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing softly before finally mumbling to the head of Global Justice, "If you think it'll work, if you _really_ think that we have a chance to get Kimmie out alright..."

"Don't doubt yourself so much, Sheila." Betty said, reaching out and placing a hand over one of Shego's. "Besides, I can't see _either_ of you letting anything happen to Kim, which is yet _another_ heroic trait."

Shego pulled her hand away from Betty's in surprise, scowling at the older woman. "Whatever." she grumbled, sitting back down with a glance at Ron. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she felt the blond teenager's eyes staring at her.

"Oh don't get your panties all in a bunch," Betty let out an uncharacteristic snigger. "I knew you had it in you. As usual, though, you can't seem to remember how to go about being a hero."

"What?" Shego moaned with an offended scowl. "Are you telling me to go and become a hero again?" Shego fumed, eying the head of Global Justice carefully.

"No, I'm just telling you to do what you feel is right," Betty gave her a sinister smirk.

"Damn you woman," Shego fumed under her breath, knowing full well that she had been outplayed.

"So you _will_ help me rescue Kim?" Ron asked gently, his soft brown innocent eyes pleading with her very soul.

Knowing that she couldn't change her mind or she'd have to deny Ron's plea, Shego simply nodded her head. "But I'm not doing this for Global Justice, or for what's right, or to be a hero!" she added quickly, "I'm doing this for you, and to make sure what happened to _me_ doesn't happen to _Kim_! Let's just get that straight first."

"Fine by me," Betty said knowingly, a smile tugging at the ends of her lips. "So let's find a way to rescue Miss Possible right now."

"Wade might have something by now," Ron said as he took the Kimmunicator from his pocket. After a nod from Betty, Ron pushed the red button and spoke into the blue PDA. "Wade, do you have anything new on Kim?"

"Ron! I think I've found Kim," Wade reported, looking up from a stack of papers he was holding.

"That's great, where is she?" Ron smiled for the first time in hours.

"You know how she said she was in a warehouse of some sort, right? In the south warehouse district of Go City, there are three warehouses all deeded under the Chesterfield name," Wade pulled up a map of 

the area. "These are the three warehouses, all closely situated next to each other. And it's a perfect place to hold Kim. There's no one nearby, and it is owned by Reggie's dad, so there wouldn't be any reports of any break-ins."

"But that's circumstantial," Betty pointed out.

"Ah, that's where trade secrets come in," Wade gave a knowing grin. "You see, while I am unable to hack into his cell phone reception and triangulate his position, it is a simple matter to check up his DMV records, check all known vehicles owned by Reggie and his family, and trace all GPS signals from those cars." Guiltily he cast a quick glance at Betty, "Um, that is _if_ I did such a thing, you didn't hear it from me."

"Fine, we shall assume that if you were to do such a thing, you would have found that one of Reggie's vehicles is in the area right now?" Betty asked.

"Well… Precisely," Wade beamed at the expressionless head of Global Justice. "Anyway, I tracked… I mean I would have tracked his ride leaving the area about thirty minutes ago, and I think that Kim's still there, so this might be the best time to move in and rescue her."

"Alright, there you have it," Betty spoke to Ron and Shego. "You got your assignment, you know what to do." She glanced at Shego as the woman squirmed uncomfortably at her comments, continuing after a brief pause. "I'll send Agent Du and a team to back you two up, as well as clean up the mess afterwards."

"Thanks, Dr. Director," Ron replied. "I think we better go now, the faster we rescue KP, the safer she'll be."

"You can take one of GJ's new assault hoverjets," Betty said in an authoritative voice. "Shego, I believe that you're still familiar with your flight training? Just let Agent Du know before you take it out of the hanger. Now go get him."

"Right, thanks," Ron said again, walking out of the doorway towards the hanger.

Shego lingered a moment longer in the doorway and cast a long look at Betty, "I don't know what you're up to, but there's no way in hell I'm coming back to work for you." She glanced pointedly at the pen Betty was still using to fill out the report. "And I don't see how _you_ can stand to even be here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Betty replied nonchalantly.

"Fine," Shego huffed, turning around to leave Betty's office.

"Sheila" Betty called out, the softness in her voice drawing Shego's gaze back to her. She pulled the hand holding the pen next to her heart, then back at Shego, a soft smile playing across her lips. "I know that Simon wouldn't have wanted me to give up doing the right thing."

"Dammit, Betts! For all the things he taught me, I don't remember him ever teaching me to listen to my conscience!" Shego muttered, glaring at the older woman.

"Who says I directed my comment about Simon at you, Sheila?" Betty said with somber sincerity, "You have your own ghost to tell you if you're doing the right thing or not..."

"Betts, don't... Now's _really_ not a good time to bring _that_ up..." Shego growled, scowling at the older woman. Sighing as Betty raised an eyebrow, she continued in a softer tone, a small, almost shy smile playing across her lips. "I haven't been Catholic since I was a little girl, so quit with the guilt trips, okay?" Betty laughed softly at the old joke.

As Shego turned and walked briskly to catch up with Ron, the teen already a good ways towards the hanger.

"You know, we've really got to clear the air between the two of us. You know, so I know where you're coming from, and sort of get some things straight about our relationship," Ron spoke suddenly.

Shego stopped at her tracks and opened her eyes wide. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You know, I might have said some things, but you are talking a relationship?"

"Yeah, I figured that since Kim's not around, well, I just want to know what you think about us getting together," Ron asked cheerily, oblivious to the Shego's blushing.

"But…" Shego felt a lump in her throat. "We're going to rescue her, and you two will get back together."

"Yeah, I know," Ron replied, with a coy smile. "But since Kim's not in the picture, well, there's you and me."

"You and me?" Shego repeated in shock. "Ron, that's… Kim… What about Kimmie? Wouldn't that be cheating on her?"

"Oh, I'm sure KP wouldn't mind one bit," Ron replied airily.

"She wouldn't mind?" Shego's suspicion shot up, and she eyed the blond teen warily. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Why, you know, about us teaming up to rescue KP, like Team Possible," Ron grinned happily. "When KP's around, she's usually in charge, and now that she's not around… I always wanted a sidekick of my own."

"What? Me? Sidekick?" Shego suddenly growled angrily. "No damn way, Stoppable!" She punched him hard on the arm, making sure it would leave a good bruise later.

"Ow!" Ron yelped in pain. "What? What did you think I was talking about?" Ron cried as Shego flared up the plasma on one hand, swiping playfully at him. "Okay, okay, equal partners sound good to you?" he called out, earning a smile from the green hued thief as they continued down the hallway.

"With Kim gone, I'm taking over... That means you're still the sidekick!" she said, managing a brief laugh while petting him on the head, as the blond teen protested her idea.

* * *

Kim had to shut her eyes to keep the room from spinning. She focused solely on her breathing, counting the slow breaths she took as she tried to calm the furious beating in her heart. She felt the heat rising from her body to her face, and she tried not to think about what would happen when Reggie came back. She tried to ignore the dry scratching in her throat, but exploded in a series of dry hacking coughs.

"Water," she called out desperately, with her eyes still closed.

She tried to focus on the sounds around her, to hear any approaching footsteps, but between the thumping of her heart and her irregular wheezing coughs, she could not detect anyone around her. As she gasped desperately for water, a cold plastic bottle was pressed to her lips. It was tilted back slowly, and Kim quickly leaned forward to try and gulp as much of the precious cooling liquid as possible. She didn't care that a large quantity was spilling from around the bottle's mouth, streaming down her neck and drenching her already soaked t-shirt.

When the bottle was harshly pulled away, Kim hungrily licked her lips, trying to gather the last remaining drops, before exploding into another series of coughs. She immediately regretted gulping down all that water in such a hurry, as she felt the rising nausea of ingesting too much water too fast. Instead she held her breath, and tried to focus on keeping the nausea in check. As the initial wave of nausea passed, she breathed out a long sigh and opened her blurry eyes to look at the figure standing over her.

"Thanks," she quietly mumbled to her benevolent captor. "Look, could you just let me go?"

Her captor remained silent, and gave no indication of assent.

"You, you're the one who kidnapped me," Kim stated as her vision slowly cleared, calling out to the platinum blonde woman, who had uncaringly tossed the plastic bottle of water aside, and proceeded to lean against a large rusty container.

Without a word, she pulled out her combat knife and proceeded to clean the dirt out from under her fingernails. She slowly examined her hands, and nonchalantly ignored all of Kim's attempts to start a conversation.

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked, her voice a little stronger. "Reggie rapes women, and you are helping him… Don't you feel sorry for any of his victims? You are a woman, you should understand how it feels."

The platinum blonde woman continued inspecting her nails silently, disregarding all of Kim's words.

"Please, let me go," Kim asked. "Don't do all of Reggie's dirty work for him! He's nothing but a monster!"

"And why's that?" The platinum blonde woman finally spoke up in a coldly amused tone. "Is it because he kidnapped you? Or is because he uses drugs to get in women's pants even if he doesn't have to?"

"Just do what you feel is right," Kim asked, closing her eyes and hanging her head as some of the nausea returned.

The woman let out a hollow laugh, "Kid, you're too naïve, especially if you call Chesterfield a monster. You have no idea what a monster is. So let me tell you. I _am_ a monster, and I _work_ for monsters, monsters that just happen to keep your so called free world free!" she shook her head at Kim as the younger woman looked up at her blearily. "There is no real wrong or right, no real us or them; there are only monsters like me and how much I'm paid. Everything else is an unnecessary detail."

"Then why are you helping Reggie?" Kim asked.

"Two reasons. One is because his dad pays me well," she replied coldly, smiling slightly as the younger woman squirmed uncomfortably. "The color of green is quite attractive when your own government shafts you for being a successful volunteer! And therein is the second reason I do things for Daddy Chesterfield..." she bent at her knees to be at Kim's eye level, clenching the younger woman's chin in a powerful hand. "He saved me from decommissioning, so I owe him, big time, so until he's done with me, I will gladly do things for him!"

"Why?" Kim asked, her eyes closing in pain as the woman's grip slowly increased. Soon she realized the woman had more strength than Shego, perhaps bordering on Shego's older brother, Hego. She cried out in pain, her eyes flying open against her will as her jaw began to flex under the powerful grip. What assailed her eyes was terrifying, the woman before her had an almost aroused look on her face, her eyes half lidded as she drank in Kim's cry of pain. The woman giggled slightly as she let go of Kim's jaw an instant before her jaw would have cracked.

"Because Daddy Chesterfield lets me indulge in my hobbies. Because I am a monster and I get off by inflicting pain." she slid the fingers of her hand along the bruises already forming on Kim's face, a gentle, contemplative look on her face. "Right or wrong," she continued softly as she stood, sighing happily as she did so. "Those are only frivolous matters debated by useless philosophers."

"No, there is a right and wrong," Kim argued with what little strength she had left.

"Tell me, then, Kim Possible," the platinum blonde woman replied haughtily. "Tell me, right now, from where you are sitting, is there such a thing as right or wrong?"

Kim sat there numbly, contemplating the futility of her situation. "It doesn't matter," she finally spoke up, "Ron will rescue me."

"If he's going to rescue you," the woman gave her a sinister smirk. "He'd better do it now, because I hear Reggie's car right outside." Kim's heart plummeted as she realized that the woman was right. She struggled a little harder at her bonds. The sound of approaching footsteps made her blood run cold. The woman laughed as Kim's head lolled forward and a strangled whimper escaped her lips.

"So how is our little prisoner?" Reggie asked the platinum blonde woman as he walked into the warehouse, a million dollar smile gracing his features.

"Mouthing off. She still has a lot of fight in her," the woman replied.

"Good, good," Reggie gave Kim a leering grin. "That's how I like 'em, full of life and energy. Makes breaking them all the more fun." He walked over to Kim who stopped struggling to eye him carefully. 

"How are we feeling?" He asked as he ran a finger from the edge of Kim's ear down her jaw line to her chin.

Kim gasped as she felt her skin tingle from the touch of his hand. A part of her wanted to turn away from the touch of his slimy fingers, but she also relished the heightened sensitivity of her skin and felt, to her horror, that she wanted more.

Reggie smiled as he witnessed her reaction. "See? I told you that you'd enjoy it," he whispered as he leaned in a little closer, and blew a gentle breath over her sweat-drenched neck.

The cooling sensation made Kim moan a little, as she realized she was starting to lose control of her body. With whatever control she had left over her limbs, she pulled tighter against her bonds, and tried to shut out the sensory overload she was feeling as Reggie ran his fingers through her hair. Kim tried to push the images that were suddenly in her mind out, she tried to regain control over her body but she was quickly losing the battle.

She was unprepared for what he did next, and that gave her a last moment of reprieve. Reggie grabbed her chin with his left hand and pressed his lips against hers, trying to snake his tongue into her mouth. Revolted, she tried to fight it, only to find him applying pressure on the rear of her jaw with his hand, forcing her to unclench her teeth and let him in. Feeling his tongue in her mouth, Kim almost gagged. Regaining her senses for an instant, she tightened her jaw and bit down hard, relishing the coppery taste of blood in her mouth.

With an anguished shout, Reggie shot back immediately, shaking his head from the pain. He drew his right hand across his body and struck the back of his hand across Kim's face with such force that he upended the chair she was tied to, knocking her to her side. Spitting a gob of blood and saliva out of her mouth, she glared up at Reggie and challenged him, "Had enough?"

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Reggie gave her a dark look. "Hardly, my dear," his voice grated dangerously. "I've just started." He strode over to where she lay on her side and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling her back upright. He chuckled darkly as he saw the contorted look of pain on Kim's face.

Kim hissed in pain as her hair was almost pulled out at the roots, but she would not give the monster assaulting her any satisfaction by screaming or begging for mercy. Despite her defiance, she shuddered, knowing that fighting back had only doomed her to a worse fate. Yet she wasn't ready to give up. Kim clenched her teeth shut, and glared her loathing at her captor.

One thing that did not sit well with Reggie was that Kim barely uttered a sound when he hit her. He preferred his women screaming and begging for mercy. Allowing himself a mirthless laugh, he struck her again as he gripped her hair tightly with his free hand. Kim's head dropped down and out of the way from a quick return slap, which Reggie countered by jerking her head back into position, delivering a backhand to the right side of her face. Unsatisfied that she was still silent, he struck her again.

Kim's eyes swam lazily, trying to orient themselves after being struck by three mind-numbing blows. But her resolve was still strong enough that she didn't cry out or scream. Spitting out another gob of blood stained saliva, she grinned through bloodied teeth at the man assaulting her and said, "You hit like a girl."

Reggie growled dangerously, as he released her hair, and took a step back to compose himself. "I take it you're a masochist," he declared as he swept back his slick hair. "If that's the case, then all this punishment must be making you wet as a swamp. I guess since you're enjoying this abuse, I shall find other ways of making you scream." Reggie reached for her collar and with two hands, ripped her tee shirt down the middle, exposed her bra-clad breasts. He licked his lips and leered at her, his voice dropping seductively. "Let's see how much you like it now." he crooned as he slid a hand under her bra and teased a now hardening nipple

"Bastard," Kim muttered weakly as she tried to twist out of his lecherous gaze. She could no longer do so, she realized in horror, the abuse and drugs making her body unable to respond to her commands. Reggie laughed again as her body relaxed despite the challenge she still bore in her eyes.

He moved his hand from her breast and cupped her cheek, leaning in to gently kiss the bruises from Miss A. N. Thropy's earlier abuse. "I see you brought out Miss A.N. Thropy's sadistic side. A pity, she had to bruise such a lovely face," he declared ironically. He pulled his face back and slid his thumb along her lips, sliding it in and slowly past her teeth. He was pleasantly surprised as she not only allowed the intrusion, but responded by sucking lightly on the offered digit. "Is our little Firebrand ready for my pleasure already?" he asked, and was rewarded by a soft, hungry moan. He chuckled again, moving his other hand up her arm and over the shoulder, down towards her right breast. "Do you like that, my little Firebrand?" he whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with seductive desire.

Kim felt something welling up inside of her that she had never felt before. Panic coursed through her being as she felt herself nodding despite the revulsion a rapidly shrinking part of her mind still felt. She cried silently as her body relaxed, tears running down her cheek even as she moaned in pleasure at the touch of the monster kneeling in front of her. Only one coherent thought was left to her, that of a cute, big eared young man with soft brown eyes and a winning smile. She screamed to the ether, hoping, praying against all reason that he could hear her silent plea.

_Ron!_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

As many of you would think by now, OMFGWTFBBQSAUCE! Okay, I mean, last chapter, it seemed that, "Yup, this is as dark as it gets. That's it, this is pretty much the penultimate chapter. Stuff will happen in the next chapter and it will be wrapped up then." But... There's a bit more. I'm just saying this because when I read the chapter myself, I got a bit worried, particularly since last chapter seemed so bleak and miserable, and whoops, it got a whole lot worse. Could the beta-reader/co-writer having some strange karmic/cathartic inspiration from plot bunnies have had something to do with that...? That's pretty much a yes, which made this chapter pretty difficult to write, as there were many good ideas. Some didn't fit and had to be discarded, and some were just... Too much, if you will.

But it seems there's hope. Ron and Shego have a clue where Kim is, they got GJ for support, although a bare skeleton crew, and they got a hoverjet. Never discount the hoverjet. The question remains, though: have they mobilized soon enough? Only time will tell... Still, they're on the move, and Shego's in serious mission mode here, and while Ron's relegated to a sidekick role, _again_, he's in just as serious a mission 

mode as Shego. I was thinking how it was weird that Ron suddenly talked about being a sidekick and team leader. I guess it's something that Ron would consider seeing that he takes Kim very seriously. But then again, I think he'd definitely like a sidekick on the side. Forgive the pun.

I think most telling in this chapter are Shego's interactions with Betty Director, and some small revelations of her past as well as her reasons for rescuing Kim. Mostly her own, obviously personal reasons, but with someone like Shego, how many reasons aren't going to be personal? And I guess in a way, she identifies with Kim in a lot more ways than just as a rival. Maybe it's just that she doesn't wish anything bad to happen to Kim, maybe it's because she used to be a hero and maybe it's to help Ron. Her reasons, I know, are many, and that sort of makes her intentions and actions more complicated.

And I think Betty and Shego go back a long way. They've definitely worked together before; Global Justice might have shown an interest in her, and perhaps she was more than an irregular asset after she was with Team Go. I think she definitely showed a lot of promise like Kim does. And I think there was a time when they were close friends. They clearly show an interest in each other's personal lives, and they show a more than passing knowledge of each other's past. Maybe this too helps explain why Betty was more than willing to allow Shego to stay with Ron.

On a side note, if this edition of **Author's Notes** seems to be structured a bit differently than in the past, apologies from the author and co-author/beta-reader. This was a conglomeration of their thoughts on the chapter, so hopefully it wasn't too confusing. So anyway, the next chapter should be out soon, easily within the week.


	17. Chapter 17

As much as Shego hated the dark, for as many reasons she had to hate it, she had plenty more reasons to embrace the shadows as her ally. In her main line of work, allies were of short supply, and she needed whatever help she could whenever she pulled off a job. That meant no heroics or smash-and-grab jobs, except for those that Dr. Drakken had ordered her to do with minimal preparation time; those were just tacky. The best kind of job was one where she was in and out before anyone realized anything was missing. That, of course, required befriending the darkness, a prospect she did not particularly enjoy.

This time it was different. Here she was crouching in the shadows, and next to her was a new ally, she could feel his warmth and golden glow, an intensity and seriousness emanating from his every pore. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder to gaze at the blonde who had silently and proficiently matched her, step for step, in sneaking across the dark expanse between warehouse blocks, yet had remained silent and undetected.

_Maybe Kim had the right idea; it feels better to have someone along to have your back._

She shook away the thought with a slight blush on her face. She turned her focus back to the warehouse up ahead. Standing next to the door were two men dressed in charcoal grey pants and shirts obviously covering ballistic armor, matt black boots and sporting G-36 assault rifles.

"Damn!" Ron cursed. "They got guns. But I say we can take them." Ron started to move, before Shego grabbed his shoulder to restrain him.

"No, you're forgetting the basics," Shego warned him.

"What basics?" Ron whispered back harshly, his tone barely keeping in check.

"Basics of assaulting a building with a hostage in it," Shego said, her patience running thin. "Didn't GJ teach you any of that?"

"No…" Ron replied. "Should they?"

"Thought they'd at least give you the employee handbook," Shego grumbled. "They hand it out to all non-payroll personnel, or irregular assets, as The Book calls freelancers like you. Or at least they used to." She added with a wry grin.

"Oh," Ron replied with a serious tone. "So let's do this right then. How do we go?"

"Lesson one, rookie, is that we case the place. Find out where all the guards are stationed," Shego pointed out. "That way we will have the element of surprise on our side. That's also why I asked Agent By-The-Book to check the other two warehouses Chesterfield owns here; to make sure there's no more in hiding waiting to join in after the fighting starts."

"Fine, that's obvious enough, but I guess I'd have missed the idea of checking the other places," Ron replied curtly. "Two guards, front door. Now let's go take them out."

"Not so fast rookie," Shego held a hand up. "There's one more on the roof. You missed him, and he's not in sight right now, but he's there. I saw him a moment ago," Shego placed a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder. "Calm down, Ron. We will save Kim, just be patient a little longer."

"Fine, let's take out the guard on the roof," Ron grudgingly replied. "How'd we do that?"

"A little distraction and force," Shego replied with a grin. "Come on, let's shimmy up the side here." The two of them scaled the side of the warehouse, on top of some containers stacked by the side, and they slowly peered over the top to spy the sole guard patrolling the roof.

Shego gave Ron a look and said, "Follow my lead." She grasped the collar of her t-shirt with two hands, and ripped it a little so it showed much of her ample assets, but still covered enough, leaving some work to the imagination. Ron's eyes almost bugged out and he suddenly started breathing shallowly. Shego found herself smiling, feeling good that she could provoke a reaction like this from him. "Head in the game, Ron," she told him, with a coy smile.

"Damn, now you sound like KP," Ron grumbled. "First you order me around like KP does, then you take lead on missions, now you're using her taglines."

"Hey, I'm a thief, I steal from whoever I want," Shego replied with a smirk. "Now get ready."

Shego leaped onto the roof and sauntered over to the lone guard with a saucy swagger. She knew she had his full attention from the way his eyes wandered to her chest and then over the rest of her body. She drew her hands behind her back and affected a look of sensual innocence, batting her eyelashes and leaning over to display a little more flesh. "Heya, soldier… I seem to have lost my way…"

The man gawked openly at Shego's seductive display, his jaw dropping as if it were trying to droop to the warehouse roof. He was unaware that a certain blonde sidekick had snuck up behind him and whirled around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was conscious long enough to meet the incoming fist of Ron Stoppable, and his body soon tried to join his jaw in a trip to the warehouse roof.

Before the man's body could hit the roof and cause a ruckus, Ron's hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shirt, gently lowering the unconscious man onto the roof. Ron looked up at Shego with a grin on his face, "Y'know, it's good not to be the distraction once in a while. I don't think I could have done what you did."

"Hell, you never know," Shego grinned alluringly at him, "You never tried it on me."

Ron almost spluttered on the spot before he chanted a mantra he was becoming very fond of: _Head in the game, Ron._

"Right, now next step," Shego explained. "Make sure the hostage is safe." She motioned over to one of the warehouse's skylights, angling their bodies back so the light streaming from the inside didn't show on them.

"Okay," Ron nodded numbly, as his brain resumed basic functions.

"I see Kim," Shego nodded. "Middle of the room, tied to a chair."

Ron would know that head of red-hair from a mile away, and he started to get up before a hand restrained him.

"Careful, don't forget these guys are armed, and they're likely using hard ammo," Shego hissed. "If you charge in there, you're gonna endanger Kimmie."

"So what do we do?" Ron asked despondently.

"I counted Reggie plus seven guards in there, no wait, eight… There's that platinum blonde person lurking in the shadows," Shego enumerated. "That means the odds are 9 to 2. And they're packing some pretty serious hardware."

"I could take care of myself," Ron insisted.

"Don't suppose you have comet powers or something like that?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Something like that," Ron quipped, giving a knowing grin. "So what's the plan then?"

"We bust in, jump those guards," Shego pointed to the two guards standing on top of a stack of containers. "We don't want them to have the ground height advantage, and that means that they can shoot us from almost any vantage point." Shego glanced around the room again, then nodded. "Right, once we quietly take them out-..." she started, before Ron pointed to where Kim was tied up.

"What's Reggie doing?" Ron suddenly raised his voice, Shego quickly clamping her hand over his mouth to keep their cover safe. Shego turned her attention to the center of the room, where Reggie was violently pressing his lips against Kim's. She could feel the rage boiling in Ron as he gripped the hand covering his mouth hard, almost crushing her fingers.

She was surprised to find that her anger was building almost in time with Ron's but she reined it in harshly, then turned to Ron. "No Ron! Not yet!" She hissed sharply. "Stick to the plan." To Shego's relief, Reggie stumbled back with a strangled scream, and with a small degree of satisfaction watched as he spit to the side.

_That's our girl, keep fighting that bastard!_ Shego thought as she saw the triumphant look on Kim's face. She relaxed slightly and let go of Ron's hand when Kim's actions seemed to calm Ron down. "See, she can still take care of herself," Shego added.

Ron didn't reply, as he continued to watch Reggie. He clenched his fists tighter when Reggie suddenly slapped Kim across the face and made her fall to her side, despite being tied to the chair. He tensed his entire body, ready to spring into action as Reggie pulled Kim up and held her by her hair and slapped her twice more. Shego restrained Ron by grabbing tightly onto his shoulder. Glancing back she could see Reggie pull back from Kim, saying something to her that they couldn't hear.

"C'mon, remember the plan…" Shego started. "Let's go."

Ron grudgingly tore his eyes away from Kim for to focus on the guards they were supposed to be quietly taking out. He glanced at Shego as she started turning towards a roof access, only to whip her head back to the center of the warehouse. He followed her gaze only to see that Reggie had moved back to Kim and almost torn her shirt in half down the front.

"Oh shit," Shego muttered, feeling sick to her stomach as memories started flowing back. She glanced to her left to Ron as she realized her mistake as Ron stood stock still, his face pale and knuckles white as his fists clenched with an audible pop. "Ron…" she began, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene before them.

"Kim," he whispered, finding that he could only stand there and watch on as Reggie slid a hand under Kim's bra, then back up to stroke her cheek with a unsettling gentleness.

"No!" Shego whispered fearfully, her face paling by several shades as he slid his finger into Kim's mouth. _No, no, no! We just needed another minute!_ Shego screamed silently as Reggie leaned in to whisper into Kim's ear, earning a nod from the young heroine as his other hand moved up and down her right arm.

Ron stared on in shock as Reggie pawed Kim for the second time, the scene settled into his stomach like a ball of black dread. The wave of nausea struck him with dizziness and horror, and he found his legs frozen in place; he could only stare on as Reggie began to violate his love. Suddenly he pitched forward, almost losing his balance as his hands shot to the sides of his temples, pain lancing through his brain echoing a terrified cry from a familiar voice.

_Ron!_

A feral growl grew from the back of his throat, and he leapt forward before Shego had a chance to reach out to restrain him. Her fingers grasped empty air as he disappeared from her side and jumped feet first through the skylight. He shattered the panes of glass and fell through a shower of glittering shards, landing on a guard standing thirty feet below with a loud crash.

Despite the high drop and landing ungainly on the guard below, Ron was on his feet before the guard's unconscious form hit the floor. In the next moment, Ron had sprinted over twenty feet towards Reggie, poised to tackle him hard where he stood.

With a curse, Shego followed suit, jumping straight in after him and knocking out another guard from above. She lit up her hands and threw two plasma blasts in the general direction of the other six guards, hoping to distract them enough so they'd focus their attention on her rather than Ron who was blindly charging towards Reggie.

Reggie was just reacting to the source of the commotion when he was hit by blond lightning. The force of the blow lifted him off his feet, slamming him back several feet before he landed unceremoniously on his rump. With a groan he looked up to see a blond figure towering over him with fists clenched by his side, a look of pure vengeance on its face.

"Miss ANThropy!" Reggie yelled in fear as he scrabbled backwards, not caring about scuffing his suit. "Get him!"

Ron barely had time to whirl around and jump back as the platinum blonde woman appeared beside him and slashed her blade where his throat had been an instant before. He took another quick step back to gain distance while gauging his opponent, eyeing her carefully as she twirled her knife nimbly in her hand. A wicked grin played on her face, and Ron knew that she was just toying with him as her personal sidearm remaining holstered at her hip.

Meanwhile, Shego's plan had worked, as she threw another two plasma bursts which exploded harmlessly with a 'Whumph!' against the warehouse walls and shipping containers. The six guards focused solely on her and sprayed a hail of bullets in her direction as she ducked for cover behind a container. _That should keep Ron alive for a while. _She thought to herself. _Now what about me?_

She peered around the side of the container, and was immediately greeted with another hail of bullets. Gritting her teeth, she cursed as they played their fire back along the corner of the container. Their bullets punched through thin steel at the corner just behind her frantic backpedaling. The gunfire quickly tapered off when it was obvious she hadn't been hit. _These __guys aren't amateurs. They're pinning me down, probably moving to surround me now. Gotta think fast. _

She spied a container that was precariously perched on top of another behind two of the guards, and a little smile curled on her face. Holding her hands together, she concentrated and gathered all the energy she could before the pain became unbearable. With a loud grunt, she flung the huge ball of energy against the wall behind the container, and was rewarded with a satisfying explosion that rocked the room. She winced slightly as she heard Kim belt out another scream, followed by a rapid fire string of curses as the blast wave washed over the warehouse. _Sorry, Kimmie, but I _have_ to do this to keep our Ron safe!_

The blast was enough to tip the giant steel container over just a little past its equilibrium point and crashed towards the guards.Though the guards were not hit directly with the container, the force of its impact and the plasma explosion Shego had made knocked them unconscious. With a wry grin, she mentally counted: _Two down, four to go. I wonder how Ron's doing?_

Ron found himself on the defensive, as the woman kept coming at him with stabs and slashes that were almost too quick to follow. It took all of his concentration to guess where she'd strike next and each time she came a little closer to nicking flesh and drawing blood. He finally saw his chance when the woman slightly overextended her reach, lunging for his gut with a vicious swing in an attempt to deliver a fatal wound. He knocked her knife hand aside with his left fist, quickly stepped inside her reach before she could recover, and jabbed his fingers hard at her solar plexus.

The woman's eyes twisted together briefly as the breath was knocked out of her. She stumbled back and collapsed to one knee, still holding her knife. Ron quickly moved in for a knee to the face, but she twisted her body away at the last possible moment, grabbing his left leg and wrenching it hard, throwing Ron's balance and sending him to his back. As the wind was 

knocked out of him, the woman quickly got to her feet, and aimed a good kick at his side with her steel-tipped boots.

Ron felt the sickening wave of nausea as his ribs bent and almost gave way. Pain coursed through his body, forcing his muscles to contract hard, contorting his body into a fetal position. Knowing that he did not have much time, he rolled away just as the second blow was coming, and he curled into a low crouch.

The woman's eyes danced maliciously as she approached Ron more cautiously, one slow step at a time, her knife twirling in her hand. Ron knew she was trying to distract him from the motion of her feet by keeping him guessing whether she'll stab or slash next.

A sudden motion to the side caught his attention. He glanced over glanced briefly to see a huge green fiery blaze erupting and a container tumbling down from a stack of other containers. He cursed his momentary loss of focus as he knew what was going to happen next.

The woman had closed the gap between them in the blink of an eye. A feint punch with her left hand and the young man in front of her would go that way, leaving his right side exposed. Then with a quick flick of the knife, and he'd be disemboweled.

Ron felt panic rushing through his blood as she threw the first punch. Raising his right hand to deflect it, he realized her real plan, as the glint of metal slashed through the air at him. In that brief moment, Ron felt something, an ethereal blue energy that seems to course through his veins and tint his vision. The world seemed to slow down, and he felt the muscles in his arms tighten, strength coursing through his veins, the panic in his mind gone, and he knew the outcome of this battle already.

Falling back to barely avoid the upward slashing knife, Ron landed on his hands, and sharply kicked her knife hand. To his satisfaction, he saw the gleaming blade sail away in a silvery arc somewhere among the containers. Then twisting his body hard, he spun and landed his opposite foot on the side of the woman's neck, causing her to stumble to the side.

Before she could recover, Ron was up on his feet again and dashing towards her. He landed a vicious flying double front kick that sent her sailing thirty feet through the air. Her body crumpled against the side of a steel container, leaving a clear dent in the side. Triumphantly, Ron got up off the floor and dusted his hands, before turning to check on Kim.

Shego kept behind cover as another spray of bullets was directed her way. Muttering a series of curses that would make a sailor blush, she ran out from her hiding spot, blindly throwing plasma bursts in the direction of gunfire. When the firing abated, an evil grin slid across her face, her body finally acknowledging the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She veered sharply and charged towards the hiding spot of the last two guards.

The two guards were caught unaware by the sinisterly grinning face that suddenly appeared in front of the barrels of their assault rifles, and disappearing just as suddenly. They felt the two assault rifles torn out of their hands, and before they realized what happened, they were lying unconscious at the feet of the lime-green woman with glowing hands.

"Ron!" Shego yelled out finally. She felt she'd better look for that sidekick, lest he get himself killed. _Now that would devastate Kimmie, _she thought to herself. _And me too._

Ron knelt down next to Kim and gingerly touched her shoulder. "KP?" He called to her with a quivering voice as he fingered the growing bruises on her face. His touch elicited a low, unreadable moan from her. "KP, you're okay, I'm going to get you out of here," he said with conviction in his voice.

Shego walked around the container to find Ron untying Kim's arms while at the same time whispering words of reassurance to her. She allowed herself a little smile of relief that somehow contrasted the sudden pang in her heart, before a soft click reached her ears. Her world slowed as she whirled her head to see the platinum blonde woman raising a G-36 assault rifle towards Ron and Kim.

The woman's finger was rotating the rate of fire selector switch over full auto mode. Terror leaped to her throat as she tried to yell out a warning, yet knowing that there wasn't enough time, she let her instincts lead her actions. She leaped into a sprint and charged straight at Ron and Kim.

Ron felt something hit him like a freight train, and in that split second, several bullets whistledthrough the air and ricocheted off the ground where he and Kim had been an instant before. An instant later the sound of the short burst of gunfire reverberated across the warehouse. It took him a moment for him to realize that Shego had tackled him hard enough to shove him halfway under the pockmarked, welding scarred steel table Reggie's briefcase and sport jacket were still sitting on.

In her wild tackle, Shego had also managed to grab Kim by the waistband of her pants, pushing her down to the ground alongside Ron then pressing herself against the struggling, screeching Kim, trying to keep her from getting up and in the way of the incoming gunfire.

"Who...?" Ron started, glancing over towards the sound of the gunfire, before two balls of plasma were flung at the furthest legs of the heavy steel table. The plasma spluttered as it struck and expended its heat into the legs, severing them and allowing the heavy table to fall over on its side.

It settled at an angle to the platinum blond, and Shego hoped the three-quarter inch thick tabletop and the angle it had settled at would act as a temporary shield against the gunfire. She flinched as several of the bullets put small dents into the steel, relief briefly painting her face as none of them penetrated. "Stop struggling!" she hissed at Ron and Kim as she pressed her weight on top of them. "Now!" she added, raising her voice to be heard over the roar of gunfire and the whine of bullets ricocheting off the tabletop.

Ron instantly went slack as his mind contemplated his compromising position. Shego was pressing her chest not too uncomfortably into his face, and the fact that her t-shirt was ripped halfway open made Ron realize that he had a growing problem. _Head in the game, Ron! Head in the game!_ He desperately chanted his mantra to himself. _No! No! Wrong head! Wrong game!_

Thankfully for Ron, the hail of bullets stopped and Shego reluctantly pulled away from that pleasant position she'd found herself in. Blushing, she rolled off him and sat up, tugging him over next to her to keep the two of them between Kim and their assailant. She glanced over and asked in a soft voice, "Ron, you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I think I'm fine," Ron said hurriedly. "How about you?"

"Good," Shego replied sheepishly. "Err… Yeah about that…"

"About that…" Ron mindlessly repeated her words.

"Anyway, just check on Kim!" Shego whispered to him, ducking instinctively as more gunfire hit the tabletop behind her.

"Yeah, check on Kim," Ron repeated, his mind quickly booting up again. "KP!" Ron almost shouted as he leaned over his girlfriend's prone figure. Her arms had fallen listlessly to the side, and she moaned as Ron ran his hands along her legs tugging uselessly at the knots around her ankles and knees. He finally gave that up and grasped the ropes, snapping them easily with his lightly glowing hands.

Kim smiled in what looked like relief, muttering something incoherent while her eyes wandered. "Whozzat?" she slurred, her mind now a little less dulled from the drugs thanks to the effects of adrenaline flowing in her veins. Ponderously focusing on the first person she recognized, "Shego? Why'r'u here?" She smiled briefly as she weakly reached out, pawing gently at the green tinted woman. "Thanks, I'new yuh weren't all bad," she muttered.

Ron slid an arm under her shoulders and across her stomach to pull her across his legs to cradle her better. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers brushed her oversensitive flesh, drawing Ron's concern to her.

"Kim, we came to get you out of here! Are you okay?" Ron asked softly, reaching up with the hand that was on her waist to gently stroke his fingers across her face. He glanced worriedly at Shego when Kim let out a breathy, pleased sigh, weakly raising her hands to grasp his, stroking his hand with her face before gently kissing the center of his palm. "What should we d-..."

His query was interrupted by a cold, mocking laugh and the sound of a one hundred round magazine clattering to the concrete floor. "Oh, it seems someone's gotten some skills since the last time I saw her," Miss ANThropy's cold, mocking soprano floated over their heads. "Looks like you're not quite the amateur you used to be, eh?"

"Shego?" Ron queried as he heard a sharp, pained intake of breath. He glanced over at Shego who was crouching at the edge of the fallen table, tensed like a spring. The woman's mocking voice had seemed to stir up some torrid emotions in Shego. Her tinted green face was beaded with sweat and far paler than normal, her eyes focusing on some distant memory and tears welling up at the corners.

"Hey, Shego!" Ron said, his voice sounding unnaturally calm and collected to his ears. "Snap out of it!" he continued, shaking her almost violently.

"Get Kim out of here! She's very dangerous!" Shego whispered in a near panic, her gaze shifting from the floor to his eyes. "Ron, do it bef-..." her voice was cut off as the charcoal grey blur of an assault rifle angled around the tabletop. Shego caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and reacted in an instant, her hands flying out and discharging a powerful jet of plasma atthe muzzle of the assault rifle, disintegrating the forward half and striking with enough force to send their assailant stumbling backwards a few paces.

"Shit!" Miss ANThropy cursed as she turned the stumble into a roll to get away from Shego, chucking the useless firearm aside. "Nice move!" she chuckled, a rictus of a smile drawing her face. Her chuckle turned into a laugh as Shego, with her arms by her side and breathing heavily, stood up from behind the table to face her. Shego's fists flashed brightly, plasma roiling around her hands like miniature bonfires, some of it dripping off to roll around on the floor before discharging with a bacon-like sizzle. "Looks like you picked up some new skills this time, Miss. Amateur... Maybe the hostage will live a little longer this time, hmm?" Miss ANThropy asked in an almost seductive voice.

"You bitch!" Shego grated, with her voice hot with rage and loathing. "I remember your voice... I remember what you did, you fucking bitch!"

Miss ANThropy smirked in disdain at the fury of the other woman, yet cautiously stepping backwards to put some room between them. She opened her mouth to deliver a cutting insult but a stream of plasma forced her to duck and roll to the side, avoiding it as it flew harmlessly past and impacted a shipping container behind her, leaving a twisted, glowing hole in its side.

"You bitch! You killed Sam! I'll rip you apart with my bare fucking hands!" Shego screamed at the woman, her eyes wide and her words barely coherent. However, her gaze was steady as was her stance. She evenly rested her weight on the balls of her feet set at a right angle to each other, ready to move in any direction. Her left hand was outstretched and her right fist raised above her, plasma flaring wildly around her hands.

"You think you can take me, Miss Go?" Miss ANThropy crooned smoothly, "I don't... But when I'm done putting you in your place, I'm going to enjoy gutting them alive in front of you. I'll enjoy the look in your eyes when I make them scream. I will make you beg me to kill them just to spare them from the pain," she continued, her voice a soft whisper, her eyes drooping as if delirious with arousal.

Roaring her rage, Shego swung her arms and threw two flaming bursts of plasma at her smirking opponent, before digging her toes into the ground and springing forward with her claws ready.

Unfazed, with that infuriating grin still plastered on her face, the platinum blonde woman spun out of the way of the incoming projectiles, and with a left backhand, she swatted Shego's upper right arm, deflecting her outstretched claws. She moved to strike at Shego's exposed side, but was blocked as Shego drew a knee up to catch the blow before it could strike her torso.

Miss ANThropy didn't let this slow her and slipped her other hand in to catch Shego just below the collarbone, her fist sinking into the soft spot forcefully. Hissing in pain, Shego stumbled a few steps back, with her left hand nursing her injured shoulder. Shaking away the pain, she decided to take a more cautious approach. She stepped slowly forward with her left foot, ready to lash out with her right foot.

"Is that your best, amateur?" The platinum blond woman taunted. "It's no wonder you can't do a rescue mission for squat."

"Shut up, just shut up!" Shego hissed as she threw a wild punch, which the other woman easily sidestepped. "You took Sam away from me!"

"Oh?" The woman infuriatingly cocked her head to the side in mock contemplation as she backed up a few paces. "Well, in my line of work, the dead have no names… Only numbers. So I guess names don't matter now, do they?" She chuckled again as Shego's face flushed with yet more rage. "I guess that you'd be referring to, oh... Number two, three on my civies list?" Miss ANThropy asked in a mocking voice. "There are just so fucking _many_ that get in _my_ way that I tend to forget!"

"Shut up!" Shego screamed as she pounced forward again, this time her claws narrowly missing those grey eyes she so desperately wanted to tear out. She felt a sharp pain in her gut as a fist connected to her lower abdomen. Gasping in pain, she fell back a couple of steps, losing her balance. She was about to topple when a pair of strong arms grabbed her side, and she leaned into that comfortable embrace she'd come to know so well.

"Shego," Ron's voice reverberated through her chaotic mind. "Calm down, I got your back."

Turning to her blonde rescuer, Shego nodded slightly, and found her footing again. As she steadied herself, she noticed Ron moving to an unrecognizable stance by her side. His eyes flashed briefly with a cool and collected anger, and Shego felt herself drawn to his strength and serenity. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention back to the platinum blonde woman who was smirking at her.

"I see you've got yourself a blonde sidekick. Two against one," Miss ANThropy grinned toothily. "These odds I like… Too bad it's not going to help you." She ran a few paces forward, before quickly ducking in between them for a three hundred and sixty degree leg sweep which Shego and Ron easily leaped out of the way in opposite directions.

Grinning to herself, as she accomplished her goal of splitting the two apart, Miss ANThropy charged at Shego, keeping her body low and as she stepped inside the reach of Shego's plasma-coated arms. She grabbed Shego's elbows and thrust her arms upwards. Standing with her face inches apart, with a leering grin on her face, the platinum blonde woman drew back her head for a vicious head butt, intent on breaking Shego's nose.

Just as she was about to deliver the dirty blow, Miss ANThropy felt an arm snake under her right arm to grab her neck, and she quickly let go of Shego's arms. Twisting her body she swung her right shoulder back full force, hoping to slam into the jaw of her attacker. Her elbow swished through empty air, but she felt something slam into the back of her legs, as Shego had taken the momentary distraction to duck low and kick her legs out from under her.

Arching her back, Miss ANThropy landed on her hands and with a handspring, pushed herself backwards and flipped a good distance away from her two opponents. Her grin was still plastered on her face as though mocking their attempts to harm her. She giggled and called out to them, her eyebrows shooting up as if in appreciation. "Not bad, not bad!" she cracked the knuckles of her hands, cocking her head at them with a considering look on her face. "Now let's see what you've _really_ got."

Without a word, Ron and Shego charged in unison, and they struck in a flurry of limbs; kicking, punching, and jabbing. And while none of their hits were landing past the platinum blonde's defense, they were slowly but surely forcing her backwards one step at a time.

Feeling the pressure from their onslaught, the platinum blonde woman lashed out her right foot in a roundhouse kick at Ron to buy herself some space. She felt a satisfying grunt as her foot connected to his left side.

However, Ron had other plans; he'd seen the kick coming and braced himself for the incoming blow. And just as her foot struck him, even with the nerves in his side screaming in pain, a part of his brain knew what he had to do. He quickly wrapped his left arm around her leg and held on fast, then wrenched with all the strength he had.

Alarm suddenly flooded through Miss ANThropy's head as soon as she realized the blonde teenager had grasped onto her leg and refused to let go. Off-balance, she knew she couldn't dodge what was coming next: Shego had drawn back her right fist and it was careening towards her face, complete with the dangerous green plasma dancing around it.

Gritting her teeth to brace for the pain, she grabbed Shego's incoming fist head-on. Her right hand wrapped around the plasma-coated fist, the smell of burning leather quickly suffusing the area as her gloves burst into flame. She felt her palm heat up, then a dull nothingness as the nerve endings in the flesh directly in contact with the glowing fist had already been seared.

Taking the advantage of the look of surprise on Shego's face, Miss ANThropy pulled back hard on Shego's outstretched fist, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. She immediately jumped up with her left foot and delivered a straight kick to Ron's chest, and felt a satisfying thud as he stumbled backwards, letting go of her other foot.

Scrambling to her feet, and holding her injured right hand up to her chest, the platinum blonde woman hissed angrily at Shego and Ron. "I see you are better than I thought."

She was about to say something more when Ron blurred in, his arm coming up in a slashing uppercut. Miss ANThropy reacted on pure instinct, taking a half step back and spinning on her forward foot, delivering a staggering spinning back kick as she acquired her target. Ron flew back with a breathless grunt, landing almost on top of Kim where she huddled fearfully under the table.

"Where was I?" she asked as she redirected her gaze to Shego, "Let's see if you're good enou-..." Miss ANThropy realized her mistake a few instants too late as Shego was no longer standing where she had been. The platinum blond reached behind her back with her right hand, she was surprised to find it intercepted by a vice like grip.

"Remember what I said about ripping you limb from limb, bitch?" Shego whispered in Miss ANThropy's ear as she kicked the woman's feet out from under her. Following the other woman down, Shego slammed her left knee into the woman's face while driving her right heel into the woman's hip. She pulled the woman's outstretched arm to her chest with her right hand, bracing the elbow against her right leg.

Screaming, Shego thrust her hand down, her comet-enhanced strength digging her fingernails deep within Miss ANThropy's deltoid, followed quickly with her right hand. As blood leached around her fingertips, Shego wrenched herself up, the leg on Miss ANThropy's hip halting the platinum blond's body as Shego kept pulling as hard as she could. This drew a satisfying scream of agony from the woman, and a maniacal look of glee spread on Shego's face. That was, until she heard the unmistakable sound of a grenade's pin being pulled and the spoon flying free of its body.

The grenade flew from Miss ANThropy's left hand, straight towards Kim and Ron. "As I was saying," she panted, scrambling to her feet as Shego let her go, her right arm hanging uselessly by her side. "Let's see if you're good enough to save the hostage this time…" she ground out, tripping the stunned Shego in mid-turn before shooting off towards the nearest window, leaping through the glass and disappearing into the night.

"No!" Ron and Shego yelled in unison the grenade bounced lazily towards the two teens.

Time slowed to a crawl for Shego, her movements slowing as if in a vat of molasses. Ron whirled to his feet as he spun on his left heel, driving his right foot forward to smash the grenade away from him, before crouching back down next to Kim, pulling her body close to him and enveloping her in his arms. The grenade seem to lazily fly away from the pair, hit the floor with a distinct metallic clink, bouncing once, twice before it exploded in a roar of blinding light.

Shego dove behind a shipping container as the grenade bouncing away, covering her head with her hands, hoping that it would be enough to shield her. She found her thoughts and eyes wildly turning to Kim and Ron, hoping against all reasonable hope that they would somehow be spared the grenade's deadly intent. The last thing she saw before the blinding burst of flame enveloped them was Ron holding Kim in his arms with a strangely serene smile on his face.

The blast shook the room, and Shego shut her eyes tight momentarily until the initial shockwave washed over her. Dazed, she grimaced in pain, holding her head to stop the ringing in her ears. Getting to her feet, she frantically stepped forward, her legs unsteady. "Ron!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, unable to hear her own voice, as the buzzing in her ears drowned out all other sounds.

Stumbling forward, she fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt her heart wrenched out as she relived an old, agonizing nightmare. "Ron! Kim!" She screamed out again, hope that they were still alive fading as her mind reeled at the carnage strewn about her.

Gaping holes dotted the shipping containers closest to the blast, pockmarks littered the floor, and the table they'd used for cover was upended several feet away from where it had been. _The _

_blast was too close; there was no way anyone could survive that… No… Ron…Kim... Damn you two, you can't die… You can't die on me… Please…_

"Ron!" She found herself screaming again, as she helplessly groped forward through the settling dust, coughing roughly, trying to choke back the bile rising in her throat. Tears streamed down her face, and she found herself fighting back body-wracking sobs. "Where are you two dammit?"

Then, through the settling grey dust, Shego saw an eerie, pale blue glow emanating not far from her. She forced herself to her feet to stumble forward, rubbing at the tears in her eyes heedless of the blood now drying on her fingers. She choked back the feeling of dread in her stomach when she saw one of the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Ron knelt where he had fallen, cradling Kim across his lap and rocking her gently as she sobbed. The eerie pale blue glow that had bathed both of them in its protective glow was only now fading. "Ron!" Shego choked as she staggered over. "Kim!"

He turned his head to give her a wry, happy grin. "You're alright!"

"Ron!" She fell to her knees beside Kim, reaching across the younger woman to wrap her arms around Ron's neck. She pressed herself as close to his body as she could, body-shaking sobs wracking her body as she wailed into the crook of his neck. "Ron! I thought…" she sobbed hard. "I thought you were dead… I thought you two we-... Were gone…"

Gently, he put an arm around her and softly murmured into her ear, "Shego, Shego… I'm fine… I'm still here."

"Ron…" she wept. "I thought… I thought I'd never see you again… I don't want to lose you… Don't ever want to lose you…" She glanced down at Kim and closed her eyes as a broken, bloodied face stared up at her for an instant. She opened her eyes again and saw it was Kim's confused, fearful face looked up at her. "Either of y-..."

"Shego, calm down," Ron murmured reassuringly, interrupting her still panicked chatter instantly. "It's okay, we're all alive, it's all good."

Shego pulled herself away from him for a moment to look straight into his face to confirm that it was him that she was holding, those soft brown, caring eyes and those gentle lips she wanted to kiss. She ran her bloodstained hands down her pants to get some of the blood off and then reached out, holding his face tenderly in her trembling hands, unsure of what she was going to do next. "Shego?" he asked softly, raising a hand to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't cry please... It's alright."

Unable to hold back the torrent of joy, gratitude and love, Shego leaned in, her lips pressing passionately against his, her eyes slipping closed as her mind sparked with the contact. She was surprised, pleased, and horrified at once as he returned her kiss equally, his tongue joining hers in a brief, intense duet of pleasure. She wondered in that idle, distant moment, if he felt the same thing she did with the kiss, and whether he and Kim felt the same thing when they kissed.

That was the moment when her mind kicked back in, and her eyes opened wide. She tensed, and realized in that moment that Ron had also closed his eyes. "I'm sorry!" Shego whispered frantically, her voice and face carrying an equal amount of fear and shame. She moved to stand, but found herself rooted in place by Ron's arm and the look in his eyes.

After Shego relaxed, Ron shook his head slightly, that serene smile still on his face. "Don't be, Shego," he gently murmured to her after a long moment, "We're alive… Kim's alive… All thanks to you." He felt movement in his arms as Kim moved into a more comfortable position, settling herself across both of their laps. They both looked down to see Kim staring up at Ron with an unreadable look on her face before she reached up, sluggishly wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Ron?" She moaned.

"Yeah, KP," Ron said, a little hitch to his voice. "I'm here. We got 'em, KP, you're safe."

Kim turned to Shego, her face still unreadable. "I'm s'rry…" Kim slurred to them, more tears staining her eyes.

"For what?" Ron asked, gingerly leaning forward.

"She... Th't wom'n, she g't me, they... He..." she shuddered, screwing her eyes shut and pulling her arm back from Ron, hugging herself tightly as memories of Reggie's actions flooded her with both revulsion and arousal. "Oh _God_! I di'n' _wan'_ him do tha', wha's _wron'_ w'th me?"

"Kim," Shego whispered, running her fingers gently through the red-head's hair. Kim sighed and pressed her head into the caressing fingers as Shego continued. "It's not your fault; he's the bastard responsible for this, _not you_! He's not here, and that bitch..." she clenched her free hand into a fist, closing her eyes and taking a breath before continuing. "Ron and I _together_ had trouble with her. But that doesn't matter now... It's all good, we're here and you're safe."

Kim opened her eyes and looked at Ron then to Shego and back, her gaze filled with an almost childlike trust for both of them. "Promise?" she asked in a shaky voice, grasping at Ron's free hand.

"Always, KP," Ron said, leaning down to kiss her forehead tenderly, earning a breathy sigh from the redhead. Ron pulled away and gazed at his love, a few tears sliding silently down his face.

"Thank y'u." Kim whispered, her words still slurred. "I dun know wut' I dun ta' d'serv' y'u, Ron."

"KP?" Ron looked at her in alarm. "What are you talking about?"

"I sa'w y'u kiss 'er," Kim replied mournfully, and then turning to Shego who blushed and look away from her gaze. "'Sok, Shego," she slurred softly, "Yer beaut'f'l, strong'r th'n me, y'work bet'r wit' Ron..." She carefully annunciated her words, her slurring lessening a bit. "Ron d'serv's somone l'ke you, not me. I'm clingy, jealous, bar'ly even plain look'n', I... I'm hateful, I-..." she broke down again, sobbing lightly.

_No wonder she's so jealous of Ron and me... She's worried she'll lose him..._

"KP?" Ron called in dismay, running the hand he'd had around her along her shoulders. "What's wrong with her?" Ron gave Shego a worried look. "She isn't like this normally."

Shego just shrugged with a similar look of concern on her face. "I don't know. They probably drugged her up so that she couldn't resist."

Ron closed his eyes for a moment and clenched his jaw as he threw his head back and wanted to let out his anger in a shout to the heavens. But he slowly looked down, and gently brushed a lock of red hair aside, as he leaned in closer to whisper to the girl in his arms, "KP, please don't say that… You're intelligent, beautiful, a great fighter and athlete… But all of that doesn't mean anything to me… I don't love you because of your looks or smarts… I love you because you are who you are, you may be the plainest girl in the world, but to me, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"Y'u sh'ure?" Kim stared at Ron for several long seconds, then over at Shego, who nodded at her with a solemn expression on her face.

"He's right, Kim... Please, don't ever say any of that again, it's… It hurts to hear you say that about yourself."

"'Kay." she said simply, then glanced about dazedly as one of the words Shego used slowly sank past the drug-fogged haze in her mind. "Hurt… Did any of th'guys wa'chin' me get hurt in tha' esplosion?"

"Goody two shoes." Shego muttered, the smile now on her face taking any sting out of her words. Shego glanced around at the carnage the grenade and her own powers had caused. "Probably should check on 'em, eh?"

"You got it covered?" Ron asked, while cradling Kim's head close to his chest. The red-head had closed her eyes, and rested dreamily in his arms.

"I'll be fine," Shego replied with a small smile, reaching out to hug them both. "Just watch Kimmie, okay?" she whispered before standing and walking off to check on the casualties.

"Of course," Ron quietly replied, as he glanced down at the red-head slumbering gently in his arms. He gently rocked her, and started humming a little tune to soothe her, hoping that everything will be alright again, for all of them.

Shego cast a heavy-hearted glance at the two, her emotions torn between relief and envy. She watched the two of them, holding each other close, sitting amidst a whole sea of debris. Sometimes it felt to her, that despite all the madness in the world that caught up to those two, they had each other, and it made everything feel right. With a soft sigh, she turned her head, and knelt down next to the closest guard and felt for a pulse.

"Ron?" Kim suddenly opened her eyes and looked up with sad eyes. "Wh' is Shego t' y'u?"

"KP," Ron gently stroke the side of her face, before answering. "Shego's my friend."

"Is sh'e my fr'end too?" Kim asked.

Ron glanced at Shego who was standing over a guard and dusting her hands off, having just tied the man's hands and legs up. He watched her as Agent Du strode boldly into the warehouse, leading a troop of GJ agents, and stood right next to Shego giving her a curt order.

The look on Shego's face at that made Ron chock back a snigger as she turned to Agent Du and threw a few choice insults his way. That made the other agents snicker, at least until she pointed forcefully at Ron and Kim while barking commands at two junior agents. The agents were so startled that they saluted to her before running off, one in a random direction, the other towards Ron and Kim.

Ron allowed himself a goofy smile before answering. "She's definitely your friend," Ron murmured gently to the red-head in his arms. "She came to rescue you, right? Sounds like a friend to me, KP."

"Shego… A Fr'end… I'd lik'e... tha't…" Kim whispered softly, before nodding off to sleep in Ron's arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long on the edge of your seat with the last cliffhanger! Honestly I did feel bad for leaving Kim in such a lurch at the end of the last chapter, bad enough that my beta/co-author, kgs-wy, and I felt the need to rush this chapter and sort of answer what happens next. And while this was kind of a rushed job, we had most of this chapter written out before posting the last, so it was pretty much all massage work.

Still, we did pull some odd hours, and kgs can testify to me receiving the file at 2 a.m. and then banging out a frantic four and a half page (nearly 2k words) fight scene before crashing at 5 a.m. Not that I'm telling you the extent of effort we put into this to garner more reviews, but cough cough clears throat hint hint reviews are _nice_. Seriously, though, here's a treat for you guys, two chapters within four days.

Anyway, first thing I noticed is that Shego's done this before, she's way more experienced, calm and collected that Ron is. His reckless endangerment of himself when he sees Kim in trouble sort of shows the turmoil within, which sort of makes Shego step up to cover him and protect him. Kinda like how Kim fights all the bad guys while Ron runs for the self-destruct button. And it was a brief moment when Shego saves Ron, and she wonders "What about me?" That moment was kinda reflective of how she did the same thing for Ron and Kim's relationship a couple of chapters back, when Ron goes to comfort Kim under Shego's advice, and she's again wondering "what about me?" I thought it reminded me that who's most important to Ron. Shego's still kinda left hanging.

And I think that Miss ANThropy and Shego go back a bit, and Shego clearly recognizes her voice from somewhere. It reminded her of some bad times, with reference to the hostage, and back to the whole GJ issue again, when Betty reminded her that it was "one incident". I think it's weird how these things all tie back up together, yet leaving a lot of things left to be explained, and I'm half torn between trying to explain this, and yet push on in the frenetic pace of the action.

I think the synergy that Ron and Shego have while fighting is a bit reminiscent of the partnership that Ron and Kim have. In a way, Ron steps up and provides Shego the emotional support she needs, and he complements her actions as if they'd always a team. I guess Ron would only turn away from tending to Kim when he sees Shego, who has become one of the very few friends in his life, in serious trouble while fighting Miss ANThropy. It's sort of been that way, especially while he's helping Shego with her investigation, even to the extent of Kim feeling a bit neglected.

But I think that's Ron, he helps whoever he thinks needs it the most. However, unlike previously charging into the battle, I think Ron's different when he's actually fighting and Kim's not in immediate danger. He's calmer, more collected, and he fights smart, showing when it comes down to it all, he's got his head in the game. When he's not being distracted by one of the beauties in his life, of course!


	18. Chapter 18

Shego watched as the ambulance drove away from the warehouse district, a forlorn look on her face. She tried not to look downcast when the paramedic held up his hand and stopped her from following Ron and Kim to the hospital.

"One passenger only, my foot," Shego growled as she kicked up some dust with her boot. "There'd be plenty of room in there!" she griped, before looking away. _If you'd sit on Ron's lap, which wouldn't exactly work, now, would it?_ She added with a self deprecating snort.

A young Global Justice Agent gingerly tapped her shoulder and whispered in a frightful voice, "Miss Shego?"

"What is it?" Shego snapped at her harshly, allowing herself a little smirk as the woman jumped back a foot or two.

"Err… Dr. Director is looking for you," the young woman stammered. "She wants to see you ASAP; she's in the warehouse right now."

"Damn!" Shego swore under her breath, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Just what I need; another dose of that woman."

"Uh huh," the young woman replied nervously. "I'll just let her know you're coming."

Shego watched the young woman scamper off into the damaged building. It was amusing that she could still have that reaction from the new recruits, even after five years. She'd considered it one of the perks back in the days when people respected and feared her. Now if there was only one person who she could get to feel even remotely that way about her…

"Shego!" Betty barked as she saw Shego entering the warehouse. "Dammit, woman, don't try to run away before giving me a report of what happened."

Shego let out a little smirk. "You'll have it on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Hell, if there's one thing I know about you, you hate paperwork," Betty grumbled good-naturedly. "And when you say tomorrow morning, you mean next month, right?"

"Something like that," Shego replied flippantly. "But I don't work for you anymore."

"Just run through what happened tonight," Betty sighed. "I'm not going to force you to write me a ten-page report on what happened. God knows I've got enough paperwork, I don't want to get into the mess of explaining why there is paperwork from a rogue GJ agent."

"I never was a GJ agent," Shego shot back quickly. "I do as I please."

"Bullshit, and that kind of attitude is insubordination," Betty quipped back sternly.

"Oh please," Shego mocked. "Had enough ordering me around yet, Betts?"

"You got it, Sheila," Betty broke into a grin. "It's been a hell of a five years, hasn't it? And it's good to see that you haven't lost it."

"Let's just say I refined my skills in shadier ways," Shego replied with a frown. "So what do you want?"

The smile on Betty's face fell off and she firmly replied. "I wasn't joking about the report."

"Can I just give it to you verbally?" Shego asked.

Betty nodded her head slightly. "But you owe me."

Shego let out a sigh before she began to explain the details of the night, from sneaking onto the roof, Ron charging straight at Reggie, the details of the fight, and finally the fight with Miss ANThropy which ended with a loose grenade. "You know, that bitch is still out there," Shego whispered quietly. "I never figured she'd work for Reggie considering she was doing government wetwork, but I guess it's no surprise how scum seems to stick together."

"We'll get her the next time," Betty's voice also fell. "So, Reggie got away too?"

Shego nodded her head, while looking elsewhere but at Betty's face. "He ran at the first sign of trouble. By the time we defeated his goons, he'd vanished."

"You know he probably won't get away this time," Betty replied. "We have evidence and eyewitnesses that he was here, on the scene where a kidnapping and attempted rape was taking place."

"I hope so," Shego quietly replied as she held herself. "Are we done with the questions now?"

"We are," Betty replied. "So, how about I give you a lift?"

Shego narrowed her eyes at the offer. "Since when were you that nice?"

"Consider it a gesture between old friends," Betty explained with a smile. "After all, we haven't really talked in a while."

"Okay, but no shop talk," Shego said warningly.

"So where should I drop you off?" Betty asked as the two of them walked towards Betty's car.

"Middleton General," Shego replied. She threw a quick angry glare at the head of Global Justice.

"What?" Betty replied innocently. "I wasn't going to mention how concerned you are over Kim's well-being."

"Let's keep it that way," Shego growled, sliding into Betty's blue Mercedes and strapping herself into the front passenger seat.

As the car accelerated into a steady cruise, Betty looked over at Shego's sullen countenance and decided 

to break the silence. "Now that we're in here, the uniform comes off. So what have you been doing these past five years?"

"You know, the usual, what you've seen on TV," Shego replied vaguely. "Nothing interesting, you?"

"Same ol', same ol'," Betty replied with a sigh. "You know how these things go. Work takes up all your time, and one day you look up, five years have gone by. Makes you feel rather old, talking about things like this, huh?"

"Yeah whatever," Shego replied. "Could we not bring up old times?"

Ignoring her request, Betty continued, "You remember how we use to go down to the shooting range before hitting the bars?"

A small smile crept to Shego's face. "Don't you mean after? We'd get so plastered that you'd miss from ten yards."

"Of course officially, we went out for drinks after hitting the shooting range," Betty replied with a smile. "But hey, I swear drinking improves your horrible aim."

"Like hell, Betty," Shego snorted derisively. "I could still beat you with any weapon, hands down, safety off."

"Is that a challenge?" Betty raised an eyebrow as she cast a sidelong glance at Shego. "You know we're only fifteen minutes away from GJ headquarters."

"C'mon, Betty," Shego replied while resting her head on her hand, propping her arm against the door. "You must think I'm some dumbshit to not fall for your sales pitch."

"What sales pitch?" Betty replied demurely.

"The one where, 'Oh, I had such a good time when I was in Global Justice, and I miss it so much that I want to work as a Global Justice agent under my good friend Betty Director,'" Shego mimicked in a high falsetto voice. "Please…"

"Well, I wasn't going to bring that up," Betty replied with a smile that was somewhere between hurt and satisfied. "But since that's on your mind, we could always talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Shego replied. "I'm not coming back and that's final."

"I'd think you'd have gotten over it by now," Betty replied quietly.

Shego let out a derisive snort, before shutting her eyes and hanging her head a little lower. "After seeing that woman tonight? I don't think so."

"You know, you got to accept that sometimes bad things just happen," Betty said.

"I can't accept that," Shego snapped back angrily. "You're telling me that shit just happens out of the blue to good people, and you're telling me just to sit back and take it like nothing's happened."

"Look at me, Shego," Betty ordered. "Look at my good eye, and tell me that there is justice in this world and that bad things don't happen to good people and everything ends with a happily ever after. I would have thought after all these years you'd have grown up a little and see things a little more clearly."

"You know what? Reggie is still out there," Shego sneered. "Tell me that's justice. He's probably making plans to go to the Bahamas for a month-long vacation until this thing blows over and his dad's buddies can iron it out for him. So tell me, is that justice?"

"We're not talking about Reggie, we're talking about you." Betty sighed heavily, rubbing her good eye briefly before continuing in a pained voice. "Like I said earlier, you're not the only one who lost someone, Shego." Shego looked away from Betty and shook her head, as if tired of the conversation already. Betty's voice hardened, but continued in its steady, even level. "I loved, Hell, I _still_ love Simon as much as you still love Sam, dammit! Don't go and act like it doesn't matter to you, especially when I fucking know better!"

"What the hell do you want from me?" Shego snarled, turning back to her friend and former superior. "I don't need some sermon or some pity speech, especially not from you!"

"I just want you to think about what you did tonight," Betty replied.

"Already done," Shego shot back. "And forgotten!"

"Think about what it means to Miss Possible," Betty continued, ignoring Shego's harsh words. "You did _good_ tonight. You made a difference in her life. I hope you don't forget that."

"Whatever," Shego replied, but otherwise made no effort to reply. She stared sullenly at Betty for several seconds, much like a child being lectured for the hundredth time would, before turning her head back to the window.

Betty's good eye narrowed in consternation at Shego's stubbornness. "Why is it so hard to come back to a life you once had? It's not like you have anything better out there," Betty bit out nastily. "Running from the law, hunted wherever you go, and now you're forced to live with your two worst enemies."

Shego flinched at the last phrase, which did not go wholly unnoticed by Betty. Yet Shego remained silent, and continue to gaze at the passing streetlights.

"Oh, I see," Betty said knowingly, as the connection clicked in her head. "It's about them, it's about Kim and Ron, isn't it?"

"Betty, don-..." Shego began, only to be cut off sharply by Betty's now hard voice.

"I _thought_ so... That's why you didn't want to be on the team to rescue Kim, isn't it?" Betty cut off yet another protest from Shego with a sharp look and the tone in her voice, "That's why you want to stay close to them, but you're too fucking scared to act. What is it that you're afraid of? That you might be 

put in a position where you have to watch Ron dying? Or _Kim_ dying? Or is it because Sam looks so goddamn much like-..."

"Don't you _dare_ fucking finish, Betty!" Shego screamed, flaring up her right hand as rage danced in her eyes. "You know what? You're wrong, I'm not afraid, I'm fucking _terrified_ that something like that is going to happen again. And you know what else? Every time I see them holding hands together, do you know what I see?" Shego's anger and plasma died as suddenly as it flared, despair slowly taking over her features. "I see Sam and me… What we had… And it doesn't help one fucking bit that I'm falling for one of them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Shego, I think do..." Betty said softly, uncertain if it was really what she wanted to hear, but hoping it would help her old friend nonetheless.

"It's... It's because I realized tha-... That I'm in love with Ron and even tho-... Even though she's wit-... They're... He's only seve-... I, I can't... Can't do anything about..." she forced out past the hitching in her voice. She scrunched forward in her seat as she finished, scrubbing at her eyes with her palms in a futile attempt to stop the tears falling from her eyes.

Betty looked over at her old friend, at the broken spirit in the seat next to her and pulled into a department store parking lot. After she parked she reached across the center console to lay a comforting arm over Shego's shoulder. "I'm sorry I said that, Sheila. I... Didn't know it would hurt you this much." she drew a deep breath, hugging the unresisting woman to her.

"Fuck you, Betty," Shego choked out, shrugging at the arm on her shoulder.

Betty kept the arm there, however, squeezing lightly before continuing what she had been saying. "I know it hurts to see them together," Betty sighed and shook her head, her voice softening somewhat before continuing. "Honestly, I suffer something like it every fucking time I have to sign a separation notice for one of our agents when two of them get engaged. Can't have two agents married and under the same direct command, after all." Betty snorted before continuing in a slightly pained voice. "Every time, I remember sitting there myself when Simon signed the paperwork, and I remember how much I looked forward..."

"Yeah... I get it, Betts." Shego interrupted softly, her voice still hitching, but not as badly as before.

After a several minutes Shego calmed herself and Betty reached into her center console, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Red 100's, offering one to Shego. It was an old tradition between the two after stressful situations, and Shego fell in with it as if they'd never stopped it. "Please, and than-..." Shego literally bit her tongue on the statement, earning a hearty laugh from Betty, but she accepted the cigarette anyway. Betty took one for herself before returning the pack and brought it to her lips while looking for a lighter. She stopped when Shego held a lit finger in front of to Betty's unlit cigarette with a smirk on her face.

Betty used the offered light and followed it with a long drag, opening her window to blow out the smoke. Shego mirrored her by rolling her window down slightly, as Betty continued as if she'd never been sidetracked. "As much as I'd like to say I'm sorry you're stuck in the situation you're in, I can't." At Shego's quizzical look, Betty smiled, pulling back into traffic before she continued. "It's reminded you of 

a lot of things, such as how to love. I know you haven't had anyone since the day Sam was killed, Shego, and before you ask," Betty's eye lit with humor at Shego's sour look, "Yes, I've kept tabs on you."

"Bitch!" Shego exclaimed, the look on her face hovering between anger and humor.

"Got it in one." Betty said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I know you trust Ron, and perhaps even Kim, so here's what I think: since this is slowly chewing you up from the inside, you'd better talk to someone. Not that I'm offering, I'm just a friend." Shego's eyes narrowed slightly at Betty's implication, but she remained silent, letting Betty continue "I _do_ think you should talk to Ron or Kim, if not both of them, and at least let them know how you're feeling, probably even let them in on why. Maybe it'll give you the respite you need. Plus I think they're in a better position to help you out with this than I am. Or anyone else for that matter."

"I hope you're right," Shego said as she flicked some ashes out of her window, "I just don't want either of them getting hurt because of me."

They fell into an easy silence until Betty pulled up to the emergency room entrance of the hospital. "Hey, if you frown like that you'll get wrinkles!" Betty said with a laugh as Shego got out of Betty's car, shaking her head in annoyance. The sermon had been enough to give her a headache that was almost as bad as ones Dr. Drakken had a tendency to give her. All in all, she was glad to see her annoying friend go.

Shego was about to take a deep, calming breath when Betty's car suddenly backed up. "Hey, Sheila," Betty called as she rolled the window down. 'I know I said no shop talk, but I think this is something you wouldn't say 'No' to."

Shego glared at her old friend while Betty sat there with devilish smirk lighting her face. "Forget it," she muttered, taking a final drag from her cigarette, "I'm saying no right now..."

Betty's grin widened, her good eye lighting up in delight at Shego's assurance. She reached inside of her GJ uniform jacket and pulled out an envelope, holding it in Shego's general direction. "Even to a _tax-free_cashier's check for forty-thousand dollars?" she queried with malicious glee.

Shego looked at her askance, her face scrunching up suspiciously at the other woman's declaration. "Uh, huh, and you expect me to just deposit that into one of my accounts willy-nilly?"

"Don't worry, Shego, it's not some plan to track your funds." Betty laughed, shaking the envelope for emphasis. "Before you were declared rogue, I stashed your severance pay somewhere under my name, in case you came back. I kept it for you as a favor..." She shrugged and began to pull the check back to her. "I could never in good conscience aid and abet a known international criminal." Betty concluded, letting her comment fall off leadingly.

Shego stared at Betty for several seconds, shocked that her friend would do something like that for her, risking not only her job but jail time for something that may never have come to pass. After a moment of contemplation, she held her hand out insistently, a neutral expression on her face. "Fork it over, bitch. Without the words of wisdom."

Betty held the envelope out again, but kept a firm grip on it when Shego grasped it. "Sorry, you said words of wisdom, not a request from an old friend," she intoned softly. "I want you to promise me something, because I know you don't break promises." Shego looked at Betty and rolled the wrist of her free hand in an 'out with it' manner. "I want you to think about doing some good again, Sheila. Maybe not with GJ, but with someone... Or freelance, if you have to." Shego stared at Betty as if she'd gone mad, but the older woman's gaze was steady.

"Fine," Shego said after a long pause, "I'll _think_ about it, Betts... I promise." With that, Betty loosened her grip on the envelope. Shego stared at it for a moment before she saw a white and red blur heading straight towards her nose. She reached her free hand up and easily intercepted the pack of cigarettes Betty had chucked at her, frowning in confusion at the older woman.

"I'm sure you'll need these just as much as I do over the next few days." she said in reply to the frown on Shego's face. "Just don't spend that check all in one place!"

Shego watched as her old friend pulled away, slapping the lid of the cigarette pack firmly against a light pole. She opened the pack and drew a cigarette out, taking a long drag as she lit it, hoping to calm herself down. After all, she didn't want Ron to see her worked up like this. _I've caused enough problems for him as it is._

* * *

Several minutes later, Shego walked in to the hospital and politely asked the secretary at the admissions desk where Kim Possible's room was. The woman was polite, but adamantly denied that information, citing that it was private information which was reserved for family only. She glared at the stubborn woman, wondering whether she could scare her into submitting the information when, to her good fortune, Anne Possible hurried by.

"Shego?" Anne asked. She looked at the secretary offhandedly and said, "It's okay, she's with me."

"Thanks," Shego replied quietly as she walked alongside Anne deeper into the hospital. After moment of silence, she asked, "How's Kim?"

"Shego," Anne stopped in her tracks and turned to the other woman. Giving her a thankful smile, Anne reached her arms around Shego and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered softly into Shego's ear. "Thank you very much for bringing my daughter back to me, safe and sound. I… I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't there…"

Shego squirmed a little uncomfortably under the embrace, "Yeah, Mrs. Possible…"

"Please, Shego, it's Anne, I insist," Anne stepped back, and despite the huge smile on her face, wiped a teary eye with her left hand.

"Anne… Yeah, it's nothing," Shego muttered quietly. "And... It's Sheila."

"No, Sheg-... Sheila," Anne said simply. "It's _everything_. I owe you so much, let me just say that my door is always open to you, and that you're always welcomed to a hot meal at my place. If you ever need anything, please, just let me know."

"I'm good for now," Shego gave her a weak smile. "Is Ron here?"

"Yeah, he's in her room," Anne replied. "This way."

The two women walked in silence to the outpatient wards. Shego fell behind by half a pace, looking at the back of the elder Possible. In her mind it was a little unnerving, to be thanked so sincerely. When was the last time anyone showed her any sort of gratitude? Not even Dr. Drakken had… Had he ever told her she'd done a good job and thanked her?

"She's right here," Anne stopped outside the door. With a sorrowful tone she said, "You know the thing about being a doctor on-call? You've got to divide the time between your family and the patients who need you. Even when your family's in need. But at least I know she's in good hands." Anne reached out and touched Shego lightly on the arm. "Shego, I really can't thank you enough."

"It's okay, Anne…" Shego replied, slightly twisting her arm away. "I just… You know… I get it. You don't have to say it again."

With a smile, Anne replied, "When Kimmie's out of the hospital, do come by and have breakfast with us some day. I really hope you two can be friends, and after today, I think she will think of you as a friend. Especially after what you've done for her and how close you've been with Ron."

Shego cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at the irony of the statement, before speaking. "I really hope so too."

"I'll see you later, and don't be a stranger," Anne gave her one last smile before walking off to do her rounds.

Shego took a deep breath and steeled herself before slowly turning the handle and pushing the door open. She stepped into a darkened room, and crept quietly to the bedside. There was Kim laying on the hospital bed, under the blanket and sleeping peacefully. And next to her, sitting by her bedside, with his hands clasped around her left hand was Ron, his gaze never leaving her sleeping form. She stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know that she was here.

"Ron…" she started quietly, but Ron twisted his body to look at her, and quickly raised a finger to his lips.

He slowly stood up and gestured to the door, then he stood by Kim's bedside, and leaned over and brushed her hair gently and said in a whisper, "Don't worry KP, I'll be back soon. I love you." He gave her a light kiss on her cheek, before turning to Shego and walking towards the door.

When they were out of the room, Ron turned and carefully closed the door, before speaking to Shego.

"It's good that you're here," Ron spoke in a serious tone.

"Why?" Shego asked.

"We have unfinished business," Ron replied. "And we're going to take care of it now. I'm not sitting around waiting for Reggie to do something else to someone I love," Ron spoke coldly. "It's time to take the offensive."

"Do you…"

"Wade's got his location for me already," Ron continued with a serious face. "We're going now."

Shego pursed her lips as she considered his words before speaking. "What if Kim wakes up?"

"Doctors gave her a sedative, for both the drugs they forced into her system and the beating he gave her. That bastard dislocated her shoulder and gave her a severe concussion!" Ron took a breath before continuing, his voice filled with a dangerous edge. "She'll be out for at least eight hours, probably longer. We'll be done long before then," Ron replied with more than a hint of malice. Then he did something which Shego had never seen him do before, or during her two month stay with him. He flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "It will not take long."

"You sure?" Shego asked.

"Yes, I will do anything to keep KP, or any of my loved ones, safe," Ron replied. "The score's not settled yet."

* * *

In his apartment complex, Reggie was panicking. He had a suitcase open on his bed and a cell pressed firmly against his ear, frantically yelling into it.

"No, I don't care!" He raged loudly into the phone as he paced around the room, waving his other arm wildly. "Just get me on the next goddamn plane to Europe!"

He listened tentatively for a moment, before walking over to his closet and roughly pulling a pair of expensive silk shirts off their hangers, throwing it haphazardly into the suitcase. "No! That's not good enough! I don't want an 8am flight. I want it now, and I mean now! I know it's two in the morning, but this is fucking urgent. You're my travel agent, and that means I pay you, and I don't care if you have to get your ass down to the office right now, but I want my flight immediately, if not sooner!"

Reggie pulled open the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out his passport, a stack of hundred dollar bills and a checkbook. "Look, I don't care what happens, no… Get me that flight, or fucking charter one if you have to! If not, you're fired… I have an incoming call right now, I will call you back when I'm done. If you don't have my flight for me when I call back, you will have trouble finding a job again in this _state_, let alone this _city_. Do I make myself clear?"

Without waiting for his travel agent to reply, Reggie pressed the disconnect button as he switched to the incoming call.

"Father!" He yelped in a panicked tone. "It's not my fault. If you want to blame someone, it's that woman, Miss ANThropy. She's the one who fucked up with the team."

Reggie pressed his thumb to his temple, before sitting down on the bed. "I know, I'm getting out of the country for a bit, a couple of months in our villa in Greece, until this whole thing blows over. Look, dad I did not screw up, okay? It's all that muscle-bound freak's fault!" Reggie raged heatedly.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice," Reggie replied in a more subdued tone. "I know what this means to your political career, but it's nothing that a couple of favors and a little bit of time can't smooth over. We'll simply get a fall guy. Someone who looks like me, that'll admit to everything, you know Judge Simons right? Get him to smooth over the sentence a little."

Reggie got up off his bed and started pacing furiously again. "No, I know that something like this can't be easily fixed, but the shit's gone bad, and it'd be easiest if I split." He listened for a moment, nodding before continuing. "Exactly, in three months, no one will remember anything, and the case will go cold. They don't have anything that'll stick, I was at the charity dinner, and several people will testify that I was there. Hell, a couple of them will say I went out for coffee with them thereafter. Trust me, those charges won't stick."

"Fine, look, I gotta to check on my travel agent, I'll call you when I get to Greece," Reggie hurriedly said. "Okay, good, bye." He let out a loud sigh, and threw his cell phone into his suitcase, before sitting down on the bed again, and holding his head in his hands. _How the _fuck_ did things get so fucked up?_

"Going somewhere?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's that?" Reggie exclaimed, shooting up in surprise. He looked up to see a blonde teenager leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed and a dangerous sort of calm look of anger set firmly in his features. Behind him stood a woman with raven-black hair and familiar lime-green skin.

"I believe it's my turn to introduce myself, Reggie," Ron spoke coolly, with steel in his voice. "I am Ron Stoppable, and you already know Shego."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Reggie shot up off his bed, and tried to stand his ground firmly, ignoring the fear in his knees.

"You forget... Team Possible is very resourceful," Ron continued, without changing the tone in his voice. "The outside lines of your security systems were hacked into and disabled. The onsite, well, that's easy with a world class thief on your side. Pity, you should have gotten something better."

"You better get out, or I'll call the cops on you," Reggie raised his voice as he inched towards the dresser.

Ron let out a hollow laugh as he took a step closer to Reggie. "Call the cops, Reggie?" Ron sneered. "I thought you would be the last person who'd want to see the cops."

"Mr. Stoppable," Reggie tried to speak calmly and regain control of the situation. "You have nothing on me. None of your so-called _witnesses_ will speak, and I believe no judge would take the statement of Miss Possible without questioning her mental state, considering that she's been drugged up."

"You know, Reggie," Ron stepped a little closer. "Justice isn't only dealt out in courts."

Reggie let out a weak and unconvincing laugh. "So what are you going to do? Kill me?" He thrust his chest towards Ron. "Go ahead and do it," he mocked the blonde teen. "Shoot me in my own home. You'll spend a long time in prison before you'll see Miss Possible again. And prison is a nasty place that can break even the toughest of men. I don't think you'd last a week, much less a life sentence."

"You know, Reggie," Ron spoke slowly as he contemplated his choice of words. "I so want to hit you, but I don't think it'll make anything better. It will not undo the evil you've done; it will not take Kim out of the hospital. It will not make my mom better." Ron's eyes darkened even further as he continued, "And it will not give Shego back what you took from her life. The most it'll do is get my hands dirty."

"I knew it," Reggie smirked triumphantly. "You're a coward, you're nothing but a god damn coward. You know what? I made Kim Possible beg for it, you should have heard the way she moaned and ask for me to stick it to her," he continued taunting the blonde teen, who clearly flinched at his words. "Don't you remember, Sheila?" He turned his gaze to the woman silently watching the conversation. "Don't you remember begging for it?"

"No," Shego gave her answer evenly. "I would never beg from you."

"Oh sure," Reggie smirked as he continued his verbal assault. "Didn't the _freak_ want to be loved like any other ordinary teenage girl?"

Snarling, Shego stepped forward and raised her fists, only to be restrained by Ron, as he stepped in front of her, and gazed into her eyes. Slowly, staring in the depths of those soft brown eyes, her anger ebbed, and she took a deep breath. "No, Alex was right. You are a pathetic son-of-a-bitch."

"Hah, look who's talking," Reggie sneered. "Not only do you look like a freak, you act like a…"

"Don't!" Ron suddenly shouted, cutting Reggie short. "Don't ever call Shego a freak ever again! _Especially_ in front of me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Reggie taunted. "Are you going to hit me? Punch me in the face? You don't have the balls for it, you're just a _little kid_ caught in the real _adult_ world. Let me tell you something, kid. This is the way the world works, you think you can come into my house and threaten me. But let me tell you something, you're wrong. You're dead wrong!"

Reggie yelled out those last words, as he lunged to his dresser and pulled out a 9mm Glock 17 pistol, aiming it at Ron's head. With a triumphant look on his face, Reggie announced, "Eight feet away _and_ I practice regularly, there's no way I can miss. You know what, boy? You've got a lot of growing up to do. But too bad you're not going to get a chance. Because I'm going to call the cops and tell them that there were two intruders who broke into my house, and I shot them in self-defense. Your little stunt here just cost you…"

Ron's image seemed to blur before his eyes, and before he could do anything, there was the audible snap of breaking bones as Reggie's wrist twisted well beyond what nature intended. The pistol dropped uselessly to the ground as Reggie lost his grip on it. He screamed as he felt his arm continue moving, his shoulder and elbow popping in an explosion of pain, his arm finally dropping to his side. Before he had a chance to look up, a fist connected below his jaw and a few teeth shattered when his lower jaw crashed into the upper, flinging him halfway across his bedroom.

"That was for threatening Shego and me," Ron spoke in a cold, calm voice which contrasted sharply with the almost pleasant grin on his face. "This," he stepped over the fallen man and stomped down hard on the fingers of his right hand, shattering a few digits. "Is for calling Shego a freak."

Reggie let out a gasp of pain, the wind rushing from his lungs as Ron drove an ax kick into his chest. He was too breathless to find the oxygen to scream in pain. "That's for my mother. And this…" Ron kicked him again, in a place where no man should ever be kicked, "Is for all those women you've raped."

Reggie writhed in pain on the floor, trying to curl into a fetal position. He held up his left hand while trying to find the breath to speak. He coughed twice before finally begging to Ron, "Please… Stop…"

Ron stood over him, his face devoid of any expression. He bent down and yanked Reggie to his feet by the collar, not caring that he ripped the expensive silk fabric. "And finally," Ron growled through gritted teeth, "This is for Kim." He drew back his right fist and smashed it straight into Reggie's nose, feeling bone and cartilage crunch under the impact, blood spurting almost lazily onto Ron's shirt. Reggie crumpled to the ground, cowering against the bed.

Ron shook his right hand vigorously, flexing his fingers, trying to get some feeling back into his hand. "You know what, Reggie?" Ron asked in an almost pleasant voice, schooling his expression back towards neutrality, "I guess I was wrong, hitting you does make me feel better."

Groggily, the bloodied man looked up at the blonde teenager. Suddenly, he let out a small chuckle that slowly grew into a full-bellied laugh. "You're a fool, you're a bigger fool than I thought," Reggie laughed, as he suddenly coughed up some blood on the carpet. "The cops will definitely get you for this, breaking and entry, assault and battery, it would be a field day for the press. My dad," Reggie mocked with a twisted grin on his face. "My dad would make sure you, your family and everyone you know will suffer for this. You'll wish you'd never been born."

"No, Reggie," Ron replied in that same monotone. "_You'll_ wish you'd never been born." Ron cocked his head as if hearing something in the distance. "You hear that? Sirens in the distance? They're coming for you. Wade got a recording of you fleeing the warehouse tonight," Ron explained. "And that's not the least of it, your men at the warehouse? They were quick to confess, _real_ quick. And we found Twinks, barely alive, kept that way by tubes in Go City General Hospital. Took a while, to locate a nameless homeless patient, but it seems that you've loosened his tongue a bit for us. Not to mention the briefcase and jacket you left at the warehouse in Middleton, _Colorado_. No, Reggie, you're going away for a long time, and you are going to wish _you'd_ never been born."

"No!" Reggie rasped. "That's impossible, my dad will get me out of this."

"Your dad won't bail you out this time," Ron replied. "You've made more enemies than you've counted on this time! You've pissed off more than just me and mine, but Global Justice and a couple of higher ups in the government too."

"No!" Reggie repeated himself, before doubling up in a coughing fit, spewing more blood splatters over the carpet. "You're going to regret this! If I'm going down, I'll take you with me. These injuries won't go unnoticed!" Reggie threatened.

"No, Reggie, you still don't get it," Ron replied. "You pissed off the wrong people, and when the cops come, they will just find you lying here because Shego and I were never here. _We_ are in Middleton General Hospital, visiting our _friend_, a patient named Kim Possible. The cops are just going to chalk this up to a domestic accident. After all, 98 of accidents happen around the home."

"No!" Reggie eyes widened in fear as he yelled out. "What do you want? I can get you anything…"

Ron wordlessly turned his back to the broken man and reached an arm around Shego, pulling her out of the room. They both ignored Reggie's pleas as they walked out of the apartment, passing Giddy, who was back in uniform and leading a squad of police into the building. The three of them exchanged a wordless nod as they walked towards Kim's car, which Anne had allowed them to borrow to get Reggie.

They paused after Ron unlocked the car as Giddy's captain walked over to them, his gazelocking onto Shego's cold stare. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry this couldn't come sooner, and that I'm glad you _weren't_ here when the arrest was made, Miss Go." he said with an almost conspiratorial wink. He walked next to Ron, extending his hand to the younger man. "And thank you for helping her out, Mr. Stoppable, it's an honor to he-..."

They stopped in mid handshake as yelling erupted from the apartment building. "Drop theweapon, Chesterfield!" could be heard repeatedly from several officers, followed directly by a single, echoing gunshot.

Shego's eyes opened wide, as if she knew what had happened. "No!" she whispered in barely suppressed rage, her eyes turning back towards the apartment.

"This is Altman, we'll need an ambulance! Suspect turned his pistol on himself, repeat..." came over the Captain's radio as he cursed and ran towards the building.

"I guess we'll have to save this for later. Go on home, you two, I'll have Giddy fill you in later!" the captain called back as he continued towards the building.

Ron looked over to see Shego glaring hatefully at the apartment. "Shego," he said softly, hearing her name coming from Ron snapping her attention to him, her glare dissipating into a numb stare. "Let's go." He finished simply as he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. Shego followed suit numbly, her face now slack of all emotion.

Silently, the two of them drove off from the chaotic scene of flashing blue and red. They soon left the area behind, but Ron was so unnerved by the unsettled look on Shego's face that he kept taking sidelong glances at her.

"I wanted to see him pay," she said several minutes later, watching corn fields fly by the car as the lights of Go City faded behind them. Her voice had taken on an almost broken quality, sounding as dead and lifeless as her bleak stare.

"He did, Shego," Ron replied, reaching over to grasp her hand. She wrenched her hand away roughly and turned to look at him with an almost crazed rage suddenly dancing in her eyes.

She stared at him for several seconds before a frenzied shriek tore from her throat. "No, Ron, he hasn't! He took the easy way out! He was going to go down, and now I'll never know if it was my fau-…" She didn't realize the car had stopped on the side of the interstate until Ron turned to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, settling his other hand gently on her shoulder. This action and the pain she saw deep in his eyes stopped her tirade cold.

"No, Shego," he said, shaking his head a few times, "Don't do this, don't let him drag you down with him." he pled as he fought back angry tears. He slid the hand on her cheek to her shoulder and drew her closer to him, settling his chin on her shoulder despite Shego's obvious reluctance to his comfort, continuing in a bare whisper, "I don't want to see another person I care about hurt by him ever again." He slid his arms around her as he continued to whisper to her. "You've let this torture you for long enough, and it's about time to let go and move on."

"He... He still got away, Ron!" she cried, screwing her eyes shut, beating a fist against his chest. "You promised me justice, and it was taken away from me! There is no justice in this world, can't you see that?"

"Please, Shego... Reggie might not have gotten the justice he deserved," Ron whispered, pausing until Shego opened her eyes and pulled back to look at him. "But you... You have a chance at the justice you deserve. You're free of your nightmare now; he can no longer touch you... So, please..."

"I... I can't, dammit! I... You promised me he'd pay, but he took that away from me, he..." Shego grasped the collar of Ron's shirt and pulled him back to her tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Shego," Ron murmured, "I didn't help you just because I wanted to see Reggie behind bars, I helped you because I want to see you get past this, because you deserve it..." Ron sighed, his hands sliding up and down her back in a gentle caress, "Besides, even if he went to jail, even if he paid with everything possible, consecutive life sentence, multiple death sentences, a public apology, whatever... You'd still feel this way, and you'll keep on feeling this way..." He paused for a long moment, loosely clasping his hands at the small of her back. "Unless you just let go of the past and look at what's ahead of you right now."

Shego shook her head against his chest, her voice cracking as she interrupted him. "How can I do that, Ron? After all the things he did to me… To you… To _Kimmie_… He needs to pay!"

"Dammit, Shego!" Ron cried desperately, real fear in his voice. Tears sprang to his eyes and he tightened his hold on her to lend strength to his words, "Don't let this be about him. This is about you, and you deserve _better_. Let this go, please! And if you won't, if you _can't_, let go for yourself, let go for me... I don't want to lose you, Shego, please, just let it go... Let go..."

He continued to hold her tightly as his voice trailed off, resting his chin on her head and trying to hold back his own tears. Finally a low, desperate keening issued from the back of Shego's throat. She tried to keep the rush of emotions the sound was dragging with it in check, but she couldn't. Her brows knit together as years of loss, pain, hatred, guilt, and self loathing formed one word within her mind. "Why?" The wail was raw, the emotion behind it tearing raggedly through the car and striking a chord deep within Ron. Even before she'd finished he had pulled her closer, almost dragging her across the center console to hold her as she sobbed wretchedly against his chest.

"It's ok, Shego, I'm here, I'll always be here for you... Just let it go..." he continued to speak soothingly to Shego for over a half hour, until her sobs trailed off to a faint whimper as exhausted overtook her. Gently he eased her back into her seat, making sure she was comfortably strapped in before wiping his own eyes.

Shego watched him through slit eyes, pretending to be asleep before finally voicing a thought with an almost petulant pout. "At least you got to hit him."

Ron chuckled as he heard this, his eyes shining brightly at her. "Trust me, it wasn't as good as you'd think." he said before his trademark goofy grin swept over his face.

Shego smiled, a shy giggle slipping from her at his antics. "You're not supposed to make me laugh, Ron, I'm supposed to be all sad right now!" she said before sidling over and grasping his arm in both of hers, resting her head against his shoulder. Ron smiled softly as the woman next to him nodded off to sleep, then merged back onto the interstate, enjoying the quiet, uneventful drive back to Middleton.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Betty Director is definitely craftier than I thought. I think she has to be, amidst all the politicking and favor currying to get to where she is right now. And Betty and Shego definitely go back a long way, and just like old friendships, some habits are hard to kill. Though I don't think something as small as forty thousand dollars would keep Shego away from a life of crime, it's kinda more than that. The way that Betty sort of guilt-trips her into doing what she wants, yet offers her an out at the same time, shows that she does care for her friend, and doesn't want to push things too far. Of course then again, I think Shego wouldn't return to GJ that easily, or at all. She did say she'll think about it, but from the way she talks to Betty, I think it's highly unlikely she would ever want to work directly under that woman again.

Somehow, the dark side of Ron appears here, an almost sadistic version that revels in inflicting pain and revenge, even more so than his Zorpox persona. It goes beyond what he would normally do, the cops were already coming for Reggie, it's just that somehow Ron felt the need to confront Reggie one last time. Maybe it was to let out all the anger in him, maybe it's for revenge, but I like to think most of all that it was for Shego. Ron didn't need to hit Reggie until he was threatened, though Ron did get a few low blows in. But it definitely didn't feel good, as he admitted to Shego. Which is why I think it's mostly for Shego's benefit, to see her tormentor beaten and defeated, and I think that's mostly what this chapter is about: trying to move on.

Shego's having problems letting go of a lot of things, and I think that's one of her major flaws in her. There's a lot of repressed emotions, and she doesn't really want to talk about it. But I guess she might take a hint from her friend, Betty and from there, maybe she'd actually talk to Ron and Kim more about things to happen. Ron's kinda right about the frustration that Shego feels, that somehow no matter what happens to Reggie, it will never be good enough for her. But with this, I hope that Shego would be able to close this chapter of her life satisfactorily, and move on.

Again, this Author's Notes is a collection of Noob and kgs-wy's thoughts on the chapter. Except for this part, as I ("I" being kgs. ) would like to thank the reviewers and fans for their support of the fic, and the acknowledgement of the skills he's used as a beta-reader and co-author. I'm honestly shocked that this fic has garnered so much heavily emotional support, and hope that my continued assistance of Noobfish'll keep you guys clamoring for more (or howling for our skins, whichever comes with a given chapter.) as the story progresses. Oh, and just to let everyone know, the evil, evil little cliffy at the end of chapter seventeen? Noobfish went with it, but the initial idea was mine, we just didn't expect it to seem so... Dismal. ;; Sorry if my idea caused any worrying of fingernails or gnashing of teeth. Anyway, I think I'll sink back into the author's bunker...


	19. Chapter 19

A lone dark figure darted across the hospital's parking lot, keeping away from the lamp posts shining their pale yellow light over the dead shift crew's vehicles. It quickly pressed itself against the side of the building, and held its breath, and waited with bated breath, unsure if it was spotted. Finally, when it felt it was safe enough to move again, it quickly scaled the sides of the hospital, using what little windows and textured wall offered as handholds.

It spied the room of the person it was looking for and perched on the hospital wall, gingerly slid the window open and climbed through. It glanced around the room before it turned to focus on the sole occupant of the room, Kim Possible. Carefully walking over to the slumbering girl, not making a sound and stood over her, the figure watched her sleep.

"Hey, Kimmie, it's me, Shego. I came to talk," the figure began softly, as she sat down on the chair next to her bedside. She took a moment to look at the sleeping girl held her breath to see if the teen hero stirred in her sleep. Letting out a soft sigh, Shego stood and paced the room a little, wondering why she came out this late and snuck into a hospital, just to talk to someone who dislikes her. _With good reason too_, she added.

"You knowwhat, Kim? This is probably as weird as it gets." She paused for a moment, letting go of Kim's hand to wring her own hands nervously. "Where do I start? What do I talk to you about? Betty said I should talk to you, but I guess she didn't mean like this." Shego hung her head and sighed, her voice heavy with emotions, "I'm not ready to talk to someone yet, but I desperately need someone to listen to me. You get me?"

The silence in the room was accompanied by the slow breathing of two people. Shego twisted her neck nervously, as she wondered how to go on. She let out a soft tentative laugh. "No, I guess you don't get me, you're asleep after all. You must think I'm pretty crazy to talk to you like this… I think I better leave."

She turned and walked towards the open window, and placed a foot on the ledge, about to leap out when something drew her back in. "Wait a moment, Kimmie. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I came here to talk to you, and talk to you I shall," Shego replied firmly as she could, unsure why she needed to sound convincing. "So listen up here."

Shego walked over to Kim's bedside, and sat down on the chair, keeping both hands on her lap, and watching the slumbering girl. She tentatively began telling Kim of the events, from the very beginning when Ron and Shego found out that she was kidnapped, to her own attempt at resolving things by her going to Global Justice, to Kim's rescue and finally to their confrontation with Reggie. To her surprise, Shego found that the words came easily to her. For once, it felt good not to be interrupted.

"You know, Kimmie, for a moment there, at Reggie's apartment... I thought Ron was going to lose it," Shego said somberly. "He was… He looked… Different. No longer the awkward sidekick to Kim Possible… He looked ready to kill for you… And that scared me there for a moment, Kimmie." She glanced up at Kim's face, to see if any of her words registered. "He had this calm rage about him, ready to tear Reggie apart, and… And for this brief moment, I didn't want him to do it... Because if he did, he would no longer be the Ron we know."

Shego stopped for a moment and gazed outside the window wonderingly. "I think… I think Ron himself knew that he might lose control… That's why he waited for me to go with him… You know, to stop him in case he decided to kill Reggie…" She slumped back in her chair and pretended to examine her fingernails in the dim light of the room. "You know... That man would do anything for you, even kill… I think tonight just showed that…"

Shego sat quietly and collected her thoughts for a couple of minutes before continuing, "I bet you're asking what the hell that was." Shego unconsciously traced the outline of her lips, with a wry smile. "It was a spur of the moment thing, I swear." She held up her hands in mock surrender at Kim. "Honest to God, I just got caught up in the moment, when I thought the grenade got you two… And I was really happy that Ron was alive." With a slight smile, she looked at Kim and nodded slightly, "And... You too, Kimmie. I was really happy that we got to you... That you were safe."

After another pause, she continued in a low voice, "And that's pretty much the reason I resent you.

You know where Ron charged in to save you so recklessly? It was a rather dumb, but brave move at the same time, the bumbling way he went about, trying everything he could to save you… And I ask myself, 'Where was my Ron to save me when I needed him most?'" Shego whispered quietly.

An agonized grimace fell over Shego's face as a memory surfaced. "Actually, I did kinda have someone, someone who saved me once... Sam." Shego drew a deep, shuddering breath, her voice almost breaking as she continued. "Being together with Sam was... I had somebody who loved me like Ron loves you..."

"But a little over a year after we started dating... Sam was... Was taken away from me..." Shego closed her eyes and paused as she felt her body hitching, reaching out to clasp Kim's hand gently in her own, somehow drawing strength from the younger woman. "That was about five years ago. That bitch Ron and I fought last night, she... She was who took my Sam away from me, who... She..."

Shego paused, wondering if she should say what she was about to. Finally she took another breath and plunged on, "She's the only person I've ever wanted to kill, Kimmie, and it terrifies me. Even at my worst I only wanted to hurt you, not really kill you! I... In my mind I had valid reasons, but..." She paused again and a small snorted laugh escaped her despite her emotional turmoil. "God, I... I know that sounds messed up… I just can't explain it now… Just _can't_… Someday… I promise."

"But that's why, Princess... That's part of why I've been such a bitch to you." She shook her head and blinked away the tears she'd let fall, her voice taking on an annoyed, angry lilt as she continued. "I can't understand why life has to treat me this way. You and I are not very much different at all. I used to be a teen hero like you too. I saved the world, I tried to do good too, but why does shit keep happening to me? Why is it when I needed someone, no one came for me until it too late? While you…" She let those words hang. For a moment, Shego sat quietly watching Kim, as though waiting for a response.

"And now, every day I spend with Ron," Shego murmured. "I imagine what it would be like if he was by my side instead of yours; if I had met him, or someone _like_ him, someone that I didn't lose, a long time ago. And every day I spend with him, I fall for him a little more." She glanced up at Kim's sleeping face. The red-head made no move to attack her or beat the living crap out of her. "Yeah, there, Kim, I said it. So you wanna hit me now? Get up off your lazy ass and smack me across the face?"

She turned away with a sigh, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall in love with him, I honestly didn't. He looks average, he acts so immature at times… He isn't the smartest, strongest, or most popular. He's not a great kisser… Okay, I'm lying, he's a damn good kisser... But he's just… Ron. Yet he's there…" She shook her head in annoyance at her word choice, smilingly slightly despite herself. "You know what I mean, you saw what I couldn't see until I knew him, you saw a man who loves with all his heart and believes in the goodness of everyone. And I wish it was me that he loves, and…" Shego blinked back a tear, as she laid her head down on Kim's bed.

Shego stopped for a moment and looked again at Kim. She thought she'd seen the younger woman stir in her sleep. "Kim?" She ventured cautiously, her voice trembling in fear. "Are you awake?"

"Kim," She finally found the courage to continue after she was sure that Kim was still asleep. "So let me ask you, girl to girl, what would you do if you fell in love with your rival's boyfriend? Maybe I should clarify that, I don't really think of you as a rival… No, we're not friends, I mean, heh… I haven't done anything for you and Ron to call me your friend, have I? I don't know……" She laughed softly for a moment at her own thoughts. "I just don't know... Maybe you're something like an annoying younger sister who copies everything I do, except does it better."

"Yeah, isn't it funny? I'm afraid to think of you as a friend... And I know I can't consider you for, well... Yeah, I won't go there..." she breathed in and shook her head, continuing in a more upbeat tone. "So I have to look at you more as a sister, and that's not saying that I like very much you or anything," Shego let out a weak laugh as she rambled on. "I mean, family is supposed to be closer than friends right? But c'mon, if you grew up in a family like mine with four obnoxious brothers, you'd kinda appreciate friends more than family. And for one thing, you can definitely choose your friends, not your family."

"You know what I mean?" Shego asked, half-expecting a reply. "I'm not making much sense, am I? It's just that, that's how I feel about you half the time. You're annoying, you show me up all the time, you make me look bad, and your parents love you so much more than mine do." She paused and shook her head at her words again, before correcting herself. "Did… And somehow at the end of the day, no matter how much we actually fight and try to take each other's head off, we're sort of stuck to each other. Well, Kim… In my family, that's known as bonding. You should have seen the bruises I gave Hego." Shego allowed herself a remorseful smile.

"So I figured I have a proposal for you…" Shego glanced at Kim's face. "Let's quit fighting, okay? Last night, when you were kidnapped, I sort of realized something. I mean, other than Ron about to climb the walls and rip apart Middleton to look for you. What I mean to say was… I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't think you deserve it… You don't deserve half the crap I've gotten in my life, and I've gotten shafted pretty often, enough that I know it really sucks to be me. And seeing how you don't deserve that…" she let a fragile smile grace her lips, squeezing the hand she held in hers lightly before going on. "Yeah, just a truce, no more fighting. Maybe... Maybe more than a truce... God knows I can count the number of friends in my life on one hand... But at least, y'know, I want to forget about everything between us, and start over fresh, okay?"

Shego stood up from her seat and looked at Kim's face, which looked so peacefully asleep. Taking her silence as an assent, she replied, "Good, I'd like that too." She turned to climb out the window, when she heard the rustling of sheets. Shrugging it off to just her imagination, she leapt out of the window. She hit the ground and started off with a sprint towards the nearest shadow.

* * *

Kim's eyes slowly opened as sunshine streamed through the windows, nudging her awake. Blinking hard, she raised her hands to rub away the crust of last night's sleep. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Good morning, beautiful."

Smiling, she turned to look at that freckled face with soft brown eyes and a mop of frazzled blond hair that stood over her. "Hey, Ron."

With a tender smile on his face, her blond boyfriend reached his hand up to her face to caress her cheek tenderly. His touch, which she had longed for, felt strangely alien and cold, and she couldn't help herself but flinch away. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to keep out the flood of images that poured into her head. Immediately, she felt a great shame that washed over her, a feeling of despair and fear, realizing immediately that she felt really dirty inside. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Ron's brown eyes that now seemed sad and broken. "Sorry, Ron," she mumbled softly. "I… I didn't mean to."

And she reached for his hand, and pressed it hard against her face, trying to stop the creeping sensation from crawling over her skin, and running down her spine.

Sensing her discomfort, Ron pulled his hand away, and feeling the need to grip something, found himself grasping his own hands together hard. Putting on a strained smile, he said, "It's okay, Kim… I know you just went through a really hard time, and I'm sorry that it's my fault."

"No, Ron!" Kim's eyes flashed in pain, as she reached out for him. "I don't blame you one bit, and I knew you would come for me."

"KP…" he spoke softly.

"Ron… It's just…" Kim replied, unsure of what to say. She shut her eyes for a moment, and remembered the look on Reggie's face as he leaned closer. She felt an urge within herself to scream, and a shiver ran down her back. "Ron…" she called out.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Come here," she pleaded with him, as she reached both arms out. "Please, I need this…"

"What is it?" Ron leaned a little closer.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. As Ron seemed about to protest, she pressed her lips full on his mouth, probing, pushing violently trying to get into his mouth. In shock, Ron tried to pull away, but she had wrapped her arms too tightly around him. Finally registering what she meant, and the fact that this was his KP, that she was in control here unlike the dreadful night before, he tentatively kissed back. As he returned her kisses, the kisses slowly became hungrier than any they'd shared before.

Kim's kisses became harder, more passionate, and she found herself digging her nails into her boyfriend's back. Behind her tightly shut eyes, she tried to keep the image of the smiling, freckled blond boy that grew up with her, watched over her, stood by her and loved her through the years. Ever so slowly the crawling feeling over her skin subsided, and she began to enjoy the warmth of his touch, and the softness of his lips. She found herself pulling him a little closer to her, angling her body to try and grind herself against him.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat behind the two.

Startled, Ron suddenly pulled away, and Kim quickly turned towards the person with a look of embarrassment on her face. "Mom!" she squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"I was going to give you a check-up to see if you're fine," Anne replied with a grin. "But I think from the looks of things, does that mean I can expect grandchildren soon?"

"_Mom!_" Kim shrieked, and quickly pulled her blanket over her head, not wanting to show her face that had grown as red as her hair.

"I'll give you kids ten more minutes," Anne replied with a conspiratorial wink. "But your dad and brothers should be coming soon, and I don't think they would want to catch an eyeful of what I just saw. I'll see you kids later." She gave a little wave, and had a small chuckle to herself, leaving the two kids alone. "If I hadn't walked in…" she wondered out loud to herself. While Anne wouldn't have minded walking in on them twenty minutes later, she was worried that her daughter might have required some professional help after her ordeal. From the way she was acting, however, maybe just a little Ronshine is what the doctor ordered.

"So KP…" Ron broke the awkward silence. "Heh, that was weird."

"No…" Kim howled. "That was completely embarrassing. I can't believe my mom said that." The two teens glanced at each other sheepishly before breaking out in laughter. Kim wiped away a slight tear from her eye, and said, "I missed you, Ron. And your badical kisses too."

"I missed you too," Ron replied with a grin. "And as for those badical kisses…"

As he leaned in, Kim raised her hand and covered his mouth. "Sorry, Ron… No more kisses for you… I don't think you want to get another mouthful of morning breath."

Drawing back with a raised eyebrow, Ron replied with a serious voice, "Eau de Kimberleé… Can't get enough of that." With a big smile on his face, he leaned in to kiss her again. "I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to kiss you again."

The smile fell off Kim's face, as she turned at the last moment, forcing Ron to kiss her cheek instead. "Ron… There's something I need to know…" She said solemnly, as she brushed her hair to the side and tucked it behind her ear.

"Huh? What is it?" Ron asked.

"Do you still love me?"

Ron stared at her for a moment, slack-jawed. Before he could answer, Kim shook her head and gripped the edges of her blanket tightly, "Ron, you don't have to say it if you don't mean it… I understand."

"Kim, no… You just caught me by surprise that's all…" Ron spluttered. "Of course I love you, I love you very much, and I never stopped loving you."

"Really?" Kim looked up at him hopefully, slipping her hair behind her ear out of her face.

"Yeah, KP," he replied, as he took her hand in his, caressing it tenderly. "KP… It's just that I wasn't really expecting that question."

"Ron…" Kim's eyes welled up in tears. "It's just that… I don't know… I felt Reggie's hands all over me… And he kissed me… And… What if something had happened? What if Reggie had…"

"No, Kim!" Ron quickly raised a finger to her lips. "Don't say that. I'd die before letting anything like that happen to you! I'll never let that happen if I can do anything about it, KP, never. I promise you. And no matter what happens, I will always, _always_ love you." He raised her hand gently to his lips and tenderly pressed his lips on the back of her hand.

"Ron," Kim said, as she smiled through tears that were now seeping from her eyes. "If mom wasn't coming back in ten minutes, I would so jump you right now."

"Ooh…" Ron replied with a mischievous grin. "Getting frisky aren't we, Kimmie?"

"You so know it." Kim enthused, an uncharacteristic glint in her eyes.

"Well, we'd just have to settle for some old-fashion good clean cuddling then," Ron sat down on her bed, next to her, while Kim eagerly shifted her body a little to the side to give him room to lie down.

Lying down on their sides whilst facing each other with their foreheads touching, Kim held one of his hands to her chest, while Ron draped his other arm protectively around her. Kim laid there, enjoying the warmth of his breath flowing over her, and his breathing slowed to match hers, and the thumping of their hearts beat as one.

"Kim," Ron softly murmured.

"Yeah?" She replied in a whisper.

"This feels nice…" He spoke. "I could stay like this forever."

"So could I, Ron. So could I."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ron was unceremoniously tossed out of the room and forced to go to school, by one stern Mrs. Dr. Possible. Giving him the evil eye, and mentioning something along the lines of, "Young man! Your mother is in the ward down the hall and I don't want to trouble the poor old lady by bringing her here to give the dress down you deserve if you think you can sit here and skip school. Now go home, and get changed so that you can go to school proper, and if I see you here before school's out, you're grounded."

Kim sighed as she stirred her bowl of oatmeal listlessly. She didn't want to eat the unappetizing sloppy mess before her, and missed Ron's presence very much. Her mom was right though, he needed to go to school… Just… She just missed him.

Anne was standing at the foot of her bed, looking up from the patient clipboard and spoke sternly, "Kimberly, stop playing with your food!"

"Mom… I just don't have an appetite," Kim weakly begged off, as her fingers twirled her hair playfully.

"You have to eat something," Anne put her foot down firmly. "Especially with your dad stopping by with the twins before he takes them to school."

"Uh huh," Kim said as she tentatively lifted the spoon to her lips.

"Kimmie dear, is everything okay?" Anne suddenly asked.

"I don't know, mom. You're the doctor, you tell me," Kim bit out, with a little more sarcasm that she intended.

"Kimberly," her mom reproached her sharply.

Kim meekly set her spoon down on the tray in front of her, before mumbling an apology, "Mom, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"Kimmie," Anne stepped around the bed to her side, and held her hand. She slowly repeated herself, "I'm worried about you, Kim... You don't seem your energetic self today. Is everything okay?"

"I… I think so, mom," Kim replied hesitantly. "It's just… I can't put it in words… Mom… I miss Ron…" She looked up with pleading eyes at her mother, as she gently tugged at her hair.

"Kimmie dear," Anne sighed sadly, as she stroke her daughter's red mane. "Are you still thinking about last night?"

"That…" Kim mumbled as she bit her lower lip. "And other things too."

"You know you can tell me what's on your mind," Anne asked gently.

"I know, mom," Kim replied. "It's just… I'll be fine, mom." She gave Anne a weak smile, and made a good show of scooping up a dollop of oatmeal and placing it in her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"Kim," her mom looked at her warily. "I think you need to speak to someone about what happened to you last night…"

"There's Ron," Kim pointed out hopefully, as she gently swept her hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking of a professional, I have a friend down in Mental Health, Dr. Sandra Rink," Anne started slowly.

"Mom!" Kim gasped. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to see a psychiatrist."

Anne sighed at her daughter's reaction, steeling herself for a potential argument. "She's a psychologist, not a psychiatrist. And sometimes, when people suddenly go through a trauma like you have, seeing a 

doctor helps them recover from it a lot better," Anne spoke reassuringly. "Not everyone who goes to see a psychologist is crazy, they just need help."

"Mom!" Kim insisted, "Nothing happened that night, okay? Nothing!" She huffed in indignation, scowling petulantly at her mother. "I'm perfectly fine, Ron rescued me in time, and nothing happened."

"I'm just saying, dear," Anne stroked her daughter's hair again. "Not all wounds are physical, you know. And maybe it'll help if you talked to someone who understands what you've been through."

"I haven't been through anything!" Kim bit out, feeling a surge of anger to her temples. "Mom, stop telling me I have a problem, because I don't have one!"

Anne crossed her arms and looked crossly at her daughter, "Kimberly, what has gotten into you? You are so temperamental today."

"Mom, I'm sorry, it's just…" Kim struggled to find the words. "I guess I'm just tired after all…"

"I hope that is it," Anne spoke softly. "Kimberly, maybe this thing has bothered you more than you think, and I think you should see Sandra. I'll make an appointment for you to see her tomorrow."

"But mom!" Kim whined again. "I'm fine!"

"If you're fine, then it'll just be a simple matter of seeing Sandra tomorrow, and that would be the end of it," Anne spoke firmly. "For now, just rest and recover. I'm sure Ron will be along soon, and he wouldn't like to see you acting this way."

"Really?" Kim suddenly perked up and took another mouthful of oatmeal. As she swallowed it down, she quietly said to no one, "I hope he comes soon."

Anne smiled sadly at her daughter wonderingly whether she had grown up too fast, too soon. It had seemed so sudden for her to be thrust into the adult world with such a great responsibility of stopping evil villains from taking over the world. _Yet sometimes, she can be such a child._

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see her husband and two sons walk into the room, bearing flowers and a small tote bag. "James," she smiled at her husband, before turning to look at her sons. "Jim, Tim, now remember, no jury-rigging the defibrillator to build an EMP cannon that will take out the entire Middleton power grid."

"Yes, mom," the twins replied humbly in unison.

"Now go say hi to your sister," Anne gave them a smile, and stepped aside to let the two twins run over to the side of their sister's bed and gave her two big hugs.

"Sis…" Jim started.

"We missed you…" Tim admitted.

"So when you get back…" Jim asked.

"Can we borrow your hairspray?" Tim finished.

"Not that we already did," Jim hurriedly added, before receiving a hard nudge in his side from his twin.

Kim let out a little laugh as she pulled them both a little closer. With an evil smile, she leaned her head in between both of theirs and said, "Touch my stuff and I'll give you both cooties." With that, she quickly planted a kiss on each of their cheek.

To their horror, Jim and Tim realized their sister had expertly suckered them in. They started moaning and choking, as though in pain, and furiously rubbed the cheeks their sister has just planted a wet one on.

"Woah!" Tim yelped.

"Cooties!" Jim gasped in pain.

"Need… Disinfectant…" Tim choked out as he stumbled away from the bed.

"Antibiotics, pharmacy, stat!" Jim moaned, as he followed his twin out the door, past two bemused parents.

Anne called out after them, "Remember what I said about the defibrillator!"

Dr. James Possible walked up next to his daughter and smiled gently down at her, "How's my Kimmie-cub?"

"I'm fine, dad," Kim answered with a smile. "See? Dad, tell mom I'm fine and I don't need to see a shrink!"

James raised an eyebrow and looked quizzically at his wife. Anne let out a soft sigh and spoke up, "Kimmie, I'm not saying that there's something definitely wrong with you. Just talk to Sandra, she's friendly. And you don't have to think of her as a shrink, she's more of a counselor. She's kind and understanding."

"I already told you I'm fine," Kim repeated herself, somewhat sharply. "I'm fine, right, dad?" She looked to her father, with those large pleading eyes and innocent face, as she swept her hair out of her eyes and settled it behind her ear again.

James knew what was coming, and he learnt to recognize the early warning signs. He quickly averted his gaze to his wife, yet spoke calmly to Kim, "I'm sure your mother just wants to make sure you're okay. Even if you're fine, just talk to someone, so that we'd worry less. You don't want us to worry about you, do you?"

Kim let out a sigh, knowing that her parents were on the same side of this. "Fine, I'll see her. Now can we leave that alone? I'm perfectly fine. I know I'm fine, I'm sure Ron would agree with me."

Her parents looked doubtfully at each other, before turning to give their daughter a smile. James spoke first, "You're always so stubborn, Kimmie-cub. But we're your parents, and sometimes you have to trust us."

"Fine," Kim grudgingly agreed. "But one visit! That's all."

"That's all we're asking," Anne replied with an unconvinced smile.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Ron's blonde freckled face showed up in Kim's room again. His head peeked gingerly into the room, looking around for anyone else, before he gently swung the door open and tiptoed into the room. He crept up to stand beside Kim's bed. He smiled at her sleeping features, and continued to stare at her angelic face while she slept, his goofy smile plastered on his face.

He smiled at her sleeping features, and continued to stare at her angelic face while she slept, with a goofy look on his face.

"How long are you just going to stand there, Ron?" Kim's lips moved, despite her eyes still being shut tight.

"As long as it takes," Ron answered with a grin. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Kim opened her bright green eyes and stared back up at her boyfriend. "I just shut my eyes for a moment, and pretended to be asleep in case it was my mom. She's been checking on me every fifteen minutes, and it's driving me crazy."

"KP, she's just worried. It's her job to worry," Ron replied.

"She has better things to worry about," Kim replied with a pout, as she sat up on her bed. She spent a few moments running her fingers through her hair and teasing out the knots. "Like the twins… This morning they installed rockets on a couple of wheelchairs and tried racing each other down the corridor. Old Man Harrison beat Mrs. Gertrude by two and a half lengths."

"Mrs. Gertrude?" Ron raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say that the twins don't drive their own inventions," Kim pursed her lips in annoyance. "Might be the best for everyone if they did."

"Aww…" Ron replied with a goofy smile. "Rocket wheelchairs… Now that's a new event in the Senior Olympics right? Right alongside bowling and bingo?"

Kim let out a little chuckle. "So how was school today?"

"Barkin's got me doing extra homework again," Ron sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, I was paying attention in class with my eyes closed."

"Right," Kim smiled knowingly. "And how are the cheerleaders doing?"

"Well… KP…" Ron stretched out each syllable far longer than needed. "Tara, Hope and the rest sends their regards, and would like to know when you're coming back. Bonnie just wants to know if you're coming back…"

Kim snorted with indignation, as she flipped her hair back and brushed it behind her ear. "Too bad, I'm going to school tomorrow, sorry to burst Bonnie's little food chain bubble." Kim suddenly glanced up at the wall clock, and realized that it was only 3pm. "Hey don't you have football practice today?"

"I kinda do…" Ron scratched his head nervously and let out a hesitant laugh. "You know… I figured Barkin's going to give me detention anyway, so why don't I give him a reason to? You know, make both our lives easier…"

"Ron!" Kim said warningly. "You are not skipping football practice to see me. Even though it's so ferociously sweet that I need to kiss you right now."

"Heh," Ron laughed. "I could do with some before detention kisses." He leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, except that his lips suddenly met with the palm of her hand.

"But remember Ron, time spent in detention is time spent away from your girlfriend," Kim spoke in a serious tone, before she broke into a smile and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck for a long kiss. "Come here anyway, potential boy."

"Ahem…" Someone gently cleared her throat behind the two lip-locked teens. Ron quickly pulled away from a kiss that Kim didn't want to end yet.

"Heh, sorry Shego," Ron replied sheepishly as he turned to look at the pale green woman standing in the doorway.

"Shego," Kim spoke her name with a curt nod, while feeling slightly tweaked at her inopportune interruption.

"Kim," Shego returned the cold greeting with a slight blush.

"Hey, ladies…" Ron tentatively spoke up. Feeling the sudden chill in the room, Ron felt he needed to say some things. "Hey, Kim, you know, Shego helped me rescue you yesterday."

"Really?" Kim asked softly. "I suppose I owe you my thanks."

"It's okay," Shego replied simply.

The two women eyed each other carefully for a moment, as if trying to size each other up like they had so many times before. With Ron caught between the middle, he felt the need to at least say something else.

"You know, Kim?" He feigned excitement in his voice. "Shego was great… Almost like you. She took on eight men armed with assault rifles, and saved my life in the warehouse while I was rescuing you."

"Saved his life twice," Shego added with a slight smirk, feeling the need to add on this little detail.

"Really?" Kim asked again, incredulously, except this time with a slightly more respectful look at Shego. "Thank you, then."

"Yeah, you should have seen her," Ron spoke up happily as he went on about Shego's actions that night. "She was throwing her plasma left, right and center. There were explosions going all around, and she faced off against this mean ol' woman with platinum hair, and it took the two of us working together to take her out. Man, I don't think I could have done it alone. But it was mostly her," He flashed a grateful smile at Shego.

"Oh," Kim responded without emotion as she unconsciously brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I mean, you remember it, right?" Ron asked, slightly worried. Kim gave a noncommittal grunt, and Ron entwined his fingers with hers. "What do you remember about last night?"

"It's all a rather a hazy blur to me," Kim began, as she looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I just remember…" She gave a sudden shudder and shut her eyes tight. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I remember you were holding me and telling me something, that I was alright… And I remember seeing you and Shego kneeling over me… And Shego was crying… And you were smiling…" Suddenly her face turned cold as she narrowed her eyes in the direction of Shego. She spoke in a deadpanned voice, "You kissed her didn't you?" Her eyes never left the woman who was uncomfortably shooting glances back and forth between her and Rom.

"Err… Yeah…" Ron admitted hesitantly. "It was a sort of friendly kiss…"

"Don't you _dare_ say it was 'a friendly kiss', Ron!" Kim's words dragged dangerously down Ron's spine. "Don't you lie to me, not after _that_!"

"You know, just betwe-. I should stop?" Ron asked nervously, changing his comment quickly."

"I know what a friendly kiss is," Kim replied coldly. "What I want to know is why she was kissing you?"

"Well," Ron shuffled in his feet, as he sought for an explanation. "I don't know, it just... Happened, I guess… But you were okay with it last night."

"I was okay with it?" Kim repeated in surprise. "What the _fuck_... Really?"

"Yeah, you didn't say anything about it…" Ron explained, casting a worried look at Shego. "Plus, you said yourself you wanted to be her friend."

"Did I say that?" Kim asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you asked me if Shego was your friend, and I said I figured she'd be. She did come and rescue you after all…" Ron explained with a slight smile. "And I remember clearly your last words were that you'd like her to be your friend... Then you sort of passed out."

"So you two are just friends," Kim said slowly in a manner that was more accusatory than questioning.

"Uh huh," Ron murmured anxiously. He nodded his head to reaffirm his comment, trying to assure Kim it was the truth. "C'mon, KP, she helped us a lot. She rescued you, and she's willing to be your friend."

"Shego?" Kim asked, staring intently at the older woman.

The pale green woman standing at the foot of Kim's bed returned the younger woman's stare an impassioned look of her own. "He's right, princess, Princess," she said in a cool, intense manner. "I... I've never really had that many friends, so..." she shrugged, looking down at the floor as Kim's gaze bore into her.

Not wanting to let Shego out of her sight, Kim nonetheless turned to Ron and replied in a sorrowful tone, "Sorry, Ron… I was just… You know… Jellin' a bit there… Will you forgive me?"

"Always, KP," Ron replied as he took her cue and leaned in for a hug. "You don't have to be… You're just worried, that's all."

Kim leaned her head over his shoulder as she pressed him closely against hers. She kept her eyes on Shego who was standing at the foot of her bed, and noticed a pained look in her eyes as she looked away from the embracing couple. A smirk came to Kim's face, as she sent Shego a warning look while one thought sparked overwhelmingly in her mind, _He _is_ mine!_

After a few moments of hugging each other, Ron reluctantly pulled away, blushing lightly as he heard Shego shifting behind him. "Man, today's been... Well, good and bad." At Kim's quizzical look, he expanded his comment with a smile. "It's good that you're alright, KP, awesome in fact!" he made a thumbs-up gesture, which drew Rufus out of his pocket to match his cheerfulness, smile and all. Ron's face then fell a bit as he continued, grimacing almost melodramatically, matched by Rufus. This drew a laugh from both Kim and Shego, before Ron continued in a pained voice. "And then Barkin had to completely ruin it!" he cried, launching into a tirade about the vice-principal.

The next several minutes were filled with Ron gesticulating wildly and bemoaning his luck, much to both Kim and Shego's amusement. Ron explained how he had somehow taken a wrong turn in school, and was backtracking when he bumped into Mr. Barkin who had proceeded to give him a sound telling off. This of course resulted in Ron being late for class, which in turn lead to another reaming by Mr. Barkin, who did not accept his excuse for tardiness.

Kim nodded her head absent-mindedly as she contemplated darker thoughts in her head as Ron complained how he had to do extra homework after football practice, claiming that in itself was cruel and unusual punishment. Kim was almost glad when he was done, as amusing as the tale was. She had started to space out, and to cover herself she snickered, and shook her head. "Sounds no different than normal, Ron." she quipped, drawing a pained moan from Ron.

"I tell you, KP, It's just because of that one time I had something in my eye, and he thought I looked at him funny!" Ron grumbled. "Well if he thinks I'm the one with problems, hey, I'm not the one holding a teddy bear to sleep every night. You know what I think, KP? He needs a Mrs. Barkin. That's what I'm saying…" Ron appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Yup, that's what he needs, someone in his life who can knock him down a peg or two. But which woman would be crazy enough to date a guy like…"

Kim raised an eyebrow at Ron's tirade, and gently cleared her throat. As she brushed her hair behind her ear, out of the way of her eyes, she carefully nodded her head slightly towards Shego who was giving Ron an odd look.

"Huh?" Ron looked at his girlfriend with a puzzled look. "Wha- Oh! Oh… Oh! I mean… Hey, I mean… Mr. Barkin has his good points too, right? I mean… He's… He's… He likes teddy bears?" Ron weakly mumbled as he glanced over at Shego with a wry grin. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything like that…"

"Pshah, Ron," Shego shook her head slightly with a smile on her face. "It was a date that I _certainly_ don't intend on repeating."

"But I thought you liked Mr. Barkin," Kim asked. "You remember that night when you came back swooning about 'Stevie'?" Kim gave a wide grin, seeing Shego shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

"Hey, that's when the Attitudinator hit me," Shego quickly snapped back. "That thing screws with your brains in more ways than one. Remember I liked you after being hit by that thing? Now I don't!" Shego spoke a little too angrily, and Kim chuckled mildly at the outburst. "Besides, from what Ron says, Barkin sounds way too much like my dad or Hego: both of them are uptight dickwads, sticklers for the rules and about as flexible as a cinderblock. That stupid Attitudinator must have caused me to hallucinate and see nice things in people that didn't exist."

"I don't know…" Ron mused. "Jack Hench said that it changed people from good to evil, he didn't mention any side-effects."

"Hey, hey!" Shego replied hotly. "Do I look like some bubbly air-head who likes to help people and thinks the best of everyone?"

"Well…" Ron replied.

"Yeah, no more mention of Barkin," Shego snapped. "In fact, don't ever, ever mention a time when I was hit by the Attitudinator! It's completely embarrassing, and I don't ever want to be reminded of that faux-sweetness of Miss Go."

"I kinda liked Miss Go," Ron replied. "She was a nice teacher, and I definitely prefer her as a substitute teacher than Mr. Barkin."

"She's gone for good, and don't ever count on her coming back," Shego replied evenly.

"Ah… Okay…" Ron scratched the nape of his neck. "So… Kim… When do you get out?"

"Tomorrow," Kim replied with a smile, as she brushed her hair with her fingers, pushing her tresses behind her ear again. "The doctors think the drugs are out of my system, and mom doesn't want me lying around in the hospital. How about your mom? It's been a couple of days already since the accident."

"She'll be out in three days," Ron explained. "I think my dad wants to keep her in the hospital, otherwise she'll be fussing around the house and messing up her injuries. You know moms, how they can't stop cleaning."

Kim gave a little giggle. "So how's she doing?"

"I…" Ron's face paled. "Oh… Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out that I skipped football practice to see you. Oh man! And I didn't even buy flowers…"

"Seems to me that you better go see her and beg for mercy before you get grounded," Kim joked.

"Aww… Man!" Ron groaned. "Okay, I'll be back soon, KP. Hang on, there's a gift shop downstairs, right?" He leaned over to give Kim a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards the door.

As the blonde teen stepped out, Shego followed him silently, with a slight nod of acknowledgement to Kim first.

"Wait a minute, Shego," Kim called to her.

"What?" Shego turned and gave Kim a bored look.

"We need to talk," Kim spoke sternly, as jade and emerald eyes met. "About last night."

"Hey, look, like you would say," Shego half-sneered. "No big. So there's no need to mention it."

"Not about that," Kim said with certainty, as she brushed the hair out of her eyes again, and settled them behind her ear. "I meant last night, in this room."

Shego was caught off-guard for a moment, and she hesitated. She hesitated long enough for Kim to notice. Averting Kim's inquiring look, Shego flipped her ponytail back, mumbling under her breath, "Don't know what you're talking about. Must be the drugs, you were probably hallucinating."

"If I was hallucinating, how did I know that Reggie shot himself before I saw the news this morning?" Kim replied coldly.

"You're probably making shit up," Shego snapped back. "Don't drag me into your fantasies."

"I never said you were in it," Kim replied. "How did you know?"

"Err… Hey… I don't know… Just guessing," Shego quickly rattled off. "I mean, if I'm not in it… You wouldn't want to talk to me about it, right?"

"Stop it, Shego," Kim said in an even tone. "We both know you were here last night. You said some things that I want to ask you about."

"Ah shit!" Shego cursed angrily. "I knew you were fucking awake! You know, that was completely fucking rude! Pretending to be asleep so that you can listen to me pour my heart out…"

"Hey!" Kim shot back, letting her hair fall in front of her face, before smoothing it behind her ear again. "Look who's being rude by breaking into my room in the middle of the night?"

"You could have said something, you know, Princess?" Shego sneered. "A soft cough or something like that, y'know, to let me know that you were up at least?"

"I wasn't sure!" Kim replied back. "Until this morning!"

"Yeah, excuses…" Shego snorted in disbelief. "Look, pretend I didn't say anything at all last night okay? Let's both pretend it's a dream, and…"

"No, I don't want to," Kim replied softly.

"Why not?" Shego quickly bit back at her. "So that you can humiliate me by telling me how soft I am?"

"No," Kim continued. "You said some nice things last night."

Shego let out a little small cough. "Huh… Whatever then."

"I was going to say that if you need someone to talk to, you could talk to me," Kim said, as she gently tugged at her hair. "You don't have to sneak around in the middle of the night like that and talk to ghosts and shadows. I'd like to help."

"You know, you're not my first choice," Shego replied moodily. "I could have easily talked to someone else… You know… Betty or Jean…"

"But you snuck into my hospital room," Kim replied with a smug look on her face. "I think that's because you relate to me more than you care to admit. Not that you didn't admit a lot last night."

"Hey, tease me about this, and I'll make sure you don't speak ever again," Shego growled hostilely.

Kim let out a little snicker at Shego's antics. "Anyway, my answer is yes."

"Yes to what?" Shego snapped with a scowl on her face.

"Yes that we should finally stop our fighting," Kim snickered with a smile on her face. "I think I can trust you, and after last night, I'm pretty sure I would like to be your friend." Kim held out her hand in a proffered handshake.

"What's that?" Shego eyed the outstretched hand warily.

"Shake on it," Kim replied. "You know, that's what friends do."

Shego glanced at Kim's face for a moment, trying to figure out whether the red-head was pulling her leg. She half-expected Kim to yank away her hand at the last moment and yell, "Psyche!" before collapsing in a fit of giggles at her expense. Finally after a long minute of internal deliberation, Shego tentatively raised her hand and reached for Kim's. "Fine, friends."

Kim let out a wide smile and shook Shego's hands. "Good."

As Shego tried to pull her hand after the handshake, she found her hand still firmly clasped in Kim's. She pulled a little harder and Kim refused to let go. She immediately arched her eyebrows and tensed her entire body, her voice dropping to a low growl, "What do you want?"

"I just want to remind you," Kim said in a serious tone. "Since we're friends and all, friends don't steal other friends' boyfriends, right?"

Shego narrowed her eyes. "All this was just about Ron, huh?"

Kim shook her head slightly. "Not entirely... I don't know what game you're playing, obviously you're not pulling the same thing as you did with the lil' Diablos plan you did with Drakken. I won't let you mess with Ron's or my head, though, so if you are..."

Shego flinched at the remark and looked away for a moment, her hand still firmly clasped in Kim's grip. She bit her tongue hard, until she tasted the coppery tang of blood in her mouth. Shego turned back and looked sadly at Kim.

"Why?" Kim asked simply, as she studied Shego's face for any hint of betrayal of emotion.

Shego took a deep breath, before biting out nastily, "I didn't ask for it, okay?" Kim kept silent as she watched Shego shake her head and closed her eyes, trying to contain her own outburst.

"It's like…" Shego desperately tried to explain. "I can't say… I can't say when it happened, or how it happened… It just did… I just…" She took a deep breath to compose herself. "I promise you, no tricks, no plots, and no bullshit ploy to take over the world."

Kim watched her carefully, studying the pained look on her face. Somehow, despite her misgivings, Kim let go of Shego's hand, and watched it slip lifelessly to the green-skinned woman's side. "I believe you," Kim quietly whispered.

Unsure of what to say next, Shego struggled for the right words, when she found herself saying something she'd hardly used in her adult life, "Thanks."

The two looked at each other doubtfully, wondering where the conversation would lead next. Kim was the first to break the silence. "So…"

"So…" Shego echoed.

"So… What happens now?" Kim asked as she twirled her hair around her fingers, before finally sweeping it behind her ear. "I love Ron," she declared.

"Yeah… Well…" Shego felt unsure if she should say anything. "I love him too."

Kim sucked in her breath sharply. "So where does that leave me?" Kim asked dangerously.

"I don't know…" Shego sighed. "Just leave things the way they are, I suppose. I mean, despite my reputation, I don't steal other people's boyfriends." Seeing Kim's unconvinced look, she added, "Trust me, I don't want to hurt either of you."

Kim raised her left eyebrow. "I didn't know you like me at all."

"I…" Shego held her tongue. "I don't hurt my friends."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I didn't think you consider me your friend, especially since you're always out to find ways to annoy me and get on my nerves."

"Heh," Shego laughed weakly. "You saw Alex and me, right? That's just how I've always been with friends, y'know? Sometimes I just can't help myself, especially since you make it too easy. Besides if I didn't do something like that, you might have confused me with Miss Go."

"At least Miss Go was kind," Kim shot back.

"Uh huh," Shego replied sarcastically. "Did you also notice how boring she acted? So predictable, so blasé?" Kim nodded slowly, not sure where Shego was going, "Well... You didn't see what went on inside of her head." Shego said with a grimace, a light blush spreading across her cheeks and nose. She saw Kim quirk an eyebrow at her and continued before the redhead could make any comments, "But anyway… I don't really mean to hurt you… If you haven't noticed, if you get hurt, Ron feels the pain too."

"So…" Kim began, slowly twirling her fingers through her hair as she digested Shego's words. "Does Ron know? About your feelings, I mean."

"I don't know…" Shego replied with a sigh. "I did kiss him, and it wasn't exactly chaste... And he _did_ kiss back, and quite well..." Shego stopped herself before Kim had a chance to start glaring at her, chuckling lightly. "Anyway, it's kinda hard to misunderstand something like that."

Kim grimaced at a memory. "You'd be surprised."

"Really?" Shego asked incredulously. "Tell me how…?"

"There was this time at cheerleader camp, and Ron saved us from a mutant boy," Kim smiled fondly at the memory. "We weren't dating then, but I wished I had seen him that way back then…"

"Ahem!" Shego cleared her throat. "Sidetrack, hello!"

"Oh right," Kim blushed, smoothing her hair back behind her ear. "Anyway, someone else did see his better side, one of the other cheerleaders, Tara Larson. And, well, she sort of kissed him on his cheek, and hinted rather obviously that he should ask her out."

"How obvious?" Shego asked curiously.

"Obvious enough for the rest of us and probably the entire school," Kim spoke quietly. "Beyond going out of her way to say hi to him in the corridors, hanging around his locker between classes and slipping him notes."

"So what did Ron do about it?" Shego asked.

"Nothing," Kim replied.

"Nothing at all?" Shego's eyes widened. "Damn!"

"Good thing too," Kim replied with a smirk. "Ron's a loyal guy, and Tara's a nice person, and I'm sure if they'd hooked up, there wouldn't be an 'us' today."

"Hang on a bloody minute," Shego interrupted. "You mean, he never realized? He never knew? No one told him? _You_ never told him?"

"I mean, everyone sort of figured it out, except Ron," Kim explained. "And I thought he'd figure it out sooner or later, except that a couple of months later, Tara started dating Josh so that's when we told him."

"Damn, Princess," Shego grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you…"

"What?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"You never said anything to him, just so you could keep him all to yourself even though you weren't even dating yet," Shego smirked triumphantly. "How evil…"

"Hey!" Kim protested. "I am not that sneaky, okay?"

"Sure…" Shego drawled, winking conspiratorially at Kim.

"So what do we do about Ron, then?" Kim spoke up, anxious to change the subject.

"Just carry on, I suppose," Shego shrugged her shoulders. "You go on dating Ron… But the moment you break up, I'll jump him like _you've_ wanted to for the last six months!" Shego affirmed with a leering smile.

Kim blushed at the comment, but returned Shego's smile in full, "Got it pretty bad for Ron, do we, Shego?"

"Hey, a woman's got to watch out for her own happiness, right?" Shego replied with a wink.

"Right…" Kim replied slowly. "Like I'd ever break up with Ron."

"Heh," Shego smirked. "You never know. Anyway, still friends?"

"Yeah, definitely friends," Kim said with a smile.

Shego nodded at Kim's addition and turned to walk out. She paused as her hand hit the door's handle and looked back in at Kim, a lascivious smile plastered over her face. "You know, I'll be gone for the next couple of days. That'll leave you two with some _alone_ time."

Kim instinctively blushed at the suggestive undertones in Shego's words. But she recovered and eyed Shego curiously, "Going somewhere?" she asked somewhat sharply.

"Yeah, I'm going to be over in Go City Friday and Saturday." Shego replied with a grimace. "Betty roped me into helping her with something that I have no knowledge about," Shego shook her head sharply when Kim quirked an eyebrow at her. "And no, it's not the superhero kinda things, they were just wondering if I might have some information about Reggie's dad. Also my younger brothers called and wanted to talk, what with the news coverage…"

"Sounds…" Kim paused for a moment, searching for the word she was trying to use before she mumbled out, "Legit."

Shego cocked an eyebrow at the strange choice of words. "Yeah, well, I guess I don't need Ron or you to babysit me as much anymore, Betty decided I can have a longer leash after… Well… You know." She gave Kim a last look before waving herself off, "Later then."

"Later," Kim whispered to the room that was empty now except for her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This chapter focuses mostly on Kim. A lot of questions have sort of been answered, whether she was safe and all. But somehow, despite the fact that she was rescued, I don't think she's actually okay. She came quite close to being raped, and I think a person, no matter how strong she is, would be unaffected by it in some way or another. Somehow, Kim has been a little different than from previous chapters: slightly more antagonistic, aggressive and intense with her emotions. I get the feeling somewhere along the line that Kim's not entirely honest with everything she's been saying.

And I think this chapter sort of clarifies the thing between Ron, Shego and Kim. A sort of tentative agreement's been reached between the Kim and Shego on how to work things out, and Ron cruising along in a seemingly oblivious haze. I don't think Kim would ever give up Ron, and I don't think Shego can simply move on, so I think both are being honest with where they are coming from. I thought that Kim would slug Shego at her admission, but then I guess in between the time when Shego told her about it, and finally confronting Shego about it, Kim probably had plenty of time to think and which probably explains why she is a little sneakier about things.

I always figured Shego and Kim's relationship to like that of two sisters, and Kim's the younger sister who keeps doing everything better, and who is loved by the parents more. I find it a little odd that Shego's sort of considered Kim her sister, and then somewhere along the line mentioned that she likes her friends more than her family. Shego probably doesn't like her family very much if she thinks like that, but what's funny is that despite considering Kim as something like a sister, she 'upgrades' Kim to a friend at the end of the chapter. Maybe it's kinda like the situation between her and her brothers. She sort of despises them on the outside, yet maybe she sort of likes them despite the bickering and fighting.

Then again, maybe she was honest when she mentioned her lack of friends through the years, and perhaps she sees something in Kim to relate to, despite their obvious differences. It's really hard to tell with the way Shego's been evasive, which is something that I think Kim's picked up on. And due to that, 

as honest as Shego is or wants to be, I don't Kim will never be able to truly trust her unless Shego swallows her pride and opens up to her. Something that will obviously be hard, perhaps even impossible for Shego...


	20. Epilogue

Author's Pre-notes

Just a quick note to the readers, this is a special Christmas double post, with this chapter following quickly behind the post of chapter nineteen. So if you're reading this one and didn't read nineteen, go read it! Hope ya like it!

* * *

Dr. Betty Director dug underneath the swathe of papers covering her commandeered desk at the Global Justice Go City offices, searching for the desk phone. After silencing the annoying ring, she pressed the intercom and barked with annoyance, "Let him in!" _God, I hated this shithole office when I was Go City's regional commander, and now I hate it worse being general commander of operations_, she groused internally.

She turned to try and sort through half the dozen reports lying on her desk; the paperwork from the Reginald Chesterfield case was just staggering. With over ten different eyewitness accounts, not including those of Ron and Shego, it was bad enough. But with the various bank records, grey transactions and miscellaneous irregularities, all penned in the most haphazard way in the reports on her desk, the task was daunting.

Then of course, there were also the various memos from those higher ups that had a close, vested interest in the case, and they demanded to know what was going on, which only made the process more convoluted. Gritting her teeth, she finally gave up, sweeping everything into a pile on the side of her desk and, slumping back in her chair, glared evilly at the papers that demanded her attention.

A knock on the door interrupted her hate fest, and she yelled out, "Come in!"

Agent Will Du stepped into the office and with a serious look on his face, saluted, before standing at attention before her without saying a word. "Agent Du," Betty growled as she motioned him at ease. "I did not see your report in here." She gestured at the stack of papers in front of her.

"Dr. Director, with due regards, I would prefer to consult you before I write my report," Agent Du began. "I am… Conflicted."

"Oh?" Betty raised an eyebrow. "Explain yourself."

"This mission itself was carried out in the most unprofessional manner, violating so many Global Justice regulations it's staggering," Agent Du began. "To even write a brief summary of how it happened would result in your leadership being questioned and you potentially being subject to administrative leave."

"Your point being?" Betty asked in a non-committal voice.

"Allowing Shego to commandeer command of a Global Justice vehicle, as well as sanctioning her involvement in a highly dangerous rescue mission without sufficient precautionary measures, not to mention the compulsory background check required by our UN mandate is... Dangerous to you, ma'am," Agent Du took a deep breath to emphasize the next words, "All this _despite_ knowledge of her past, as well as the fact that she has not been cleared by any of our superiors, show a severe lack of judgment and proper leadership on your part."

"You are perfectly free to write that in your report, and I will not stop you if you feel that way," Betty replied smoothly to his criticism. "I don't see anything resembling a conflict on your part, if you feel so strongly about it."

Agent Du kept silent at that statement, but his eyes expressed concern for his direct superior.

"So if there is no problem, I expect to see your report in three hours," Betty replied dismissively.

"I just want to know," Agent Du asked. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Betty asked, not seeming to pay any real attention to Agent Du's words.

"That Shego would not betray us, and that this was not some elaborate plot set up by Dr. Drakken?" Agent Du asked.

"It just didn't seem her style," Betty replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry?" Agent Du asked. "Could you clarify that please?"

"That's right, you only met her briefly before she left Global Justice," Betty explained. "No, it was just a hunch that she wouldn't do that sort of thing to Team Possible."

"A hunch?" Agent Du asked incredulously. "You risked the lives of your operatives on a hunch?"

"That's right," Betty affirmed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"But… That… Doesn't… Not according to regulations…" Agent Du started stammering. "How… Wha-"

Betty cut his words short, "That's how leadership is, _Agent_ Du. You make decisions based on the information that you have available. When incompetent agents fail to submit their reports on time, or the intelligence reports are missing, or when there is insufficient funds to retake surveillance photos, there will _always_, always be a lack of information. This includes background checks, or whatever other information you think you _may_ need to be one hundred percent certain that someone, Shego for example, can be trusted." She looked straight into Agent Du's eyes. "Which is why, when it comes to decision making, it is always based on a hunch."

"I see," Agent Du remarked.

"So what is it that you want to know?" Betty asked, letting the impatience creep into her voice. "Do you want to know whether I was certain I could trust Shego? Or how I knew that it would work out well and that Kim Possible will be saved? Bloody fucking hell no! But there're two things I am certain of: one, if I _hadn't_ made that decision, Kim Possible might not be alive today. And two, I knew Shego was her best chance of survival, and I am thankful that it turned out that I was right."

"So how about you take that inner conflict of yours, and reflect today whether we did a good thing by letting Shego go on a sanctioned Global Justice Mission, but _only_ after you hand me that god damn report!" Betty barked out at her top agent.

"Right, right…" Agent Du managed to stammer out before he dismissed himself.

Betty glanced at the retreating agent, calling out to him before he opened the door, "Will, I'd like you here at eight tomorrow morning when we discuss the second half of this case with Agent Johnson of the FBI, Detective Altman and Shego. This is important, and may help you realize why we needed her and still need her."

Agent Du nodded with a simple "Ma'am." and opened the door to the hustle and bustle of the second largest Global Justice center in the world.

Betty grinned after he quietly shut the door, shaking her head as she contemplated her direct subordinate's actions, _Without that stick up his ass, he might make one fine head of Global Justice someday…_

* * *

Dr. Anne Possible walked through the recovery ward of Middleton General Hospital. Her shift had just ended, but she was on her way to visit a family friend still stuck here. Walking in to the room, she picked up the clipboard with the name Jean Stoppable on the top, glancing down at the numbers and prescribed medicines and their dosages. Anne looked up at the woman lying in bed and sighed lightly. "How are you today, Jean?" Anne asked with a concerned smile.

"I'm fine," Jean returned her smile. "It's not like anything has changed since I got here, and to be honest, I want to leave the hospital as soon as possible."

"You'll be out in another two days," Anne replied. "Most of your injuries are healing fine as it stands, but just to be certain, take all the rest you can get right now."

"I've been doing nothing _but_ rest the whole time," Jean replied with a serious tone. "I really need to get home to my family soon."

"You'll be home soon," Anne let out a little laugh. "Ron is more than capable of taking care of things while you're gone. Shego has also made it her duty to take care of Hana, and I think she takes it rather seriously."

"I hope she still remembers me as her mother when I get back then," Jean allowed herself a little chuckle.

"She will, that girl is a very bright one," Anne remarked. "Almost makes me wish I had another child, but between Kimberly and the twins, I think my husband and I have enough on our hands."

"Speaking of Kimberly, how is she?" Jean asked, her voice suddenly somber.

"She's…" Anne paused for a moment as she reflected on her daughter. "She's physically alright, no wounds or anything and I really have to thank your son for that, as well as Shego." She beamed at Jean who just nodded modestly. "But… my daughter is keeping something from me right now. She refuses to talk to me, and insists that nothing is wrong."

"Kimberly will be fine," Jean reassured her. "She's a strong girl, and when she's ready to talk, she'll come to you. Just give her time."

"I hope so. I'm just worried about her change in behavior," Anne continued, her face betraying her troubled thoughts. "She promised me she would visit a psychologist, but I found out that she canceled the appointment on her own. Have I let my daughter grow up so fast that she thinks she knows what's best for her?"

"She's sensible," Jean remarked as she reached out her hand to touch Anne's arm. "She's a mature child, unlike my Ron. She has helped Ron take his studies more seriously, and I'm thankful for that! Because of her, he's at least trying to improve himself, like working out with the weight machine we got when he started doing missions with her. Though I guess that could be part of his football ambitions and Kim's worrying about Sheila when she first moved in..." Jean admitted, shrugging helplessly. "Still, it was _Kim_ that pushed him, and when I talked to him yesterday, he said he's even planning ahead for college!"

"Good for him!" Anne remarked proudly. "Ron is a really a great kid. I hope you don't mind that sometimes I think of him as my own son... He and Kim grew up so closely together that they're almost inseparable."

"Not at all," Jean let out a little laugh. "Feel free to take him off my hands every now and then. Kim has been a wonderful influence on him, and it would do him some good if he followed her examples."

"Ron has also done a lot for Kim," Anne returned the compliment. "I can't thank him enough for bringing my daughter back to me safely two days ago."

"I'm sure Kim would do the same for him," Jean replied with a fond smile.

"That, I have no doubt," Anne replied with a laugh. "But he's also kept my daughter from being too serious, a good damper to her domineering personality. They definitely make a good pair."

The two mothers fell silent for a moment, and reflected on their children for a moment. It was hard for either of them to picture one child without the other.

"Do you think it's time for them to get married?" Jean asked suddenly.

"What?" Anne looked askance at Jean and covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"I know we're both thinking the same thing, I'm just saying it," Jean replied with a coy smile.

"Isn't it too early to say anything about that?" Anne asked. "They have only been dating for, what, six months now?"

"I know," Jean said. "But they just seem so perfect for each other."

"You're right," Anne sighed, with a sorrowful smile. "But I'd just like to think that I can hold on to my baby girl a little longer."

"Oh don't worry about it, if my son ever gets any ideas about marriage, I'd insist that they wait until they're twenty-five," Jean reassured Anne. "I think it will be good for both of them, and from the strength of their relationship, I think they'll continue to wait for each other."

Anne smiled at the comment. "I hope so too, I'm far too young to be a grandmother."

Jean joined Anne in a hearty chuckle. "Me too, Anne, me too."

* * *

"…_-ty community is in uproar over the recent scandal involving one of Go City's most prominent Assistant District Attorneys, Reginald Chesterfield. In the early hours yesterday, police raided Mr. Chesterfield's home in hopes of arresting him on charges involving kidnapping, rape, blackmail, witness tampering, assault, and battery, to name a few of the list of charges against him._

_When police arrived, they were confronted by Mr. Chesterfield, armed with a nine millimeter pistol. Within a few moments of initial contact, Mr. Chesterfield allegedly turned his firearm on himself. He was rushed to Go City General Hospital, but was pronounced dead on his way to the hospital._

_As part of Go City Channel Five's continuing coverage of this breaking news, we go to the Go City City Hall where Andrea Masterson is standing by where a news conference on the matter is expected from Senator Ethan Chesterfield and his wife, Felicia Chesterfield. Andrea?_

"_Thank you, Jack. There has been talk down here all afternoon of a long standing knowledge of Assistant DA Chesterfield's alleged activities and their connection to his father. Rumor has it that Senator Chesterfield is deeply involved in this scandal, and that this has been going on for well over ten years, allegedly involving dozens of women, including former Go City hero turned villainess, Shego. The events surrounding Assistant DA Chesterfield's death are not the talk of the throng of news reporters down here is that of his life. And I think, yes, here's Senator Chesterfield now._

Senator Ethan Chesterfield stepped behind the podium with his wife directly behind him. His head was bowed low as a chilly October wind blew, in from the northeast. His arm was around his wife's waist, gently supporting her body next to him. She had clearly spent a lot of time crying and was dabbing her eyes gently with a white handkerchief. The couple stood together, and Senator Chesterfield raised his head held high, gingerly scanned the audience as if to judge their mood before beginning his address.

"My wife and I are terribly saddened by the tragedy that has befallen us. My son…" Senator Chesterfield choked back a sob. "My son… Was apparently an ill person, and he allegedly did many terrible things... Things that truly shocked the both of us. If we had seen signs earlier, we would have taken steps to help Reggie in whatever way we could have." Senator Chesterfield looked to his side as his wife broke out in sobbing. Pulling her closer to his side, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. She nodded and closed her eyes, taking several calming breaths before apologizing to him, motioning him to go on.

Senator Chesterfield sighed heavily before continuing. "I'm... I'm very disheartened that my son did not turn to us for the kindness, love and support that he apparently needed. We would have provided him whatever help he needed... Maybe that could have prevented this downward spiral." he looked down at the podium, pausing to collect himself as several tears squeezed out of tightly shut eyes. "I guess... I 

guess it was because of a father's pride in his son, to see him rise so meteorically and make a name for himself in his career, that kept me from seeing the signs," Senator Chesterfield intoned gravely.

"But rest assured, that this is a lesson to me, to my wife, and to all of us, that crimes like these aren't just seen in the newspapers or the evening news." Senator Chesterfield said slowly. "Unfortunately, crimes like that make victims not only of those that are targeted for the crime, but also those that were kept in the dark by the perpetrator. I..."

He swallowed, his brow crinkling in despair as he continued. "During this terrible time, my family and I have turned to the Lord for guidance... It has hurt us deeply to find out our son was like he way, and we now ask that our supporters, or anyone watching this join us again, to pray to the Lord or to have a moment of silence for the victims and their families... So they may find at last peace and put the ordeal my son forced them to go through behind them. Let us hope and pray that no one else has to suffer tragedy as the victim's families, or families like my own, has been forced to suffer through."

He bowed his head and held his hands clasped in front of him for a moment, before looking up again, his eyes now firm. "This, what I've prayed for, will be my calling. I will find strength from this, and push to have harsher punishments for those that commit acts as my son has apparently done, increase police presence throughout the nation and anything else I can do in hopes of curbing crimes such as this. Unfortunately, no matter how harsh the punishment, crimes like this are almost impossible to completely stop. And to that end, I intend to push for more counseling and other services to victims of all crimes, not just the brutality that is rape."

He looked down at his hands for a moment where they gripped the podium, taking a few moments to collect his thoughts before continuing. "There were reasons that it was a great surprise for us, my wife and I as well as our family in general, to hear that Reggie had done something like this," Senator Chesterfield spoke gravely at the podium, again holding his wife next to him by the waist. "Reggie always seemed a cheerful and helpful son... I remember him making a proposal to me not even two weeks ago to raise money for the Go City department of family services, to help the local orphanages, foster homes, and homeless shelters through fundraising dinners... It always seemed that he had the best interest of other people in mind."

He fell silent and looked at his traumatized wife. "As I've said, my wife and I have been deeply devastated by the tragedy that has befallen our family... I believe we need some time alone to let the healing begin. Thank you very much."

Immediately a ruckus erupted among the reporters as they clamored and raised their hand, shouting questions at the podium. "Senator Chesterfield, how could you as parents let this happen?"

"As I said, I don't know how this happened... I, as a firm believer in family values, have tried to be as close to my family as I could be... Unfortunately, Reggie has been very busy in his career and personal life, so much so that we simply believed him when he told us he couldn't spend time with us. Next question, please."

"Senator Chesterfield, did you have any prior knowledge or did Reginald Chesterfield confess anything to you before today?"

"My wife and I are just as surprised as the rest of you, and it has been a very saddening experience for us."

"Senator Chesterfield, do you have any comments on the allegations that you have aided and abetted in the crimes that your son has committed?"

"Those are just rumors and I intend to fully cooperate with the authorities in any way I can."

"Senator Chesterfield, some people have made claimed a connection between the mercenaries Mr. Chesterfield has allegedly used and your bank accounts, what do you have to say about that?"

"I trusted my son fully and he had access to some of the funds under my name. It was so we could more easily give to charity when I was busy in session. With that said, I am as surprised as everyone else is when I opened my morning paper today. Please, I'm sorry but I can not answer any more of your questions. This has been a trying time for me and my family. If you please… I humbly request that you not harass me or my family; we need time to gather together for the support of each other during this tragedy. Thank you."

_There you have it, the press conference with Senator Ethan Chesterfield and his wife…_

A wry grin appeared on her face as she raised the remote to the television and hit the power button. She threw the remote onto the bed next to her clothing, gingerly tracing her fingers over the still seeping gauze bandage that covered her upper right shoulder. Strolling over to the phone by her bedside, she picked up the receiver and dialed the numbers to get her out of the motel's phone circuit.

She waited for several seconds before a far too cheerful voice answered the phone. Before the woman could get more than the most basic greeting, the woman that had dialed spoke up, "I need connected to Alpha-Alpha-Echo-3-2-1-6-4-7…" she commanded as pulled a small device out of her pocket. She placed it over the phone when she heard an electronic voice tell her to and patiently took out a cigarette from the pack sitting on the nightstand. She sat down on the bed and lit it up, blowing a cloud of bluish smoke as the line was finally answered.

"Hello?" a voice replied.

"Hey boss," she grinned as she spoke into the phone. "Just saw you on TV. Great performance you had there. Nice touch with the missus. Quite a tear jerker, I admit. I almost cried myself."

"Not now!" the voice hissed angrily into the phone. "You haven't reported in, and I have half a mind to 'decommission' you after last night's fiasco. I've just lost my son!"

"It's not my fault that your son can't keep his dick in his own pants," she replied nonchalantly. "He was a liability to you, and you know it."

"He was _still_ my son!" the voice grated harshly. "Now where the fuck _are_ you?"

"The Hampton Inn, just off I-25 north in Cheyenne," she spoke. "I'm holed up here for a while, at least until my right arm heals. That green bitch did a number on me."

"So when are you good to go?"

"In a week, maybe two," she replied. "So what do you need me to do, Boss?"

"Make them pay," the sound of his teeth grinding was clearly heard through the phone.

"No shit?" she replied sarcastically, though she smiled wickedly at the thought of it. "Any requests on how you want it done?"

"No," the voice commanded. "Just be… Creative."

"You _do_ realize I'll need some things, right Boss?" She said as she looked in the mirror and traced the myriad of barely visible scars that criss-crossed her body. Her hands slid over hard, heavily developed muscles, her skin sometimes twitching as she brushed one of her few ticklish spots.

"Standard surveillance and weapons package?" he asked gruffly, his tone implying that was all she would get from him.

"Yes, that and the release agent." She waited for the man to yell or curse at her, but after a minute, she shrugged and continued her thoughts. "I was only at seventy fucking percent, Boss, and they almost got me. She would have torn my arm off had I not grabbed that fucking grenade before she took me down. Now you can either give me that shit and let me be at one hundred percent, or you can count this as a failed op already, and you know it..." her smile never left her face or her tone, but her eyes she saw in the mirror had hardened to a dull steel color.

"Done," was the only thing she heard before the phone clicked off into silence.

* * *

Agent Kyle Kessler knocked on the heavy, solid oak double doors of the conference room. He'd been called in to the nameless office on the twenty-second floor of one of Go City's skyscrapers. He knew, despite his currently hectic schedule, that he had to respond. After all, his second loyalty was only to the current Global Justice.

He knocked again, gingerly placing his gloved hand on the door knob and twisting it open. He stepped into the darkened conference room, noting that the blinds were drawn. He knew that the room would have been black as pitch if not for piercing, warm glow of the projector as it played a scene on the far end of the room, opposite where Agent Kessler stepped in.

A lone figure in an executive-styled chair was watching the scene on the projector; it showed a younger Shego in a Global Justice supervised live fire training session. Clearly, her moves weren't as refined as they were now, but what she lacked in experience, she clearly made up in intensity, as she relentlessly assaulted a room full of mock-terrorists with just her two glowing hands.

"Impressive, isn't she?" The figure mused in a strong, coarse voice that could only come from many years of cigarette smoking.

"Yes, sir," Agent Kessler remarked as he stepped into the room and stood at the near end of the conference table. The oaken door swung shut and left Agent Kessler feeling strangely alone in the dark.

"Does she have the information?" The figure asked.

"I think she…"

"I do not pay you to think!" The voice rapidly rose to a controlled rage. "Does she or does she _not_ have the information I want?"

"Almost certainly," Agent Kessler gulped. "She definitely knows something about Kismet, but she has been very guarded about it."

"Interrogate her," the shadowy figure commanded.

"That is… Impossible…" Agent Kessler nervously choose his words.

"Damn it, do I have to tell you how to do your fucking job?" The shadowy figure stood up from his seat, treading heavily over to Agent Kessler.

"No sir," Agent Kessler involuntarily shrunk back at the approaching man. His bulk easily overshadowed Agent Kessler and his reputation had preceded him among his 'employees'.

"Then there should_ not _be any fucking problem!" the man finally stepped close enough for Agent Kessler to see the weathered, almost brutal features of the most intimidating man he knew. He still had a full head of hair, and his eyes were stone cold and threatening as he shoved his face in Agent Kessler's comfort zone.

"Sir, she is closely monitored by Dr. Director, and also under custody of Team Possible," Agent Kessler explained. "We can't make an obvious move!"

"I don't care how you do it, just get me Kismet! Preferably by force, and preferably as fast as possible," he emphasized each word with a sharp jab to Agent Kessler's chest.

"There's another… Problem to that…" Agent Kessler winced as he anticipated another violent outburst.

"Fuck!" The man roared. "What the hell is it this time?"

"She has the information we want… She just doesn't know it," Agent Kessler tried to swallow another lump down his throat as the man moved even closer to him.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I think Lipsky stored the data in her subconscious," Agent Kessler explained nervously. "Her interviews show that she isn't aware about the super soldiers or strength-enhancing programs we put in place, but she knows it's there, and she knows to keep it away from anyone who comes prying."

"Then use persuasive means! I don't have to keep on telling you how to do your job, do I?" The man menaced threateningly.

"But, coercive methods would cause the information in her mind to regress even further," Agent Kessler hurriedly explained. "Lipsky must have been prepared for such aggressive methods, we have to somehow coax it gently out of her."

"Then force it out of her if you have to, you stupid fuck! Tap her brain, fucking copy her brain waves like Lipsky was able to do and _extract_ it from _there_. I don't give a fucking fuck!" The man demanded in a raspy voice.

"That would… That would… We are almost certain that won't work…" Agent Kessler replied nervously. "If the wrong person says the code, even if it's the right code, she could berserk, or worse, her brain will fry, depending on what Lipsky put in with it. There will be no way of getting those files back again if that happens, she'd be a vegetable."

"An acceptable risk we may have to take," the man replied. "If we can't get those files, then at least, no one else can." The man took a steel cigarette holder from his suit and took one out, lighting it easily. His coal black eyes seemed to absorb the light of his lighter, and Agent Kessler felt his spine shiver. "But for now, watch her. If she's taken in, have someone question her with the Grendel protocol, but if that's impossible, we may have to bring both her _and_ Drakken in."

"Yes, Mr. Grant," Agent Kessler replied. "As soon as we get her in custody."

* * *

Middleton, Colorado, as its residents would say, is an interesting place. With beautiful mountains bordering it on each side and exclusive and public resorts a day trip away, it sported a small town feel, but not far from big city luxuries, and above all, there was safety and security. All in all, an almost perfect place to live.

Unfortunately, it was these very things that drew a far more nefarious crowd. Below the bustling scientific, industrial, commercial and even residential districts, there were time share and permanent lairs for criminal magnates, mad scientists, and would-be world conquerors. Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky fell into the latter two, and he was currently bent over a schematic of his latest invention in his newly leased lair.

The man had grudgingly admitted that the dedicated Lease-A-Lair he was in was much better than the time-share Rent-A-Lairs he was so used to. It had much better creature comforts, security, and even came with a rack of HenchCo's top of the line super computers. The henchmen even had their own common entertainment rooms, as opposed to being forced to use the kitchen as an ad hoc poker parlor. And although the lease cost more, he had finally been talked into the lease by his partner and second in command.

Those things were furthest from his mind at the moment, however. The diminutive blue-skinned man ran one of his fingers along the scar on his cheek before rubbing his beady, dark eyes with a small, gloved hand. "Yes, that's perfect." He muttered, a not quite sane smile coming across his blue tinted 

face as he looked over the schematic. "And when I get the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer..." His smile widened, and he started chuckling, which soon turned into a full out mad laugh.

A few moments after his maniacal laughter had died down, he sat back in his chair, leaning it back slightly to mull over his latest scheme to take over the world. "What else can I do to make this more efficient, I wonder?" he mused aloud, leaning forward to study his schematic a bit more.

The door to his laboratory slid open with a barely audible hiss. Engrossed in his thoughts, he missed the sound, as well as the whisper of soft soled boots making their way over to his computer station. He didn't even notice when a small, thermos sized object was gently settled next to the arm he was propping himself up with.

"You're still up working on this? You started this morning before I left!" a sultry, burry alto murmured softly into his ear.

"Gah!" he yelped out, seeming about to jump out of his skin, "Don't _scare_ me like that! At least try to announce yourself when you come in here!"

"I'm sorry, Drewbie," the feminine voice whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his ear, "But I heard you laughing all the way down the hall, and what happens when you're working too hard on something like this? You're so easy to sneak up on!"

Dr. Drakken was about to snap at the woman the voice belonged to when he felt strong, agile fingers begin to knead at the muscles of his neck and shoulders. He let out an almost pained moan as tense muscles began to unknot, then leaned back as he felt heat radiating from the hands. He let his body relax into the soothing sensation, and didn't flinch as he saw tendrils of green flame lick past his face, the flames perfectly matching his preferred shower temperature. "Thank you, that feels so good right now," he said in an almost tender voice.

"Anything for my Drewbie," the woman whispered, as she gently nipped the top of his ear.

After a moment of his ear being gently worried at, Dr. Drakken again raised his head to consider his schematic, frowning before continuing, "And, yes, I'm still working on this." As he pondered the schematic and its implications, a thought struck him, and he looked sharply at the woman's reflection in his monitor. He knew she noticed the movement, despite her face being hidden by a fall of gorgeous raven black hair as she put her full attention to the service she was giving his neck. "Were you discovered?"

"No, Dr. Drakken!" she exclaimed in a suddenly professional manner, her hands stopping for a moment and her voice anxious, as if hurt by his question. "And I made sure that everything was _exactly_ how you wanted it when I left.

"No one suspects anything, no one knew that you took the PDVI? Not even Team Possible?" he pushed on with his still sharp tone.

"No one suspects either of us at all!" she promised, her voice dropping submissively before continuing, "Especially not Team Possible... I wouldn't want to jeopardize this plan, it's your best one to date."

Dr. Drakken smiled and laughed briefly, his tone and eyes intense "Yes, it _is_ the best plan I've had, even better than the Li'l Diablos!" he placed a hand on hers, squeezing it gently as he continued. "And I have _you_ to thank for it. Before things changed like they have, I could never have done something like this! You are my inspiration, my raven-haired beauty! I'd have never thought of using the PDVI as a trans-dimensional energy tap, power converter _and_ amplifier had you not asked me to describe what it does!"

"Yes, Drew, you're brilliant," the woman whispered, kissing the angle of Dr. Drakken's jaw. "I'm just glad I could contribute in some way to your genius. But don't go ranting like you used to, you do tend to go into areas or concepts that are so far beyond everyone it gets frustrating, sometimes to the point of anger..."

"Yes, and that's another thing you've taught me since we started being... Like this..." A soft smile spread across Dr. Drakken's face at this admission, and he drew one of her hands hand up to kiss it gently. The woman sighed as he released her hand with a soft caress. "I... I'm sorry that my ranting annoys you, it's... Just something I do, I guess. But at least you finally explained it to me without the hurty-time." Drakken said with a smile and a chuckle. The woman agreed with a sultry chuckle of her own, her hands sliding around him to massage his upper arms and tickle ever so gently along his neck.

"And now that I have the PDVI," Dr. Drakken muttered, looking at the device sitting next to his arm, "I can work on integrating it into the plans I already have. I think-..."

"_I_ think you've done just about _enough_ work on this tonight." she interrupted with a husky whisper, dousing the flames and reaching around him to take the computer's mouse from his unresisting fingers. She saved the modifications he'd made to his plan and shut down the machine, before unclasped the top button of his overcoat. She unzipped it to his waist and slid her once again glowing hands underneath, grazing her fingernails gently across his chest and abdomen, opening the jumpsuit more as she did so. "As they say, all work and no play..." she said a bit louder, her voice huskier as she looked at their reflection on his computer monitor.

Dr. Drakken closed his eyes as she began to nibble on his ear again. He slowly slipped off his gloves, setting them next to the PDVI, and reclined his chair a bit. She eased her lithe, athletic body around the back and onto the arm of his chair, gently settling herself across his lap. Slowly she leaned down to brush her black lips teasingly across his. Her raven hair tickled him as she pulled back, the locks spilling across his now exposed chest. "Hmmm, yes, that could indeed be part of the reason I've... Failed so much in the past." he admitted quietly, "I took my time with the lil' Diablo plan, and almost succeeded..."

"But you still didn't take enough time, nor did you unwind enough after each little success, did you, Drew?" the woman inquired as she unclasped her collar and unzipped the green and black catsuit she wore to her hip. She straddled him as she slipped her arms out of the top half of the suit, guiding his hands to her uncovered, well-shaped breasts.

"No, I never really did..." he answered, at a loss for anything else to say to the beauty above him.

A hissing moan escaped from her lips as he began to knead the mint-hued flesh, gently rolling the deeper green of her hardening nipples between his thumb and forefinger. "You didn't have me... With you... Like this..." she murmured between the gasps his light pinching brought forth from her. "You... Never had time... Before... For anything like... This... For _us_..." she eased her body forward and placed 

her hands on the chair back next to his head, her hands gripping tightly as she began to grind against him. "It's been... _So_ long since I'-..."

As tears misted in her eyes, Dr. Drakken moved his hands to her mint hued face, his gentle caress silencing her in mid word. His gaze was beginning to match the heavy lidded desire he saw in her brilliant emerald eyes as he whispered to her, "But now we do, my sweet, sweet Sheegsy. You convinced me of that the first time we were together, and now I'll always have time for you..."

"You promise?" she begged, a few tears sliding down her face as she heard his words, before she beamed a bright smile at the nickname he'd given her.

"Yes," Dr. Drakken answered firmly. "We'll take the rest of the night for relaxation," he whispered, then gasped as she drew his arms around her and leaned into him, grazing his neck with her teeth. "And perhaps tomorrow, as well... So long as you're not busy with our plans?" he added in a whisper.

She shook her head negatively in answer to his question, her smoldering stare telling him to be with her more than a thousand words could. "Never too busy for you, Drew, Will you let me be yours, for as long as you'll have me?"

Dr. Drakken answered by grasping his lover's hair, pulling her mouth to his in a heated, lustful kiss...

* * *

Author's Notes

OMFGWTFBBQSauce! Okay, what the hell did I just do here? The fic's complete? What the hell? Didn't I promise a lot of answers? Didn't I say that a lot of things were going to be explained? Have I turned my back on my readers, coughed out a crappy ending, and disappeared into the holidays? Has the author gone mad? What's going on with Drakken? How creative is Miss ANThropy? I thought Shego and Kim were friends? And what the hell is going on? Will Ron find out that Shego loves him? How do Kim and Shego remain friends if they got hots for the same sidekick? Would Mitt Romney ever win a presidential nomination?

Okay, all this and so much more, mainly because kgs and I did a lot of talking, and we sort of concluded that this is a good point to end the fic, with just the defeat of a powerful bad guy. But the story's not over, I'm moving on to the second arc of The Human Element series. Yes, now I'm turning it into a series instead of one huge, long fic. Besides, it sort of makes sense to split things up. I had the cliffhanger, the buildup, the suspense and I think this is the finale of the first part, where everything seems back to normal. Seems… Wait. It's all confusing to me too.

Couple of things to add, first of all, I'm taking a break, deservedly, I hope, between Christmas and my birthday. Wow, that's pretty vague, huh? It won't be long, I'm sort of making up for it, by doing a double post, chapter 19 and chapter 20 pretty close together. Then I'd sort of take a break, find my center again, and in the meantime, write out Chapters 1, 2 and 3 for the second book of The Human Element.

We're still debating on a title, kgs is pushing for The Human Element 2: Dysjunction. I'm thinking either The Shego Element, or The Kim Element, or maybe Chemical X, where you mix sugar, spice and 

everything nice and you get… Okay… bizarre sidetrack there. There are a lot of other plausible titles, maybe The Human Dysjunction is good. Or The Human Element: Revelations. Then we have a Matrix cameo. Or not...

By the way, if Sheegsy is familiar to you guys, it's because I used Sheegsy in my other oneshot, The Days and Times of Middleton County. To be honest, I sort of had something like this planned out already, and while I was writing for that contest, I decided to use that name. Glad to see someone lost their lunch over that name.

Another thing that we both want to mention is chapter 9 and how it seemed disjointed in relation to the chapters surrounding it. That was a chapter in which we had planned on a few more major revelations of Shego's background, other than the ones revealed early on. Unfortunately, it was posted with no beta reading. The reason is that kgs-wy lost his mother during that time, and so was unable to do much of anything at that time, so he hopes the readers understand. We hope within the next couple weeks to have 9 re-beta read for a much better flowing story, as well as chapters 1 through 3 in which kgs wasn't involved as the beta-reader/co-author.

Oh yeah, speaking of kgs, the last bit was mostly written by him, he said he wanted to do that part, though I think he just wanted to throw some lime in the story (I think he's practicing for his Christmas fic...). After all, this _is_ an M rated fic, so why not have a little bit of citrus? Heh, oh well. Anyway, yeah, merry Christmas, and I'll see you in 2008.


End file.
